


曦澄合集

by henshou



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 143,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 之前發過的曦澄文章節功能比較好整理，但每篇文不一定有前後相關，大多是獨立的。





	1. 〈一曲桃花水〉

**Author's Note:**

> 魔道祖師同人  
> CP：藍曦臣 x 江澄  
> 作者：白杼（LOFTER）

01.

江澄與藍曦臣之間有道鴻溝。

他們是各據一方的家族之首，從來只在大大小小的清談會宴會上相遇，稱呼不過：「江宗主。」「澤蕪君。」即使他們或間接地對彼此有過些熟悉，可那就像是隔著層薄紗般的模模糊糊，也像是夏季裡煙雨朦朧的忽遠忽近。

藍曦臣閉關好長一段時日，自那日在蘭陵花宴會上替金凌站台，見到久違一見的澤蕪君，江澄忽然有種不知時日逝去的時間感。彷彿這溫和清徐的三尊之一，仍舊是當年那叱吒修真，受人景仰的澤蕪君。雖然如今也是。只是三尊當中，二尊下場悽慘，不免也多了些批判的流言蜚語。

那些死者聽不到、看不見的，全都落到了生者肩上。

站在風中，無論是被推著走，或是阻礙前行，永遠只有自己一雙手，一雙腿，一個直挺剛正、不容被壓折的背脊，支撐著那顆幾欲懈怠停步的心。

藍曦臣笑靨如清風，身旁站著藍忘機，一併附帶一個夷凌老祖。江澄不知為何今天疲憊至極，不想去找魏無羨吵架，便不著痕跡地避了開去。將心中那點落寞孤寂遺留在看不見的片隅。他是習慣了，並非天生如此，所以一次次見面，又總得耗去大多心神去割捨。

可魏無羨似乎不想讓他安穩，遠遠地朝他喊道：「江澄！」江澄裝作沒聽見，悶頭加緊離去的腳步。魏無羨追了上來，擋在他面前：「沒聽見我喊你呀？」江澄正想避開發怒，卻不想那禍源自己撞了上來，眉頭一蹙，譏道：「從你嘴裡出來的十有十句都是胡話，自然聽不得。」魏無羨笑嘻嘻：「江晚吟。」

江澄一下沒注意把自己給兜進話裡嘲諷了，頓時懊惱憤怒交加，面上青紅交替，只瞪著魏無羨恨恨一道：「有話快說！」魏無羨食指朝後一揚，示意金凌：「孩子有話要與你說呢？你走得如此快。」

確實，在這三人中，關於金凌的事，由魏無羨來找他說是最為合情理。江澄一甩頭，朝金凌望去，金凌得了眼神，立刻半是驚喜半是膽怯地跑了過來。直到近前，江澄才發現金凌手中持著一物，方才過於嚴肅地跟他談論如何整頓內事，防範未來，竟不曾察覺。

金凌將那物事遞給江澄：「舅舅。」江澄不明所以，又見魏無羨賊兮兮地瞧著自己，心裡更多了份警戒：「是什麼？」金凌扭扭捏捏，但總算不至於讓人聽不清所謂：「今日是舅舅誕辰，平日多受您照顧，想來想去，好像也就只有這麼個日子，可以名正言順地送些東西給您……」

江澄當年因為驟失雙親，發生一連串厄事，又獨自少年接掌，重振蓮花塢，天天忙得足不沾地，無暇他顧。再者，他性子又暴躁火烈，身邊的人對他敬而遠之，這一晃眼，居然有也十五年未過過誕辰。

從未如這般受人惦記的感覺，江澄只覺心中一暖，差點就要繃不住面子。他冷眼道：「若想報答，還不如等你能獨自撐起金家後再來報答，如今這又算什麼？往後求助於我、麻煩於我可以更加心安理得？」金凌自詡頂得住舅舅的冷嘲熱諷，硬著頭皮回道：「這也不算什麼貴重物品，才不算報答！」

說完一把塞進江澄懷裡，悶頭就往回跑。江澄手中沉甸甸塞進一個重量，頓時卸下肩膀，正想輕輕一哂，忽然查覺到不遠處魏無羨的目光，瞪了他一眼，趕緊轉身離去。

魏無羨走回藍氏雙璧那兒，只見那兩張極其相似的臉，一個笑若清風，一個凜冽寒霜。其實方才幾句對話，他們這兒隱約便能聽見，藍曦臣聽到那對甥舅的對話，居然如此刻薄……無禮？不禁油生興趣，問道：「江宗主真是豁達大度的人。」

魏無羨聽聞頓感無語：「……藍大兄長，我記得當日你也在觀音廟的，你說說，江澄這人哪來的豁達大度？」提起觀音廟藍曦臣面色落寞許多，藍忘機欲介入幾句，卻被魏無羨拉住手制止。

藍曦臣順著魏無羨的話題，回想起當日，江澄那崩潰的情景言猶在耳。他復又朝江澄的背影望去，忽然明白這人處處的咄咄逼人，實際上是在保護著什麼柔軟極容易被摧毀的東西。他沒有想像中那樣堅強，於是只好讓自己看起來像想像中那麼堅強。

藍忘機拍了一下兄長的肩膀，藍曦臣轉頭望去一眼便明瞭：「我在想其他事情，不必擔心。」

「這個，幫我給他吧。」魏無羨同樣將一事物交付藍曦臣，藍曦臣端看著，見是一個尋常的護身符，遂疑惑道：「給江宗主？」就見藍忘機面上微現不悅，魏無羨晴朗的笑臉竄出擋在了藍忘機面前：「之前遊歷時在一處大廟求得的，若我直接拿給他，他必定甩了不收，兄長替我給他吧？」藍忘機的聲音從他背後清冷傳來：「不如不給。」魏無羨笑道：「請務必交給江澄。」

二人一搭一唱，藍曦臣以一個和熙的笑應承。他明白魏無羨的用心，讓他接觸新的人事，不要再被過往之事糾纏。可這一來就給自己一個大目標，他忽然有些不確定自己是否能完成託付。

循到蓮花塢休憩的院落時，弟子告知藍曦臣：「宗主尚未回來，也不知去了哪。」他只好將有一物要轉託之事吩咐弟子，讓江澄回來時便立即告知。當天傍晚同樣一名弟子便來了姑蘇藍氏的院落：「宗主說若是夷陵老祖轉託的，丟了即可。」

藍曦臣問道：「你們宗主現在何處？」回道：「已經起身回雲夢了。」「何時走的？」「一個時辰前。」藍曦臣扶了額：「多謝你，你也趕緊回去吧。」

藍曦臣直到回了姑蘇也未能想出更好的法子——只能找個日子，去拜訪雲夢了。直接去到人家大門，三番兩次的，江澄總不好再找理由敷衍了吧？

沒想到守門的弟子卻告知：「江宗主除水祟去了。」

藍曦臣無奈，心想這是天要考驗他。他拒絕了弟子邀他入內等候的請示，道：「計畫趕不上變化，我還是直接去找江宗主吧，免得通知來去，又耽誤了許多時間。」於是他們派出了人，替藍曦臣帶路，尋江澄去了。

那是一處起了大霧的水澤，三面環繞幽暗林木，一望便知景況不對勁。只是江澄已經除完水祟，正帶著弟子在一處地方，整理休憩。江澄見到藍曦臣的身影，眉頭緊蹙，卻仍是起身迎了過來：「澤蕪君有何要事？」

他形容狼狽，身上沾著水珠，仍不失禮儀，一股疏離之感頓時迷散在二人之間。藍曦臣卻是聽出來了，江澄問「有何要事」，意即對他的來到有些微不滿，若他告知是小事，不知又會如何使起性子？饒是如此，藍曦臣還是依言道：「魏公子說務必要交予閣下。」

江澄身後一個弟子忽道：「宗主，您的衣衫破了，方才那水祟凶險得很，可否傷到了身子？」江澄扭頭察視，眉頭不著痕跡地輕皺。從藍曦臣這個方向看去，能看見他臉上的疑惑猶疑，以及眼裡那閃爍不明的思考。片刻，江澄對弟子們道：「無礙，只是破了而已。東西都收拾得差不多了，趕緊回去，我與澤蕪君有私事相聊。」

弟子們向來對江澄唯唯諾諾，就算聽不出言下之意，也是一個命令一個動作，絲毫不敢耽擱。沒一會兒，人都走光了。藍曦臣小心地去問江澄：「江宗……！」

江澄忽然瞇著眼倒了下來，藍曦臣手托著一個身子，趕緊去查看方才弟子說破了的地方。脫去鞋子之後，只見左小腿一大片青黑，青黑正中開著兩個蛇牙印般的小黑洞，冒了點血，已經凝在了皮膚之上。先點他止血的穴道，再從身上找出最為見效的藥膏敷上，看能否減少青黑擴散。

藍曦臣有些拿不準江澄為何遣散了弟子，自己又不解蓮花塢內結構，於是只得先負著他，來到附近鎮上一間客棧暫借休息。藍曦臣將半是昏迷的江澄放在榻上，又去檢查他腿上的傷處，只見青黑已有消退的跡象，變得像是瘀血一般，已能看見膚上肌理血脈。

江澄似是恢復了點意識，皺著眉頭，低啞開口：「澤蕪君……沒事，讓我睡一會兒……」藍曦臣「嗯」了一聲，竟是脫口而出：「我會一直在這兒的，你安心睡吧。」

又一個白日過去，藍曦臣倚在桌上，平素他都坐得端正不阿，然而今日身處不知名小鎮，彷彿一時脫離這諸多事端、諸多束縛的茫茫浮世。他解下腰間裂冰，置放在桌上。一會兒看看江澄，一會兒曬曬暖融融的太陽，漸漸地也泛起了睡意。

睡不過一會兒，藍曦臣被微弱細碎的呻吟聲給吵醒。他深吸了口氣，緩了緩似乎已經進入熟睡的精神，然後朝江澄那兒望去。起初還以為是身上傷勢引起的，走近一看，才發現床上之人，似乎是被夢魘給壓住了。

江澄背抵著牆，將自己縮成了一個小圈圈，嘴裡喃著藍曦臣聽不清的話語，但可以確定的是，他是在求救。可夢中似乎沒有人向他伸出援手，他只能越縮越小，不要讓那越脹越大的恐懼沾上自己身上一絲一毫。

藍曦臣指尖甫觸江澄肩膀，江澄一個驚醒坐起，瞪大的眼裡佈滿恐懼地看著藍曦臣。藍曦臣安撫道：「江宗主做了惡夢，我正想搖醒你。」江澄閉著眼緩了一會兒，仍心有餘悸：「是了……你堅持來找我，就為了給我魏無羨拿的東西。」

藍曦臣從袖中拿出一個不出手掌大小，大紅喜色的護身符：「這裡。」江澄接過，又還到藍曦臣手上：「你也算交託給我，這下我把這東西給你，隨你處置。」藍曦臣無奈道：「要我收下非是不可，可江宗主也得說個緣由？」

「你想知我便說，又有何好隱瞞？自魏無羨來到蓮花塢，我與他吵過幾次嚴重的架，那次我負氣離家，後來被父親尋了回去，回去後才發現我隨身攜帶的護身符不知道掉哪兒去了，於是又跟魏無羨吵了一架……」

藍曦臣聽得一愣一愣的，也不知當笑不當笑，接著只聽江澄續道：「遺失的護身符是我娘替我求的，他給那又有甚用？自那次後，每每去到廟裡看見稱意的，他總會替我求一個，這都不知道幾百個了。看了礙眼，你要丟就丟，不必過問我的意見。」

藍曦臣搖搖頭：「這怎麼能丟？」江澄打斷他道：「之後娘自然又替我求了一個，那是他自作多情，不必這麼珍視。」藍曦臣看著掌中這符包：「即便是自作多情，也是替你著想的。」江澄臉上似是要發作，忍了片刻，抽動著嘴角道：「現在是你的了，替你著的想。」

藍曦臣終是輕笑出聲，窗外彩霞的橘紅映照進他深黑的眼裡：「那麼，多謝。」江澄不明不白又被人曲解了意思，他想說的是魏無羨替他著的想，不是自己！只是藍曦臣不給他答辯的機會：「江宗主身上傷勢可否有大礙？」

江澄搖搖頭：「小毒罷了，尋常人被咬了要高燒昏迷幾日，我們從小經常被咬，習慣了，睡一覺便行。」藍曦臣沉吟想道：大致就跟染了屍毒差不多吧？若是小的輕微的也能自行解決。又問：「我送江宗主回去吧？天候不晚了。」

「……我不想回去。」

藍曦臣起身：「那我去告訴老闆今日住宿。」

江澄漠然看著藍曦臣掩門離去，偷偷地拿起床邊護身符，拆開了看。發現只是一只尋常護身符，並無其他蹊蹺，又悄悄地規整原位。送護身符的事也就僅僅那麼一、二年，突如其來又送，到底又是個什麼事？

再加上被這水祟咬了，過渡了些亡者的怨氣，估計會連著幾日做惡夢。而江澄的惡夢正是那幾件糟糕透頂的災難，件件都與蓮花塢有著莫大關聯，是以他忽然害怕起了回蓮花塢，害怕看見那些事過境遷的新造物，那些自己被遺落困住的地方。

他抬頭看了看，發覺這客棧房間布置有些眼熟，等藍曦臣回來時問道：「這間客棧叫什麼？」藍曦臣答了個名字，江澄聽聞斂下眼來，似是想到了什麼，藍曦臣續問道：「可有不妥之處？」

江澄沉默不語。

無視問話是很失禮的，然而藍曦臣早有心理準備，除了感到些微介意之外，並無甚大礙。他道：「我順道叫了幾樣菜，不知江宗主口味，便讓店小二準備出名的幾道。」江澄眼底微現詫異，半晌才道：「……多謝。」

至食完菜，二人並未多話。江澄終是按耐不住，疑惑道：「澤蕪君——不用回去嗎？」藍曦臣道：「江宗主傷未痊癒，放你一個人，於情於理都不該……」江澄皺眉：「哪來的於情於理？」「江宗主事先遣回弟子們，定是因為受了傷？那麼，既然你安心讓我看見你不堪的一面，我便有情理待你傷癒才離去，不枉你的信任。」

「我——！」江澄氣結，「你不在那兒也一樣，我就是在野地裡睡上一覺也不是不可！」「那正好，這下江宗主不必睡野地了。」江澄無語瞪眼，澤蕪君雖然與藍忘機一張臉長得差不多，但年歲上大自己幾歲，也算個前輩，總不好如對金凌那般對人家，直接轟人出去。好半晌才傻眼道：「沒想到澤蕪君是這種糾纏不清之人。」

藍曦臣有些無辜，無奈道：「我平時就是如此。」

直到盥洗之時，江澄才又想起另一件重要的事：「你只要了一間房？」藍曦臣放了髮正在猶豫要不要解下抹額，聽聞問話，答道：「嗯。」江澄在心裡翻了個白眼：「為何？」「自然是就近好照顧。」

江澄深深地吸了口氣，又深深地嘆了口氣：「我想清個身。」

藍曦臣方才也有考慮過這個問題，畢竟午前見到過的江澄，被湖水潑了半身，形容有些不淨。他還以為是人家不介意髒汙，現在想來介意的卻似乎是自己在此。然而腿上有傷也不便泡水，自然而然是要擦拭清身的，便道：「我去叫人送來熱水跟巾怕，委屈江宗主將就一晚。」江澄受不住這般溫柔體貼，又是一嘆道：「不委屈不委屈。」

後來店小二順道搬來一張榻，及一床被枕。藍曦臣囑咐將主桌搬了出去，榻就放在原本那張床的旁邊。江澄坐在床上，默默地看著這一切的發生，自省道：為什麼不阻止？為什麼要眼睜睜看著他發生？為什麼澤蕪君非得纏著我？為什麼今日這麼多為什麼？

直到藍曦臣坐上榻，擺弄著枕頭，他有些居高臨下地望著澤蕪君，話語在口中躊躇吞嚥多次，方道：「這才委屈澤蕪君了。」

「不礙事。」藍曦臣心情似乎不錯，順手便把抹額給解下，如平常一般細心地摺好疊放。江澄微挑眉：「你們家的抹額……不是不能在外人面前隨意取下？」藍曦臣點了點頭：「話是這麼說，但平常睡覺時總得解下，避免壓折了的，今晚只是剛好沒有睡在自己房裡。」

對於自己懷抱著藍氏雙璧中總有一人是正常的這種天真想法，江澄覺著自己真真是看錯人，就如同金光瑤看不出居心叵測的聶懷桑一樣，真是痛徹心扉的現實。

「我能請問江宗主一事嗎？」

「你問。」

藍曦臣沉吟了一會兒：「為何不想回蓮花塢？」

「你看起來也不想回雲深不知處。」

「……在雲深不知處，總想著要盡快忘掉那些該忘的事。」藍曦臣低垂著眉目，燈燭的火光細細閃爍，在他稜線好看的側臉上忽明忽滅。江澄看著便忽然愣了。只見無論何時何地都清風和熙的嘴角，此刻正淺淡地上揚著：「今日忽來一處陌生之地，遇見江宗主，便覺以往所介懷之事，恍如路邊草芥一般，不甚清明，過眼即忘。」

江澄置放在棉被上的手輕微地抽了一下，藍曦臣的話直搗進他心中某處片隅，讓他渾身禁不住一鬆懈。彷彿一個不斷在前行的路人，終於得遇一處可供休憩，可以遮風避雨的地方。

「這間客棧……在我小時候，父親母親曾帶我來住過。」

藍曦臣有些不敢確認，是否真的從那向來板著臉的江澄臉上看到一抹極淺極淡的笑容。那笑意轉瞬即逝，江澄周身又散發出一種凌厲難近的氛圍，一個指風，揮滅了燭火，道：「好了，睡覺。」

隨即聽聞被榻的摩擦聲窣窣，藍曦臣淺應一聲，同樣也躺倒下去。待及眼睛適應微弱光芒，只見側睡的江澄縮進了床榻內裏，一張略顯矜持嚴肅的睡顏正面對著他。不禁想起江澄做惡夢時那蜷縮的姿態。

一股不明不白陡然憑空生出的情緒，攪擾得他心神不寧。此刻已入子時，卻在榻上躺了將近一個時辰，方才淺淺入睡。

 

02.

那外出許久的二人站在雲深不知處的大門前。魏無羨微微仰頭去看藍忘機：「你覺得我們這次回來，兄長在是不在？」藍忘機沉吟了會兒，堅定地搖了搖頭。魏無羨笑道：「那藍啟仁肯定又得吹鬍子瞪眼地迎接咱們吧？兄長不常在，好不容易你回來了，總不能再把你跟著我給唸得滾出去。」

二人邊說邊走進雲深不知處，藍忘機輕皺眉頭，修真界無不在傳最近姑蘇藍家家主與雲夢江家家主走得近，然而多是藍宗主去拜訪江宗主。大多是藉由問道交流一事，在蓮花塢流連幾天，再回雲深不知處。藍啟仁之所以能睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，卻是因為藍曦臣確實有所改變，以往傷心難過而落下不管不顧的家事，又漸漸地操持上手。

「看你一副很是苦惱的樣子，會不會怪我當初把兄長大人丟給江澄？」藍忘機向魏無羨撇去一眼：「你無錯，江澄本身就不好。」魏無羨拉著藍忘機的手，緩緩將五指扣了進去，心情極好地走在前頭，牽著後頭的藍忘機。沒有頭尾，魏無羨只說了一句：「藍湛，你怎麼能對我這麼好？」

新種的樹已經參天庇蔭。走在青石道路上，清風和徐，鳥鳴啁啾。藍忘機用另一隻手去抓魏無羨飄落在後的髮。他信魏無羨，自然也信魏無羨放不下的江澄。魏無羨一如往常機哩瓜拉地說著話，走著走著，忽然便停了，轉過身來問：「你有沒有聽見什麼？」

藍忘機點點頭。魏無羨揪著藍忘機往旁林瞅了瞅，隨即跳了進去，循著聲音，竟然見到了方才還在討論話題中的人！魏無羨又驚又喜地喊：「江澄——！」那個一身紫色俐落裝束的江宗主背後一聳，轉過身來差點爆粗口：「有病嗎你？！」

魏無羨嘴角笑意來不及收。

江澄眼底責備一如當年。

二人俱是一楞，隨即尷尬地轉開對視的目光。還是藍忘機開了金口：「你在幹嘛？」江澄嚴肅地看著藍忘機，那眼裡似有難以言說的情緒，藍忘機冷著臉與他對峙著。

半晌才明言道：「兔子跑了。」

魏無羨詫異道：「啊？！你們怎麼回事！」突如其來被責備，江澄眉尖一聳，斥了回去：「你們才怎麼回事！兔子丟著不管，當真以為這些毛茸茸的東西跟你一樣好照顧？！隨便顧顧也能長得又肥又蠢？」藍忘機移了半步，擋在魏無羨前面：「為何？」

江澄斜睨著的眼角如往常帶著幾分高傲：「我只是來赴約的，一來就聽說柵欄被野獸推倒，兔子全跑了，有什麼為何？」魏無羨奇問：「平常不都是思追在顧兔子的，他人呢？」「找兔子。」又問：「澤蕪君呢？」江澄氣憤道：「找兔子！」「就這麼幾個人找兔子？其他弟子們呢？」

江澄皺著眉正思考著，眼角餘光瞄到魏無羨面上帶有壞意的嘴角。那笑容七分熟識，正是前世魏無羨作亂時經常掛在嘴邊的笑容。江澄食指摸上紫電：「……雲深不知處的事，你不問你旁邊那位，問我做什麼？！」

忽然一隻瑩白似雪的兔子從草叢中竄了出來。跳到藍忘機腳邊，伸出前腿，扒著衣角，便不跑了，親近地蹭著。下一刻，跟著一同竄出的，正是說人人到的澤蕪君。他口中還正喊著：「江宗主兔子——？」藍曦臣一眼看到久違的二人，立刻露出淺淡的笑容：「忘機，魏公子，你們回來了。」

看到兔子乖乖地在藍忘機腳邊，藍曦臣鬆了口氣：「江宗主，此番有勞你相助，既然忘機他們回來了，我們也該走了。」說著說著，竟是真的雷厲風行般便要離去。

藍忘機上前攔住藍曦臣：「兄長？」

藍曦臣似乎這才想起解釋，正了正稍有凌亂的衣服：「是這樣的，近日永定城的居民來報，有一處荒廟有異況。先生昨晚去看過，其中怕是有難纏的物事，恰好江宗主在附近辦事，於是便相邀了一同前往……」魏無羨一聽有異事，眨眨眼：「讓我們也跟著吧？」

江澄攏袖轉身：「也行，有你們仨也就足夠了，我還有事——」被藍曦臣拉住手肘打斷：「有我二人便足矣。忘機，你們這一趟出去遊歷許久，先生甚是掛念你。」藍忘機看著兄長的眼，半晌，稍有不樂地點點頭。

幾人回到道上，魏無羨一手拉著藍忘機，目送那看起來特別彆扭的二人的背影，一手放在嘴邊：「師弟、兄長大人慢走！」隨即又向藍忘機看去，悄悄話說得一點也不悄悄：「怎麼辦？我突然好尷尬，師弟一下子成了兄長嫂，這輩分——」前方突然傳來紫電劈岔了東西的巨大聲響，江澄回過身來，簡直氣憤不已大吼：「魏！嬰！」藍曦臣則是看戲一般，再次不著痕跡地伸手攔住江澄，溫文儒雅地笑著安慰：「問心無愧，沒有的事江宗主何必如此氣憤？」

雲深不知處好不容易恢復寧靜。

藍忘機看著魏無羨，那側臉的笑令他止不住的心尖都在發顫。這一刻，彷彿真正回到了以往那個無拘無束，任天塌下來也豪不在意用手去支撐的狂妄少年。

有那前世初見，那站在圍牆邊上提著天子笑張狂恣意的魏無羨的身影、有他眼裡不再是「我已經不在意了，所以不必再多說」的淡淡惆悵，而是更完整的，那個一顰一笑，都為之心晃的魏無羨。

藍忘機拉過魏無羨的手，淺淺道：「回去吧。」魏無羨笑嘻嘻地「嗯。」了一聲。

 

永定城處南北交通要道，昌盛繁榮，城門臨夜不關，也是為了那些順水而下，無法精確掌握時辰的生意人。百家燈火層層疊疊蔓延出好幾里，皆是榮華貴宅。城南有一座城隍廟本來香火鼎盛，月初突起了一場大火，將建築燒得精光，城里主事者尚未決定好如何處置這塊地，怪事卻先傳了出來。

多次有路人夜半經過，隱約聽聞此間傳來晝市熱鬧般的喧嘩聲，往裏頭一看，只見那早已杳無人煙的荒廟，竟然點起盞盞通明的燭火！光火明滅搖曳，似有人秉燭夜遊前來相邀，聽說已有多人中了迷幻，踏進去未再出來，連屍骨都無存。

藍曦臣、江澄二人趕著天黑之前去查看。偌大一間廟宇燒得只剩骨幹，只剩圍牆還勉強有著破風的牆垣遮蔽。四處爬滿焦黑的燒痕，灰燼遍了滿地，腳踩下去，能揚起一陣黑塵。堂內僅有一張焦黑的桌子，看不出原本漆料的顏色，然而上頭卻擺著一應文房四寶，及一些木棍、白布等材料。

屋子內迷散著一股子怪異的邪氣，濃重得彷彿親眼可見。江澄在一處殘壁前停留許久，方抬腳踹了一腳，焦炭的牆壁立刻碎裂崩塌，揚起一股又黑又灰的塵。隨之露出的是一個約莫人膝高的漆黑石頭，上面飛舞著三個腥紅大字：禁魂石。

江澄臉色霎時變得難看至極，藍曦臣問：「江宗主知道這石碑來由？」藍曦臣第一次見這陰祟之物，早聽聞先生說此廟怪異，於是才相邀了平常「執著於此道」的江宗主。

自魏無羨身死，江澄想盡辦法要將邪魔歪道從這世上剷除，因此對於邪魔歪道，也能稱得上一句專精。他道：「如字所言，石頭裡禁鉻著魂魄，而且只能是人的魂魄。禁魂實屬陰毒之術，聽說使用後自體會遭到反噬，下場都不得好死，所以漸漸地就沒了蹤跡。如今這廟裡居然藏著顆禁魂石，也不知裡頭鎖的是何種魂魄？日夜接受香火朝拜，早晚要出事。」

「昨晚先生來到，查清那些燈燭光火乃是障蔽之法，此人功力不低，他尋了許久，找不到方法破解，也不知裏頭究竟發生了什麼——」

藍曦臣繞至那燒的半毀的桌前，手指在桌面上滑過一遍，默默地念了個口訣。那桌面上殘留的斑駁墨漬，開始搖動起來。接著依照著筆順，藍光由起頭到收尾亮了一遍。藍曦臣看著，深感熟悉：「召陰符篆？」

「雖然與召陰符篆長得相似，似是同一脈……」江澄目光深沉地盯著桌面。召陰旗有其善處，即便是魔道祖師魏無羨的發明，在修仙界中也視為特例，廣為使用。不過一般流傳在修真界的畫法只有一種。他眉頭輕皺：「這效用並非召來陰鬼邪煞之物，而是會發出與陰鬼邪煞之物相同的氣息，用以避之而暢行無阻，是為『避陰』之用——」

江澄之所以會記下畫法，是因為當時的他也曾有過諸多疑問，便默默地憑空畫了幾遍：魏無羨既然有此符篆之力，配合上陰虎符，要橫行人世間，毫無阻攔，豈是不可能？簡直翻雲覆雨垂手可得……可他終究沒看魏無羨畫過這符篆。並且寫著詳細的紙張，還是在若干年後，在他收回來的魏無羨的遺物當中發現的。

他明白魏無羨性子，必然是這物有不好的反作用，因此他才從未使用過，甚至是攤開在眾人面前。只是為什麼要隱藏這看似好用的符篆？

魏無羨不想讓人知道的事，便只有他自己一個人知道。現在的江澄，即便不想承認，內心卻確實相信，這符篆畫法肯定是被第三者偷偷地傳出，並且藏了這諸多年。或許是要等自己技藝成熟，又或者是反作用對他來說已經不成威脅，才敢使用——錯並不在魏無羨。

此時約莫申時將盡，今早一齣兔子逃跑案，讓二人都沒吃什麼便下了山。尤其是江澄，風塵僕僕趕了過來，還沒好好吃過一頓餐。藍曦臣道：「我們先在城裡打探打探，順道吃些東西，晚些時候再來看看情況？」

 

城內無時無刻皆人潮聳動著，只要有人群便有攤販，有攤販便有人群。聽聞今夜恰逢五年一次的酬神會，路邊花燈昭展，不難以想像到了夜晚，此處會有多繞鬧喧嘩。鳳簫聲動，玉壺光轉，一夜魚龍舞不外乎如此罷。

藍曦臣常年在山上，也只有替百姓除祟時才能下山走這麼一遭，是以特別珍惜這種時刻。他散步走在大街上，看著兩旁燈籠隨著輕風搖曳，百姓們正準備著夜晚酬神會的東西，不知不覺便放緩了步伐。

他有著一張清俊秀逸的臉龐，顧盼之間總梢上幾分平和近人的笑意，永定城的姑娘不似閨秀小姐怯弱膽小，大方嬌俏毫無扭捏之態。見著藍曦臣的好皮相，又是出自名家的道人，紛紛送上諸多東西，有甜點小吃，有開得盛極的鮮花。卻一一被藍曦臣婉拒。有一個鍥而不捨的，挽著鬢邊落下的髮絲，睜著一雙不服輸的水靈大眼，硬是將一朵剛出水的蓮花塞到他手裡：「摘都摘了，公子就收下吧！」

藍曦臣無奈：「姑娘為何送我蓮花？」「因為蓮花代表著……」姑娘話說到一半，藍曦臣就被江澄拉走：「怎麼回事，一個一個都跟魏無羨一樣風騷，連你也是嗎？！」姑娘聽見江澄的話氣得在原地跺腳，一張小臉跟桃子一樣紅。

對街上一個看面相的少年，自這二人走上街，就被姑娘們的殷勤討好給弄得也觀察起這二位彷彿謫仙一般的貌美男子。見左邊那一身紫色勁裝的拉走那一身素白清瘦的男子，嘴裡還絮絮叨叨念著話語，以為他是計較著沒姑娘給他送東西。在二人經過攤子時，搖著扇子笑說：「這位道士哥哥眼尾帶桃花，若是別那麼經常板著臉，多點笑容，就會有姑娘給哥哥送東西的。」

江澄聽聞登時豎起眉頭，罵道：「誰要別人送東西了？！」少年剛出江湖，以為說些好聽話能引起起注意，沒想到撞了堵高聳之牆，到嘴邊騙人的話術頓時嚥了回去。藍曦臣笑著從攤子前走過，順道點了點頭：「多承吉言。」江澄轉過頭來搶走藍曦臣手上蓮花，丟到桌上，乜藍曦臣道：「又不是說你。快選好館子，等一下人多又沒位置了。」

本來風一般地走了，少年看著那白衣道人走過去，在他旁邊說了一句什麼。那兇兇的紫衣道人又繞了回來，問他道：「你是本地人？」少年道：「自然是！從父輩、祖輩十八代都在永定城生活呢，就都沒離開過。」「那你可知城南那城隍廟的事？」「……城隍廟？燒毀的那家？」「嗯。這城隍廟是一直都在的？」少年目光一亮，登時得意起來：「這你可問對人了！不過，在此之前，哥哥你先笑一個吧？」

江澄皺眉，手卻已經搭上三毒：「知道就趕緊說，再廢話下去，先砍了你的手！」少年哇啊啊的叫了起來，方才幾個來回，已經看清那白衣男子是個好脾氣的。從椅子上跳起來後，立刻趕緊躲到他身旁：「大哥哥快救救我！」

藍曦臣無奈笑道：「為什麼非得看他笑上一笑？」少年撇撇嘴：「他那麼兇，又要問人話，就算不給錢，總好歹也要笑一笑吧？像大哥哥你這樣笑一下，我把這整個城子的事兒都說給你聽！」

江澄面無表情地從乾坤袋中掏出一錠銀元寶，丟往那少年：「快說。」少年接住了，嘴角笑意一閃而過，卻仍是有些不服氣，喃喃道：「總覺得哥哥不笑一笑，我還是吃虧了……」江澄彈出三毒，鏗地一聲，少年往藍曦臣背後一縮，方道：「那城隍廟是在八年前建的。」

「在此之前那塊地是一座亂葬崗，據說是百年前一場大瘟疫死了數百人，全都丟在那坑裡燒了，還請道士作法，以一塊石頭鎮壓了那地方的冤魂怨氣。我祖上先人世世代代把守著亂葬崗，是以我很清楚……」江澄聽聞亂葬崗心頭一跳，趕緊壓下情緒，故作鎮定問道：「那塊石頭上可有寫著什麼字？」

少年搖搖頭：「是一塊普通的大石頭，什麼字都沒有。約莫八年前，又有一位道長經過，說這石頭已有靈性，再不除去恐引來更大的災難，於是開始動手做起了諸多法事。好不容易完成了，道長便請來一尊城隍爺的神像，說是要代替原本的石頭，鎮壓那些無法清除的怨氣，還順道建了那座城隍廟。那些人都認為城隍爺替他們帶來了安穩的日子，經常準備豐富地祭祀著祂。」

藍曦臣道：「聽你說法，似乎不贊同人們崇敬那尊城隍爺？」

少年約莫只有十來歲，凌亂鬢絲當中那雙眼卻炯炯有神：「道長在城南待了半年有餘，自那道長來了之後，我們家的人便一個一個死去，先是爺爺、奶奶、大伯伯、二伯伯，他們性格突然大變，好像換了個人，沒多久，不是跳河裡溺死了，就是用白綢自縊死了……我爹說，是因為他們反對道長在此地作法，破壞石頭原有的法力，於是被道長偷偷下咒害死的。」

「那時我爹偷偷將我和我娘送到了姑姑家。沒幾個月後，我爹也死了，就跟他們的死法一樣。姑姑家擔心遭到連累，便把我和我娘趕了出來。大哥哥們是修士對吧？最近那邊傳出許多奇怪的事，你們千萬要小心。」

藍曦臣點點頭：「你還記得那道長長什麼樣子嗎？」「我娘說他一直都戴著白色的面罩，上面畫有一個太極圖案。」藍曦臣見少年擔憂的模樣，突然想到，他此番胡攪蠻纏是為了向他們求救？給了他一個寬慰的笑容：「知道了，我們便是來處理城隍廟的事，不要擔心。」

二人面色凝重地離開這條街，江澄道：「不管如何，趕快解決便是。」

鬧街逛著逛著，二人挑了間菜式偏湖北口味的酒樓，上了二樓入座。藍曦臣見江澄入座之後就一直悶著不說話，替他倒了杯茶：「在想禁魂石的事？」江澄皺眉搖搖頭，表示他正想著許多事。

蓮花塢的江宗主絕不寬容走魔道一途的修士，已不是稀奇大事，散修一門也曾抗議過幾次，起了幾次事端，想要損毀蓮花塢的名聲。然而正也多虧了他心狠手辣，那些修魔道的避江宗主而唯恐不及，雲夢倒是一直相安無事到如今。

藍曦臣突然道：「我能喊江宗主的字嗎？」

沒由沒來的一句，江澄以為自己聽錯了，疑惑地看著藍曦臣。他只好再道：「我能喊你的表字，喊你晚吟嗎？」江澄眉頭皺得又更緊了。其實他一直覺得這個父親取的、溫文儒雅的字與他自身的性格相差甚遠，是以他還是更習慣別人直接喊他名姓。藍曦臣見他遲遲不肯答應，便道：「不然你也喊我曦臣。」

江澄無語抬眼看他：「……不是這個問題。」

「晚吟。」

「……」

望著江澄此刻氣惱的臉，想起方才少年的話，藍曦臣不免一哂。莫名想道：江澄這人，是屬於值得細細品味的一類人，非是茗類能比擬，合該是酒類。且是那種醇香而辣口，後勁濃烈之屬。

「……你高興什麼？」江澄見藍曦臣心情不錯，心裡不爽利。此番問話僅只口氣不好，並未出言相譏，卻是已經氣習慣了。

藍曦臣抿了抿嘴收起笑意，清咳一聲：「沒事。方才那枝蓮花，我本打算給你的。」江澄奇怪地看著藍曦臣：「給我做甚？」「因為比起我，你更適合蓮花。」適時店小二給二人送上了菜。江澄耳邊響起少女尚未說完的那後半句話，心理莫名一亂，趕緊給藍曦臣一雙筷子。指著白盤裡的菜餚：「我看你是餓傻了，趕緊吃。」

吃沒幾口，江澄忽然道：「你之前來雲夢，還沒賞過蓮吧？」藍曦臣見他趕緊塞了一筷子菜進嘴裡，狀似無意地提起，心裡從沒如現在一般泛起此種欣喜過。好不容易忍住滿滿笑意，方輕聲道：「嗯。聽說你們那的蓮花長得好，天下一絕，卻始終都沒有機會去好好欣賞一番。」

「等到入夏，滿池的蓮花都會開的。」

可……即使花開了卻也早已物是人非。

蓮池曾枯萎多年，直到近些年，才又彷彿獲得了生機，蓮葉一蓬一蓬地爭相搖擺，翠綠花苞亭亭而立，沁在朦朧春雨當中，依稀能聞到清淡荷香。當年搭乘的輕舟仍在，卻塵封多年不再動過。想來木頭早就潮濕敗壞透了吧——便是一個徒有金玉其外的幌子。

藍曦臣道：「那今年，就麻煩晚吟陪我一起賞蓮了。」江澄走了些神，許久才明白藍曦臣說了些什麼。藍曦臣見他面上生疑，正想再說一遍。因為有過前鑑，江澄比他快搶道：「我有聽到。我知道了。」

江澄這一餐動得筷子甚少，一副若有所思的樣子；藍曦臣秉持著食不語，端正坐著，不失禮儀地優雅吃著東西。兩廂倒也一時有著相似的步調。

 

03.  
菜館外，大街上開始響起熱鬧的鑼鼓蕭聲。

江澄皺著眉，面帶沉色地看著外頭越來越擁擠的人潮，想也知道城隍廟那一樁怪事，非是要今晚發作不可，敵暗我明，卻不知該如何去防患未然。從二樓望出去，忽然見一個熟悉的白色校服身影跑了過來，轉頭便對對面的藍曦臣道：「你家弟子來了。」

事情偶有突發，一個還不稀奇。可江澄看著一個一個總共十多名弟子從四面八方跑來，心想：藍曦臣帶著來的弟子，被他分散各處伺機行動，此刻全都跑了回來，似乎開始不對勁了起來。藍曦臣正迎接第一個回來的弟子，那人憂心忡忡道：「澤蕪君，豐邑街突然被插上了兩枝奇怪的旗子！」話音未落，接連而至的弟子皆是報告同樣的狀況。

一位永定城出生的弟子，將那些地方一一在桌上畫出相對位置，竟是在城南地方畫出一個巨型八卦圖，且中心點正是那處陰祟的城隍廟。藍曦臣與江澄對望一眼，酬神會有大半被劃進了八卦當中，若是這些人也都被算計進去……藍曦臣道：「以防萬一，還是叫忘機他們過來吧。」

藍思追近前道：「澤蕪君。那些旗子被某種結界封印了，無法拔除，不過進出卻是自由的。」藍啟仁先生事先試探過，來人封印之術了得是預料之中的。藍曦臣選了離城隍滅最近的那條豐邑街口，指了指地點，道：「先去這兒探探。」

藍曦臣帶著所有人御劍前往，不消片刻便到了。幾人方一落地，卻突起生變！

一種蜂鳴般的聲音如平地驚雷一樣，毫無預兆地在耳邊乍響，全身的行動瞬間被制住了。要想移動都極度緩慢，彷彿迎面吹來一股將人定在原地的怪風，全身對抗著一股巨大的力量。

然而與蜂鳴同時起的，還有江澄的九瓣蓮花銀鈴。

雖然只起了微弱的一聲，也足夠江澄瞬間回手去彈銀鈴。

可這一下卻不響。

江澄暗自咒罵，錯過這一下，自身便也被制住了，行動都十分困難。正思考辦法間，一雙素白修長的手卻忽然搭上自己的手。江澄心神一定，藉著那隻手，灌注幾分靈力又再撥了銀鈴一下，靈力流過手指時，紫電指環閃起細微的光亮。

隨即銀鈴輕輕一動，彷彿天籟一般的清音一響，從耳膜灌入，醍醐灌頂。

身上桎梏解開，這才有餘力抬頭去看那隻手的主人——藍曦臣此刻眼裡滿是讚嘆：「江家的東西果然都是上品的法器。」江澄差點翻了白眼，皺眉轉過身道：「你話真多，還不快去救你家弟子。是說為什麼你還能動？」

藍曦臣道：「我們修習樂法，對於聲音敏感，自然不會立即中招。」江澄向四周全都動彈不得的藍氏弟子掃了一眼，眼裡的輕視毫不掩飾。藍曦臣上前一步與江澄並肩，笑道：「若無你的銀鈴，遲了一些還是會中招的。」隨即持裂冰吹奏破障音。

幾名學習樂曲之道頗有成就的弟子，漸漸從桎梏當中脫身而出，隨身的樂器跟著共鳴隱動，一曲未過半，藍思追等七、八人已跟著加入吹奏，好不容易才將所有弟子從禁錮中解放。

幾乎不讓他們消停，遠處，一棟五層飛簷的高樓樓閣忽然向八個方位射出如煙火般的東西。

白色拖尾煙霧在晚霞的天空當中一閃而過，那東西映在江澄眼裡，想起城隍廟中的種種不對勁，一個幾乎令他頭皮發麻的想法衝進腦子——瞪著眼睛，幾乎就要飛身而出，江澄下意識地扯開喉嚨大喊：「阻止那東西炸開！」

然而誰又有能耐？電光火石間，眾人只能眼睜睜看著煙火炸開一朵一朵白色的花火，星星散散落了無數白色粉末下來，洋洋灑灑，覆蓋了整個城南八卦陣所圍之地——而底下正是那些仍舊動彈不的永定城百姓。

江澄死死地盯著那座高樓，藍曦臣站在他背後，正想上前一步，江澄同時也回過頭來。兩雙眼一對上，藍曦臣可以看見裡頭幾欲噴薄而出的憤怒。三毒劍出，竟是御劍去項不知何處：「我聽到個聲音，去看看。」

踏出的半步又生生收回來，藍思追跑了過來，藍曦臣隨即將視線從江澄的背影移開，轉而發現藍思追過來的方向那兒，躺著一名藍氏弟子。藍思追道：「澤蕪君，剛剛一不注意，宋齊居然已經昏迷不醒！」藍曦臣疾步去查看那名外姓弟子，藍思追提步追上，低聲道：「宋齊昏倒之後面色發青，印堂隱隱發出黑色之氣，我怕——」

話未說完，一道凌厲的白光從宋齊那兒射過來，朔月出鞘，擋下了兩根銀針暗器。待看清了此刻躺在地上的宋齊的面孔，藍思追忍不住戒備起來，驚呼：「你是誰！？」原來宋齊平常是個內向膽小的人，斷不可能露出眼前這種邪魅詭譎的樣態。笑得邪佞，眼裡彷彿閃著血紅的光。

「宋齊」一發未得，從地上一個鯉魚打挺起身，拍了拍背面塵土，才抬眼向藍曦臣二人看去。那臉上掛的笑容，笑得人心裡發寒。藍曦臣道：「你是何人？為何要奪舍？」「宋齊」冷哼道：「不過是一介無法轉世投胎的亡靈，自身死以來，我已換過無數軀殼，哪來那許多理由！？」

「宋齊」狀若癲狂，笑聲尖銳刺耳，藍曦臣嘴抵裂冰，吹奏樂曲，要將附身的魂魄吹出宋齊的身體。可亡靈附得緊，面對藍氏家主的蕭聲，竟只是面容晃動，好似兩張臉不斷替換，隱約能看出其本來的面目，是個細眉細目，留著山羊鬚的青年人。

藍曦臣眉頭緊湊，此番試探，知道宋齊原本的魂魄早已被擠出這具軀體外，要復活已是不可能。現在將它滅絕是首要行動，然而事情並未水落石出，或許可以從這人嘴裡問出些什麼——且不說這諸多百姓被下了施毒粉，江澄此去也不知是因為何事——樂音一了，「宋齊」眼神陰騭，雙手快速地捏了個訣。

方才被打落在地的銀針滾動幾下，便飛了起來，如游龍一般，在所有弟子身邊略略擦過，彷彿在與他們戲耍玩弄。最後針鋒一轉，直直朝著旗子直射而去。藍曦臣原先擔心著弟子們，此刻催劍去追，差了一步，只勘勘碰上針尾。只見那針沒入旗桿底下的土壤，旗子便如得到命令一般，傾倒下去，蜂鳴聲斷。

藍曦臣第一次管不住自己的神情回身去看那些原本動彈不得的百姓——

 

說回江澄，那時他正盯著高樓，耳邊陡然響起一個孩子低啞的聲音，喊他：江宗主。

看著底下數不清、無法動彈的人，原先的熱鬧歡騰，突然之間靜謐的詭異。江澄心中煩燥，腳踩三毒，疾行到了方才射出煙火的高樓。在那只有柱子、四面透風的閣樓當中，遇見一個身著素衣、閑淡品茶的人影。江澄跳進閣樓，開門見山：「剛才是你喊我？」

那人穿著一套怪異的道士服，不像是中原的裝束。面前垂墜著一張白巾，正是那少年所說上頭畫有一個陰陽太極的符號。江澄急躁，竟是直接出手，一劍連同烏帽挑了，想要看清這人面目。可等看清楚這人面孔，江澄卻怔愣住了，心下驚異於自己竟然無法將這人面孔描述的詳盡。

前一刻看彷彿是個柳眉杏目的公子，下一刻又成了獐頭鼠目的猥瑣貌。那人一笑，有露齒笑，有冷笑，有抿嘴一笑：「這位是雲夢蓮花塢的江澄？方才是誰喊的呢？」

江澄眉頭一皺，正欲發作，那人忽然顯現出一個孩兒稚氣的臉龐，聲音帶著稚氣卻粗啞得彷彿老人：「是我！師兄！你果然成了宗主！」江澄瞳孔一縮，不敢置信地瞪著眼。

他認得眼前這張臉——是以前在蓮花塢一同修習的師弟！

他依稀記得這位六師弟最喜歡撿風箏來討好他與魏無羨。只是自岐山溫氏那一場劫難來，曾經喧鬧不堪的蓮花塢，卻只留下他、姊姊、魏無羨三人活口。

「師兄？你怎麼不說話了？那日事情來的太快、我——蓮花塢究竟……怎麼了？」即便心下仍存有戒備，江澄仍是不解地問道：「你為何出現在此？又為何要與這麼多魂魄共用一個軀殼？」

那稚嫩的面孔又消散了去，換過無數張臉。有犀利的女人面孔、有木訥呆滯的男人面孔、更有慈眉善目的老人面孔。他們說著一段話，卻是換了好幾道聲音：「……我們為何共用一個軀殼？是啊，到底為什麼？呵呵呵，似乎是好久以前的事了……江宗主少年英雄，可否幫我們想想？」

江澄食指摸著紫電，想著不能再讓這個人分裂下去，大有要將魂魄一個一個打出來的決算。然而紫電一出，師弟的那張臉又陡然替換上來，他愁眉苦臉道：「師兄，我不知道……我的魂魄喪失記憶，在路上遊魂了許久，直到被劫，睡了好久好久，醒來後就如此了——那是虞夫人紫電？！師兄別打我——拜託，我出不去的，我被困在了這裡面——好久、好久、久到沒有時日——我好孤單啊！我……我到底是誰？」

那變幻莫測的臉哭了起來，詭異至極，淚眼婆娑當中似是染上一抹仇恨的血光，江澄心神紊亂，仍是朝著那人甩出紫電。身軀被鞭打倒地，無數聲音同時尖叫起來：「好疼啊——！江家的人都這麼心狠手辣？果然隨了虞紫鳶，江楓眠當初便不該——啊——！」

江澄手中紫電一下一下抽著這變化萬千的身軀，然而卻沒有任何一縷魂魄消散出來，反而更加淒厲地哀嚎慘叫起來。師弟的臉又換了回來：「魏師兄呢，他從不兇人的，永遠都對我們這麼好……嗚嗚嗚……我好想魏師兄……」

「閉嘴——！」江澄忍無可忍，拔出三毒，便往這胸膛上刺去。雪白的銀劍刺入軀體，那模糊的面孔瞪大著猙獰佈滿血絲的眼，可卻隨即獰笑起來，江澄心裡發怵，心想這便是原本面目？仍是眉眼俐落地質問道：「城隍廟的禁魂石與你又有什麼關係？今晚這些怪異也是你搞出來的？」

那人終於換上一副正常的聲道，是個略帶粗啞的青年嗓音。他意味不明地笑了幾聲：「這時候才想起來問問題，不會太慢了？」江澄道：「是你挑釁在先，先打了再問。你究竟意欲為何？為什麼要讓人們全都變成活屍？！」

「自是有大陰謀了。」他傑傑笑著，笑得江澄益發地面色陰沉。從那人胸膛上抽出三毒，不見鮮血流出，惟有一個黑洞洞的傷口：「你又是何人？為何傷不了你？」他似是對這麼問題很滿意，點頭道：「終於問對問題了……你可知薛洋？」

江澄心下一凜，警惕起來。他聽金凌說過義城的事，自然清楚薛洋為人，後又聽說薛洋已死，可卻是傷重推斷——卻只聽那人道：「江宗主不必緊張，我要說，我不過是當初薛洋拿來做實驗的無辜修士。他將我們關進一處地方，然後召出諸多走屍、兇屍，如煉蠱一般，讓我們自生自滅。然而他似乎忘了我們這處『修練之地』，很久很久都不曾再來看過第二眼。我在裏頭不見天日，任憑意識抓狂，吃食屍體而生。等到思緒回復過來之後，就成了這副人不人鬼不鬼的樣子了。還盡引路上孤魂野鬼附上來。一開始我很排斥，後來發覺也無甚壞事，日子嘛——怎樣不都得過？」

他摸著自己的身體：「我實際上並無實體，只是附身的靈多了，便看起來好像有了真正的軀體。」江澄道：「你——看起來對我並無惡意？」他說出這話，自己都覺得背脊發寒起來。那人回道：「估計是體內六師弟的意念太深，影響了我——」他又伴隨著變幻的臉孔狂狷地笑了起來：「哈哈哈哈，方才那幾下，傷他好深吶。」江澄指尖發冷，豎眉喝道：「閉嘴！」

「罷了罷了——」他從容地站起來，拍了拍衣衫，忽然三指作爪狀，向江澄面上襲了過來。江澄腰間銀鈴大響，架起三毒抵禦，與那人近身來往幾招。

這人身法普通，然而最難纏的是所有攻擊重創對他來說都無效，即使江澄劍法高妙，卻也無法制住他的動作，耳邊銀鈴聲越來越響——對了！方才用紫電鞭打他們時，那哀叫卻不是假的。江澄重新揮開紫電，讓紫電纏上三毒，一個突刺，刺中了腹部。

無數尖叫聲在耳邊炸開，江澄嘴角閃過一抹得中的笑意，可就在近如咫尺的面孔當中，那人卻並未露出那種尖叫痛苦的神情，而是繼續睜著一雙猙獰狂態的眼珠子——碰！

江澄眼前一黑，額頭被眼前人重重一撞，腦袋裡霎時鑽進千百種聲音，有狂笑哀號，有尖叫嬉鬧。

同一個瞬間，腳下實地彷彿被陡然抽出，隨即便墜入一個毫無邊際的無盡深淵。

 

04.  
藍曦臣少有地面色冷若冰霜，指尖夾著一張紙符回身朝「宋齊」射去。

當胸被一紙貼上心口，那軀體上的影子晃了兩下。「宋齊」發現自己竟被困在了這句軀殼內，怒道：「你幹什麼？！」藍曦臣：「讓你不要作怪。景儀，宋齊魂魄已不在，你找幾個人將它制伏，若有必要傷了也無妨，留一口氣。思追，隨我來。」

反身離了那些紛亂起來的人群，藍曦臣疾步走向旗子倒落處，竟是咬破自己的手指，在已無用處的旗幟上畫上一道篆文，重又插在地上。一道白光立刻向天竄起，在已然暗色下來的天幕中，閃過一層波動的透明浪潮。

藍思追見是基本結界，用的卻是澤蕪君自身的血，效用自然大過諸多法器鋪張出來的防禦能力。藍曦臣在，此結界便在。便聽藍曦臣道：「以這支旗子為主，你去找其他弟子將其他七處的旗子也畫上結界。」藍思追不解道：「宗主，這是為何？這樣不也把我們給……」藍曦臣道：「沒錯，現在保護的不是結界內的人，而是結界外的。」

這一刻，藍曦臣面上彷彿現出了藍忘機的影子。那個向來溫吞和徐、彷彿沒有脾性的澤蕪君，做起事來迅速果斷，下起決定竟也透著幾分狠辣決斷，眼角再透不出往日晨曦般的溫潤光芒。

只是在藍思追正要去找人手時，一道黑影從天邊落下，正是看到煙號彈而趕來的藍忘機與魏無羨。魏無羨跳下避塵，來到藍曦臣面前，笑了一下隨即正色道：「兄長大人，我們已經在天上看到了經過，其他幾處的結界就讓藍湛來做吧。」話音未落，藍忘機接到眼神已重新御劍離去。

雖藍忘機已不見蹤影，藍曦臣仍是笑道：「也好。對了，魏公子可知禁魂石？」魏無羨一個瞪眼，只差沒跳腳：「噫——禁魂石？兄長你說禁魂石？！那那那這得完了，這麼多活屍，圍著一個禁魂石？」

藍曦臣點點頭，見魏無羨來回踱步，便問：「那麼多活屍圍著一個禁魂石會發生什麼事？」「不知道。」「……」「哦，不過，禁魂石是專門封住極陰之人魂魄的東西，功用跟鎖靈囊差不多。卻是要用擁有同等份量的魂魄去交換，才能解放原本裏頭的東西。」魏無羨又補充道：「累積加成的魂魄也能行。」

藍曦臣凝眉道：「如魏公子所說，那麼這禁魂石裏頭的魂魄，是個難以應付的東西？」魏無羨道：「正是如此！等藍湛回來，我們直接去荒廟查看情況。對了，江澄呢？」

藍曦臣一指高樓：「方才他說聽見有聲音，便往那處去了。」魏無羨撇一撇嘴：「這種時候了還亂跑……」藍曦臣打趣道：「魏公子也經常如此。」魏無羨怪叫一聲：「誰跟他一樣？！」藍曦臣但笑不語。

藍氏一身素白家服，配上捲雲抹額，仙氣飄然。此時他們聚在這裡，自然很好被認出，開始有民眾向他們求饒。只是那些屍毒粉厲害異常，他們不過稍微吸入一點，便幾乎與屍體無異。並且隨著中毒越深，逐漸失控，失去理智，只能張大著嘴，發出無意義的哭喊、尖叫。

藍曦臣手緊緊握著朔月劍柄，其他藍氏弟子見到情況不對，已一個一個御劍離地。魏無羨看著藍曦臣被兩、三個民眾撲上來抓住衣領，半退了一步，仍舊是堅持不離開。起初這些人還有神智，只是說不出話來。久久得不到令人安心的回應，忽然之間一個個雙眼翻白，開始抓狂，甚至有的居然已經開始腐爛！

「澤蕪君！」魏無羨拉過藍曦臣，看他方才那樣子，似乎被咬了也無所謂，是以顧不得失禮扯過了他的手肘。轉到他眼前，卻看見那雙眼裡滿滿的自責擔憂，並非他所想的失志放棄。魏無羨只得無奈道：「我們所有人都看到了，並不是只有兄長大人一人束手無策。」

一個活屍張牙舞爪地往魏無羨背後撲來，藍曦臣嘆了口氣，拎著他一同跳上了朔月。

藍忘機恰好御劍回來，魏無羨謝過兄長大人，便被藍忘機接了過去。藍忘機道：「不知什麼吸引著活屍，全都往那處去了。」藍曦臣隨著指示的方向看去，正是那座城隍廟。

夜色蒼茫，頂上似乎籠垂著大片烏雲，月光透不出，只能看見伸手不見五指般的深沉漆黑，如那城隍廟中詭秘陰邪的禁魂石。

在結界內中的城南地區，也正被禁鉻著。對於這些百姓來說，已注定是一場永遠醒不來的渾沌噩夢。

 

江澄覺得自己真的墜落了一個深淵。卻不是無底深淵。

不知在半空中落了多久之後，他清楚感到自己後背撞上一個堅實的平地，接著浸入水中，被無數水體給包圍。周身接連冒出無數水泡，被什麼東西給托著的這感覺他再熟悉不過。

下沉之間，忽然有個人捉住了他的手腕。

那是一雙很小的手，卻極富力氣，將他拉了起來。破水而出的那刻，天光大明，江澄睜開眼，看見的是六師弟的臉：「師兄，你醒啦。」江澄嗯了一聲，有些不知今夕是何夕。他站了起來，環視著這座——已經回不去的蓮花塢景象。

江澄覆又偎下身來，拉過六師弟的手，查看了他手腳身上，方問道：「剛才傷著你了沒？」

「沒事。」六師弟搖搖頭：「是主人的魂體承受不了紫電，我們與主人五感相通，自然會感到疼痛。」

池裡的蓮花依舊粉嫩軟紅，幾乎有半人多高。那最大朵的九瓣蓮，就如一個孩子的面孔那般大。清風吹來，蓮葉擺動如潮浪。

六師弟拉著他的手：「師兄，在那之後蓮花塢到底怎麼了？你現在在我的識海當中，這裡只有我……我、我真的好寂寞，好孤單。」江澄不自覺地握緊了對方的手，不知是身處故地，還是種種混亂造成，他只覺得好累好累。

彷彿已經深根的東西，被拔了起來，留下一個又深又荒涼的黑洞。而裏頭，什麼東西都沒有。

「蓮花塢自那後……所有人都死了，只剩下我、魏無羨、還有姊姊。」

「所有人……？江宗主、虞夫人不是——嗯？奇怪？」六師弟困惑地眨眼，對這部分記憶似乎有錯亂，那張小臉苦皺著，努力回想。說到江宗主，江澄還有些恍惚，而後才想起，原來說的是他父親：江楓眠。江澄自嘲地笑：「是啊。」

眼角瞥見一葉熟悉至極的扁舟正繫在岸邊，六師弟見了他的目光，把他牽引來小舟旁：「我記得師兄跟魏師兄最愛一起競賽划舟的。已經有好久沒人陪我一起划舟了，師兄，你快上去！」江澄看著那顯得過小的舟身，搖頭道：「罷了，這舟太小，兩個人坐不下。」

江澄問：「你說你與那……五感相通？可知他到底想要做什麼？禁魂石可又是怎麼一回事？」六師弟轉而在碼頭邊坐下來，兩腳泡進水裡，道：「主人自己也不知為何魂魄只剩二魂六魄，找了好久，才終於在那塊禁魂石內找到被封印的一魂一魄。他一直在找方法釋放，可那裏頭的一魂一魄受過損傷，幾乎都碎裂了，於是他先安置在廟裡，等著一魂一魄自癒，拼湊起來……」

江澄一聽，有兩處便也想通了。原來那城隍廟根本是個幌子，邪祟看中的不過是陰邪氣甚重的亂葬崗，用以慢慢安養禁魂石裡的一魂一魄；而正是因為少了一魂一魄，他剩下的二魂六魄無意識地想要補齊魂魄，才會不斷引來了孤魂野鬼吸附。可魂體又豈像生人的肢體可以換過一個又一個，這個不對，便棄了去尋找下一個？是以無數魂體便附在了他身上離不去。

「為什麼我又會進入你的識海？我要怎麼——」

話未說完，四周的景像卻開始震動。池水左右搖晃動盪，濺出了池邊。蓮花荷葉也晃得連成一片，似是來了個翻天覆地的地牛翻身。江澄抓緊了六師弟的手，深怕又墮入一個無邊無際的深淵。直到這陣動盪過去，六師弟那隻被抓著的手開始顫抖不止：「師兄——我、這是我的記憶……」

江澄卻早已無暇他顧。

——他看見溫逐流跟王靈嬌！

在模糊的房舍當中，王靈嬌揪著溫晁的手臂，兩頰通紅著，哭得妝都花了。江澄費了極大心力才想起，那是被自己的娘，虞紫鳶打的——是了，那天本來是個平常的日子，他們正在玩射風箏的遊戲，六師弟跑出去撿風箏。接著事情忽然一團亂，魏無羨被娘拿著紫電鞭笞了好多下，而後王靈嬌這女人居然還要要魏無羨一隻右手，娘扳著臉吩咐金珠銀珠關了門，卻是向王靈嬌偷襲，幾乎要把她給弄死。

又一陣天旋地轉，江澄摀著心口，直到眼前視野開始清楚起來時，他發現自己低矮了許多，感覺到自己的雙手被縛在身後，全身上下沒有一處是沒有感到疼痛的。有人從背後推搡著他，走進蓮花塢的大門，一路蜿蜒，來到校場。那裏站著一排一排穿著炎陽烈焰袍的溫氏門生，而中央已然躺著許多江氏門生的屍體！

難不成……他跟六師弟進入了共情？！

江澄可以感到自己的心臟怦怦直跳，幾乎要跳出喉嚨口；六師弟驚恐無助，淚水不停地流出眼眶，模糊了視線。江澄同樣悲憤不己，此時此刻卻是難以區分，這種窒息難受究竟是與六師弟的感受，抑或是自己的。

忽然一聲尖叫傳來，六師弟渾身一抖，轉頭去看，只見虞夫人被溫逐流一掌擊中了肩膀，佩劍脫手，整個人飛出跌落在地上。平時那趾高氣昂的驕傲全被化丹手一掌打散。溫逐流慢步踱到她前面，居高臨下道：「又為何要避開要害？這樣只會讓妳更痛苦，還不如死得痛快。」

虞紫鳶嘗試撐起自己的身子，卻仍舊摔回了地上，衣上被鮮血浸染的地方都沾滿了塵土。她吐出一口血，眼中仇恨大炙，幾乎咆嘯著吼道：「你！你竟敢把金珠銀珠——！我是拚死斷手斷腳，也要教你不得好死！」溫逐流嘆了口氣，有些不對話題道：「蓮花塢已是不可能救回來了。」

虞紫鳶瞪著溫逐流，鬢髮散亂地吼道：「所以呢？便不要救了？！」「妳也別想拖延時間，那兩個孩子自是派人會捉回來的。」溫逐流緩緩將劍尖傾抵在虞紫鳶脖子上：「得罪了。」

虞紫鳶瞪大著血紅雙眼，冤怒至極，似是要將這個親手殺了自己的人面孔印在眼裡，好讓他即便化作了灰，自己也能認得出來！

忽然一陣吵鬧從蓮花塢碼頭傳來，幾名溫氏弟子被劍氣掃過，紛紛倒地。溫逐流不過分神片刻，一道劍氣勢如破竹地朝他襲來，他趕緊棄劍而撤。旋風停處，只見江楓眠正護在虞紫鳶前面，那張臉，又憤怒又沉重地盯著他。

江楓眠轉頭對上虞紫鳶的眼，虞紫鳶似有話要說，堵在喉嚨口裡，張嘴半晌卻說不出來。只見江楓眠點了點頭，道：「……無事。我回來了。」

彷彿終於心意相通，虞紫鳶明白江楓眠知她擔憂著什麼，懸著的那口氣終於鬆了下來，在她闔上眼前，那對著溫逐流原本呲牙裂嘴的面龐，似乎露出了一些溫和笑意。

連金珠銀珠在她眼前被殺死、身上中了許多劍傷又被化丹手化去內丹，痛苦至極都尚未留下流淚的眼角，終是緩緩地落下一滴淚。

江楓眠與圍繞而上的溫氏弟子混戰了一場，最終筋疲力盡，被溫逐流一劍穿心。

六師弟在一旁看著，哭得不能自己，啞著聲尖叫：「夫人！宗主——！」旁邊一名溫氏門生覺得他吵，又因為被江楓眠奇襲，死了十幾名同學，怒火正無處宣洩，提起自己的劍，一下一下往六師弟身上劃去。

六師弟痛得撕心裂肺，躺在地上大滾哀號。直到最後，才被一劍刺中肺部，啞著嗓子在痛苦窒息當中失去意識，緩緩死去。死不瞑目。江澄與他共情，好似自己也跟著死過一遍，幾乎喘不過氣來，只覺眼前一片混沌的昏暗，隱隱有白光，卻彷彿被一層薄紗給罩著。

遙遠的盡頭忽然出現蓮花塢的景象，江澄不知為何就是知道，這蓮花塢是出事前的蓮花塢。

彷彿只要踏出一步，爹仍舊在大堂中擦劍，娘揪著魏無羨便是當頭毫不留情的嘲諷譏罵，姊姊正準備下池裡挖蓮藕，那些不練早課的師兄弟們嘩啦一聲跟著跳下池子——

六師弟的聲音在江澄耳邊飄遠忽近：

「師兄、跟我一起留在這裡吧——」  
「蓮花塢只剩我一個人、我好孤單，一直都好想有人陪陪我。」  
「花開了只有我自己在欣賞，真的好無趣……」

呼喊在周身飄搖，江澄痛苦地用手壓著頭腦，想把聲音趕出去——耳邊隱隱傳來笛聲，那曲聲悠遠，好似來自幽暗的洞穴深處，又好似來自深潭底部，模模糊糊，辨識不清。連帶著思緒紛飛紊亂，那些被他故意塵封遺忘的舊憶，如皮影戲，如夢似幻的影子，一幕一幕在眼前晃過。

最讓他無助崩潰的便是姊姊的死、魏無羨的死，以及那十三年似乎永無止盡的招魂……他抓住六師弟，他卻一把甩了他的手，不知不覺間，六師弟的影子彷彿與自己的面孔重和。那分明是自己小時候的面孔，卻有著六師弟沙啞的嗓音對他說：「跟我一起待在這裡吧，好不好？師兄……跟我一起待在這裡，這裡永遠沒有變動，沒有生離死別——」

江澄頭痛欲裂。

想回去……回那無憂無慮的蓮花塢……不……！

誰快來、快來救……

也不知掙扎了多久，江澄彷彿被人推了一把，意識又跟著地覆天翻的一晃。黑暗中漸漸有光線透進，頭痛欲裂當中，他掙扎著睜開眼睛——那是在早上去過的那處破廟當中。

四周異常混亂，所有東西都被狂風吹捲著。

而有兩隻劍尖正直面向著他，便如方才溫逐流抵著娘那般。江澄眼神一抬，盡是撞進藍曦臣與藍忘其戒備的眼裡，而這二人正心驚膽戰的，是那被自己揪著脖子箝制著的魏無羨。

 

05.  
那感覺並不好受。

明知眼前只是最低等的走屍，卻無論如何也無法心安理得的下手。因為不過幾刻前，他們分明還是活生生的，能說能笑的生人。

藍曦臣將弟子留在外面阻擋活屍，與忘羨二人闖進廢棄城隍廟。

來人沒有鋪張，沒有大排場，只一身詭異的純白裝束，遠看到還有幾分神似藍家校服，面上一如那少年所說罩著畫有太極圖案的白布。

他站在禁魂石前，旁邊則是站著江澄。

江澄低垂著眼，看不出究竟是怎麼回事，魏無羨喊了一聲：「江澄！」

藍曦臣想到宋齊的狀況，心裡一陣擔心，直接上前過去抓住他手腕。江澄被扯得微微一動，緩緩抬起頭來，無神的眼裡顯然沒了意識——魂不守舍。

藍曦臣見著這景象，轉頭對白衣人怒道：「他的魂魄呢？！」旁邊的魏無羨一見藍曦臣如此失態的模樣，驚訝地結起巴：「……澤、澤蕪君？」

白衣人發出一聲怪笑，避塵悄無聲息地從藍曦臣後投射出，二話不說直取他門面。白衣人往後一仰，白布被劍峰吹起，露出底下那張變幻莫測的臉。魏無羨仔細一看，登時怪叫一聲：「原來是你！」藍曦臣疑道：「怎麼回事？」魏無羨道：「我那個——啊！兄長救我！」

話未說完，江澄那雙原本無神的眼忽然俐落起來，鏗的一聲，三毒銀光閃起，毫無猶豫對著正準備嘰哩瓜啦的魏無羨凸刺過去。魏無羨自沒了金丹，一身閃躲的功夫日益精進，腰一扭順利躲開了第一下。藍忘機卻是已經與那白衣人熱戰到一處，藍曦臣離得近，便提起劍鞘護著魏無羨。

魏無羨喊道：「——那傢伙善於操控魂魄！不要碰到他了！」

原來，那日忘羨二人路過蘭陵地界，見得一處荒涼破敗的無人村邪氣甚重，周遭五里內皆草木不生，荒無人煙。他們本想淨化土地，連續彈奏三天三夜卻不見改善。後來讓藍湛問靈，終於尋得一個無害的靈體。魏無羨在地上畫了個陣，靈體一入，便顯現出來。

那是一個女人的靈魂。她說好多年前，此地曾經發生過很可怕的事，不知是誰，將村裡的人活生生拿來試煉，關在一個充滿凶屍的房裡。每日每夜，都從裡面響透出非人的凶狂吼叫。直到一個天狗食月的夜晚，囂張肆虐的邪氣招引來了一個道人。道人冒險解開結界，才發現裏頭關著一個鬼東西，那東西凶狠異常，刀槍入了也無什大礙，似是沒有形體一般，就是一張臉面變幻無常，令人生懼。

然而女魂卻是認得這鬼東西的，畢竟是從小到大的龍鳳胎哥哥，叫做楊銘。

道人別無他法，最後選擇同歸於盡，用自己的生命將邪祟封印在一個石頭裡，以肉身抱著石，一起墜落進村中古井。不過楊銘的怨念太深，被封印之後，讓村子周遭的植物開始凋零蔽落，村民不得已只好大舉遷村，離開故鄉。因為女魂說得斷斷續續，是以藍曦臣提起禁魂石時，魏無羨倒一時忘了想起還有這樣一個故事。

想來那位道人並沒有將楊銘的魂魄完全封印，留有幾縷魂魄飄散人間。是以在經過多年安養之後，楊銘輾轉回到古井中找回封鎖著自己剩下的魂魄的禁魂石，並且想盡辦法解開封印。

藍忘機招招都往命害處刺去，劍刃卻如刺進流水一般，切不開也傷不了。楊銘彈了一個響指，江澄指間的紫電頓時化作長鞭形態，背過身棄下眼前的藍曦臣，直向藍忘機襲來。藍忘機分神戒備，一時落了下風。

楊銘不再理這三人，回過身，衣袂飄飛，腳邊那塊禁魂石感應到氣息，石身隱隱蠢動，底下灰土細細動盪，似有風雨欲來之隱動。

藍曦臣不願動到江澄，自然縛手縛腳。藍忘機倒是下手挺重，每每就要直取江澄弱處，若是他稍有大意遲疑，便是重傷瀕死。魏無羨走跳江湖甚久，倒是看出來了，提醒道：「他使的是衡山一脈的飛瀑劍法！」

此劍法出勢強勁，卻大多是虛以委蛇的動作，著重的是在出奇不意的後攻。二人曾經遊歷衡山，與山上遁世隱居的武人切磋過，是以非常了解此劍劍法其中奧妙。

避塵閃過三毒，三毒劍光閃進「江澄」眼裡，他怪笑一聲：「看你拿我奈何！」劍法之路數竟是前所未見。附在江澄身上的魂魄帶有著自身原本的靈力，是以看似二對一，實際上卻也一時難分軒輊。

可以作戰的二人被牽制住了，楊銘朝天伸出右手，荒敗的屋頂便被一道沖天的氣衝破，露出黑夜中一輪散發白光的滿月。魏無羨抬頭去看，忽然眼睛一瞇，細細一看之後喊道：「不好！是天狗食月！」

月有圓缺，以初一朔月看不見而屬最陰。如遇上天狗食月，在月亮被完全吞掉的那一刻短暫的天地失色，比之更為陰邪，傳說若有法力強大的妖魔，便是當此時橫空出世。

不過幾個眨眼，月亮已經被吃掉一半，楊銘向天的手掌，轉而對著禁魂石，竟是要一掌擊碎之！魏無羨情急之下，隨地撿了把劍，直刺向楊銘的手。楊銘右掌一翻，朝刺來的劍刃抓去，換左掌去擊碎禁魂石。

劍毫無阻力地穿透他的手掌，魏無羨眼睜睜看著那手掌就要向自己的門面抓來，心道：完蛋了！

與此同時，江澄那邊漸漸落到下風，避塵原鑽著刁鑽的方向就要從背後刺進江澄肋下，卻不想一股力道不知從何處祭出，打在避塵劍柄之上。藍湛的劍峰硬生生偏了去，僅僅只是劃破江澄衣服。藍忘機看了一眼藍曦臣，眼裡質問盡顯。藍曦臣歉然道：「抱歉，我無法看著他被打傷。」

那顯然不是江澄會露出的陰險表情一笑，魏無羨那邊突生危機，藍忘機看著藍曦臣一眼，似有所妥協，眼皮一眨，撇下這邊回身過去救人。而藍曦臣看著江澄如此，微一恍神，胸上驀地傳來一股椎心刺骨的疼痛。

——紫電不偏不倚的打在身上，藍曦臣疼得差點將朔月脫手。

藍忘機救到了魏無羨，楊銘手中那股力也打在禁魂石上。

黑夜失月，禁魂石碎，炸裂出兇猛的風暴，狂風捲著廟裡的所有器物飛塵一同捲上了空中。魏無羨只覺身處旋風最強烈處，差點兒就要飛走了，幸虧後頭有藍忘機當墊背的，死命抱著才沒有飛走。三人看著二道黑影破石而出，對天衝去，接著在滾滾的天幕當中四處亂竄，似乎正在尋找原本的主人，最終往下直朝楊銘而來。

與此同時，廟外更有數百道黑影竄向天際，幾乎覆蓋住了天空。彷彿混沌之初，日月不明，大地只剩無邊無際的黑暗與永無止盡的黑暗。魏無羨自阻止不了，便老早等著這一刻，從懷中丟出一個品級最高的鎖靈囊，輔以陳情要想將其中一魄給收歸其中。

楊銘陡然發出怒吼，陰風大驟，頓時如置身颶風之中，四周東西亂砸滾動。

魏無羨專心鎖魂，傾盡全力必然要將靈魂封鎖進鎖靈囊中，藍氏雙璧也在肆虐的風暴中，助了一臂之力。不一會兒鎖靈囊白光消逝，囊口封存，終是將那一魂收歸其中。

卻是在這心情稍有鬆懈下來的一刻，魏無羨頓感脖子一疼，一個大力緊緊扣上他的咽喉。

怒容幾乎打碎了藍忘機平素時的冷若冰霜，避塵直朝偷襲者——江澄刺去。藍曦臣受了紫電一鞭，又釋出大量靈力封鎖魂魄，舉起朔月要想制止藍忘機的殺招；瞬息之間，藍曦臣看見江澄眼皮微動，那雙混沌也似的眼，似乎落進了一滴清明——

三人捕捉到了此微妙變化，立即煞住動作停下來看著江澄。

只見江澄身上似是靈體搖晃了幾下，接著原本毫無生氣的眼中，忽然便有了神思。

只是當下的情勢混亂，被兩隻劍所指的對峙場面，讓江澄眼中漫上迷惘的怔愣，不過隨即，這樣一股毫無防備的情緒被一抹殆盡，換上的是拒人於千里之外的冷漠，只餘下那彷彿能刺人血肉的寒霜冰誚。

江澄丟開魏無羨，魏無羨踉蹌了幾步，靠著藍忘機的手在背後支撐，才勉強站立穩定。

江澄嘴角上扯，似乎要說些什麼，卻不知從何說起，又閉上了嘴。藍曦臣看著他眼裡的戒備，竟也一時不知該從何解釋，現在卻不是可以細細詳說的時候，他撤下劍，要想去拉江澄的手腕。

江澄皺著眉避開了他的手，揮動起手上那把紫電。

他看著眼前的三人頓時又覆滿警惕的眼神，心知無非是自己遭到附身時做了什麼危險的舉動，但避免不了的，那心卻是越往涼薄的深處沉去。

正是因為六師弟，他可以感受到楊銘的氣息，自他回到原本的身體，那股戰慄感從未散去。緊了緊手中紫電的鞭柄，想道：這是他所留念的過去，唯一陪著他遺留到現在的東西，若是沒有這項東西，或許早就撐不到現在——

那落在地上三毒受到主人召應，朝著吸收原魂入體卻突然狀若發狂的楊銘射去。瞄準的是腰上腎臟之處——三魂七魄乃仁之精氣，而精氣封藏之處，腎者。

紫電緊隨而至，纏在了三毒之上。紫色電光向四周迸射，竟發出震天響的雷鳴之聲！

楊銘自補了一魄，成為二魂七魄，那些原本附著的孤魂野鬼也被擠兌地即將要爆炸，正在意識衝突、混亂不清當中，自是沒有防備江澄突如其來的一記。

楊銘體內一股幾欲噴發而出的力量抵抗著紫電的侵入，江澄左手操控著劍，右手在空中畫了個訣，往楊銘身上擊去，雙手一同向前伸出，對抗著楊銘已然失控的力量，抵著地的雙腳被大力硬是往後推出幾寸。

一切都不過幾個眨眼的轉瞬間，藍曦臣先時還看不明白，直到那避陰符篆的撰文從楊銘身上被彈出來後，便如醍醐灌頂，即刻吩咐在外的藍氏弟子御劍上飛。那些被阻擋在外的活屍，頓時像被什麼東西召喚，紛紛朝天吼叫，如破繭而出一般，黑影從黑洞洞的口中竄出，全朝藍曦臣等人處而去。

魏無羡早就跟著藍忘機一同乘上避塵，而江澄的三毒卻仍緊緊吸附在楊銘身上，眼看那些猙獰的鬼頭黑影就要將楊銘連同江澄吞噬殆盡，藍曦臣不由分說地去扯江澄的手，深怕他就這樣沒了。

「……放手。」藍曦臣手勁極大，情急之下一時失了分寸，江澄手一扯動他就趕緊鬆手道：「抱歉……你這又是怎麼回事？」江澄看他一眼，反而怪道：「不就是滅絕嗎？」「我不是這個意思，你為什麼什麼都不說，若我來不及……」

江澄皺眉沒有再答他，只是目不轉睛地盯著楊銘。那些魂體仿佛知曉是誰害死了他們，正大口大口啖著楊銘的「身子」，瞬間便淹沒了他，看不見哪怕一根手指。

除了藍忘機，其餘的人立刻想起十多年前的那場亂葬崗大圍剿。當日魏無羡身死魂滅的畫面也不過如此，只不過楊銘帶了許多無辜之人陪葬。藍忘機握著魏無羡的手越攢越緊，那時他身受重傷被關禁閉，事發多年後才得知真相，在無數個輾轉難眠的夜晚，無數次他忍不住去想像魏無羡最後的樣子……無數次他都不甘心，任何罪大惡極的人都該死無葬身之地，但這人都萬萬不該是魏無羡。

魏無羡托著藍忘機的手，安慰地拍了拍：「如果我說我沒那麼悽慘，怕是你也不信。不過很快的，就痛那麼一會兒……」見藍忘機面色沉得似乎有些危險，魏無羡識相地不說了，閉嘴跟著沈默。那確實不是可以一笑而過便一笑而過的事。

一行人緩緩移到了城隍廟旁的一處畸零地，暫且休息，等待混亂過去。藍曦臣落劍時本來還好好的，走沒幾步突然踉蹌著差點跪倒地上，藍忘機即時扶了一把，目光卻直直地盯著一落地便徑直而離去的江澄：「江澄。」

江澄背影頓住，沒有轉身：「……」魏無羡知江澄肯定發生了什麼事，有心要調解好此時的氣氛，笑了笑道：「何必走得那麼快，都還沒釐清狀況呢？況且當時我們尚且走一步是一步，你行啊，怎麼能想出這樣的法子？」

越是想著要把這情況給圓回來，越是想著什麼不該說，卻越是弄得糟糕。魏無羨話未說完便後悔了，江澄猛然轉過身，那緊繃的眼角看得出幾絲猙獰的怒意，嘴角冷硬著譏道：「親眼見過你被反噬，能有什麼想不到？走魔道一途，本就該死無葬身之地。」

藍忘機就要朝江澄發難，魏無羨給及時拉住了，他壓下著心中那股怪異的感覺，走近江澄幾步，道：「當初確實是我的錯，是我高估自己的定力，把握不住那些妖魔之力，才……我也因此付出了代價，如你所說，我早已死無葬身之地，你、究竟還執著著什麼？」

江澄幾步上前，突然就扯過魏無羨的衣襟。

他睜著一雙紅了的眼眶，死死地盯著魏無羨，彷彿要從他身上看到以前的樣子。但無論怎麼看，魏無羨仍是那身莫玄羽的皮囊。

……他不甘承認，曾經溫暖的蓮花塢確實只剩他，孤獨一人。

江澄的哭，一如他人的驕傲，那樣無聲無語，卻叫人難以承受。

他雙手提著魏無羨的領子，垂死掙扎般的前後晃著：「你說我為什麼放不下心結？！你為我捨棄自己的金丹，就沒想過那日，我為了你能平安無事，獨自引開溫狗，被捉了回去？！是，你很厲害，聯合了那對姊弟，將我蒙在鼓裡，最後只說了一句當是還我們江家的，那我呢？我的付出在你的偉大面前，從來都只是任性！」

魏無羨的目光緊緊落在江澄胸口上。

那裏橫亙著一道戒鞭的傷疤，當初還是他負著他逃出蓮花塢，帶去給溫情醫治的。連帶著十多年後，在觀音廟裡，金光瑤拿自己來混淆江澄視聽，結果就在那心口上被刺進一刀，簡直難堪至極……

江澄幾乎沒有這樣，說的話裡不帶幾句嘲諷的。魏無羨抿了抿嘴角，雖然平常總愛開玩笑把自己當江澄師兄，但臨到這種時刻，卻突然腦袋一片空白。

他們可不像從前一樣了，還會為著江叔叔究竟是否有偏愛而吵架。

魏無羨喉頭忽然一窒。

江澄憋不住一口氣，嘔出一口血來，眼皮沉重得要掉下來，彷彿此刻昏厥了也不會意外。可江澄卻生生把血淚吞了回去，重新擺起一張生人勿近的冷酷面容，挺起背脊，轉身走人。魏無羨踏出腳步卻驀地止住，他望著江澄的背影，那背景什麼都沒說，卻也什麼都說了。

畢竟要將雲夢雙傑切割如此兩清的，似乎都與自己脫離不了關係。

 

06.  
好不容易逃離了讓人難堪的地方，原本壓下的那口血似乎不想讓江澄消停，帶著一種嘔心感從胃裡直竄而出。江澄幾步踉蹌，跌到一棵樹旁，用一手攙著，把所有能嘔的東西都吐了出來。

四肢百骸彷彿不是自己的。

江澄好不容易止住了胃裡緊縮翻滾的感覺，整個人虛脫了一樣，一個翻身靠著樹幹跌坐在地，連嘴邊的血也懶得擦拭。用手背胡亂擦著因為嘔吐而激出來的淚水，江澄喘勻幾口氣，覺得自己真是狼狽透頂，糟糕透頂。這比觀音寺裡那齣鬧劇還鬧，鬧得簡直連臉皮都不要了。

藍曦臣其實隨著江澄的腳步，不久前就到了。

他看著江澄的背影，便恍惚想起他替魏無羨送護身符給江澄那次。他與江澄在一個小鎮的客棧裡，江澄直說了：「你不在那兒也一樣，我就是在野地裡睡上一覺也不是不可！」

心生憐憫的同時，藍曦臣更多的是感同身受。

他不知道江澄這種時刻都在想什麼，他只知道那麼多個無助的夜晚，他多希望有人伸出援手拯救自己於水深火熱當中——那個時候，仍喚作孟瑤的金光瑤對他伸出了救援的手。

「你來幹什麼？」

江澄仰著頭去看藍曦臣。仔細想想，他與藍曦臣不熟，那人卻次次看過自己的醜態。雖然起初還覺得特別不自在，不過現在一看見那身素白的身影默不作聲地站在遠處，卻半點要想掩飾作偽的掙扎都沒有。

藍曦臣想，還是別把魏無羨滿面擔憂地對著自己說：「我擔心江澄。澤蕪君，能麻煩你追他一下嗎。」的事說出來。他隱約覺得魏無羨的話語裡頭藏有那更深層的擔心，卻不及細想變拔腿追了過來；也更是因為他覺得現在的江澄，絕對不會想聽到魏無羨的名字。

不過早在魏無羨開口之前，他也必定會追來。

他照實地搖搖頭：「心裡放不下，便跟了過來。」

藍曦臣緩緩走來，攏袖蹲身，與江澄平齊。江澄定定地看著他，望著他那雙向來溫和清徐的黑瞳，現在卻意外地覆上一層重彩濃墨。藍曦臣伸出手來，往江澄嘴邊探去，江澄微一皺眉轉開了頭，然而轉到旁去便躲不了了。拇指落在嘴角邊上，輕輕拭去上頭的血跡。

藍曦臣的動作不淺不重，江澄低垂著眼，看著那潔白的拇指抹上一層血汙，奇怪的是並不覺得厭惡至極。或許這正是澤蕪君的魅力吧，從來都是溫和恭儉讓，不讓人感受到一絲侵略。江澄想，他或許也是累了，心中巨大的空洞再也塞不進任何東西。

失去意識的那刻，江澄的頭只是輕輕地一點。

藍曦臣的心卻狠狠地被重擊了一下，若不是那輕淺的鼻息，他真就認為江澄已經……甩開這荒誕的想法，藍曦臣輕輕地雙膝著地，用著另一隻手要想弄乾淨江澄的臉。只是那處血跡早已風乾，一碰便碎。嘆了口氣，不知道自己到底在幹嘛。

身體卻更一步行動，把江澄攬在了懷抱裡，緊緊地，緊緊地抱著。

 

江澄在藍曦臣背上迷糊醒來的時候，耳邊只有風聲乍響。

「醒了？」那低沉好聽的聲音問道。江澄全身都乏力，即使想要推開藍曦臣也辦不到，他啞著聲音問：「……這是去哪？」「回姑蘇，雲深不知處。」

也好……只要別回蓮花塢、哪兒都好……

 

江澄從惡夢中驚醒時，似乎日已過中天。冷汗從額角滑過，他對上藍曦臣的眼，耳邊是清風吹過竹林發出的清脆聲響，鼻尖是若有似無的一股清淡檀香。

「我看江宗主似乎做了惡夢……」「不必說了。」

江澄單手壓著額頭雙側的太陽穴，頭痛讓他差點又要分不清虛情實景。他打量了四周，卻與他認知的單室頗有不同。雖然基調是一致的樸素典雅，但這間屋子卻更寬敞了些，家具擺飾也更精緻講究。從窗外望出去，大抵可以看出此處坐落高處，只能看見遠山的山稜，以及好大一片清澈無暇的天。

大抵猜得到，十有八九是藍曦臣自己的寢室。

「永定城在那之後怎麼了？」藍曦臣在桌邊坐了下來，沉默了會兒，方道：「忘機他們仍舊將那塊地封鎖起來，現在正在處理百姓的屍體。你昨日未歸，房先生連夜從蓮花塢趕來詢問，一大清晨才到的，他年事已高，也不知你何時才醒，是以先安排了弟子帶他去客房歇息。」

蓮花塢只一位客卿，房亦明。是個飽經世故，隱士而居的老者，當初江楓眠曾跟江澄提起過一次，後來江澄花了數月時間，才好不容易找著房亦明的消息蹤跡，並且在山門處苦苦守候了三個多月，才打動老者，將他給請下山。

跟著江澄已有十多年，自然產生了一種長輩的愛切之情。聽聞姑蘇永定城發生大事，死傷慘重，心中感到莫名的不安與擔憂，見兩天過去了江澄不但沒有回來，還沒消沒息，便連夜搭著馬車趕來了雲深不知處。

藍曦臣轉述完與房亦明的對話，江澄沒有注意到這兩日來藍曦臣竟然未派人去通知蓮花塢，只是皺著眉問：「我已經昏睡了兩日了？」藍曦臣點頭應是。江澄翻身下床：「我的衣服呢？」「在屏風上。剛好我讓人打了熱水，先淨身吧。」

江澄隨著望去，疑惑道：「現在也不是沐浴的時辰，何故讓人打水？」藍曦臣一笑，似有隱瞞之意，道：「那晚送你回來後，我立即替你療傷，卻遲遲不見你轉醒，於是請了大夫來看。大夫說你平常思慮積累過甚，是以到了這個當口，因傷所累，便昏迷不醒。剛才又來一趟，說差不多該醒了，沒想到果真如此。」

因為惦記著房亦明，江澄也不做他想，反正藍曦臣到底也不會害他。好歹把自己整飭得不那麼憔悴，正了正衣襟，在這房內又找不著銅鏡，隨口問藍曦臣道：「行嗎？」藍曦臣微微一楞：「……很好。」

江澄這會兒才似乎醒悟過來，輕咳了一聲，轉過身去，將那套原本在自己身上的衣物摺好，方方正正地放在桌上，藍曦臣手邊。藍曦臣多留意一眼看了看衣衫，遂跟著起身，送江澄。

「那是你寢室？」

藍曦臣是雲深不知處的東道主，自然由他走前引路。不過二人早已習慣並肩而行，走在青石小道上，江澄輕輕地提起，彷彿只是偶然間想起，順道問問。

藍曦臣點頭：「正是我的寒室。」江澄挑眉：「這次你又要藉口怎樣的於情於理，才不好將我安放在一般客房了？」藍曦臣失笑，山風清徐地吹來，正好將散落頰邊的散髮吹起，露出那張白皙好看的俊容。江澄忽覺有些心跳加速，趕緊低頭，看看腳邊漫上道來的藤蔓草。

「你真想知道原因？」「那當然。」「那我在此先向你賠罪了。」

藍曦臣煞有其事地對江澄微微傾身，江澄撤開身子，不耐道：「到底是怎樣要這樣說？」藍曦臣繼續走，邊道：「江宗主夜長夢多，經常說些囈語，不時還有呻吟，考慮到身為一族宗主的身分——」「打住！我知道了，我懂了，你不必再說。」

走沒幾步，想想自己睡的寒室……「那這樣你豈不也——！」

江澄困窘地瞪了藍曦臣一眼，到底是在誰人面前比較失面子，一時還分不清明。晚生後輩們自然不得見，可讓藍曦臣見了——似乎也不怎麼好。見來到了熟悉的路上，江澄加緊腳步，將藍曦臣拋在後頭。

藍曦臣跟了幾步，看著江澄的背影抑制不住地嘴角輕輕上揚：「那不是往客房的路，你不去找房先生了？」江澄立時頓住，「……去大堂，三人議事。」

正要大步流星地撇下人，江澄才又發現自己並不是在蓮花塢，而是在雲深不知處，又回過頭來，從藍曦臣面前走過：「不對，我去找房先生，你去大堂等。」可是忽然想起自己一個人在雲深不知處隨意走動於禮節上似乎也不太妥當……眼前的藍曦臣又笑，端著張白淨素面，清風和徐的俊臉，只在旁邊顧著笑！

江澄終是忍不住動了腳，狠狠地踩了他一下。藍曦臣吃痛縮回腳，睜著雙無辜的眼看著他：「我不是在等你做完決定？」江澄頓時炸了：「這裡是你的地盤，等我做什麼決定？還會不會招待人了？！甚麼都要看我，你是要把這雲深不知處讓給我了？讓我當自家後花園隨意來去是吧？」

見他就要惱羞成怒了，藍曦臣趕緊安撫：「我讓景儀帶你去找房先生，我在大堂候著你們。」

藍景儀不過恰好路過，被藍曦臣一眼望見，便突然就變成個領路的。他惴惴不安地走在前頭，方才江宗主那怒吼他是一字不漏地聽去了，正想著趕快開溜，別掃颱風尾了，沒想到還是慢了一步。

「江宗主，客房就在前面。」

只要過了這道迴廊左轉便是，可江澄卻忽然走入了花園中的涼亭，藍景儀走出幾步之後發現後頭的腳步聲遠了，趕緊又追了回來。江澄奇道：「我記得這個池子原本不是養蓮花的？」藍景儀道：「是的，原本只有些浮萍，後來澤蕪君說蓮花塢的蓮花池很漂亮，於是就叫人種了。」

江澄看似不在意這樣的答案，隨意地看看走走，藍景儀一步也不少地跟在他後面亦步亦趨。忽然就聽前面那位宗主問：「藍宗主這二日都做了些什麼？」

藍景儀心中「啊？」了一聲，心道：莫非是另外一種試探？雖然不知道此種試探是要試探出什麼，但總歸不是好的吧？不然依照江宗主與澤蕪君近日的關係，他幹嘛不自己問去？

「這——江宗主，我也只是聽說的，那日晚上澤蕪君回來後便與藍先生整夜議事，說是讓含光君在永定城控制情勢，天一亮又回去了。我們也是到了下午藍思追他們回來，才得知消息的。後來晚上澤蕪君、含光君、魏——夷陵老祖一同回來，臉上盡是疲態！似乎又秉燭到了三更半夜，今天一早連先生也跟著過去了，帶了不少人，就澤蕪君聽說房先生來了，便先留在雲深不知處。」

藍景儀想這前前後後，他就只說他知道的事實，也不多妄加揣測，諸如有人在夜黑風高時，似乎看見澤蕪君背著個人回來，並且直往寒室去；或是澤蕪君面色不好，似乎有傷在身之類的等等。

江澄靜靜聽著，偶爾拿眼掃一下藍景儀，他便抖上一抖，說的又更小心翼翼了。報告一事罷，江澄又問：「你們這裡可有大夫？」「有有有！我們趙大夫那是一個妙手回春，不跟閻羅王搶人，只跟閻羅王做朋友，談交情！江宗主可是哪裡傷到了？」

江澄皺眉想道：要追去大夫那，未免也太不信任人家了？搖搖頭，想想還是算了。況且蓮花塢宗主受傷，且被雲深不知處的宗主揀回去療傷一事，也未免太丟面子了。這件事還是知道的人越少越好。

藍曦臣將事情經過，與前幾日議事的內容一並告訴了江澄與房亦明。此事江澄覺著自己也有責任，絕不作壁上觀，承包了招魂安魂相關的一應法會。且蓮花塢會提供協助雲深不知處，直到永定城恢復往日運作。

暫定五日後舉行第一場招魂法會。落下了幾日的家族事務，江澄首要先趕緊批閱處理。他本想議事完便直接動身回雲夢的，不過讓藍曦臣搬出房老先生連夜奔波，不訪吃頓中飯恢復精力再走。

江澄替房亦明叫了輛馬車，讓老人家好生歇息。馬車先行離去，藍曦臣喊住了準備御劍的江澄，給了他一個小香囊。

「這……做什麼？」盈手撲鼻一股子香，以檀香為主的青草氣息，是尋常可以聞見的香氣。

「安神。」

「我知道。」

藍曦臣靜靜看著江澄，嘴邊始終噙著個清徐的笑容。

山風從山上吹下，揚起道邊路樹的繁茂枝葉，斑駁樹影搖曳在沙沙聲當中。江澄垂下眼，望著手中的香囊，想起當初面對著藍曦臣，總覺得二人之間橫亙著一條萬里深溝。然而此刻，他從藍曦臣眼中讀出那麼一些著想與擔心，那些以為無法橫越的長遠距離，怎麼就忽然消逝的無影無蹤了。

掌中的觸感頓時深刻起來，彷彿托著個什麼千斤萬兩重的珍貴物品。

江澄不自然地轉開與藍曦臣對視的眼：「永定城的事忙完了？還有閒暇時間顧這個顧那個？」「用不了多久時間，不妨事。」「我看你精力挺足的？光是應付那些百姓們的責怪與謾罵之餘，還有空搗鼓這些浪費時間的東西。」

「是。」

江澄一大段話只被回了個是，氣結好久才回瞪道：「是什麼是！」

直到飛出好幾十里，江澄才敢回頭一看。

雲霧飄飄，卻早已不見藍曦臣的身影。只見偌大一個雲深不知處風光明媚的景象，綠樹青青，蒼穹渺渺。

 

07.  
藍啟仁那天走在雲深不知處的路徑上，引起了眾多弟子的側目與圍觀。

不因其他，只因他身後幾步遠處跟著的一位如花似玉的美女。

藍景儀悄悄附在藍思追耳旁問：「思追，你說她會不會就是那個什麼，先生的外孫姪女？」藍思追點點頭：「肯定是了。我活這麼大還沒見過先生帶著個女的在雲深不知處裡走哩。」藍景儀道：「先生這樣……算不算破了家訓？」藍思追轉頭看了藍景儀一眼，與他眼裡的小心思不小心對上了，抬眉道：「宗主的終身大事，名正言順的，你說有何破不破家訓的？」

藍景儀又向那美女望去。

聽說非是同道中人，只是尋常女子。態度舉止卻與平凡女子不同，端莊優雅，目不斜視，身上自然散發出來的氣質，那是一個與眾不同。藍景儀正想說句什麼，就見藍曦臣從石階另一端迎了出來。

澤蕪君還是一貫的儀度翩翩，素衣抹額更襯得這個青年男子一身的從容高貴。嘴角噙著的笑一如往常清風和徐。他從上迎了下來，那根在先生後面的女子輕輕抬頷，見到澤蕪君這麼一副樣子，頓時眨了眨眼垂下頭，那飄忽不定的眼角彷彿頓時成了一隻不斷撲動著翅膀的蝶。

藍曦臣向藍啟仁鞠躬，隨後說了句什麼，只見那向來循規蹈矩、不失禮儀的先生氣得往地上跺了一腳。

於是澤蕪君心儀蓮花塢江宗主的消息在雲深不知處內頓時炸開，在弟子們之間傳得沸沸揚揚，哪管的著背後不可語人是非的家訓。有人說看那含光君便可推及此事；有人說誰不好好挑，居然挑了個棘手的；也有人對此開始懷疑起眼前的澤蕪君究竟還是不是原本的那個澤蕪君。

那一場坦白來的突如其來讓人措手不及。

「你說他不是澤蕪君，那真正的澤蕪君又在哪裡？」藍景儀忿忿地道，喜歡男的哪裡有錯了？！那個說話的弟子有些委屈道：「我又沒說他不是，你生什麼氣？我不過就覺得事發突然難以想像而已。那天我見那女子傷心難過的表情，唉唷，滿滿的心疼喏。」

藍思追道：「澤蕪君並非因為是江宗主而拒絕了人家，而是人家不過一個二八年華的少女，如果真的跟澤蕪君……那個、這豈不是……」另一個比較口無遮攔的弟子湊到藍思追旁邊，低聲替他補了道：「你是想說年齡差距過大是吧？」

藍思追下意識想要反駁，然而事實卻是如此，咬了咬牙道：「正是如此！澤蕪君不過是考慮到人家姑娘年紀小，不好耽誤了她，才拒絕的她。」那人有意曲解藍思追的意思，故作責備道：「哎呀跟了我們藍宗主又哪裡不好了？藍願，這話你可得說清楚啊！」

藍思追焦急：「我、我並不是這個意思！」

眾人見一向處變不驚的藍思追臉上又青又紅又白的，平常哪裡能見到這樣的他，頓時哄堂大笑起來。坐他另一邊上的藍景儀攬過他的肩膀，用力地搖了搖：「思追你呀——還是什麼都別說了吧，越描越黑。」

 

皓月當空，圓桌對角坐著藍啟仁與藍曦臣，食不言的家訓讓此間迷散著一股靜默。

藍啟仁雖然氣頭上，但仍好說歹說把碗飯吃完了，放下碗著，深深吁出一口長嘆：「江宗主尚未知道你的心思？」藍曦臣垂著眼簾，淡淡地「嗯」了一聲。藍啟仁往後靠坐，又是一聲嘆息：「那你又為什麼要拒絕的如此乾脆？」

藍啟仁說的是替藍曦臣約的那一樁相親。讓人家姑娘受了一肚子委屈，他心裡著實對人家感到愧疚，想賠罪都沒臉皮。

藍曦臣想想，還是將心中所想說了出來：「非江澄不可。」

藍啟仁本想喝口茶緩緩那又要上來的火氣，沒想到又被藍曦臣一句嗆噎著了。他吹鬍子瞪眼地，忿忿地想：怎麼就是慢了一步呢！

當初藍曦臣與江澄好上時，他不是沒有考慮過這可怕的進展，是以趕緊傳了書信，問了親戚家今年剛滿十六的姑娘，親戚也挺歡喜便答應了。姑娘花了十天半月的時間，趕赴來姑蘇，好不容易可以見著了——可他沒想到雲深不知處的這位祖宗、呃宗主如此迅速！

藍啟仁皺眉：「他又哪裡好了？且不說你身為一家宗主，他也是一家宗主，總不可能像、像那個傢伙把忘機給拐跑了一樣吧？」

藍曦臣聽藍啟仁說這話，知道他雖一時妥協，卻終究不能諒解這脫離陰陽天道的事情。他輕緩地搖頭，開口道：「他不會拋下蓮花塢的，我同樣如此，請先生放心。江澄說不上好，可也稱不上壞，同樣都是囿於過去的人，我能懂他。」

在這茫茫浮世，好不容易可以遇見一個可以相知相惜的人……想起那晚江澄獨自依靠在樹幹上的身影，那樣憔悴落寞。當那人抬起頭時，什麼譏誚、什麼冷漠都不再作偽飾假，在他面前，是那樣一個赤裸裸，血淋淋的江澄。

或許是那樣一個坦白的眼神，他決心要護著江澄，哪怕只是替渾身是傷的他止血療傷。

看著藍曦臣的眼，藍啟仁莫名想起血洗不夜天城之後的那件事。當藍忘機睜著血紅的雙目，毫不猶豫地大展十指，從琴中引出幾乎潰散的靈力，射出刺骨的寒意，藍啟仁受到重傷，心中著實對於藍忘機失望透頂。

但見他孤身一人來領罰，戒鞭一鞭一鞭打在他身上，他半聲不吭，眼神始終低垂著沒有半分掙扎辯解，恍惚又是當年那個他驕傲自許的弟子。

直到昏倒那刻，他確實感受到了，自己終究有過那麼一瞬間真心實意的妥協。

忘機既想用自己的力量去迴護一個人，做長輩的怎能與他站在對立面上？

有過藍忘機一事，藍曦臣這會兒確實好談多了。藍啟仁深思熟慮許久，深重的眼圈之下，終於承認般地只留下嘆息般的一句話：「人生難得一知己。」

 

永定城一夜已過去三十多個日月。

是夜無辜冤魂太多，怨念重的甚至已成地縛靈，不時有居民傳來家中鬧鬼，一時間城內人心惶惶的，各家請道士作法的作法，和尚唸經的唸經。在舊城隍廟址前，由蓮花塢舉辦的超渡招魂法會，同樣遲遲無法順利完成。

冥紙撒滿了地上，刻有死者名字的石碑尚在建造當中，那些臨時牌位便一排一排陳列在竹棚之下。

蓮花塢的門生見到藍曦臣來了，一一向他示禮，藍曦臣尋到那個經常跟在江城身邊的客卿，問道：「江宗主呢？」客卿皺起了眉：「宗主他說今日不便，留在了蓮花塢。」

「何故不便？」

客卿搖了搖頭，遲疑道：「宗主近日身體似乎微恙，不是關在房裡批閱文章，便是避在房裡不出門，之前還能見他在池邊散步的，這幾天幾乎沒見到他的身影，就連房先生也覺得奇怪。」

藍曦臣沉吟了一會兒：「那我三日後去拜訪蓮花塢，可否方便？」  
　  
　  
　  
　  
『師兄、跟我一起留在這裡吧——』  
『蓮花塢只剩我一個人、我好孤單，一直都好想有人陪陪我。』  
『花開了只有我自己在欣賞，真的好無趣……』  
　  
　  
　  
　  
盤桓腦中的聲音一起，手中的筆掉落在地，江澄有那麼一瞬間感到慌亂無措，隨即鎮定下來，移位至榻上，盤腿打坐，用自身的靈力，運轉周天，將幻聽強壓下去。

不到半刻，額冒汗珠，緊閉的眼睫不安地輕顫。

「師兄，跟我回去吧。」

六師弟稚嫩的聲音竟彷彿在耳邊響起，江澄渾身一震，呼吸加重，一顆汗珠滑到下頷。微微睜眼，那雙眼裡竟飄著沉沉死氣。

江澄再次閉上眼，用力搖了搖頭，雙手一翻一轉，換了個抵禦的訣，咬牙緊撐。

——叩叩。

倏忽間，門板被敲響了兩下。江澄彷彿在水裡反了個轉，突然驚醒。他深呼吸幾次，調整氣息，方才下榻去開門，尚未開門前，聽見門外有人在喧囂吵鬧，似是孩童在逐戲，似是有風吹過蓮花池。

打開門，門後站著六師弟。

風從他背後吹來挾著蓮花清香的微風，帶起蓮花塢舊式衣袍的下擺，他的袖口濕了一片，想必是剛才才在蓮花池裡玩過水吧。

他伸出手來：「師兄，師姐叫我來喊你，喝蓮藕湯了。」

 

江澄緩緩地伸出手……

 

意識在這個時候又還了回來，江澄心有餘悸地盯著門口方向，又看了看自己的手……撇除逐漸聽到越來越真實的幻聽，這已經是他第四次失控，第一次失控是他聽見那真切的敲門聲，當他下了榻意識又恢復過來；第二次則是開了門，見到六師弟；第三次師弟向他伸出了手；然而這第四次則是換自己伸出了手——

江澄握緊了拳頭，萬一真的跟著六師弟去了，自己莫非就將——走入那虛無的過去當中？

江澄自言自語喃著：「走火入魔？這都是個什麼事……」

——叩叩。

門板又被敲響了兩下。

江澄著實地被嚇了一跳，隨即便聽外頭客卿的聲音說道：「宗主，藍宗主說今日會來拜訪。」江澄皺了眉：「你為何知道？有書信傳來？」「不是的。前幾日我去了永定城，遇到藍宗主——」「怎麼現在才說？」

客卿在外頭嗯了長長一聲：「宗主抱歉，忘了。」

江澄忍住想要踹開門板的衝動，稍稍整理儀容之後，打開了門。

「我出門一趟。」

客卿：「可宗主、藍宗主……？」江澄滿臉「我偏不遂他願」的表情瞪了自家客卿一眼：「跟他說我出去了，他再問，就說我這麼吩咐的！」

隨即揮揮衣袖，大步流星地離開了蓮花塢。

 

於是半個時辰後藍曦臣來到蓮花塢時，客卿只得笑著賠罪：「宗主不知哪兒去了。」

 

完。

 

番外1

 

「……」  
「……」

 

低頭倆無言地在走出安全距離之後，藍景儀心虛地從藍思追手上堆得跟小山一樣的卷軸中抱來了幾卷，墊墊心中的惴惴不安：「思追，你覺得江宗主方才起身到底是要幹什麼？」

方才他跟藍思追在蘭室外頭演了一齣戲。正當戲快要落幕之時，裏頭江澄的身影卻猛地站起來，動作之大似乎撞著了椅子一晃，發出了一個不小的聲響。嚇得兩人趕緊戰戰兢兢地把對過好幾遍的戲演完落幕，才如履薄冰地逃離此地。

第一次做壞事的藍思追嘴唇顏色有些虛白，抿了一下嘴道：「若真是要出來責罵我們，也不會停頓如此久——」藍景儀撫了撫心口處：「希望如此，希望如此。」

兩人邊走邊自我安慰一番，走出沒幾步，忽然聽得身後一聲：「咳——」

「哇啊！」

本就心裡有鬼的藍景儀被嚇得哇哇一叫，手中的卷軸盡數噴飛落地，旁邊藍思追雖然同樣嚇得幾乎整個人都一跳，卻依舊緊緊護著手中的卷軸。

藍景儀一臉欲哭無淚地緩緩轉過頭，見非是江宗主，心中微微一鬆，但認清來人後，整個心又像是被拿根白綢吊掛在房樑上一樣：「先、先生——！」藍思追自體認到自己的身世之後，抗壓能力自然好上好幾層，他努力繃著嘴角，向藍啟仁磕磕絆絆地鞠了個恭：「先生好。」

藍啟仁瞪著那雙清明透徹的眼，直盯盯瞧著這倆小子。

即使兩人的表現已經夠明顯了，然而現在的對峙，於他們心中彷彿抱著個極微小極微小的可能，那就是只要他們不開口，那麼事蹟就並未暴露。

藍啟仁堅持不久，終是嘆了口氣。

他本以為能從石家那再探得一點，哪怕藍曦臣赴那樁相親的一點機會，卻不想將那室虛以委蛇留給藍曦臣走出房之後，卻聽見這兩個小夥子在窸窸窣窣地說些背後語！於是他跟著聽了一場戲，還隱匿腳步聲跟著走出了這麼一段，方才出的聲。

「先生就問你們一句，為何要這麼做？」

藍景儀似乎是嚇的膽子都出來了，見問，毫不猶豫道：「宗主大事，何以不幫？」藍思追詫異地看了他一眼，隨即收回目光，附和道：「澤蕪君自與江宗主熟識，比出關後多了些人氣，那日聽澤蕪君親口承認，弟子們雖一時驚嚇，卻也希望澤蕪君能放下過往，笑顏常開。」

藍啟仁一手背在身後，一手向他們揮了揮：「把地上收拾好，該幹嘛幹嘛去。」走出沒幾步，隨手攔了一個路過的弟子：「待會見到澤蕪君，叫他來書房找我。」

是夜，藍啟仁在書房中瞧見天邊那一前一後跟著飛掠夜空而過的身影，揉了揉太陽穴，想道：罷了，不過宵禁一條，放下吧放下，看破吧看破。

 

 

番外2

江澄在雲深不知處住下第五日才好不容易抽空回了趟蓮花塢，將那日匆匆忙忙落下的門派事務快速處理乾淨，三日後，連帶了幾譚雲夢的好酒，併幾盤甜點美食又回了姑蘇。

雲夢姑蘇雖然就在鄰近，但單趟行來，卻也得花費不少時間。於是他這次回去，是抱持了要在雲深不知處將心魔驅除乾淨長期待留的準備，將門派一應事務暫且交代給房先生，其餘蓮花塢的財帳等部分則有專司的人員負責，交代完所有事項後，方才出發的。

然而一到雲深不知處內，江澄卻見自己暫住那間客房被整理的乾乾淨淨，彷彿不再住人一般。他心中不滿一起，拉過一名弟子問：「怎麼回事？」弟子有些害怕膽怯：「不、不知道，澤蕪君吩咐我們收拾乾淨的——」

江澄眼睛微瞇，心道這藍曦臣這搞得又是哪齣戲？

尋到了寒室卻不見人蹤影，仔細想想，前幾日只要藍曦臣有空暇，兩人的午膳幾乎都是他做的，時辰也差不多了，會不會那人現在正廚房？把東西往桌上一放，又動身去尋人。到得廚房還是不見人影，江澄終是隨手抓了個人：「你們澤蕪君現在在哪？」

當然澤蕪君的去向也不是每個弟子都明瞭，只是他方才正好在廚房裡幫澤蕪君挑水，是以特別知道：「澤蕪君說、說少一樣食材，下山買去了。」

好不容易從雲夢回到姑蘇，江澄也著實累了，是以決定不下山去尋了，只是暫居的客房被收拾乾淨，再者他要找藍曦臣問話，便先回到了寒室。走著走著，江澄方才想到一件詭異的事：他與藍曦臣在一起的事應該只有彼此才知道——呃，頂多加個藍啟仁——為什麼方才他問話問得不客氣，弟子臉上卻也笑得不客氣，好似在看一樁美好的事？

抱著滿滿疑惑，江澄回到寒室，將自己帶來的點心在方才廚房裡拿的盤子給裝了，隨意地捏了塊綠豆糕吃。其實他回雲夢幾乎連夜趕著，將需要花數日整備的事物，緊趕慢趕地在三天之內處理完，緊繃的精神這下空閒下來，那疲勞疲憊似乎才湧了上來。

等等，他又想到件奇怪的事。當初自己說五天後方回姑蘇，這下他是提早來的，藍曦臣又怎會知道，並且還有餘裕下廚？

就在這些胡思亂想中，江澄漸漸地睡著了。

藍曦臣對於江澄提早回來也著實幾分驚訝，他本想趁他回來之前，將雞湯練熬得更上火候些，卻沒想到剛在山下買了食材回來，便聽好幾個弟子來稟告說江宗主回來了，並且處處尋他。回到寒室時，藍曦臣見到的便是江澄倚靠著兩隻手的手肘，不住地點著頭打瞌睡。

清風吹過，恍惚想起當年年少。

那時各大家族將自家的孩子送來雲深不知處讀書，他一次偶然路過先生上課的蘭室，房中魏無羨正左右與幾名同夥悄聲交談，似乎是在討論要如何惡整前桌正在睡覺的同學。

隨後似是打定主意，左右之人瞧準個時機給魏無羨打了暗號，魏無羨迅即地起身，伸出手掌在前桌之人肩膀上用力一拍！

前桌之人慌亂之中鬢髮凌亂地站起，還用袖子胡亂擦了擦嘴角，藍啟仁正讓他們自習，聽聞這一動靜，看看那人恍惚剛醒的神態，以及早就爆笑出聲的魏無羨，忍不住動怒罵道：「魏無羨！江澄！如果不想讀書就給我出去站著！」

現在想來，能能安然睡覺的日子，大抵也止乎於那時候了。

藍曦臣將已經舀成一小碗的湯輕輕放下，仔細端詳江澄舒展的五官，似乎是第一次見到這人睡得如此平靜，沒有掙扎，沒有不安。伸手去搖江澄肩膀，江澄立即便醒了，卻非驚醒，而是慢慢的抬起頭來看了看他，啞著聲問道：「去哪裡了？」藍曦臣笑道：「給你做湯，要喝嗎？」

自然而然毫無做飾。

須臾，江澄腦袋清醒之後，驀地臉紅了。

他立刻橫眉瞪目起來：「你叫人把我那間房收拾起來是怎麼回事？！」藍曦臣倒一時忘了這件事，聽江澄提起，頓了一下，裝作沒聽見，把那碗湯的湯蓋掀起，推到江澄面前。江澄非是多做糾纏之人，不過藍曦臣不想說，他心裡卻也不爽，是以湯也不喝了。睨著他，整張臉明晃晃地寫著：你不說我就不喝！

藍曦臣正式入坐，輕咳了一聲後方緩緩道：「晚吟，往後來住我這。」江澄瞪大眼睛，隨著入耳的幾個字，心臟跳動之大似乎整個人都隨之一震一顫。好不容易勻出些鎮定，問道：「為什麼？」

藍曦臣垂下眼皮，那張白皙秀逸的臉每次一擺這副表情，少了藍忘機那份無處不在的尖銳鋒芒，其中乖順柔軟，讓聽者彷彿無論是什麼無理取鬧的要求，都會赴湯蹈火替他完成。

只聽他輕聲道：「之後怕是相聚時短，分離時長。」

江澄心中好一番天人交戰，方嘆氣道：「隨你的意。」覺著自己真是一隻明知前有狼口偏要雙腿一蹬往前跳的紅眼兔子。藍曦臣笑顏重開，拉著江澄的手，讓他去拿湯匙舀湯：「我首次燉的雞湯，不知道味道可好？」

江澄沒好氣道：「你自己沒嘗過？」藍曦臣道：「不曾。」江澄已經舀起一口澄黃的雞湯喝下，聽見回答，驀地想起自己忘了件事：藍家人都是吃齋的。可口中這口湯鮮甜好喝，帶著點剛剛好畫龍點睛的鹹味，卻不知是如何拿捏的？藍曦臣見他投射過來的目光，當即了然道：「讓廚娘替我試的味道。」

「無事盡找事做。」江澄嘴上雖嫌棄著，那碗湯卻牢牢實實地全進了胃袋裡。

「方才下山一趟，我見鎮中張燈結綵，不知恰逢什麼佳節，要一起去看看嗎？」江澄見碗中半滴湯也無，有些後悔自己喝得如此快，既無法當作沒聽見藍曦臣的話語，只好沉著氣回他：「明日中秋節，你是知還是當真不知？」藍曦臣贊同地緩慢點著頭，若有所思道：「在知道你提早回來之前，不知。現在知道你回來了，便知了。」

聽到這話江澄先是感動得心跳加速，再是氣惱得眉角一抽，面上卻是波瀾不驚道：「哦？是麼，那祝藍宗主一夜玩得愉快。只可惜我蓮花塢尚有諸多事務需得處理，怕是沒那閒情逸致陪你遊街看燈。」藍曦臣繼續一板一眼地跟他說瞎話：「一個人便稱不上愉快和閒情逸致了。」

「你大可以邀先生與你一道。」藍曦臣道：「先生……還得替我看著雲深不知處。」

江澄抬眼去看藍曦臣，與他對視的那刻嘴角一揚忍不住笑了出來。

藍曦臣隨即也跟著笑著露出一排整齊的白牙，拉過江澄的手，把他擁入懷中，搭在肩膀上的手緊了又緊：「你累了吧？今天暫且先休息，明晚一起去麼？」江澄在藍曦臣懷中眨了眨眼，遲疑好久才緩緩地點頭答應。

 

番外3

彩雲鎮有名的大才子，與彩雲鎮有名的大美女結定終身，真真是郎才女貌，天作之合。大喜之日更是選定中秋團圓佳節，喜上加喜。

才子家在鎮北，美女家在鎮南，未時一到，才子便搭著著紅通通裝扮精緻的竹棚小船，歡歡喜喜繞了彩衣鎮一圈，將近一個半時辰後方才到達女方家。

途經之處多家燃放鞭炮慶賀，青石綠瓦上斑斑紅紙點艷，好不熱鬧。

中秋乃是流浪在外的異鄉孤子回故鄉，闔家團圓的日子，是以見天街上都是人聲鼎沸，熱熱鬧鬧的樣子。才子家是彩衣鎮的望族，百餘年來與雲深不知處多有交流接觸，是以一見藍曦臣，立即認出了他的家主身分，極力邀起入宴。

藍曦臣自是不好推託，笑笑的前去替新人祝賀了幾句。江澄暗自慶幸，幸虧早換了一身便服，若是讓人認了出來，又有幾多場面話要笑答應對。江澄看著藍曦臣還要忙於應酬，暫且先行到附近一處「通天樓」，要了間二樓包間，靠著新婚宴場的那面，等著藍曦臣。

好不容易藍曦臣才抽空出來，卻左右尋不見江澄。江澄憑欄獨立，見藍曦臣那一身素白的家服，在一群大紅喜色當中特別俊逸瀟灑，引人注目。光是出席替新人說話，底下便有好幾雙眼睛膠著了，便再也捨不得移開。

然而藍曦臣的目光在對上了江澄的目光之後，其他人事再繁華俏麗，卻也入不了他的眼。

江澄心虛地移開目光，放在欄杆上的手悄悄收緊。直到藍曦臣上樓來，江澄搶在他開口之前：「我喊了幾樣菜，待會就可以吃了。」

藍曦臣不重不淺的嗯了一聲，眼帶笑意。

吃了一頓晚飯，街上街燈一盞一盞被點起，各家門前的燈籠也盡出新奇，各式花樣應有盡有，不勝枚舉。夜市也隨著這花花火火開始人潮湧動，東面巷口有那猜燈謎，西面巷口則有彩繪燈籠大賽，一時間歡聲笑語如滾滔滔。

江澄喊了罈酒，本來只有他獨自一人飲，卻見那婚宴當中，親朋好友開始在鬧新人，這正當，正好一旁觀眾鼓掌吆喝著要新人喝交杯酒，兩個人紅光滿面，毫不遲疑地互挽著手喝了酒。下意識地朝藍曦臣看，就見他也正看著那對新人，心中一動，心道：正巧可以利用這個藉口讓滴酒不沾的藍曦臣喝酒，他是真的想看看藍曦臣喝醉了到底是個什麼模樣。

替藍曦臣添了新的一碗酒，舉起手中酒碗，江澄挑著眉眼，嘴角帶著一抹挑釁的笑意：「喝嗎？」藍曦臣看看江澄，看看被推至面前的酒碗，只稍作思考，便爽快答應道：「有何不可？」

直到面對面直視時，江澄似乎才發覺不對勁。

他在藍曦臣的眼中看到自己。

藍曦臣伸出手，不待任何讓江澄猶豫的片刻，繞上他的手，兩人持著酒碗的手互相交纏著：「晚吟可知這交杯酒的意思？」

「……還用你說麼！」

事已至此江澄早不好再推拖，只得在藍曦臣那此刻又顯地濃墨重彩起來的雙眼當中，緩緩地將碗中酒水喝光。酒不是最好，二人卻喝得微有些醉意。

月上枝梢，地上人間大紅燈籠閃爍熠熠，天上一輪滿月白盈著清透的月光，照耀著蒼穹，萬里無雲。江澄定定看著藍曦臣，見他喝完酒後沒什麼反應，心裡奇怪：莫不是這酒不夠勁兒？正想著如何在騙他喝第二碗，那人卻頭一低——睡著了？！

從沒聽金凌提起這事，莫非藍曦臣喝醉了就是個大睡鬼？

江澄有些失望地戳了戳藍曦臣的臉頰，他向來一絲不苟，此刻稍有幾縷後髮垂下，半遮掩著他那俊毅仙然的側臉。

藍氏家的臉都是好看的，挺直的鼻樑，穠纖合度的嘴唇，就連輪廓也顯得出挑不凡，唯有那雙眼，界定了淡漠與溫徐的差別。只是一般藍曦臣的好親近，是來自於那含笑的眼神，把眼一閉，那柔和的態度倒一時隱匿起來，多了份堅毅剛強的味道。

江澄猛地又喝了口酒強做鎮定，把那狂跳不已的心給強壓下去。

他起身在房裡走了走，心想：不若先去要間房吧？讓藍曦臣先睡睡，到時候看情況如何再做定奪，因為他們此次下山看燈其實還有一項正事要做：買月餅，大家都還在山上等著呢。

可萬一……若是最後是他背著醉得不省人事的藍曦臣回雲深不知處……？

不成，那不還得氣死藍啟仁。

剛吩咐完店老闆準備一間房，江澄卻忽然聽見身後有窸窸窣窣的聲響，回頭一看，卻見到兩個正面對著他的人。江澄應付過許多人事，自然一眼便瞧見了他們眼中的來者不善。

「江宗主好大的興致，把他人弄得家破人亡，卻在這裡賀慶中秋團圓？」

二人穿的是同樣的衣著，似乎是一個派裡的人。說話的是左邊那位高瘦的人，他留了個小鬍子，眼睛細長，其中森然的光芒卻隱藏不住。他說話張揚，令廳中正在吃酒喝樂的人紛紛轉過頭來注視著突發的情況。

江澄眼皮一瞇，危險之意不怒自威：「說話這麼嘰嘰歪歪，還要不要尋仇了？」

另一個對比之下顯得圓潤矮小的人顯然沉不住氣，氣得橫眉豎目：「小弟自被你抓進蓮花塢的大門之後，再不得出！這幾年來我們派人調查，卻得到了小弟早已過世的消息，此刻就算殺不了你，我們也要將你所做的惡行，說給全天下人知曉！」

高瘦那人冷靜緩緩道：「邪魔歪道固然不可取，然而咱們小弟不過一時受人言語迷惑，誤入歧途，可蓮花塢江宗主卻連個給他改過自新的機會都不給。從小弟口中問不到想要的答案，便打得遍體麟傷，丟入地牢，活生生給餓死！」

江澄就這樣看著這二人你來我往地唱雙簧，好不容易輪到他開口，他冷笑道：「既然打聽得如此清楚，那你們合該知道，名譽掃地什麼的對我來說根本算不得什麼。」他不緊不慢地說著，手也搭上三毒。

二人見得江澄準備動手，隨即一前一後擺好陣勢，高瘦那人站前，雙手各拿著一把月斧，另一人站後，手中的則是一把七星劍。因為那二人霸佔著店門口，店裏頭的店老闆跟群眾看這架勢，都緊張兮兮地雙腳緊緊貼著地上，準備在殃及自己的那刻，趕緊奔跑逃竄跳窗逃了。

彷彿一個時辰又彷彿只是眨眼間的靜謐，忽然有人吆喝道：「澤蕪君！」

江澄不及回頭，藍曦臣已經飛身落下，在自己身邊站穩了。眼角餘光中，卻見藍曦臣的朔月已然出鞘！

面對著藍曦臣的劍尖，高瘦那人臉色頓時難看得很：「在姑蘇生活如此久，從來只聽聞雲深不知處家主澤蕪君溫和良善，是位剛正不阿的翩翩君子，卻沒想到在江宗主面前如此是非不分，厚此薄彼。」另一人揮著手中七星劍：「相比之下，那苛薄的藍忘機倒還真實些，不似你這般惺惺作態，隨時都能翻臉不認人，虛假至極！」

局外人都看得出二人顯然遷怒遷到了藍曦臣身上，但這麼推敲下來，似乎又有這麼回事，於是漸次開始嘰嘰喳喳地議論起來。江澄看都不看藍曦臣一眼，往前站出一步：「這是我的事，不必由你出面。」

「說完了？」

藍曦臣波瀾不驚地說道。

饒是這樣的不冷不淡的回答不算異常，但從向來溫文爾雅的藍曦臣口中清冷的說出，卻令眾人暫且忘了本該緊張的事，而紛紛轉頭去看藍曦臣。

江澄只聽耳邊衣袂聲響起，眼前見藍曦臣的背影往前一探，接連三聲鏗鏗之聲，那二人分別摀著被劍柄重擊的手腕，手中兵器早孤零零的躺在地上。

那纖長飄然的素白身影回到自己眼前，江澄不敢置信地皺起了眉頭，隨即去捕捉藍曦臣的眼，見仍舊是那雙屬於藍曦臣的漆黑眼瞳，心中疑惑叢生，卻不及做出反應，原本搭在三毒上面的手忽然被牽了起來。

「再有任何強詞奪理一言，雲夢不容你們，姑蘇地界自然也不會有你們的棲身之處。」

「……」  
「……」

二人想起方才自己口中一褒一貶的澤蕪君，心中無不是懷疑自己是不是烏鴉嘴來著？！

況且藍曦臣這言論，分明把蓮花塢與雲深不知處連在了一起，這令最近在修真界傳得滿天飛的謠言，更添上一層詭異的色彩。江澄是蘭陵金家新任家主的舅舅，其中勢力已經令不少人眼紅，想得深的還道是因為有心人想藉由江澄與藍忘機之間的舊仇新恨，要拿這事在兩位家主之間挑撥離間，卻原來真如傳言所說——

藍曦臣彷彿覺得不夠，又補了一句：「我們結婚了。」

「……」  
「……」  
「……」

似有萬鈞雷霆在耳邊乍響，江澄愣了一下，方才弄明白藍曦臣在說什麼，頓時氣得甩開藍曦臣的手：「你在胡說八道什麼！」藍曦臣不肯放手，仍繼續說道：「以後蓮花塢的事也是雲深不知處的事。」

那二人已經懵逼了。

只見藍曦臣盯著他二人不停地鞏固藍家與江家之間的關係，腦袋中已經一團糨糊一樣，想不透今晚的事究竟要如何才會發展成這般荒謬可笑？

江澄氣惱地用另一隻手摀著藍曦臣的嘴，不讓他繼續說出那些驚為天人的話，然後一腳深一腳淺地推拉著他的後背往前走，直到出了店門口，出了那一條街好幾里，這才心有餘悸地大出好幾口氣，怒道：「你到底想怎樣！？」

藍曦臣卻只是直勾勾地盯著江澄，看得他心頭小鹿亂撞，適才想起藍曦臣不會是喝醉來著！？

「……你生氣了？」

與方才的霸道不同，藍曦臣忽然和緩了口氣。他比江澄高了些許，低頭湊近江澄，江澄瞪著眼，不知該如何回答。他的手依然牽著自己的手，卻少了方才的強硬，此刻軟軟握著，那溫度直透進江澄心裏。

「他們小弟……那時早被惡靈吞噬，正四處尋找下一個受害者。」

藍曦臣點頭道：「嗯。」

「不過之後的事，他們所說不假。」

藍曦臣不放過江澄虛心轉開的眼，沉著聲道：「看我，晚吟，你說，那之後的事，你何錯之有？」

藍曦臣覺得江澄根本是期盼著那麼一點希望，盼望著能有一個方法將惡靈從人身體當中祛除，還那人一個原本完整的生活。要換做是落到他藍家，只怕在第一時間就滅絕了，以絕後患。

江澄眼眶一紅，正想抬頭看他就被抱了個滿懷：「別哭。」

「……我沒有哭。」

「那讓我這樣抱著。」

「……」

差不多有半盞茶的時刻，不斷地與回頭的路人對上眼的江澄，不知道藍曦臣這還要抱多久。

「你還醉著？」江澄問道，藍曦臣搖搖頭：「醒了。」「那還不趕緊回去，先生他們還等著月餅。」藍曦臣忽然笑了起來，江澄疑道：「你笑什麼？」

「你以往都說到先生都連名帶姓的。」

一股熱氣衝上臉頰，江澄一把推開藍曦臣，瞪了他一眼，訕訕地往通天樓走回去——買的月餅還放在那兒。最終江澄還是沒那個臉皮，由藍曦臣一臉鎮定地走了進去，問老闆要了東西，付了酒菜錢，順便退了房間。他見大堂中人人都盯著他看，莞爾一笑：「方才喝了點小酒，有諸多失禮之處還請見諒。」

江澄在門外等著他，等他出來後：「解釋這麼多幹什麼？」藍曦臣笑道：「我以為你介意，那早知如此也不必解釋了。」江澄竟沒有反駁，只是從藍曦臣手裡拿過一半的東西，頭也不回地走在前面，耳朵尖意料之中地紅了。

　

完。


	2. 〈言笑晏晏〉

霜降一過，雲深不知處內幾棵百年老杏樹葉吹黃，洋洋灑灑落下一地的萬碎金葉。江澄步行其間，方才發現，自己竟是尚未經歷過暮秋初冬的雲深不知處。

年輕時，求學問道是在夏季造訪的，那時的雲深不知處碧綠一片，眼前人總比這萬古不變的樹木草生還要重要，打打鬧鬧了好一陣子；後來發生了許多事，除卻清談會，他也不曾主動來過姑蘇；直到魏無羨重生再世，藍曦臣閉關不問修仙界事，連那清談會也省了，江澄一時與雲深不知處倒真是越行越遠，背道而離。

……只是從沒想過，歷經過大風大浪，以為不會再次造訪的地方，他居然能從中而得一人相守。

藍曦臣說議事約莫一個時辰，江澄當真一個時辰後又從林中回來了。

那白衣出塵的身影，於月洞門前等著江澄。後頭伸出牆頭來的枝葉，搖曳著斑斑駁駁的光，落了藍曦臣半邊身子，更顯這人神采煥發，俊逸非常。

藍曦臣笑問他：「阿澄去哪了？」江澄隨意地回：「看那銀杏挺美的，於是去走了走」藍曦臣感嘆道：「原來一年之中又到了這個時節——忘機他們適才回了來，你要不要去看望看望？」

江澄沒有回他。抬步走上青石階梯，遠處傳來幾聲鐘鼓響，風一吹，揚起他垂墜的後髮，襯得來自雲夢蓮花塢的家主倜儻風流。彷彿鼻尖充斥著一股清淡的荷香，藍曦臣嘴邊笑意更柔和溫徐：「那就一起用晚膳吧？」

江澄看了看腳邊，那被清水淤泥弄髒的衣襬：「我要回去換個衣衫。」在魏無羨面前，那必是要乾乾淨淨，大方得體，不漏任何破綻才是。藍曦臣明白他這心思，與他一齊並肩去了寒室。

雲深不知處的弟子早明白了一切，見二位家主走到一起，早沒了當初的驚嚇與詫異，反倒自在從容地鞠躬行禮，用著少年嗓音說道：「宗主。江宗主。」江澄一開始還挺不受用的，怎麼聽怎麼彆扭。後來漸漸地也習慣了，有時還會對問候的弟子微點點頭。

藍曦臣樂見其成，等行至那人跡稀少處，牽起了江澄的手。

「當初阿澄也那樣喊過我。」藍曦臣想起二人初見，只道那時情竇未開，於任何事都恍恍惚惚，為自負的家主責任而奔波遊走，心力交瘁。如今想起，那時的眼角眉梢都帶有睥睨傲氣的江澄，仍舊歷歷在目，卻更多的是心尖上的震顫。

江澄假裝沒聽見他的話外之音：「日前的清談會上，我也這麼喊過你。」藍曦臣卻可以感覺到十指相扣的手中，那微微發燙的掌心。藍曦臣問道：「你少年時來過的雲深不知處，覺得如何？」

他記得，自跟金子軒大吵一架後，魏無羨被送回去，幾個少年們少了帶頭作怪的頭頭，那氣焰終於被藍啟仁的威儀給欺壓了下去，每天乖乖唸書背書，卯時做、亥時息，清修養身了好一陣子。

「挺好的，有條不紊，纖塵不染。」江澄現時回想，倒真想不出個形容來，只記得是個少年心性待不住的地方，每天只想著距離離開的日子又少了一天。藍曦臣自是聽出他言語之下的一板一眼，遂笑道：「藍家出生在此，從小便生養在這雲深不知處，是以向來都是從外姓師兄弟的口中聽聞外面世界的繁華多彩。直至弱冠之年，才能藉以各種理由下山一趟。久而久之，那對於俗事的好奇，倒真被磨得乾乾淨淨，無欲無求。」

江澄哼了一聲：「無欲無求？錯過了這許多好玩新鮮的事物，當真遺憾。」藍曦臣附和他道：「是啊……不過幸虧後來有欲有求的時候，還能得一人相伴左右。」

藍曦臣這一席話，與江澄賞樹時的心境竟如出一轍，他的掌心誠實地又熱了一熱。此時二人正好進了寒室，藍曦臣隨即放開那隻手，轉出了房間。

卻有一隻手突然抓住了他的手腕。藍曦臣回過頭去，卻驀地被一雙嘴給堵住了雙唇。江澄微紅著面頰關上房門，徒留藍曦臣站在原地瞪著白色的窗紙，許久許久也沒回過神來。

房門再次開啟時，江澄已經換好一套屬於蓮花塢的校服，紫色箭袖一身凜然的勁裝。藍曦臣特別喜歡看江澄這個樣子，雖然明白這家主身份壓在他身上有多麼沉重，然正是因為如此，之所以江澄在俗世中可以超然脫俗地吸引自己的目光。一旦介意了，便再也放不下。

「看什麼？！」江澄瞪了藍曦臣一眼，也不知這人究竟又想到了什麼，擺著張玉樹臨風的臉發呆恍神。藍曦臣搖了搖頭，那捲雲暗紋的抹額的飄帶隨著動作飄了幾下，清淺笑道：「阿澄真好。」

江澄被他突如其來的胡言亂語給雞皮疙瘩到了，趕緊拉了拉那人手臂：「不會都在等我們吃飯吧？」藍曦臣笑道：「有魏公子在，不會讓其他人餓著的。」江澄道：「那到也是，那就不急著走了。」藍曦臣疑惑問道：「你不餓嗎？」江澄答道：「當然餓。不過吃飯時，還得邊聽魏無羨嘰嘰喳喳，我便也沒了食慾。」

藍曦臣略作思索，方仔細問道：「魏公子的事，你仍介懷嗎？」

江澄回望藍曦臣。若要說些不介意的表面話，他也說的膩煩了；可真正到底算不算是真的放下了，他卻也無從決斷，只知道——魏無羨確實是他心上的一根刺。那刺裡扎著許多不堪入目的過去，以及幾乎成了日日夢魘的委屈糾結。

「不想再去爭些什麼了，可一想到他，卻依舊是覺得心中有一處空落落的。」江澄如是開誠相見，藍曦臣沉吟一會：「我能填補那處空洞嗎？」

江澄看著藍曦臣認真誠摯的神情，鼻尖有那麼一刻泛上酸意，然這會兒他卻不想繼續沉溺在惆悵裡了，光想著要怎麼作弄藍曦臣。故作唉聲嘆氣貌，沉重道：「那麼首先你得像魏無羨一樣，成天大呼小叫——」便也憋不住，呼呼地輕笑出聲。

藍曦臣見江澄自己被自己的話語給逗笑，忍不住好笑地翹起嘴角：「那還是算了吧，不補了，抱著就好。」藍曦臣竟是雙手伸出，攬住了江澄，在他額際之上落下一吻。

二人同時聽聞東西落地之聲，趕緊分了開來朝來源處看去——只見魏無羨站在藍忘機前面，高舉雙手遮住了他的二哥哥的視線，口裡嚷嚷著：「我的媽呀——！」江澄立即不甘示弱嚷回去：「吵死了！」

藍曦臣道是自在從容，透過魏無羨的手去看藍忘機的眼：「忘機，你們吃飽了？」只見那雙手後的臉點了點頭。魏無羨道：「我們真的是正好出來散步消食消食的，沒有要偷窺你們的意思。」藍曦臣笑道：「有什麼不能看的，是吧？晚吟。」

江澄咬了咬下唇，死瞪著魏無羨好一陣子，才轉過臉去，拉著藍曦臣走了。

直到二人身影轉出目光之外，魏無羨才長出一口氣，笑了笑。藍忘機覺出他的不對，遂關心問道：「怎麼了？」魏無羨道：「也沒什麼，只是很久沒見到那樣的江澄。」

方才那一眼，嘴角眼尾笑意尚未收盡的江澄——他還以為再也不會看見了。

幸好只是以為。

 

完。


	3. 〈望君歸〉

01.

很多時候總有啞口無言的瞬間。  
江澄一次次都把那些難受給吞了回去，他以為，這樣才能不受他人蠱惑，專心致志地活出屬於自己的一片天。  
是以他要金凌忍著。  
在他的觀念裡，沒有過一絲委屈，哪能明白世間運行的殘酷，又哪能了解，什麼時候該放下，什麼時候該執著不放。  
但也有他唯一參透不了的，就是自己的心。

江澄對魏無羨從來都是嗤之以鼻。  
看不慣他的驕傲自狂，看不慣他的自在隨興，看不慣他以師兄自稱，看不慣他竟那麼容易拋棄一切，隨著一個脾氣跟驢一樣倔的人走了，瀟瀟灑灑，不帶回頭一望的。

他閒極無聊，整了整自己的書房。  
這裡曾是舊蓮花塢的一間房間裡的暗室，也因此，不曾被溫狗掃刮肆虐得，半分往日的記憶都不留存。當年，蓮花塢重新整修，翻出這樣一個地方時，年少無依無靠的他只是愣愣地看著，等回過神來，衣襟早已被淚水沾濕大半。

那只是間放雜物的暗室，尚且沒有擺放什麼金貴的器物擺飾——以往他與魏無羨讀書時書書寫寫的紙張，與小時候的玩具倒是保留了不少。

魏無羨的筆跡與他的人如出一轍。  
率性自然，灑脫不拘。

手中持著一張寫滿黑字的紙，指尖不自覺地越攢越緊。

那紙上，有許多行端正的字被大筆一揮劃去，在底下註解上諸多言論。  
江澄記得，那次二人不知為何秉燭夜讀，魏無羨倦極了，一手捲著竹簡，坐沒坐像地趴在桌案上，念經似地讀著上頭密密麻麻的字。  
靜謐無聲處，忽聽那人大叫一聲：「師弟啊！」  
江澄不理會他，他卻蹭蹭的往江澄身邊一屁股一屁股挪過來：「我們來說說，若是你接掌了這蓮花塢，準備做些什麼改革？」

江澄冷靜地挑眉：「突然說這個幹嘛？」

魏無羨瞇起眼來：「就是想到，我們剛到雲深不知處時，你在那塊寫著家訓的大石前站了許久——我當時就感慨，猜想你是不是對於管理門派有想法了？」

江澄低頭寫字：「沒有，我當時只是想，若是這些全是蓮花塢的家訓，我逃也絕不要繼承蓮花塢。」

魏無羨哈哈笑著，拍了拍江澄的肩膀，讓他剛剛落於紙上的那筆咚地凸了出去。  
江澄抬眼瞪他。  
魏無羨抽走江澄面前的那張紙，重新換上一張乾淨白紙：「我覺得呢，明知不可為而為之，雖說是以一言蔽之，大智若愚，可將來的門生可跟聰明絕頂的咱們不一樣，萬一都花費時間在鑽研這唯一的家訓，不是得耗去多少時間？！」  
「那你說說這唯一的家訓的意思？」  
「就是不明白才讓你寫寫看的嗎，來，快寫。」  
「你不是說咱們聰明絕頂？」  
「……讓你寫就寫，囉嗦什麼！」

那個後半夜，他們議論諸多，關於家訓的含意，關於蓮花塢體制的缺失及整頓辦法。  
江澄就著燭光，看著不知何時認真起來的魏無羨，那微微皺著的眉頭，在橘紅光暈下的神情，其中隱含的反覆思量，令他忍不住莞爾一笑。

當時他們的年少，有筆頭千字，胸中萬卷。

 

江澄將這些狂妄的字句收回櫃子當中，恰好房門被人敲響了兩下，外頭是蓮花塢一主事的聲音：「江宗主，有一事想詢問您的意思。」  
「進來吧。」

「翌月初三，是五師弟的大喜之日，賀禮是要送禮品還是禮金好？」  
江澄皺了皺眉，以往似乎也有門生娶了老婆，但怎麼如今卻問到他這邊來？遂疑惑道：「之前怎麼送的，照舊就好。」  
主事回道：「以往都是送新人整套的床單被褥，請的是城裡最好的一家布店做的，剛好這次新娘正是那店老爺的姑娘——」  
江澄哭笑不得：「所以除了床單被褥，你們想不出更好的禮品了？」  
主事腆顏一笑：「回宗主，想了半天，還是想不出來。」  
江澄沉吟片刻：「我尚且有事要忙，明天給你答覆。」

好不容易打發走主事，江澄長吁一口氣。他也不知道到底能送什麼好。  
不如乾脆直接送金子？這樣以後也能避免此種尷尬的情況，一勞永逸。新人也能拿金子去隨意購置他們喜愛的物品——

叩、叩。

門又被敲響了兩下，江澄看著窗紙上印透的人影，發現不是主事，方才懶散地開口：「什麼事？」

「秉宗主，雲深不知處澤蕪君來到。」  
想來最近也沒什麼大事，江澄皺了皺眉：「他來做什麼？」  
「說是路過雲夢，順道拜訪江宗主。」  
江澄隨即起身整整衣衫，推開門：「有好生招待人家了嗎？」  
「已經請進了前廳。」

江澄快步地來到前廳，就見敞開的門窗中，藍家那一身素白的校服，在古樸焦黃的木框當中，特顯一股清新飄逸的出世之感。

「藍宗主。」江澄微微傾身示禮。  
「江宗主，」藍曦臣站了起來：「渙冒昧打擾，還望見諒則個。」  
「無訪，正好沒什麼事。」

一旁伺候的下人給二人仔細斟了茶，望著那澄澈清黃的水面，江澄不知為何，便出聲讓他先行離去，不必管這裡。

近來算是日漸好轉的一年，魏無羨過上自由自在的日子、雲深不知處澤蕪君出關、金凌這會兒往蓮花塢來詢問江澄家務的次數也減少了……

藍曦臣似是鬆了口氣，呷了一口茶水，江澄問道：「聽說藍宗主是途經雲夢？」  
藍曦臣點點頭：「已是回程，思及一事與江宗主相關，故來敲了門。」  
江澄方才過來時仔細看過，這藍曦臣似乎是自己一人來的，並無其他藍家人跟隨：「什麼事？」  
「三日前，金小公子——」藍曦臣莞爾一笑，其中黯然淺淺流漏，絲毫不掩藏：「不是，是金宗主，帶門中弟子夜獵，不小心傷及敝派弟子，才來道過歉的。」  
江澄想金凌這小子終於懂得道歉了？挑著眉：「讓澤蕪君見笑，那毛頭孩子也是該穩下來了……此事不也就完了？」  
言下之意大有金家的是歸金凌管，藍曦臣又何必繞道來蓮花塢提及此事。  
藍曦臣道：「是也如此——」  
「藍宗主到底想說什麼？」  
藍曦臣望了望江澄，知道蓮花塢宗主素來直來直往，便也收起內心的那股怪異：「江宗主年少時來過雲深不知處求學，自然也是知道藍家家訓繁多且雜，近來，那塊大石終於是寫滿了，再也寫不進多一條的規矩——為了讓我早些上手家務，先生把這刪減家訓的首要大事，交給了我。」  
「故思及江宗主獨力支撐起蓮花塢，又將金小公子拉拔長大，至如今掌握蘭陵金家也能極快上手，想必對於門派內務有所心得——」  
江澄低頭沉吟著，半晌才抬起頭來：「藍宗主是想讓我在藍氏那五千條的家訓上出點主意，刪減刪減？那可好了，我就是沒想那麼多，是以家訓才只有寥寥幾筆。」  
藍曦臣看起來有些困擾，歛下眼來：「是這樣嗎？」

看著藍曦臣這樣的樣態，江澄眨了眨眼，胸中泛起一股不知所謂的愧疚。  
那張與藍忘機差不多俊俏的面孔，硬生生將那冰雪風霜的疏離給融成了春光明媚的暖意，倒讓江澄忽然不知道該怎麼面對藍曦臣了，若說些置身事外的重話，便會憑空多出些愧疚，然而此事他卻也是不必要幫的……

「那能請江宗主說說，你所理解的，雲深不知處家訓的涵義嗎？」

江澄仔細想了想：「既然雲深不知處注重教育，便不用擔心門生的觀念是否有誤，家訓總歸一句，無非是不負本心。」

藍曦臣一字一句聽了進去，卻楞楞望著江澄許久，江澄有些不自在，生怕自己一個不小心說錯了話，正要開口詢問，就聽藍曦臣眼中似乎放出了光：「卻是如此。」

「……」

行。

「我的本意與江宗主也是無甚差別，只是怕這大批刪減，惹得先生不開心。」

「那就分門別類吧？德行、言語、禮儀等等，先列大範圍的，其餘小範圍的便另外詳列，或是也可這樣……」

江澄說著說著，便挽袖伸出右手，在桌上比劃來去，藍曦臣聽著，益發覺得他說得井井有條，似乎曾經對於如何管理門派，有過深入的鑽研。並且設想周到，想來也是因為獨自拉拔蓮花塢及金公子走上正軌的人生經歷，才有此精闢的心得理論。

二人言談詳細，多方揣摩，不知不覺已日暮四合，到及用膳的時刻，下人在門外敲了敲門詢問用膳一事，打斷了二人之間的談話。

「對了，藍宗主是隻身外出的嗎？」

藍曦臣搖搖頭：「非也，想著只是詢問事情，讓弟子們先行一步回去，未曾料過與江宗主相談甚歡，一時忘了時間——」

「那便留下來吧？」

江澄不知自己這話從何而來，問得唐突，卻被藍曦臣一口應承了下來，他眼裡有著溫柔清徐的善意：「叨擾了。」

江澄心中默念著藍曦臣方才說得相談甚歡四字，其實他也有相同的感想。  
已經許久未曾與人這樣靜下心來侃侃而談，方才未多加思考，便開口留人，卻也出乎意料之外，得到了藍曦臣的答應。

既已留了下來，江澄便相邀藍曦臣在書房裡夜讀。  
他看著藍曦臣被燭光照耀的側臉，心想，果真是天下排名第一的顏，溫吞恭儉，風神雋朗，叫人一望，便莫名生出想要與之親近的好感。而這人，也從不讓人失望，總是噙著張笑臉，眼中似有水波豔豔，也彷彿那夏季的星河銀漢。

藍曦臣因為連日趕路，實也疲憊，不知不覺伏在桌案上睡著了，江澄揉了揉眉心，放下書簡，取過一件自己的私服衣袍，蓋在他身上。想著整理整理二人言談之間寫下的紙張，再喊人起來回去入睡，沒想到自己竟也睡倒在了桌案之上。

深夜，藍曦臣被微寒的涼意冷醒，只見眼前一張江宗主的睡顏，心中微微有些詫異，卻更多的是心安之感。不知從何始，卻是滿心被填塞的暖意。

似乎在這平靜淡然的日子裡，便忽地找到了知音一般。

藍曦臣起身之後，肩背上衣衫滑落，他接過低頭來看，忍不住輕輕一哂。不同與以往那向來都是體貼他人而上揚的嘴角，這次實是發自內心，彷彿不曾有過憂愁那樣的輕鬆自在。

江澄淺眠，皺著的眉頭輕輕一動，便醒了過來，眼裡似有惺忪，似有恍惚。

藍曦臣溫言道：「吵到你了？」  
江澄搖搖頭，卻在心裡暗暗自責，怎麼能在別人面前睡得這樣毫無防備？

「本來這桌子也不好睡，太低。」

藍曦臣聞言一笑：「委屈江宗主了。」

「你脖子不酸？」

「……是有些許不適。」藍曦臣摸了摸脖子，倒是還好，就是有些僵硬而以。

「你又怎麼醒來了？」

「略感涼意，便醒了過來。」

江澄下意識地往敞開的窗戶望了望：「確實，蓮花塢多水澤，到了深夜總會比富庶的地方涼上許多——卻也不及深山中的雲深不知處吧？」

「那雲深不知處的是讓人手腳發寒的涼意，蓮花塢的卻是舒爽愜意。」

江澄輕笑一聲，右邊嘴角微抬：「怕是那身處陌生之地的戒備之心作祟，才起來的吧？」

藍曦臣微微怔忡，隨即低頭一笑：「這也能讓你看出來？」

江澄在這個瞬間，心微微一動。

藍曦臣此時的笑如此好看，不若平常時那樣微微含著眼角，這次笑得連眼睛都瞇了起來，露出一口齊整的皓齒，唇似塗脂，面如冠玉。就連他這不曾介意過顏之優劣的人，都忍不住驚嘆一番上天的鬼斧神工。

「那你還睡嗎？」

「江宗主此問……可有什麼深夜的活動？」

「自然是有的，」江澄得意地一笑，「雖說十五已過，但正好月亮在這下半夜裡最是明亮，正是賞月的好時機。」

江澄領著藍曦臣在蓮花塢裡彎彎繞繞過幾個迴廊亭院，還搭了輕舟，方才入了一處蓮花池深處。那中央處卻是少有蓮葉蓮花的，左右寬約二丈，露出平靜廣袤如明鏡的池面來，而池面上，正靜靜搖曳著那彎涼薄如霜的下弦月。

合著尚未完全枯盡的白蓮，亭亭淨直在大片大片的蓮葉當中，受那月光照耀，熠熠散發一層清淡蒼茫的光邊。加之，池面上薄霧如輕紗飄渺，近至他們二人身邊，遠達蔓延壟罩整個蓮花池，藍曦臣忍不住驚嘆：「還以為早看遍了蓮花的樣貌，卻原來還能有如此清幽秀麗的絕妙景色，此情此景，可堪比渙此生見過的美景數一數二的，此行當真不虛。」

「有你這樣誇張？」

江澄忍不住失笑，雖然他拿出這即便在蓮花塢中也只有少數幾人知道的一流夜色，正是為了讓藍曦臣驚豔，卻沒想到他的評價如此之高，倒讓他有些受寵若驚了。

「此言不假，喜歡極了。」

江澄開始感受到眼前的藍曦臣是真心地在歡喜著，露出一副孩子好奇的眼神，眼皮眨呀眨地，嘴角那抹好看的笑意益發地奪人眼目。

待及藍曦臣終於將美景收盡眼底，提起衣襬幾步走回江澄面前，與他面對面盤膝而坐，江澄忍不住調侃：「比這更美妙的夜景多的是，若是你們那早睡早起的家規可以改一下，就能經常看到這樣的景色了。」

「人生樂在相知心，我此刻心中的歡喜，卻有大半是因為江宗主而生的。」藍曦臣誠實說道，讓江澄有好些措手不及的慌亂：「此話何意？」

藍曦臣卻是轉頭望著池天一色的月景，眼中不知何時染上了惆悵：「先生曾經耳提面命，要我們記住一句話：欲修其身者，先正其心；欲正其心者，先誠其意……此話我從不質疑，向來以誠待人，總認為只要如此，便會得到相同的回報——」

「當此時，我真的想與江宗主推心置腹，互結為友，卻……」藍曦臣澹然苦笑：「心中總有那麼個念頭迴盪著，讓我別再輕易付出信任，相信他人。」

江澄心中一緊，卻不知道當說什麼才好，他不像魏無羨能言善辯，彷彿只要一、二句，就能將人心中憂愁給吹散……「那就請澤蕪君信我一次，至少我可以保證，若你以真心待我，我便以真心待你，絕不辜負。」

藍曦臣驀地轉頭去看江澄。  
他的一字一句帶著沉甸甸的重量，擊打在他心上。

也不知為何，在分明不過才方熟識起來的江澄面前，他居然能揭開以往連自己也不敢去碰觸的傷疤，主動向他人提起，甚至是尋求幫助。

江澄一次次出乎他的意料。

其實早在觀音廟中，他便覺得，江澄的為人並不如外界所言那樣冷酷無情，反倒是個有如懷抱赤子之心的性情中人。只是那些對於這繁雜的塵世而言過於蒼白的真實情感，在經歷過種種變遷、天地傾覆的劫難之後，被隱藏在了無處可發洩的悲傷與哀怨當中。

在這靜謐的天地之間，藍曦臣忽然有種想要倚靠江澄的衝動，然而他卻得隱忍下來，以現在二人之間的相識程度，還不足以過度地袒露內心，怕是會嚇到了人家。

他只報以一個真心實意的笑容：「那好，我便信你一次。」

 

02.

藍曦臣沒有提前告知，徹夜未歸，這是前所未有的事。  
藍啟仁聽聞原本應該一道回來的藍景儀他們說，澤蕪君途經雲夢，忽然說有事與江宗主相談，不過幾句言談，很快就會趕回上的，於是便讓跟隨的門生們先走。  
「怎麼回事！」  
他心中一股亂，只要跟雲夢扯上准沒好事，況且藍曦臣剛剛出關，不過就是命他去幾個友好親近的門派走動走動，以示他這個雲深不知處的家主已經好了，隨時準備掌持起一家門派，怎麼這一趟西去本應該回來的，卻一夜一日尚未歸？

藍啟仁喝完了今天的第十壺茶，終於忍不住一拍桌案，大動作站起：「我這就動身去雲夢！」

當此時，彷彿有意無意，魏無羨牽著小蘋果放風吃草而過，聽到藍啟仁罵著後輩們，又說要動身前往雲夢，趕緊拍了拍小蘋果的屁股，讓牠往藍啟仁那兒走去。小蘋果轉過頭來瞪他，魏無羨伸出食指，悄聲道：「待會兒給你吃蘋果。」

小蘋果這才從鼻子長出一口氣，往該走的方向走。

藍啟仁見他最不想見的人朝這兒走來，環繞雙臂，冷聲道：「起開，我不想看見你。」

魏無羨笑嘻嘻地，剛巧藍忘機從一旁迴廊轉出來，那雙淡淺的眼中，隱隱有著擔憂，他望了魏無羨一眼，向藍啟仁鞠躬，問道：「先生，兄長呢？」

藍啟仁指著景儀他們，藍忘機自然知道，這六隻是跟著藍曦臣一同出門的弟子，他也知道昨日兄長就該回來，適以方才去了趟寒室——卻半個人影都沒見到。只聽藍啟仁有些氣急敗壞：「說是去了雲夢拜訪江宗主，再然後就沒消沒息！」

說到江澄，藍忘機眉頭明顯地一皺：「為何？」

藍景儀小心翼翼地又說了一遍：「澤蕪君說有事相問江宗主，不過幾句，要我們不用等他，先回雲深不知處，很快可以跟上的，卻不知為何，到現在都過了未時還未歸——」

「那個，御劍從雲夢至姑蘇，也需得三個時辰，你們不妨再等上一等？」魏無羨在一旁乾巴巴地說，他自知自己此刻沒有插嘴的權利，然而那只僅限於局外人，他只不過是外表看上去是局外人——雖然只有他自己知道這個事實。

「你這——！」藍啟仁察覺魏無羨話中有話，險些爆出髒口，指著人火冒三丈：「你究竟又做了什麼，快從實招來！」

魏無羨摳了摳臉頰，自知有些事可當與藍二哥哥說，有些事卻不可與藍啟仁說，於是隨便挑了可以模糊的重點說：「之前金家弟子打傷藍家弟子一事，澤蕪君說想要知會江宗主一聲，曾經相問過我如何應對才好——想來是拜訪時留得晚了，便決議隔日再啟程回姑蘇。」

魏無羨拍了拍小蘋果的鬃毛：「也多大個人了，如今遲個還不到一日，有需這麼擔心麼？」

終於打發了事後，藍忘機跟著魏無羨走，魏無羨方才告訴他真由：「先生不是將刪減家訓的事交給兄長大人嗎？他為此困擾多日，曾經來找過我的，我當時就推薦他，還不如去找江澄——雖然本家的事，去找他家詢問有些不合禮節，但放眼修仙界，我也無法舉出比江澄更合適的人了。」

藍忘機疑惑：「說問，便能問到？」

魏無羨撇了撇嘴：「你是不知，江澄就對我惡言惡語，其他人，總還是有些矜持的，更何況是澤蕪君？地位、經歷好歹都是他的前輩，還能將人趕出蓮花塢不成？」

「為何不與我商量？」

魏無羨看藍忘機一眼，伸手在他下巴上一挑，壞笑道：「為了將來藍家弟子的手腕著想，我並不建議兩個藍家人相談，尤其都是藍啟仁的得意門生。」藍忘機捉住魏無羨作怪的手，半垂著眼皮，看著比自己低矮半顆頭的人：「我不覺得有何弊病？」

「就是這樣，才要大量刪減家訓！」魏無羨怎麼扯都扯不開自己的手，最終張口低頭往那隻手上咬去。二人正待互相對決，小蘋果忽地用鼻子頂了一下魏無羨，把他頂得差點跌出去，這才想起，方才還許諾這驢給他吃蘋果呢，趕緊哈哈笑著帶小蘋果去吃蘋果。

 

雲夢，蓮花塢。  
二位宗主平時家務纏身，這多的半日鎮夜，實是一次收穫良多的交流，藍曦臣伸出右手：「多謝江宗主一夜收留，渙受益匪淺，心中未曾有過如今的心曠神怡。」

江澄許久未受過如此赤誠相待，倒一時忘了自己的齡牙利嘴，回握藍曦臣，居然略顯不自在地回道：「不過淺談一二，不算什麼——」

「那麼，下次見。」

藍曦臣御劍而走，白色挺拔的身影在湛藍無邊的天際當中，飄逸灑脫，自有一番風骨。江澄將方才相握隻手緊了一緊，想要甩脫上面那輕軟溫徐的觸感，耳邊卻隨風而來一句藍曦臣臨走時的話語——下次見。

那嗓音溫潤，帶著如沐春風的笑意，令江澄站著目送藍曦臣，直到那身影消逝在天際，也久久未曾回過神。

他喜歡看藍曦臣笑。

原來……這便是喜歡一個人的感受嗎？

如此簡單又容易被滿足。

不知立到何時，只聽外邊，忽然遠遠地有人喊了一聲：「舅舅！」

金凌穿著金家校服，那身行走之間彷彿都帶有金星雪浪一般的浮華校服，遙遙的便舉著手左右揮著，試圖截取江澄的注意。他落於江澄面前，閃著雙益發炯炯有神的眼：「舅舅這是知道我來了，才出來迎接我的嗎？」

江澄睨著金凌仍舊矮他一截的小腦袋瓜：「想太多，賞雲都比等你還要值得。」  
金凌嘻嘻一笑：「舅舅賞的是雲，我看的卻是舅舅等我的身影，都一樣都一樣。」  
江澄無奈：「這樣的恬不知恥從哪學來的？說吧，又有何事要問我？」  
金凌原本跟江澄一道走進蓮花塢的，聽江澄這樣一說，忽然緩了緩腳步，江澄轉過頭來疑問道：「幹什麼？」金凌回過神來，搖搖頭：「不、沒什麼，就覺著今天的舅舅不一樣，哪兒不一樣我也說不上——」

江澄挑眉：「身為家主隨意亂跑，還只為了說胡話？」

「沒！」金凌義正嚴詞的反駁：「我有事要問的，舅舅，蓮花塢裡若有弟子辦喜事，你都送怎樣的禮？我怕問了門裡的主事，他們會笑我年紀輕，所以……我就來找舅舅了，我問完就走！決不耽擱舅舅。」

……他還真忘了自己門裡也有這事。  
……問完就走？蘭陵與雲夢相隔多遠他可知！既為家主，有他這樣耗磨時間的？！

「難不成你一有無法啟齒的事就往蓮花塢來？！」江澄板起臉，斥責金凌：「不會的事就要詢問主事，這也是他們的職責所在，要不然你一個家主，就讓他們每日等著吃喝拉撒？」

「舅——」金凌的肚子突然咕嚕一聲，他咬了咬下唇，眼中有幾分踟躕不言的委屈。江澄這才想起，現在時候尚早，才剛過卯時，金凌在這時候來，不會是一夜未眠，徹夜趕路而來？

他轉過身來背對金凌：「還沒吃？」  
金凌小聲地嗯了一聲，江澄嘆了口氣：「早飯應該還沒收，先去吃吧。」

他正要抬步往食堂的方向走，金凌卻突然從後面抱住了他，連著他的手一同圈住了，且越收越緊，他吸了一下鼻子，帶著濃重的鼻音，喊了一聲：「舅舅……」

那個瞬間，江澄已經想到了許多事。  
畢竟才方志於學的年紀，金凌此時應當在金家拓展人脈，鞏固基本關係，卻突生金光瑤一事，觀音廟那一夜過後，天地劇變，他就必須得接掌整個金家；之於之後，其中諸多摩擦難免，即使有江澄的威嚇，金家外表看起來順遂可行，但實際上卻是貌恭而心不服，內部無非流言蜚語眾多，看戲的人更是多。

金凌每一次的努力，在金家前輩的眼裡，無非只是戲台上的丑角，只等著他自己垮台，江澄無力支撐，再舉薦出一名更好的家主。

他所受的委屈，遠遠不只他所表達出來的萬一。

江澄靜靜等他哭完，抬起右手在那細瘦的手上拍了拍：「等你撐過了一切，再回過頭來看，就會明白，如今的種種，不過爾爾。」

 

藍曦臣果真在傍晚掌燈時前回來了雲深不知處。  
藍啟仁此一番的小鬧小動，雷聲不大雨點極小地便結束了。

往後數月，藍曦臣在主持家務上似乎找回些許新意，一如往昔十數年那般，清晰掌握整著門派中一舉一動的事物，並且做出最好的調解與解決方法；更甚至加入新的變革，讓雲深不知處一時間好些忙碌不停，氣象更新。

藍忘機敲了敲寒室的門，他自知不該在兄長好不容易抽空出來歇息的空檔去找他，但也唯有這個時間，他可以跟兄長說上幾句話。

「進來吧，忘機。」

藍忘機推開寒室，發現藍曦臣正站在桌案前作畫。  
窗外風聲微響，滿室靜謐。  
他一手挽袖，一手持著一支圓細的白圭筆，也沒抬頭相邀藍忘機，只是目不轉睛地繼續下筆作畫，似是正在畫那極為重要的部分。

藍忘機站在桌案前看，那畫只畫不到一半，四周的蓮花倒是栩栩如生地呈現在紙上，蓮葉蓮瓣光暈透染，即便月亮還未塗上，卻望之明瞭，正是月下蓮池的絕美景色。

「這是兄長在蓮花塢的所見所聞？」

於藍忘機來說，蓮花塢只是個過路的地兒，他曾隨魏無羨進過江家祠堂，到得那時蓮花塢已經成了魏無羨想要逃離的地方，其餘再多的，就只有難堪與憤怒。

藍曦臣將筆擱置在白瓷青山的筆架上，池中月下小舟已然成形，方輕出一口氣，道：「正是。忘機，我知道你一直想找機會與我談話，先坐下來吧。」

藍忘機卻執意站在原地：「我只想問一句，不打擾兄長休息。」  
藍曦臣自知他胞弟的拗性，只得妥協道：「好吧。」

「兄長這些時日在雲深不知處的所做所變，皆是出自江宗主之言？」

藍曦臣笑道：「自然不全是，有許多是我自身的想法，在閉關時，我想了很多，以為出關後能施展大改……可當我面對著雲深不知處裡的子弟們，心中卻莫名有著一股遲疑——或許我的想法並非全善？或許有我不曾注意過的破綻，也或許……我根本不適合這宗主之位。」

藍曦臣邊說邊緩緩走向窗邊，他望著窗外的景色，層層疊山中，深綠中夾雜著淺綠，還有一個一個門生素白的身影穿行期間，來來往往，似川流不息。

「那日與江宗主秉燭夜談，發現他與我看法大致無異，也不知為何，出關時的那些顧慮竟然頓時煙消雲散，好似心中壓著的烏雲散開，一片光明澄澈。」

藍忘機低下頭來，嘴角輕抿，似乎仍有些情緒沒被說服，藍曦臣深吸口氣，感嘆道：「自小我便以宗主傳位之人四處走動，見過不少人，只是在經歷過種種之後，江宗主卻是唯一眼中光芒不曾變過分毫的人。與那年去彩衣鎮時，無甚區別。」

江澄那樣一副姿態凌人的神態，眼角眉梢都帶著不可一世的驕傲，彷彿能與他並肩而行的，只有同道之人，其餘的便是化作路邊草芥，塵土滾滾，他也不屑顧於一眼。

但出乎他意料地，那些偽裝的外貌卻不能與真實的內在混為一談。

「忘機，不用擔心我。被騙過一次，我怔愣，不知該做些什麼，如果有了第二次，我還能像這次這樣，呆站原地什麼都不做麼？」

藍曦臣自知經過金光瑤一事，雲深不知處的所有人無非都小心翼翼地對待自己。他這人平常溫柔慣了，以至於所有人都以為他脆弱不堪，生怕一個不小心，就碰壞了他，再次一蹶不振。

他和徐地笑，眼中溫潤的光芒隱隱閃動。

藍曦臣的柔，並非青草搖擺，脆軟易折，而是那挺立的高樹，自然引來的清風，如沐如浴，沁人心脾；藍忘機見他如此，方才醒悟，原來自己心中的那股擔心惶恐的並非出自江澄，而是兄長。

他歛下眼來，淡淡道：「我知道了，兄長一切注意。」

聽著藍忘機一步一步離去的步伐，直到再也聽不見腳步聲之後，藍曦臣才走回桌案，從原本畫著的那幅月下蓮花圖底下，抽出另一張長寬約莫一尺的紙。紙上躍然如歷在目的，是江澄望著遠邊的側顏。

江澄十多年來消瘦不少，自大風大雨中走過，獨自守著一座面目全非的蓮花塢，脊背益發挺直，側顏的線條更是洗鍊得益發剛毅薄情，那雙始終不肯有過半分妥協的眉眼，一轉一挑，都帶著拒人於千里之外的刺。

然而這人，卻在一個不經意間，問他：「那便留下來吧？」

藍曦臣嘴角止不住地上揚，那樣的人問自己這樣一句話，又有誰會不答應？

指尖在畫紙上滑過，似是描摹著，從江澄的細長的眉，輕緩滑過眼尾、臉頰、下頷，直至脖頸。想起那日種種，蓮花塢的大門、在桌上推移的手、併案而讀、不太舒適的睡顏、搖櫓的身影、半衰的蓮池、清冷的下弦月、月光下的神情、微翹的嘴角、兩手相握時的溫暖——

他覺得，自己似乎……

 

03.

「江宗主，這邊請。」  
藍曦臣以笑相邀江澄，江澄坦然受之，身後帶著幾名主事弟子入了雲深不知處巍峨的山門。

雲深不知處的清談會，澤蕪君親自出來迎接蓮花塢家主江澄，走在山道上，令所有人不免疑惑地投去幾眼，無不暗暗議論：這三毒聖手什麼時候跟澤蕪君如此交好了？這下倒好，蘭陵金家家主是江宗主外甥，這下就連姑蘇藍氏都與江宗主親近……

觀音廟事變過後，原本屹立修仙界的四大家族，金、藍兩家曾經的三尊其二陷入漩渦局中，歛芳尊身死、澤蕪君閉關不問世事好久，皆顯衰微之端，如今正是江、聶兩家分立的局面，聶家自那一問三不知登上家主之位，在修仙界也不曾有過什麼呼風喚雨的影響，真論起來，這江家確實——

江澄狠戾地瞪著那些眼巴巴要上來討好的小門小派，冷眼道：「當我沒聽過『無事獻殷勤』這句話？」言下之意，罵他們非奸即盜。

好多家主或是有名的修士原本滿面笑容，聽聞這句之後，都黑著臉色離開江宗主面前。無不心中罵道：這嘴下不留人的臭脾氣，就連待在那向來溫雅如玉的澤蕪君身邊還是不變！

藍曦臣道：「江宗主直接拒絕便是。」  
江澄哼了一聲：「就是看不慣他們人前人後的嘴臉。」  
藍曦臣輕淺一笑。  
「……況且我知道分寸。」江澄不知道為何自己補了這麼一句。  
他向來不管別人是否對他存有誤會，反正該在身邊的，就會在身邊，他要強留，也只會落得滿身傷。那晚與藍曦臣的約定——你信我，我便不負你——或許讓他在不知不覺中有了顧慮，會害怕若藍曦臣真聽信了流言蜚語而不再信任自己，那自己也不就……  
藍曦臣卻彷彿讀懂了江澄眼中閃爍不明的猶疑，笑道：「我知道，江宗主向來刀子嘴豆腐心，只是在雲深不知處，我不管，還有先生會管。」  
江澄小小地嘁了一聲：「你說誰刀子嘴——」  
山風乍起，捲起四周繁茂的枝葉聲簌簌，從後頭揚起二人髮絲翩飛，藍曦臣看著身側的江澄，鬼使神差地伸出手來，讓那撓得他心癢的一綹髮絲落在自己手中。  
江澄心中微訝，面上卻故作鎮定：「做什麼？」  
藍曦臣鬆開手，讓那那漆黑的髮根根細順地落回江澄身後，方若無其事道：「剛才彷彿看見了落葉，想幫你揀去。」  
「是麼？」  
「嗯。」  
藍曦臣帶江澄入了雲夢蓮花塢的座席，對面安排的是清河聶家的聶懷桑。故地重逢，這一眼瞬息萬變，世路早已不堪回首，江澄遙遙望了聶懷桑一眼，見他懦懦地朝自己點頭後，便不再多看，端正入座。

藍曦臣此次清談會，表面上為講經論道，實則是向各大家族宣布，澤蕪君已經出關，並且重回掌管姑蘇雲深不知處之位。談會中，有散修找茬：「重生的夷陵老祖與貴派藍忘機私情甚篤，莫非因為如此，而輕放過手中殺孽萬千的夷陵老祖！？」

藍曦臣自知避不過如此質問，早已做好準備：「夷陵老祖魏無羨身死，當年的事早已塵埃落定，我閉關前，觀音廟的混亂，卻並非因為魏無羨而起，魏無羨不過是一枚棋子，一事論一事，關於忘機與魏無羨的私情，我也無可奉告。」

「這又是為何？哼！果真還是有袒護偏私存在的吧！？」

「我所言不假，忘機早已下山遊歷多時，不常待在雲深不知處，關於他們如今所在何處，並不知曉，也無需知曉。」

見藍曦臣這邊如打棉花，激不起任何波瀾，那名散修偷偷往江澄撇去一眼，通常談及夷陵老祖，可少不了這位脾氣暴戾的宗主來參上一腳，然而江澄只是靜靜坐在位置上，喝了口茶水，於他們之間，並未多置任何口舌。

那散修心有不甘，分明想要挑起事端，大聲點名道：「江宗主！當年的亂葬崗，當年的夷陵老祖好歹也是你帶人給滅的，當初說了碎屍萬段，神形俱滅，還以為終於能擺脫鬼修魔道的陰影，為何如今他還能藉人軀殼重生！」

江澄眼中紅光閃過，藍曦臣離他近，看見他那隻放在腿上的手拇指已悄悄摸上紫電，心中忐忑起來，定定地看著江澄。

江澄卻只是勾起嘴角，滿臉不屑地道：「你不是說了嗎？當初我要殺的魏無羨已經死了，在我們面前死得找不到任何屍體碎片，他如今換了個人，我為何還要對他窮追猛打？也不看看自己什麼模樣，我可不想變得如此愚蠢可笑！」

激將法居然無用，還被人反將一軍，打得好響的一個巴掌，那散修吱吱唔唔好一陣子，藍曦臣見他再掀不起半點波浪，朗聲溫言道：「我知夷陵老祖重生，對修先界或多或少帶來些不安惶恐，這位兄弟怕是心緒一時不穩，還請您先至客房歇息，靜下心來，再好好想想。」

那散修剛被藍家的弟子護送走，藍曦臣卻忽然耳聞江澄那邊廂忽然傳來滋滋的聲響，他回過頭去，就見江澄不知為何站起身，紫電已然化成鞭狀，正不時閃現紫色電光。

「就算魏無羨死性不改，他不管重生多少次，也該我來收拾他！」

「江——」

江澄誰也不甩，大步出了清談的雅室，底下諸多門派都為此一齣而有不同的內心戲，藍曦臣無奈一笑，彷彿江澄方才撫的並不是雲深不知處家主的面子，清了清喉嚨，若無其事道：「那麼，我們剛剛談到哪了？」

 

江澄走出雅室，在雲深不知處內好一通亂走亂晃，他周身的脾氣怒火不怒自威，令藍家的弟子只能唯唯諾諾的跟在他後面幾十步遠的地方。  
也不知轉了多少個彎，正巧碰上也不知為何在雲深不知處內轉的自家主事。  
主事年紀已大，迎面見到江澄，面上一喜：「宗主，正好老朽正在尋您！」  
江澄道：「什麼事？」  
「你還記不記得，端午前老朽替你說的一樁親事？」  
江澄仔細一想，似乎想起了這麼一件事。主事曾說他的故友，家裡有位荳蔻年華的姑娘，人品端正，相貌上品，也同為修仙之人，只是姑娘家一家曾遭妖魔報復，家道中落，只剩零星三五人支撐凋零的家派。  
主事日日在江澄面前推薦姑娘家，說什麼同道就該協助同道，況且就算不曾壯大，卻也實實在在是個傳承了百年的家派，娶了人家，對於雲夢蓮花塢只有好處沒有壞處。  
於是從未想過感情一事的江澄，被主事三催四請般的殷勤給說動搖了，曾鬆口說：「好吧，你要推薦就把她帶來我面前讓我看看，至於要不要娶……看我心情。」  
「我想起來了，所以？」  
主事開心一笑，眼角笑紋都皺在一起：「正好姑娘家此次也被邀請來了雲深不知處，本想著等今日的清談會結束，再好好介紹給您的，不料，聽聞您從清談會中提早出來——」主事完全沒有提起江澄因何故而提早離席，只繼續道：「這下正好，姑娘正一人在房裡，趁現在人少——」  
江澄一愣，顯然想到了某些地方去：「趁人少做什麼？！好歹人家父親也得要在場吧？你就讓我這樣孤身去見人家姑娘？」  
主事顯然沒有想到某些地方去，拍了拍江澄臂膀：「好事不宜遲，況且我與好友已經問過的，現在只不過是把時間提早了而已，來，趕緊的，萬一清談會完了，你又不知要去哪兒交際應酬。」  
江澄給主事半推半就，只得正了正衣衫：「我能好好自己走，就你那步伐？我看走十天半個月也不會走到！」  
主事笑笑地道：「是、是，宗主，往這邊走。」  
江澄心中卻是起伏不定。  
他自知借姑娘家來確定自己是否喜歡藍曦臣不妥當，但也或許，對藍曦臣真的只是對待知心友人那樣的感覺，姑娘若是好，自己倒也完成一項一直梗在心口的顧慮——若能有個人陪他一起掌理蓮花塢，也不失為一件好事。  
由藍家的弟子領著，江澄與主事來到一處院落。  
主事一路上都在說介紹人家，他的故友叫辛懷雲，育有一子一女，妻子在多年前因為妖魔報復而逝世。姑娘叫辛琁，年方二十，本來有一指腹為婚的未婚夫，卻因為保護她而身受重傷而亡，傷心難過好久，好不容易，才讓重新振作起來。  
江澄從穿門中，看見辛琁獨自站在院落的身影，那樣嬌小玲瓏，杏目微閃著光芒，似乎笑起來也是極好看的一名女子，心中好感漸生。  
辛琁聽聞聲響轉過頭來，見到江澄時微愣了一愣，隨即會意過來，施禮道：「江宗主。」  
江澄還了一禮：「辛姑娘。」  
主事拉了拉江澄，附在他耳邊低聲道：「那老朽這就先走了。」  
江澄瞪了他一眼，眼中有些「你難道不該兩廂介紹一下嗎？」的斥責意味，然而主事見江澄與辛琁俊男美女，畫面美好，笑得眼睛都咪了起來，什麼暗示都沒有收到，就轉了出去。  
二人寒暄了一番，辛琁將江澄請進院落當中的石椅上落座，轉身又去屋裡拿了茶水：「只有涼水招待，怠慢了江宗主。」  
江澄不介意，揮了揮手，然後道：「妳方才在看什麼？」  
辛琁聽聞抬頭一看，江澄隨著她的目光移去，只見朗朗天空，有幾棵茂盛的枝條越過不知哪面牆，舒張在這座院落的南面裏，清風和徐，似有翠鳥鳴叫。  
「我在想，明明是不同隻鳥兒所發出的聲音，為何我卻仍會想起故事……」  
辛琁眼中悵然若失，江澄打眼一看，卻明白了其中的落寞與思念，耳邊傳來一聲嘆氣，他驀地明白，辛琁此番話，在悼念她那已亡的未婚夫。  
「為何放不下他？」江澄脫口一問。  
辛琁那雙眼中有些波動，分明是該盈滿笑意的美目，此刻卻恍如一池沒有生機的池水，什麼也映照不出：「若妖魔不曾報復，辛家不曾遭過災難……我又何必與他陰陽兩隔，再不得見？」  
江澄壓下心中油生的悲意，乾著嗓子問她：「那麼妳，期望下一段感情嗎？或是妳……曾有過害怕嗎？」  
辛琁淺淡一笑：「江宗主是問我倆之間的相親嗎？」  
江澄喝下一口水：「都好，妳想到什麼，就說什麼。」  
「自然是怕的。」辛琁道，「人一輩子，又有多少真情可以付出？或許這段感情，押錯了賭注，把自己都賠了進去，卻在下一段迎來了對的人——但也或許，對的人早已逝去——」  
清風習習，明明是該怡人的此情此景，此刻卻沉重得靜謐異常，話音當中都夾雜著一股膠著的欲語還休。  
「辛姑娘，」江澄忽然正色道，辛琁轉過頭去看他，「我們，都並未對此次相親，抱有什麼期望，對嗎？」  
辛琁微微一愣，眼中有訝異閃過，下一秒卻忽然愁眉苦臉起來：「有的……我父親，希望能藉這段婚事，無論是重建，抑或是替辛家找到一個可以安生的未來——」  
那雙好看的眼中忽地便流出兩行淚水，默然無聲，卻道盡了千言萬語，看著江澄心中跟著一痛。他們的哭如此相像，那樣的蒼白無力，彷彿容不得發出任何一聲脆弱的哀鳴。  
江澄伸手替她抹去淚水，辛琁卻忽然抓住他的手，江澄微微低頭去看她，就見她眼中不知為何，居然閃著堅定的光：「江宗主，你也與我一樣嗎，心早已隨著故人死去……？」  
江澄眼前浮現以往的諸多種種，父親、母親、姊姊、師兄弟們、魏無羨、面目全非的蓮花塢——卻不知為何，在那樣的蓮花塢中，在那窗牖的框框條條中，看見藍曦臣那素衣若雪的身影。  
那是一切的起始。  
一個同樣百無聊賴的午後，藍曦臣突然造訪蓮花塢，被迎去了會客廳，並且等著門生通報江澄。  
藍曦臣那身影，正在等著自己。  
江澄揭去辛琁的手，深吸一口氣：「辛姑娘，或許我的心曾經死過一次，但……如今我想再試上一試。」  
無論緣由為何，他都希望，藍曦臣可以一直在那兒等著。  
江澄話未說完，早已等不及往外衝了出去，從未有過的焦急迫切在他心裡氾濫，辛琁被江澄的手扯了一下，身子晃了一晃，那顆早已死去的心居然也跟著晃動了一下。  
她望著江澄離去的身影，忽然失聲痛哭起來。

江澄一出院落，就看見主事正在遠處小石徑邊等著，一見他出來，面露期待的看著江澄：「這姑娘如何？」  
江澄卻問道：「清談會結束了嗎？」  
主事不解，答道：「似乎是結束的——方才澤蕪君來過的。」  
「藍——他來過？」  
「他要來找江主您的，可是我說您與姑娘正在相親，他站在這兒看了看之後，便離去了。」  
主事見江澄臉色不太好，疑惑道：「宗主與澤蕪君可有要事？」  
「沒——」江澄道：「但也不算沒。」  
「若不是要事，那您急什麼呢？」主事仍是在意相親一事，他似乎隱約聽見姑娘姑哭泣的聲音，擔憂問道：「你跟辛姑娘如何了？」  
「我不娶。」  
「這是為何？」  
「她無意，我也無意，」江澄向四周望了望，「澤蕪君往哪兒走了？」  
主事攔在江澄面前：「不是我要說你，宗主，你這都多大年紀了？就算蓮花塢給您重振起來，可膝下無子，這家主之位，又要如何傳承？」  
江澄顯然心神不在這上面，嘖了一聲，伸出雙手壓了壓主事的肩膀，嚴肅道：「方才我在清談會上撫了澤蕪君的面子，我怕他心生芥蒂，現在想快點找到他，跟他道歉，這樣雲深不知處才不會找蓮花塢的麻煩，懂了嗎？快告訴我他往哪兒走了。」  
主事從未見過這般的江澄，懵懵地指了小徑的方向，江澄隨即往那走了去。直到步出好遠，耳中茫然迴盪著那一句「這樣雲深不知處才不會找蓮花塢的麻煩」許久許久，這才回過神來，在原地跺腳氣惱道：「雲深不知處哪會跟蓮花塢一樣！再說了，明天還有一日清談會，就不能明天再說嘛！」

 

江澄一路疾走，發現這路通往一個清淨的草地。  
迎面走來一個孰悉的身影，是與金凌不錯的藍家弟子藍思追。藍思追一見江澄，竟訝異地瞪著眼睛，有些結巴道：「江、江宗主……」  
江澄見他表情怪異，平素也不是沒見過，至於這麼緊張嗎？奇道：「聽聞澤蕪君找我，我不能來了？」  
藍思追微微皺眉，似乎心中藏有事情：「不是、澤蕪君就在這前面。」  
「這前面是何處？」  
「……一處養兔子的園子。」  
江澄疑惑地看了藍思追一眼，心中不知為何想起，少年時來雲深不知處求學，魏無羨曾經拿兔子去惹藍忘機一事，當初那兩隻兔子還是他們在山林裡找了半天才捉到的兩隻。  
繼續往前走之後，一處寬廣草地驀地在林中乍現，江澄卻聽見一個爽朗的笑聲。那樣孰悉的聲音，在日日數不清的午夜夢迴裡，攪擾得他神思俱傷，久久不曾回過神來。  
江澄驀地停下了腳步。  
他看見魏無羨追著兔子跑，好不容易才捉到了一隻，那兔子在他手中不斷替撲騰掙扎想要逃跑：「藍湛，你說這些兔子為什麼就親近你，不親近我？」  
藍忘機沒有回答，魏無羨拿著兔子又仔細看了看：「這小毛團也是親近兄長的，到底為什麼每個看到我都跑？」從被遮擋看不見的地方傳來了另外一個帶笑的說話聲：「你經常作弄牠們，自然看見你就跑。」  
正是藍曦臣。  
魏無羨道：「哎哎哎！兔子還會咬人的啊？看我不咬回來！」  
「魏嬰。」藍忘機略帶責備地喊道。  
「是、是、是，我不過就說說，有你這樣偏袒的嗎？」魏無羨嘀嘀咕咕，「不過就是幾隻大白兔子，你看我不也一樣嗎？又白又胖的。」  
江澄覺得彷彿有桶冷水從自己頭上澆下來。  
上午清談會中，藍曦臣還在眾人面前說並不知曉藍忘機二人去了何處，也無需知曉——卻原來，也不過是些虛假的話語嗎？  
而他江澄，在藍曦臣眼中，與其他人並無不同，都是可以唬弄敷衍的對象。  
魏無羨的身影又閃進了視野當中，江澄下意識倒退半步，這一晃動，讓魏無羨注意到了悄無聲息出現在石子小徑上的他。  
「江——」  
有太多無法言說的傷橫亙在雲夢雙傑當中，魏無羨佇立在原處，竟有些不知所措；也只有在面對江澄時，那向來天花亂墜的魏無羨才會一時啞口無言，不知如何是好。  
聞見兩個腳步聲朝魏無羨走來，江澄幾乎可以說是落荒而逃地離開了那個地方。  
他自認可以獨自面對魏無羨。  
卻無法面對成雙入對的魏無羨與藍忘機。  
因為看著他們，總讓他想起，自己早就已經失去所有，才孤身一人。  
他為魏無羨捨棄了養狗的喜好，他為魏無羨妥協了一大半的父愛，他為魏無羨付出過全心的信任——可到頭來，魏無羨始終在遠離他。  
他奉獻了所有，卻換得一人孤守的蓮花塢。  
再無笑聲，再無歡樂，再無半點……留戀過往的嘆息，背棄諾言，一走了之。

江澄張著嘴喘氣，卻好似沒有半點空氣進入肺腔。  
難受得要命，幾乎就快窒息。  
他不知為何，堅持了這麼多年的高牆垣壁，居然會在這個時候瓦解崩潰，露出那萬仞高聳曾經深深保護著的脆弱。  
尤其是想到藍曦臣，更是難受的連心臟都開始痛了起來。  
他自嘲地嗤笑一聲，笑自己怎麼那樣傻，藍曦臣是何人，難道他喜歡藍曦臣，藍曦臣就會喜歡他麼？  
他是活該，才落得這樣一個從別人身上渴求些什麼安心撫慰的地步。  
他早該明白，自魏無羨出現在他生命當中的那時，他就活該是孤獨的一個人。

「江宗主！」  
藍曦臣追上了江澄，並且不由分說地攫住江澄的手腕。

江澄停下腳步背對著藍曦臣，他仰起頭來，深深吸了口氣，在那吐出的喘息當中，微微帶著顫抖。然而那一閃而過的脆弱，也彷彿就這樣飄散在天地之間，再不能成為他懦弱的緣由。  
他沉著聲冷道：「想不到澤蕪君也是個如此坦然睜眼說謊話的人。」  
藍曦臣緊皺眉頭：「我並非有意要瞞著你。」  
「放開……我不走了。」  
藍曦臣依言放開了手，這才看見，江澄手腕上一圈明顯的紅，看樣子情急之下，他一時失了分寸。  
江澄轉過身來：「確實，你並非有義務要與我說分明，魏無羨早就不是江家的人了，藍家與江家向來也只是井水不犯河水，哪來那麼多顧忌，你想怎麼做便怎麼做就是。」  
藍曦臣見他將二人關係劃分得如此清楚，心中揪疼：「並非如你所言的井水不犯河水。」  
江澄勾起嘴角笑道：「不然你想要怎樣的關係？欺騙與隱瞞？等魏無羨洗刷了冤屈，等我不再介意了，再將蒙在鼓裡的事與我交代？告訴你，不可能會有那一天！」  
「江澄！」  
藍曦臣第一次發狠地去喊一個人的名字：「冷靜下來！」  
他怕江澄又會與剛才一樣轉身而逃，趕緊抓住的雙手，緊緊地不肯鬆手。  
江澄卻恍若不在意手上那益發收緊的力道，眼中輕蔑乍現，繃著嘴角道：「我已經夠冷靜了，放開你的手。」  
藍曦臣執拗地不放，與江澄互瞪著眼，江澄道：「你做什麼如此糾纏不清？怕我跟其他家族的人說你澤蕪君，將夷陵老祖藏在雲深不知處？放心吧，憑你素來的聲望人威，還怕所有人都倒戈對你惡言相向，沒有人站在你這邊？他們估計也只會認為是我經不起刺激，隨便亂誣陷！」  
血絲漸漸爬上藍曦臣的眼睛，江澄頓了頓，繼續譏笑道：「還是你怕與我和金凌之間的關係，與江家決裂也等同於與金家決裂，哈，的確，雲深不知處如今可是重振的重要時間點，若是與江家埋下嫌隙可就不好了，所以才說什麼不是特意隱瞞我？好讓我以為你對我，與對其他家族門派有不同的差別待遇？」  
藍曦臣啞著聲音：「別說了。」  
「藍氏不是有獨門的禁言術嗎？既聽不得我的話，使了便是，我就能立刻閉嘴，你想說什麼辯解的話語，還怕我不能冷靜聽著？」  
江澄冷冷地看著藍曦臣。  
他看過同樣的表情，出現在許許多多的人臉上，無非是對自己的冷嘲熱諷感到心力交瘁，然後他們會轉身離去，他的耳邊又終於可以安靜下來。  
只是這次不同以往，他的心臟痛得要命，手腳早就已經感受不到任何知覺，亟欲地想要逃離這個地方，遠遠地，直到沒有人再追上他。  
藍曦臣深深吸了口氣，勉力支撐起一個笑容：「江宗主，你方才說的，都不是我的意思。」  
「你——」江澄卻忽然哭了：「你為什麼還不走……快走啊！」  
那向來對人飛揚跋扈的的囂張氣焰，在藍曦臣的輕柔言語之間就冰散瓦解了。  
淚水從他驕傲嘲諷的眼尾流了出來，沿著那張堅毅薄情的臉，滑過崩潰的嘴角，一顆綴著一顆。從沒如此狼狽過，江澄在藍曦臣面前彷彿赤裸的嬰孩一樣，什麼樣的偽裝都騙不了這個人的眼。  
藍曦臣看著江澄緊緊攢著自己衣服的手，猶豫了一下，鬆開原本抓著那人手腕的手，往他肩膀上輕輕一攬，江澄就這麼把頭抵在藍曦臣肩膀上。  
他幾乎控制不住自己，在藍曦臣懷中哭得聲淚俱下。

「我若離去，你又會是一個人了。」

 

04.

江澄抹了抹眼睛，站在藍曦臣面前嘴唇抿得緊緊的。  
他是想道歉的，道歉剛才的惡言相向，道歉對他的種種失禮。  
藍曦臣見他始終不敢正視自己的眼，伸手去順了順被揉亂的鬢髮，輕笑道：「方才我去找你，本是想帶你去一個地方，不知現在江宗主可有空閒？」  
江澄躲開了藍曦臣的手：「我可以自己來——」

藍曦臣帶江澄同樣花了許多功夫，才來到一處僻靜的山谷。  
那是一處坍塌的山洞，南邊有飛瀑傾流而下，在中央低窪匯聚成一池清澈的潭水，潭水受西曬的太陽一照，波光粼粼，遠遠一看，像灑了一地萬碎銀麟。  
潭邊有一人多高的芒草，灰白蒼茫一片，隨風搖曳。外圍則是竹林密布，細長的翠葉在谷中沙沙作響，間或夾雜黃鶯石燕的稠啾聲裊裊，空谷浩蕩，深遠悠揚。  
「若是冬日，這又是另一番不同的景象。」  
江澄見潭水邊有一顆極大的梅花樹，此刻夏末秋初，梅花樹仍光禿著漆黑的枝枒，若是冬日梅花盛放，那花必定落於潭水當中——也不知這兒冬日水會不會結成冰，真想見一見那樣的風景。  
這處山谷不同於蓮花塢的小而精巧，需要等時節、等時辰，雲深不知處這處山谷，天高風清，無論何時來，都有其意趣風雅所在。  
谷中忽聞一聲尖鳴的鷹叫。  
藍曦臣仰頭一望，嘴角輕輕勾起：「看來它在。」  
江澄疑惑：「它？」  
一隻展翅翱翔的鷹從天邊飛來，藍曦臣吹了個口哨，那鷹回應他一聲，在谷中盤旋而下，最終落在藍曦臣手臂上。那是隻身量偏小的鷹，一身毛羽的光澤卻漆黑透亮，眼神銳利有神。  
江澄稀奇地看著它停在藍曦臣臂上：「仔細它抓傷你。」  
「它還不曾抓傷我。」那隻鷹用翅膀在藍曦臣身上撲騰，似是喜歡他極了。藍曦臣道：「三年前，它剛學會飛，便遭受另一隻鷹的攻擊，撞進我的寒室，渾身都是傷，我便照顧它直到它傷癒，才帶來這而放生，之後——它也就住在這兒不走了。」  
江澄見它親近人，看出自己與藍曦臣是友人之後，也不曾防備於他，心中喜愛漸生，問道：「可有取過名字？」  
藍曦臣道：「不曾。」  
「不幫它取一個嗎？」江澄略作思考，「……叫萱萱如何，你覺得呢？」  
藍曦臣想起金小公子那隻叫仙子的黑鬃靈犬，道：「這孩子是公的，不如去掉草字頭，叫宣兒？」  
江澄沉吟著，似乎是很喜歡萱萱這個名字。藍曦臣微抿著唇看江澄，眼角還有剛哭過的些許紅腫，對於他這副模樣當真無法抗拒。  
如果江澄再堅持多一會兒，這雄鷹就真的叫萱萱了。  
「伸出手來吧。」  
「嗯？」  
「宣兒向來不怕生人。」  
江澄自小就喜歡動物，方才見藍曦臣舉臂迎鷹的動作，早就覺得威風凜凜，心中佩服嚮往。他學著藍曦臣舉起手臂，遞到宣兒腳旁邊，禽鳥粗壯的指爪立刻橫跨了一隻到他手上，直到整隻鷹都移過來時，江澄覺得臂上一重。  
雖然不致傷人，爪力卻也不輕。  
宣兒睜著一雙通圓大眼好奇地打量江澄，隨即張嘴叫了一聲，低頭去擒他的髮，江澄被他鳥喙戳得脖子發癢，笑道：「怎麼跟你一個樣？」  
藍曦臣歛了歛眼，嘴邊笑意不減。  
宣兒忽然拍了拍翅膀，他提醒道：「它要飛了。」  
江澄聞言抬起了手，宣兒藉著力道便振翅一躍，飛了出去。  
江澄正看著宣兒展翅迎著那一陣谷風扶搖而上時，藍曦臣忽然出過一隻手來，橫越他的面前。  
江澄眨了眨眼：「你——」  
收回的時候，便見藍曦臣指間捏著一根長長的鷹羽，道：「這次真的有東西在你髮上。」  
江澄接過鷹羽，正拿在手上仔細觀看，卻聽藍曦臣說：「打擾江宗主興致，渙尚有家族內務要處理，差不多要回去了。」

回去的路上山路細窄，只能一人通行，江澄望著藍曦臣的背影，想著他方才說這次是真的有東西，那豈不是說上午剛到雲深不知處那次，是他有意要抓自己的髮？  
江澄低頭摸了摸自己的髮，心裡奇怪：摸起來也不如女人滑順細柔——

藍曦臣送江澄回客房，就見他家的主事守在門前等著江澄。  
見他們倆的身影一出現，趕緊提著衣襬迎了上來：「澤蕪君。宗主，您是去哪兒了？找您好久！」  
江澄看了藍曦臣一眼，因為道路不寬，他們站得極近，藍曦臣回禮主事時有意無意地便與他碰著，壓下心中的神馳意盪，江澄道：「我不是說了，我去與澤蕪君道歉。」  
藍曦臣心中微微一動，面上不露疑惑地接道：「我又邀了江宗主一道討論家事，是以才拖了如此久。」  
二人連接得毫無破綻，主事也不曾懷疑，他只輕聲言道：「辛宗主跟辛姑娘在裏頭等您。」  
江澄皺眉：「——為何？」  
主事道：「辛宗主也想好好地談過一次，畢竟事關一家之派未來。」  
正好有藍家弟子也來尋了藍曦臣，道：「宗主，先生正急著找您。」藍曦臣自是知道，晚宴還得由他主持，一下子失蹤了近兩個時辰，藍啟仁該是氣得不清。  
他笑著與江澄辭別，江澄卻見那眼中的笑意不如剛才二人一道時那樣溫暖清徐，似乎多了些壓抑與自制——「宗主，人家還等著呢。」  
江澄壓下心中怪異的感覺，回到了院落的紅亭中。  
辛琁仍舊是站得亭亭玉立，背脊挺直，那樣的風雅，肯定是從小耳濡目染方得培養出來的。一旁坐在椅上的，正是他的父親辛冥。看起來是個嚴肅古板的人，眉頭緊鎖，不說話時望向遠方的側臉，有那麼一些江楓眠藏有滿腹心事愁緒的樣子。  
辛冥一見江澄，起身相迎：「江宗主。」  
江澄五指併攏示意二人入座：「請坐，辛宗主。」  
「再不久便是晚宴，我也不客套，失禮了。」辛冥道：「江宗年少自力更生，孤軍奮戰，使得雲夢蓮花塢東山再起，辛某佩服不已，可惜——辛某無能為力，將辛家重現往日風光。本來，以聯婚姻親的關係來鞏固加派，非辛某的意願，可淪落至此，辛某不可因一人之拗，而連累的家人跟著受罪——江宗主玉樹臨風，才貌雙全，卻從未有過妻室，辛某斗膽，請江宗主娶了小女吧！」  
江澄看了辛琁一眼，就見她眼中五味雜陳，似有遲疑，似有難堪。可辛冥說的也沒錯，他這把年紀了，不娶妻生子，蓮花塢就真的——  
「我若離去，你又會是一個人了。」  
藍曦臣的話語驀地在耳邊響起，鼻尖一酸，江澄差點繃不住臉上偽裝的笑意。  
「承蒙辛宗主賞識，江某人久未娶妻，卻並非心中無人……」  
辛冥碰著茶杯的手瑟縮了一下：「這是倒未曾聽聞的事？」  
江澄道：「因為有諸多疑惑得不到解答，是以藏在了心裡——不過辛宗主的顧忌與遠慮，蓮花塢可以幫上忙的，自會傾力相助。」  
辛冥皺著眉頭去看江澄，眼中閃著疑惑的光芒：「——這是為何？」  
江宗主向來的傳聞都是冷酷無情，不曾以好臉色對待過他沒興趣之人，為何他大著膽子要求他，他卻也受了下來，並且無償提供協助？  
「同樣心境，我可以了解辛姑娘。」江澄看了辛琁一眼，辛琁受他目光一看，有些不自然地避開了眼神。  
江澄起身：「答應的事，必會實現。抱歉辛宗主，江某尚有家事要處理……」  
辛冥自然懂得拿捏，也不多做噓寒問暖，直接與江澄道了別。

江澄一路恍神許久，從進了客房，又被主事喊出去參加晚宴，到那中途遇事耽擱了一整天方才到雲深不知處的金凌來到他旁邊，他也是一副若有所思的模樣。  
「舅舅？」金凌仍舊矮他一些，湊近抬眼看著江澄。  
江澄猛地回神過來，就見金凌恍如小時候那般對自己撒嬌的模樣，眉頭一皺：「就算我是你舅舅，現在在外面，也要顧好禮數。」  
「人都散得差不多光了。」  
江澄這才發覺，四周環顧一圈。  
「舅舅可是有心事？」  
江澄哼了一聲：「就算有也不關你的事。你遲了清談會的時辰，可有向澤蕪君致過歉？」  
金凌不高興了：「這點禮數我是知道的！舅舅難道就不問問我是因何事而遲到？」  
江澄道：「是何事？」  
金凌道：「我在山腳下的一處鎮子遇到藍家人有困難，他們本以為只是除除地縛靈，卻沒想碰到個高階邪祟，於是我帶了門生一道幫他們解決，這才晚了上山的時間。」  
江澄看了金凌，這孩子無非是要讓自己說些讚賞的話語，只是他心裏彆扭，靜靜地看著金凌一會兒，讓他以為自己就要說些什麼他想聽的，卻忽然一撇頭，哼了一聲，瞇起眼睛睨他道：「帶著一大幫人除隻高階邪祟也要花上一整天？」  
金凌瞪大了眼睛，雙手抱胸轉過身去，跺了跺腳：「就知道不該期待什麼！」  
江澄見他這孩子氣模樣，不知為何覺得可愛得緊，忍不住笑了。  
隨意地抬起頭，卻見藍曦臣不知何時居然站在遠處看著自己，江澄眨了眨眼，把那應該沒有任何人看見的笑意硬生生收回去，他本想對金凌說沒事就別在這礙眼，卻沒想到脫口而出的卻是：「以年紀來說，很好了。」  
金凌驚喜地轉過身來，難得聽見舅舅一句讚美，他眼睛裡都閃出了光：「舅舅是說我嗎？」  
江澄擺了擺面上表情：「我什麼都沒說。」  
「就有的！我聽見了！」金凌笑得開心極了，似乎從接任家主之位後，他就從沒這麼笑過，只差沒有雙手環抱江澄。  
江澄見他這模樣，忽然問道：「就這麼一句話，你也這麼滿足？」  
金凌得意地哼哼兩聲，那神情與江澄驕傲時倒有七、八分相似，只是多了些赤子的純性：「自然是！」  
那邊藍曦臣似乎交代完了後續事物，朝二人走了過來：「江宗主，金宗主。」  
二人各自回了禮，藍曦臣道：「多謝金宗主出手相幫，才免得蔽派弟子受那邪祟攻擊，辛苦了，今晚暫且好好休息吧。」  
與藍曦臣有模有樣地客套了幾句，金凌忽然靈光一閃，覺得澤蕪君會走過來，定是要找舅舅的，於是藉口告退，心情愉悅得三步一跳地走了。  
江澄看著他那眉飛色舞的樣子，忍不住罵道：「再給我多跳一下，就打斷你的腿！」  
藍曦臣笑道：「金宗主這些日子以來的所作所為，也算是有了肩背可以擔當，這家主之位，就快能掌握在他手中了。經歷過種種，還能如此磊落豁達，也挺好的。」  
江澄挑眉：「你是說我不磊落也不豁達？」  
藍曦臣自知道江澄是何種人，不管好的壞的，他總是說的一口雞蛋裡挑骨頭的苛薄話語，然而心中所想，卻是各有百種。一開始，他以為這是江澄防禦人心險惡的方式，卻在了解這人過後發現，這樣的方式，其實也是源自於他的本性。  
本性如此，不曾變過，卻因為身處環境的變化，而被世人有所誤會罷了。  
「我說的，是我。」藍曦臣言笑道。  
「少來，磊落豁達這兩個詞用在你身上，又有誰敢有異議？」  
藍曦臣笑而不答。  
既然金凌看得出來，江澄自也有所察覺：「你有事情要跟我說？」  
藍曦臣卻問道：「你方才晚宴上又在想些什麼？」走神走得如此眾所皆知。  
江澄眨了眨眼，他想的人，此刻就站在自己面前，心裡忍不住開始有些緊張，忍不住嚥了口水。只是這樣不自然的表情，在藍曦臣眼中，似乎更坐實了他的疑惑。  
他以為，江澄就要娶親了。  
藍曦臣道：「隨我來寒室，可好？」  
江澄「啊？」了一聲。  
藍曦臣笑道：「我有兩件事要與江宗主說。」

江澄第一次來到寒室，也就是藍曦臣的寢室，即使心裡好奇萬分，卻也忍住不將視線四處亂放。  
藍曦臣替二人倒了茶水，然後在他面前正襟坐好：「首先，是魏公子的事。」  
江澄心裡一喀登，倒不是想起魏無羨的種種，而是想起自己曾經那樣對待藍曦臣，心中愧疚起來，仔細聽藍曦臣道：「在此我與你道歉，明知魏公子是你心中的結，卻刻意隱瞞——」  
「不——沒事……」江澄打斷了藍曦臣，他舔了舔乾燥的嘴唇，不去看藍曦臣：「是我的錯才是，澤蕪君既然選擇隱瞞，必定認為這是對我最好的方法，」他自嘲地笑了兩聲，「說起來，雲夢雙杰的爛攤子，我們自己都解決不了，又有何理由要他人跟著承擔其中的難堪與難受。」  
「第二件事，」藍曦臣定定看著江澄，「江宗主可是決定好，要迎娶辛家的女兒為妻子了？」  
「什——」江澄卻沒意料到，這第二件事是這事，「沒有，我並沒有要結婚的打算。」  
藍曦臣本來若有所慮的眉頭，忽然糾結得更緊了，若是沒有那在第一次見面就得說清楚的，可方才江澄分明是去見了第二次：「那麼是傳宗接代——」  
江澄忽然一拍桌案：「怎麼連你也拿這事壓我？這麼多年了，我為蓮花塢付出多少心血，多少個身不由己的日子——難不成、難不成就連感情上的事，也得顧慮什麼大局，什麼家派的未來嗎？」  
對於江澄突如其來的剖白，藍曦臣有些怔愣，他眉頭舒展了些許，卻帶上了猜疑的意味。  
看著江澄那更真切的煩躁與懊惱，他心中直搗鼓，鬼使神差的伸手越過桌面，捉去那人的手。那隻骨節分明，此刻卻有些冰涼的手，如同他們第一次握手道別時，那樣的令他心中顫動不已。  
「既然如此，江宗主，與我結為道侶，可好？」  
藍曦臣靜靜地說，沒有什麼過度渲染的情緒夾雜，彷若他只是在詢問一件尋常的事。江澄花了半晌，在反覆咀嚼了這句平凡的話十多遍之後，才驀地想通了其中不平凡的詢問。  
除卻第一次因為一個人的笑而心動，江澄從未想過，居然還有比之更美妙莫及的時候——便是此時此刻，自己傾心之人，當著面問自己，可否成為道侶之時。  
江澄強壓下心中狂亂跳動的心：「你、你別開玩笑——」  
藍曦臣扣住了江澄五指，讓二人兩隻手掌十指相扣，他靜靜望著相牽的手：「方才晚吟說，沒有要結婚的打算，可是因為這個——？」  
聽到藍曦臣改口的稱呼，江澄臉上一紅：「不要、不要這樣喊我。」  
藍曦臣見他模樣有趣，又喊了一聲：「晚吟？」  
「藍曦臣！」江澄不甘示弱。  
「我在。」藍曦臣笑道。  
江澄忽然有些想哭，難受得想哭，高興得想哭，他轉身想跑，卻被藍曦臣拉著手腕制住了：「要去哪裡？」  
「沒去哪裡——」  
藍曦臣把江澄拉了回來，雖說身量差不多，江澄在藍曦臣面前總有矮了半個頭的錯覺，他咬了咬下唇：「我不知道，你讓我靜一靜。」  
藍曦臣道：「那麼帶我一起吧。」  
江澄氣惱：「你在我還能靜下來嘛！」  
藍曦臣平常溫柔慣了，從不勉強於人，此刻卻說什麼也不放手，反而緊緊抱住了江澄。  
「晚吟。」  
「藍曦臣——到底，為什麼？」  
江澄的聲音在他耳邊說著，藍曦臣收緊了手，把他的身軀緊緊地抱在懷中，那樣溫暖真實。  
「這種事情，怎麼能說了個準？」藍曦臣回道，聲音低低沉沉，圓潤好聽，其中藏有著彷彿能融化寒冰的笑意暖融：「時間終將會證明，只是……我需要晚吟陪我一起走，行麼？」  
江澄輕輕把頭靠在藍曦臣肩膀上，他靜靜望著寒室裡那微敞的木窗，歛了眼神，不知想些什麼，只是那怦然的心跳早已一跳不漏地傳達給了藍曦臣。  
「你都說成這樣了，我能說不嗎？」江澄仍然嘴硬。  
他的耳邊臉頰邊壓著藍曦臣的髮，有淡淡的檀香傳來，柔軟地貼著自己的肌膚，有些搔癢，有些心動。他似乎有些明白了為什麼藍曦臣總捏他的髮，他同樣捏起幾根藍曦臣的黑髮，看了看——  
那是種眷戀，對於心中渴望卻得壓抑下來的傾慕之人的一種眷戀。  
江澄忽然感到藍曦臣動了一下，可又生生壓制住了，他心裡奇怪，總覺得背後有著什麼。他推開藍曦臣，順便回頭看去：「怎麼——」  
魏無羨與藍忘機二人的身影就站在寒室的門外，魏無羨正一腳抬著，不知當不當踏進來。  
江澄頓時腦袋中炸出了一片白花。  
魏無羨看了看藍忘機：「二哥哥，我應該把腳收回來對不對？」  
藍忘機正盯著江澄，沒空向他投去一眼：「不必。」率先踏入寒室。  
藍曦臣笑道：「有事嗎，忘機？」  
藍忘機把一疊紙交給藍曦臣：「先生說這些務必明早之前決定出來。」  
藍曦臣收下，把那些公文送到自己桌上放好：「好的。」  
眼見著二人就要走，江澄忽然叫住魏無羨：「魏無羨。」  
魏無羨心頭一抖，這害怕的感覺，除卻見著了狗之外，也就是面對江澄這樣三個字的喊著自己名字的時候。不只是那些一次次的憤怒失望，還有更早遠的，源自於一次次的焦急責備。  
魏無羨不自然地故作扭捏了一下，哈哈笑道：「哎呀，我們也不是故意要撞見你們親密，真的，只是送公文。」  
那模樣看在江澄眼裡說有多尷尬就有多尷尬，只是他方才就是下意識地喊了一下魏無羨——若說要說些什麼，以二人目前關係的僵化，他卻也不好說出口，只得皺著眉眼立在原地。  
藍忘機替魏無羨問了：「江晚吟，有何事？」  
可以感受到藍忘機的冷淡，雖然他仍是一副半點不食人間煙火的清冷貌，江澄抿著唇，半晌無言。  
藍曦臣忽然笑道：「說起來，忘機，你們回去時小心些，不要碰上任何外人。上午我在清談會中說你與無羨在江湖遊歷——」  
魏無羨道：「兄長大人不必解釋，我們當時恰好經過外邊，都聽見了。」  
「是嗎？那太好了。」  
「那麼我們先走了，你們繼續。」  
說著便拉著藍忘機閃出了寒室。  
江澄長長出了口氣，藍曦臣可以感受到他身上那股失落與沮喪，正想詢問，就聽他說道：「藍曦臣，我想喝酒。」  
「嗯？」  
「我要下山喝酒，」江澄卻逕自走了出去，「你跟嗎？」  
藍曦臣回頭看了一眼公文，隨即跟著江澄的步伐出了寒室，反手掩上房門。

江澄也只是隨口一說，沒想到藍曦臣真的跟上來的時候，心中有好過一翻激盪，當真從沒這麼暖心過。至於藍曦臣牽起了他的手，他也沒有回絕。  
時已過子時，二人找了好久，才在一家準備熄燈的怡紅院裡買到酒。  
江澄飛身上一座廟觀的屋瓦頂上，藍曦臣跟著他飛身而上，方才找好訣竅坐好，那人已經開了酒，喝了起來。  
深夜清淨，再無半家燈火，似乎萬物皆以消沉入睡。  
江澄望著遙遙不知何處的遠方，身旁的藍曦臣則是望著他被月光度了一層白邊的側臉，臉頰上因為喝了點酒而泛著紅雲。  
他又仰頭喝了長長的一口酒，藍曦臣怕那人被嗆到，溫聲道：「喝慢點。」  
直到手中酒甕再倒不出半點酒水來，江澄往下拋丟，只聽酒甕穿過一片茂林，最終落在地上，發出匡噹的清脆破碎聲響。  
「藍曦臣，你聽我說，聽我說就好，你誰也別告訴——」江澄的聲音自喉嚨深處發出，有些悶，有些啞：「我就是心裡難受，想找個人說說。」  
「——那年我與魏無羨，還有幾個師兄弟，在院子裡射風箏……」  
江澄說了一個很長很長的故事，一開始，他的聲音平淡，彷彿在說一則無關於己的故事，說到虞紫鳶用紫電把雲夢雙傑二人送出蓮花塢時，江澄又開了一甕酒，他仰著頭猛灌，幾乎灌完了一甕，才抹了抹嘴繼續說。  
如此停頓了幾次，在江澄與魏無羨好不容易回到蓮花塢卻見滿地屍首時、在江澄決定衝撞溫氏以免魏無羨被抓時、在內丹被化去時、在他以為恢復了內丹而醒來卻不見魏無羨時——酒買的不多，故事只能說到這裡，江澄吸了吸鼻子，仰頭望著天，藍曦臣能見到他眼眶中那被月光照亮的淚水。  
「……我是不是特別過份？」江澄以為自己壓抑得住，卻還是忍不住哭了，聲音脆弱裡帶著顫抖：「不然為什麼，大家都一個一個離我而去？」  
有些人，走著走著，就散了……  
江澄以為自己是被重擔壓著走，才得以走得如此遠。  
實際上，他卻是不敢回頭看，他不敢去承認，自己的背後早就空無一人，無人可以依靠。就連曾經的蓮花塢，也早已被逝去之人帶走，徒留一片新牆白瓦，在任何一個陽光明媚的午後，刺得眼睛生疼。  
藍曦臣再也控制不住，攬過江澄，把這靜靜哭得他心裡也跟著泛疼的人緊緊抱在懷裡。  
「往者不可追矣，放下一切吧——就連對無羨所有矛盾與仇恨也是。」  
「……要我不去恨魏無羨？」  
藍曦臣摸著江澄後髮：「嗯。」  
「那我……我該怎麼辦？」若是不去恨魏無羨，他都無法解釋自己這十多年來埋頭苦幹的努力，究竟為的是何原因。  
藍曦臣拉開江澄，讓二人的目光近在咫尺，他帶著笑意，伸手抹著江澄被淚水沾濕的臉頰，最終在那雙嘴上輕輕落下一吻。  
「陪我走完這後半生。」  
江澄的淚水又從眼眶滿溢了出來，只是這次只掉出了一滴，是被他的笑顏給擠落眼眶的。  
「好，我答應你。」

 

番外

藍曦臣看著江澄轉身避開他。  
已經不只一次了。  
只要每次他的手一探進他的衣服裡，他都會這樣避開。  
「晚吟——」  
藍曦臣在江澄耳邊沉著聲音輕喚道，江澄肩膀一縮：「幹嘛？」  
藍曦臣雙手摟抱著江澄後腰，不讓心虛的他可以逃走：「為什麼不讓我碰？」  
江澄皺了皺眉：「我、沒——」  
藍曦臣耳鬢廝磨著江澄的，這人身上的荷香一直是他安穩入眠的味道，不論什麼時候，都能靜下心來——只是在這種情況下，卻更讓他心煩意亂。  
藍曦臣決定來一次硬的，他把江澄推倒在床上，看著他起了反應的下身正撐著衣物，明明都是有感覺，想要的，但他實在想不通，為什麼每每他一要伸手退去江澄衣衫的時候，他總下意識地伸手抵著自己的肩膀，很明顯抗拒的動作。  
藍曦臣低著頭江澄，手指輕輕沿著衣領，下滑到胸口乳首的位置，他隔著布料細細挑弄，江澄也沒什麼牴觸，甚至因為這樣的撫摸而微微瞇起眼來。  
「晚吟。」  
藍曦臣低下頭去親江澄的脖子，一下一下親吻，逐步撥開那合攏嚴謹的衣領，江澄的手一隻搭在藍曦臣肩上，可以明顯感受到他的緊張。  
直到藍曦臣驀地將一隻手伸進稍微敞開的衣領裡，摸到胸膛上的肌膚——  
江澄驚呼：「——藍曦臣！」  
藍曦臣知道原因了。  
方才那一瞬，他觸手碰到了疙瘩不平的肌膚。  
「晚吟。」藍曦臣抓著江澄的手，把他的手分制兩側：「你說你為了無羨，自投溫氏的羅網，被抓回去，還被化去——」  
藍曦臣驀地住口了。  
當晚江澄傾訴於他的時候，並未深想，現在仔細推敲起來，那可是岐山溫氏，修先界曾經的一個暴虐無道，彷彿永將不落的家派，也是將雲深不知處在一夕之間毀壞殆盡的家派。當時帶著家書卷軸逃走，是他心中一個難以啟齒的恥辱，危急存亡關頭，他卻無法與父親及雲深不知處的門生們一同抵禦敵人……而江澄卻會為了魏無羨，再一次落回溫氏手中。  
除卻被溫逐流化去內丹，江澄肯定還遭受過更多嚴厲的酷刑——藍曦臣把江澄拉坐起來，面對著自己，看著這人的樣子，心裡有再多的心疼，卻也無處彌補。  
面對藍曦臣怪異的種種行為，江澄疑惑，不自知頭髮凌亂的回看著他。  
方才還在說著令他不堪回首的話語，卻怎地又突然安靜下來——江澄不合時宜地想到，莫不是憋太久給憋壞了？也不可能啊，姑蘇藍氏可是著名的清心寡慾，總不可能到了這年紀才突然相通了什麼……  
藍曦臣緩緩地靠近江澄，伸手摸上了江澄胸膛之上的心臟位置，指尖清楚地感受到其中的脈動。  
藍曦臣忽然說道：「晚吟，我喜歡你。」  
江澄被他猝不及防的告白給怔愣住，藍曦臣那雙骨節分明的大手就這樣罩著自己的左胸，溫溫暖暖地一如他這個人，從來都讓人感到無比安心。  
「過去無法彌補，可卻也要面對，只要是晚吟的一切，我都想知道。」  
藍曦臣如此說，江澄愣著愣著，倏忽地臉上就泛起了紅暈，他半瞪視著藍曦臣：「突然說這個幹嘛？」  
藍曦臣嘴角噙著一個笑，輕手慢慢地去解開江澄的衣領。  
江澄見他怎樣就是不肯放棄，只得作罷，輕嘆一口氣，閉上眼，讓藍曦臣脫去自己的衣衫，把那醜陋又難堪的戒疤暴露出來。  
也就這樣吧，若在藍曦臣面前都還要遮遮掩掩，那他們的關係又算得什麼？

其實是可以想像的。  
江澄這樣的人，身上肯定很少有完好的一處。他渾身的傷疤，彷彿在過去的幾十年中，每走一步，就會在身上多添一道新的傷痕，無論外在還是心裡，早就傷痕累累，再也不覺得疼了。  
若真要說，或許就只有那張臉，經常將那傲視睥睨的神情給詮釋得淋漓盡致的臉，依舊白皙俐落，彷彿不曾有過摧殘的堅忍不拔，所有帶著傲氣的一顰一笑都在不知不覺中，牽動著藍曦臣的心池滌蕩。  
藍曦臣摸上最新的那一道，也是離心臟最近的一道，約莫二指寬的新瘡疤。  
當時他也在的，觀音廟中，江澄下意識地為了維護魏無羨，而被金光瑤暗算。  
藍曦臣在那上面落下一吻。  
感受到藍曦臣嘴唇的溫軟，江澄瑟縮了一下身子，推了推藍曦臣的肩膀：「看到了就好，別這樣——」他可受不起，也不適合被這樣溫柔的對待。  
藍曦臣摘了江澄的髮飾，黑髮嘩地散落，把他臉上那凌厲俐落的瘦削線條，輕掃得柔和許多，隱隱約約就連向來帶有戾光的眼角，似乎都變成了一副嬌嗔誘人的模樣。  
重新將人推倒在床鋪上，藍曦臣一手沿路一直下滑到腰腹以下，那私密的腿間：「晚吟可想好了？」自從江澄答應他成為道侶，他早就不只一次想過這事。  
「我說不你還能住手嗎？」想到方才硬是被這人掰開衣衫，江澄略帶責備地低聲道，然而隨即，便伸手拉下藍曦臣的髮，在他嘴上霸道地印下一吻：「快點，我等不及了。」

藍曦臣從沒有過如此的焦急迫切，江澄這樣一挑逗，他腹下一緊，伸手就抓上了江澄微微抬頭的慾望，用掌心上下搓磨，片刻過後，那莖體已然昂然挺立，露出最興奮的姿態。  
江澄抿著嘴喘氣，紊亂的鼻息吐得藍曦臣渾身躁熱難當，他低下頭去深深的吻上江澄，舌頭去勾那人軟嫩靈活的舌，從初吻的羞澀到如今的熟稔，二人已經纏綿多次，熟悉得彼此交換著津液，親暱深吻。  
江澄歪著頭享受著上下舒服的撫摸，半晌之後，忽然急促輕呼道：「藍曦臣——我、我要——」  
藍曦臣含著他的耳垂，加快手中套弄的速度，江澄渾身一緊，雙腿夾著他的胯骨，便射了出來，一股白濁濺在腹上，可藍曦臣的手仍舊緩緩撫慰著那物事，似乎想要讓它持續挺立著。  
江澄擺動了一下腰：「不、不要碰——」  
藍曦臣重新吻上江澄，依言鬆開了手，轉而去醮那股濁液，用指腹在江澄腹上打著圈，一股黏膩帶滑溜的感覺，讓江澄臉上忍不住紅了一紅，緊緊閉著眼睛，去回應藍曦臣的吻。  
藍曦臣另一手在江澄腿上一陣揉揉捏捏之後，便分開了他的腿，那隻醮著白濁的指尖便直直地往幽閉的後穴而去。  
有了潤滑卻依舊不夠，藍曦臣只能堪堪能擠進一個指節，再多的就窒礙難行了，被那從未經過此事的地方緊緊圈著，進退不得。  
江澄微蹙著眉，想要緩解這怪異的感覺，他盡可能地放鬆自己，可藍曦臣一有動作，身體便下意識的防護自己。  
藍曦臣一手揉捏著江澄的乳首，忽然提道：「晚吟，你喊我的字。」  
「嗯？」江澄閉著嘴，不讓那好似女人的嬌喘洩漏分毫。  
「喊我曦臣。」  
「曦——曦臣……」  
「嗯。」藍曦臣低頭用嘴去舔江澄另一邊的胸膛，舌尖挑弄著乳珠，一探一戳，甚至還用上牙齒輕輕咬嚙吸吮。  
「啊哈——」  
江澄半瞇著眼，藍曦臣弄得他渾身酥麻舒服，似乎也漸漸忘了緊閉的後穴正埋著一個指頭，前面又被撫摸得站了起來。已經射過一次的地方，此刻敏感又容易受刺激，藍曦臣用拇指稍稍一用力，便讓江澄往後拱著背脊，手指緊緊抓著床鋪。  
不知不覺，一根手指就插了進去，並且在體內微微曲起，刮搔著內壁。  
江澄皺著眉，下意識地喊著藍曦臣：「藍曦臣、唔嗯——」  
「晚吟。」藍曦臣嘴唇用力抿了一下江澄的乳首，一股言說不清的快感從情海慾望深處傳了過來，江澄與藍曦臣心意相通，忽然便想明白這個向來不要求別人的人，竟然這麼執著於一個稱呼，趕緊改口：「曦臣、你輕一些。」  
後面的手指忽然緩緩抽出幾寸，又慢慢的推擠進去，江澄覺得他的指尖滑過一處地方特別有感覺，又麻又疼的，可也不算疼，想要……再多一些——  
「……晚吟？」  
藍曦臣半是驚喜半是訝異的望著江澄，如果他沒聽錯，方才晚吟說的是「裡邊一點」，那豈不是在告訴他如何弄他會感到比較舒服——？  
江澄看著藍曦臣，眨了眨眼，不知自己下意識時到底說了什麼：「我、我說什麼了嗎？」  
這模樣的江澄看起來特別單純無邪，藍曦臣趕緊抽出手指，他深怕一個不小心衝動弄傷了江澄。  
他伏在江澄頸項邊，低聲道：「晚吟，我跟你說一件事，不要生氣，好嗎？」  
江澄似乎隱約有種感應，他微微側頭：「……什麼？」  
「之前無羨拿了個東西給我，說我們會用到。」藍曦臣伸手從裡衣內，拿出一個木製小盒子，江澄聞到一股淺淡花香，不用說也知道這東西是拿來幹嘛的——他皺眉怒罵：「藍曦臣！難怪我就想說為什麼你好像有、有過經過的樣子，原來全都是魏無羨告訴你的嗎——！」  
江澄一想到年少魏無羨看春宮圖時的臉，心中不由得想像了一下藍曦臣看春宮圖的畫面——不！完全無法想像——  
藍曦臣道：「可是不用的話，那裏本不是作交合用的——」  
江澄臉上一熱，摀住他的嘴，氣惱道：「你、你別說了！快用就是！」  
藍曦臣笑了一笑，輕吻了一下江澄的額角。這個吻充滿愛憐與疼惜，溫暖直達江澄心裡那塊久久不曾被人呵護的地方，江澄咬了咬下唇，壓下藍曦臣的頭，回吻回去。  
藍曦臣打開盒子，抹起些乳白的香膏，重又往那地方探去。  
一股清涼油滑的感覺抹在了穴口周遭，江澄全身一軟，其實方才藍曦臣抽走手指時，他便覺得似乎有些空虛，想要再被更多的進入——食指毫無阻礙地整根推了進來，江澄咬緊牙關承受著，藍曦臣手指進進出出，沒一會，那些融化的脂膏開始發起燙來，內壁隨著動作一收一緊的絞縮。  
藍曦臣極力討好江澄，那隻厚實又溫暖的手掌，不斷的在江澄身上點火，途經之處，都留下一種眷戀可望的溫度，令江澄可以不去想自己那正被開拓的地方。  
藍曦臣卻想起方才江澄脫口而出的話語，把已經暢通的三根手指往深處送去，江澄仰著頭「啊——」了一聲，露出一彎好看的脖頸線條，連帶著鎖骨的線條都分外魅惑誘人，再往下，那胸膛之上，是已然癒合已久的一條長長的戒鞭疤痕……藍曦臣眼神一暗，江澄的這個模樣，他當真愛極了，愛不釋手。  
江澄推了一下藍曦臣的手：「可以了——你試試進來——」  
藍曦臣隱忍著輕出一口長氣，卸了自己鬆垮的校服，又抹了一些脂膏塗在自己早就昂揚得發疼的陽物，隨即便抵在那淺紅的穴口。  
只是一個頭剛進去，江澄渾身便抽搐了一下，似是被弄痛，五官都擠在了一起。  
「疼得緊嗎？要不我先出來——」  
江澄拉過藍曦臣的一隻手，貼在自己的臉頰，說出來的話帶著輕顫：「囉哩囉嗦！別管我，你進來就是……」  
藍曦臣伏低了身子，讓二人腹部緊緊相貼，他抱著江澄的後腦，下身一用力，便全數挺了進去。  
「唔－－！」  
江澄抓著藍曦臣的手，承受著私處彷彿被撕裂的痛，把嗚咽都吞回了喉嚨。  
藍曦臣輕吻著他的耳朵，緩緩的抽出，又深深的挺進。二人幾乎毫無遺漏的相貼著，藍曦臣可以感受到江澄腿根的顫抖，還有他那悄悄帶上一點歡愉的喘息。  
「可舒服？」藍曦臣手肘撐在江澄的頭兩邊，替他梳開被汗水沾濕的髮，下身的動作卻與這溫柔不同，益發的加快與深重。  
江澄微蹙著眉，緊閉眼睛，在連串的喘氣中，咬了一下被輕得略顯紅腫的唇：「嗯、舒服——」  
藍曦臣拇指抹過江澄的唇，隨即深深地親吻了下去，雙手往後探，環抱他的肩背，隨即奮力的挺動，一下一下，把江澄撞得嗚嗚亂叫。  
藍曦臣「啵」的一聲，放開江澄的嘴，這人一直矜持著的牙關便鬆了開口，大口的呻吟著：「啊、啊、啊哈——啊！不——啊！唔、唔、唔啊——」  
藍曦臣的腹部壓著江澄挺起的陽物，一陣抽差之後，便感覺到一片濕潤，藍曦臣以為江澄又射了，可是見他的反應卻不像是射了的樣子，便挺起身來，屈起他的腿，換了個姿勢繼續抽插，這才看清，似是陽物被從後穴刺激，而流的透明淫液。  
藍曦臣伸手去撫弄那映水光的堅挺，又揉了揉底下的囊袋，江澄的聲音裡便帶上一絲嬌喘，抽插有數百下後，身下那人便不自覺地挺起了腰。  
藍曦臣承他所願加快了套弄的力道與速度，江澄仰頭張嘴吟叫，眼前花白一片，又達到一次高潮巔峰，這一次連著下身腿根都忍不住地細細顫抖著。  
藍曦臣看著他情動的神情，心裡頭湧上滿滿無處發洩的情意：「晚吟——」  
意識仍舊在快感高峰尚未退去，飄散的思緒當中江澄聽聞藍曦臣的低喃，半睜開眼去尋藍曦臣，就見他正看著自己，江澄連自己也沒發覺的嘴角輕揚，去牽藍曦臣的手，十指緊緊相扣。  
藍曦臣親著江澄的手指，便聽江澄勻過氣息來後：「曦臣、你也——」  
他挪了挪下半身，把剛剛歪掉的位置喬好，讓藍曦臣可以更方便挺到深處，藍曦臣深深吸了一口氣，因為不知該如何好好地愛江澄，那滿脹得幾乎要爆炸的心尖當真疼得緊。  
藍曦臣狠狠地再次撞進江澄的體內，甬道一縮，把他夾得舒爽得不行。  
這一夜過得實在妙極，藍曦臣緊緊捏著江澄勁瘦的腰，好久才從快感中回神。  
睜開眼便與江澄對上目光，江澄愣愣著不知在想些什麼，藍曦臣伸手把他零散的髮勾到腦後，笑道：「想些什麼？」剛經歷過高潮，他的聲音微有沙啞，帶著一股屬於男人的低沉魅力。  
江澄哪裡會敢說，其實他看藍曦臣情動的臉看到心頭小鹿亂撞，心理在感嘆真不愧為公子榜的榜首。這樣的雋朗風神，要人雌伏於他身下，好像也不算過分折損尊嚴——  
藍曦臣在江澄身邊躺下順手攬過他的肩膀，他便順勢轉過半個身子去，鑽進藍曦臣的懷抱中。  
二人都沒有言語，只是靜靜地享受著互相依偎的親暱。藍曦臣一手順著江澄的髮，便聽那人忽然伸手摟緊他的腰，埋首在他頸窩裡：「……喜歡你。」  
聲音細小悶著，藍曦臣卻一字不漏地聽進了耳裡，對於他這突如的坦白歡喜得不得了：「我也愛極你了——」  
江澄又悶著聲回道：「哪有那麼誇張？」  
藍曦臣笑著沒有回應，只是把他又更攏得貼近些。  
……好不容易才與這人心意相通，生死與共，他說什麼可不會放手。

 

 

完。


	4. 〈元宵節〉

那一年元宵節，江澄遣開蓮花塢裡的所有弟子，讓他們可以回家的便回家去，就連無家可歸的廚娘下人們，他都編好了一套說辭。說是讓他們在忙碌了一個新春紅年過後，可以好好地出去遊玩一趟，以慰他們經年的辛勞。

江澄卻是緊張不安的。

藍曦臣跟他說了許多話，他半個字都沒聽進去，只是望著院裡那池消寂的蓮花池，不知想些什麼。雖說是蓮花池，但現在不是蓮花盛開的季節，只有幾片殘枝漂浮水面，襯著走廊上一盞盞紅色燈籠，忽恍忽滅，隨風搖蕩。一如此刻的心境。

藍曦臣拉過江澄冰涼的手，用自己的手摀了摀："這一夜元宵過完，才是真正新的一年。"江澄笑了，笑容當中有無奈，有被人理解的欣慰，更有那些已成過往雲煙的掙扎痛苦。笑著笑著，又成了一聲若有似無的嘆息："是啊……自欺欺人的夢，總該有醒來的那天。"

無可奈何花落去。

藍曦臣心中泛起絲絲密密的疼，也說不上疼，就是難受得緊。

今日午時方過，他才來到御劍趕來雲夢。最後一個離開的廚娘，正細細地交代江澄，該如何熱菜，火不能一下過大，又有哪些要隔水加熱才不至於壞了味道——江澄仔細聽著，一一記下，神情認真得有些嚴肅了，搞得廚娘也緊張起來。

直到送了廚娘出蓮花塢大門，只留江澄一人在偌大敞開的家門前。

終於是空了。

他沒有發覺藍曦臣的氣息，獨自回了蓮花塢裏。藍曦臣一步一步走來蓮花塢緊閉的大門前，抬頭望著巍峨的扁牌，上頭蓮花塢幾個俊秀卻透著銳利的大字。經歷過溫氏之亂，修仙界彷彿被大火燎燒過一次，許許多多仙門世家重創損傷，其中最嚴重的，莫過於江氏蓮花塢與藍氏雲深不知處。

一個幾乎滿門屠絕，一個大火焚燒，溫氏為了一統，無所不用其極的極力抹去曾經輝煌驕傲到足以威脅太陽的存在。總歸，那塊曾經經歷過風風雨雨的百年匾額，都不曾幸免於難。新造的一塊匾額，是那樣的新，紅漆如喜，金字如鎏。只是那樣的大難不死，卻終究無法抹平曾經死中求生的生者，心中悵然若失的孤獨。

初春。  
冰雪卻未消融。

一切仍舊是那般沉寂無聲。

藍曦臣也是孤身前來，信步上前敲了敲門環。他沒有使太大的力，響聲卻清脆足以響遍這方圓之內，彷彿樹梢的殘雪都為之震落了幾分。似乎裏頭的人也沒有走遠，聲音仍舊迴盪在耳畔之際，眼前的大門便從裏被推了開來。

"阿澄，我來了。"

 

"又在想什麼？"

 

藍曦臣的聲音總是那樣帶著不刺人的溫潤，如春風化雨的溫柔。江澄悄悄反手握住藍曦臣的手，十指根根扣著，力道不輕也不重，彷彿試探，彷彿不安。藍曦臣使了些力，讓江澄飄忽不定的心，好不容易才安定下來。

"這都什麼時辰了……"話語聲卻嘎然而止。江澄倏忽想道，當初是自己趕走魏無羨，斥他不准再來的。如今出爾反爾，這人也不是藍曦臣代為邀請，便一定會出現。當初魏無羨突然七竅流血的那副慘樣，他每每想來是心驚不已。

真正被逼急的，到底是誰啊……

"才剛過申時就想著吃晚飯？會不會太早了些。"

那個盼了許久的聲音一下從不知何處而來，江澄呼吸一亂，竟一下無法聽音辨位，慌張地左右看了看。最後才發現，魏無羨二人是從演武場那方向走來的——居然是翻牆而來——藍忘機一見江澄，雖然因為兄長的原因那些舊仇心恨都暫且放置一旁，但眼中的敵意與冷漠卻毫不掩飾與避諱。他對藍曦臣道："兄長。"

藍曦臣點了點頭，笑道："元宵是要賞燈的日子，思及忘機與阿嬰二人或許要逛那燈會，才約得如此早。"魏無羨差點脫口而出"沒呢，這燈會持續好幾天，我們前天就到了雲夢，早逛得無趣了"，他趕緊呵呵傻笑帶過："兄長真了解我們。"眼睛不經意往江澄那而掃去，就見他正盯著自己看，心中一悚，還以為心事被看破了去，趕緊道："幹嘛？"

藍曦臣看一眼江澄，隨即明白他的心思，拉著江澄起身道："趕緊入座吧，菜快涼了。"

這一頓吃得可謂戰戰兢兢，尷尬萬分。加上藍氏食不言的規矩，藍曦臣頂多偶爾夾了幾樣菜進江澄碗中，魏無羨看著，也給藍忘機夾了幾樣菜。藍忘機無語的低頭向他投去一眼，魏無羨便對著他迎迎一笑。江澄自詡還沒有那臉皮做出這樣的事，只是把藍曦臣夾的菜在口中多嚼了幾下，細細品嘗後方才嚥下肚。

還是魏無羨熬不住這份暗潮洶湧的默然無語："老朱家……那糖葫蘆不賣啦？"江澄早等著他開口，無論他說什麼話，都得好好回覆才是。可他一想到，老朱家那糖葫蘆不曾這麼早出來擺攤，既然他會這樣提到，豈不是已經……江澄壓下心中怪異，回道："朱老爺子前年早走了。"

魏無羨愣了一下："他不是有個兒子嗎？我還心心念念著他家的糖葫蘆呢……可惜再也吃不到了。"江澄回道："就他兒子那拙樣？能有什麼出息。"

……是了，魏無羨想起來了。

朱家老爺子膝下就一男三女，一個哥哥三個妹妹。但偏生這個哥哥不出息，不認命工作又愛玩風流，都二十歲了還沒有姑娘肯嫁他。眼看，那最大的妹妹也要十八歲了，卻因為哥哥尚未迎娶的關係遲遲無法嫁出去。就算已經有了命定之人，可年華一過就真的錯過了呀。於是三個妹妹天天在老朱家門口給哥哥找老婆，尤其這大姐姐還邊哭邊求情，說是入贅也好，趕緊把哥哥給收了吧。

當時這事在雲夢鬧了好大，驚動了年少的魏無羨與江澄，拉著一大票師兄弟去湊熱鬧去。

"是是是，我都忘了，那最後到底有沒有姑娘嫁給他？"江澄道："你真給忘了？最後他離家出走，誓言不幹出一番大事業，不回雲夢。"

"後來，結果呢？"

"不出三年，死了。"

魏無羨愣了一楞，依稀想起，他們還一道給他送行來著。就在城門邊那座茶肆裏。當時是個什麼時節他也記不清了，只記得，那日的太陽當真晴朗和徐，那日的風當真舒爽愜意。方才十一、十二歲的年紀，只知玩樂，從不知落花原來可以那樣無情，飛燕也不一定會在隔年同樣的時間飛回。

也從未可知，他們竟能走到如此地步。

"原來……都成了過去了……"他一聲長嘆，一股淡淡的惆悵迷散開來。江澄一直以來都守著蓮花塢，這些變化，都隨著時間消融在一日復又一日的年華當中，並沒有太大的感觸。見著魏無羨這模樣，他把心一橫，終是脫口而出："想到，就回雲夢走走吧。"

江澄本想講蓮花塢，但想到以前說過的狠話就覺得彆扭起來，於是硬生生將蓮花塢改成雲夢。可雲夢又不是江澄管轄的，魏無羨二人想來便來，想走就走，這樣一說，倒有些好笑起來。

魏無羨笑道："你行啊？掌起了整個雲夢。"江澄皺眉，正要回他"我不是這個意思"，卻見他不知何時笑得連眼睛都瞇了起來，其中似乎有微小水光閃爍著："可是你說的啊。"一股酸意衝上鼻尖，江澄看著魏無羨，一時也無話可說，許久許久，最後只能跟著笑。

似曾相識燕歸來。

魏無羨二人離去之後，剩一桌冷飯殘羹。這一餐吃得並不盡興，卻是是值得的。藍曦臣見江澄一副若有所思的模樣，輕聲問道："在想些什麼？"江澄定定地看著藍曦臣："真想知道？"藍曦臣略作思索，道："有關你的，都想知道。"江澄彷彿下定決心，撐桌起身："隨我去一個地方。"

這個地方不是哪裡，正是江家祠堂。

莊嚴的八角殿靜靜矗立在蓮花塢深處，若不是有人帶領，怕是難以尋到此處。臨殿前，藍曦臣緩下腳步，想詢問江澄的意思，卻見他筆直地朝裏頭走去，似乎沒有察覺到他的猶疑停頓。

那樣的背影有孑然一身的滄桑，也有踽踽獨行的堅定。

更有一股明知不可而為之的傲然絕情。

這樣的身影在藍曦臣眼中益發閃爍起來，於是他不再有所疑惑，提步向前跟了進漆黑的八角殿中，卻見江澄正在等他，手中已經拿著點好了的線香。

細細一數，有六個細微發亮的光點。

江澄把其中三根分給了藍曦臣，藍曦臣接過，隨著江澄，在層層疊疊的牌位前跪了下來。衣衫摩擦聲響了想下，隨即就又迎向寂靜。面前的那兩個靈位，正是江楓眠與虞紫鳶。江澄手持三根線香，看著這兩個靈位，久久才出聲說道："爹、娘，阿澄來看你們了。"

看著插入銅鼎的六根線香，在紅燭的閃耀下，香煙裊裊，江澄覺得自己似乎很久沒來祠堂了。

過往十數年，他只有在幾個相聚團圓的日子才會特地前來上香。他怕，見多了，說多了，心中的一股鯁著的恨意也會漸次消散，直至最後再也撐不起他這硬扛起來的家主身分。

可如今，他有了另外一個肩膀可以替他分擔著。

再也不用一個人了。

"孩兒不肖。"江澄雙手撐地，重重地磕了三個頭。藍曦臣也隨他磕了三個頭，隨後目不斜視地靜靜看著靈位上的兩個名字，背脊挺直，額上的那抹素白雲紋抹額靜靜地垂墜著，一隻手卻悄悄地牽起了江澄的手。

"這一路走來，什麼困難險阻孩兒都撐了過來，本以為這後半輩子，獨自守著蓮花塢，等守到了頭，再下黃泉與你們賠罪……可如今卻有了他想……還請爹娘成全我與藍渙。這世上再也找不到像他這樣好的一個人……孩兒就想、就想任性妄為這麼一次……拜託，那樣的日子……我不想再過了……"

淚水滴在青石地磚上，成了一滴一滴的暗色。

藍曦臣雖然知道江氏夫婦的靈位就在面前看著，他心中卻瞭如明鏡，已經沒有任何事物可以阻止自己去靠近江澄，在心裡道了一句踰矩了，便把江澄拉進懷裡，緊緊抱著，再不鬆開。

"這一生，你我相遇，再沒有孤獨分離。"

 

"阿澄，去看燈會嗎？"

二人走出祠堂後，藍曦臣望著滿月的月色，問了聲江澄。

江澄看他，說話仍有些糯音："你想看？"

藍曦臣搖搖頭，笑得仍是那般溫潤如玉，卓然脫俗。

一陣靜謐驀然散開在二人之間，江澄後知後覺得起了害臊。不過他卻也忽然弄明白了，當日魏無羨在樹下緊緊抱著藍忘機的心情——不想失去的，除卻自己要好好抓著不放手，又豈是那些萬難可以阻隔離散的。

"——舅舅！"

一道屬於金凌充滿朝氣的聲音忽然從前面不知處遙遙響起，江澄皺了皺眉："我沒聽錯吧？"藍曦臣道："我也聽到了。"就見金凌從來時的小徑上跑了出來，蹦蹦噠噠地停在二人面前，還特有狗腿地對藍曦臣彎腰鞠躬："見過澤蕪君！"

江澄皺眉斥道："不是讓你明天再來？"卻暗自慶幸，幸好他來的不早。

"我就想著終於可以見到舅舅，也不知為何回過神來，已經處理完那麼多那麼多的家務，在趕來的路上了。我一掙扎，再回過神來，卻已經進了蓮花塢。"江澄道："哪兒學來的嘴皮子？你過來，看看我不打斷你的腿！"

金凌乖乖地過來到二人面前，卻是離藍曦臣近一些的。

藍曦臣卻道："阿凌個子長高了不少？"

江澄看了眼金凌就快搆到他肩膀的個頭，心裡有好一陣感概。想當初金凌落到他手上時，還是胳膊大的一個襁褓嬰孩。

"若是再不長高些，出外可得丟了金家的臉。"

金凌成了他爹金子軒當年天下第三的俊顏，以往年幼稚嫩時還是一副白糯米般的清秀俊逸，經過這幾年洗鍊成長，益發俊朗瀟灑起來，不笑的時候有著幾分傲然的凌厲。只是性子卻隨了江厭離的恬淡愛笑，這笑口常開，倒也沖淡了些苛薄的味道。

細細一看，也似藍曦臣與江澄兩廂性格的融合。

金凌道："外面燈會好生熱鬧，舅舅咱們一起去吧？"江澄本想拒絕，卻不知金凌哪來的熊心豹子膽，居然鑽到他與藍曦臣之間，一手勾一個胳膊，然後殷殷期盼地看著江澄。

藍曦臣道："難得一個元宵。"

江澄嘆一口氣："那就走吧。"

金凌高興地歡呼一聲，拉著這二人走。走出沒幾步，金凌忽然問道："澤蕪君……總覺得喊澤蕪君太過疏遠了，這種時候，我能不能喊你一聲舅媽？"

"……"

藍曦臣不合時宜地想到江澄……咳，不可言說的那種模樣，皺眉道："這是個好問題。"

依照輩分來說，金凌或許該喊他一聲叔叔。但那樣的身分僅止於他與金凌，若是再想加個江澄，成為理所應當的那種關係，兩個大的，一個小的……"不然你改口喊阿澄作爹，便可以喊我作父親了？"

"——藍曦臣！"

金凌看著江澄："可以嗎，爹？"

"金凌！你不要給我得寸進尺！"這都改口了，還是詢問他意見嗎？！

三人走至蓮花塢的大門，金凌鬆開了手去推開大門。好不容易藍曦臣終於可以去牽江澄的手，笑道："不過開個小玩笑。"

江澄覺得氣惱到呼吸困難："這能是小玩笑嗎？！"

大門一開，元宵燈會的喧鬧繁華，越過距離，傳達到了蓮花塢這仙門首府的門前。從這兒看，城裡最熱鬧的地方花花火火一片，街上到處人頭攢動，擠得水洩不通。

東風吹來笙蕭不斷，在連接仙府與城鎮的那一座長橋上，前頭那一個輕靈活躍的人兒，回過頭來，遙指一處金龍彩燈，催促著後頭那兩個青俊秀逸的身影快快前行。

被萬盞燈火閃耀的臉龐，笑意輕淺。

這一年，才剛剛開始，似乎可以有所期盼。


	5. 〈雲蓮生〉

第一次在藍曦臣身邊醒來時，江澄仍有些恍惚。

藍曦臣安穩寧靜的睡臉就在自己眼前，漆黑的髮絲落下，遮住了他半張如玉的面龐，睫毛長長地，正輕輕地闔著。高挺的鼻梁，精緻的鼻翼，就連放鬆都微微翹起的嘴，唇色是好看的淺淡色。呼吸輕淺，鼻息像是羽毛劃過那般，輕搔著江澄的鼻尖。

江澄不知自己究竟看了多久，直到藍曦臣收了收手臂，把自己攬得更緊了些，他才回過神來。

他從來沒跟別人睡過覺，不知道這個時候當不當叫起藍曦臣？昨夜跟著藍曦臣亥時一到便上了床，以往的他，不過子時可還不到睡覺時間。在正確的時間入眠，讓他精神比以往好了些。

藍曦臣呼吸的頻率一變，在他背上的手臂又緊摟了一摟。

"阿澄醒了？"他的聲音帶著方睡醒的沙啞，低沉慵懶，極富魅力，聽得江澄耳尖不爭氣地泛起了紅，心想光只是聽聲音都能讓人酥麻如此，不知現在藍曦臣的臉又是一副怎樣的景象……藍曦臣往後撤了撤，低下頭來，那雙濃墨重彩的眼便撞進了江澄眼中。

江澄微微睜大了眼。

藍曦臣沒笑，眼瞳不若在外面時那般，總是含著溫柔輕淺的光，任誰見了，都忍不住為他心池蕩漾，如沐春風。此時此刻的藍曦臣，與他以往見過的姿態全然不一樣，帶有種黑夜的深邃肅穆，多了些霸道的氣息。

藍曦臣一隻手爬上江澄的臉，撥開理好散亂的髮，接著帶著繭子的指腹滑過他的耳尖、臉頰、下巴，直到微啟的嘴唇，在上頭輕輕摩娑幾下，沒問過江澄，便吻了過去。

他輕閉雙眼，眼睫輕微搧動。

江澄窘迫地下意識抿起嘴。在一人身旁毫無防備地醒來已經是他這輩子做過最大的妥協，不過幾個眨眼的片刻，藍曦臣柔軟溫暖的嘴唇就已經侵襲上來。

他不是想要拒絕的，只是還要給他一些時間準備。

藍曦臣親一下便離了開去，江澄眼見著他對自己輕輕勾起嘴角，勾動起帶笑的眼尾："早安。"江澄侷促地眨了眨眼："……早。"

"抱歉，剛才睡迷糊了。"

敢情方才他被撩撥得差點慾火焚身，卻原來是藍曦臣睡迷糊了？！江澄又更加不敢置信地瞪著眼："難不成每個人都能親？"藍曦臣好笑地看著自己這個已經交往一個月有餘的愛侶，半點也沒有急於解釋的緊張，而是緩緩說道："'能在我旁邊睡醒，且讓我做這種事的，只有阿澄一個人。"

江澄聽不得了，猛地從藍曦臣懷中抽開，坐起身。就要下床，卻被藍曦臣拉著手，拖回床上，抱在懷裡揉了揉那一頭睡得有點毛躁的髮。

"如果阿澄不喜歡，以後就不這麼做了。"

"哎……我也沒說我不行。"

"阿澄剛才是要起床更衣嗎？"藍曦臣忽然問道。江澄趴在藍曦臣胸膛上，兩人都穿著淺薄的褻衣，體溫很容易就能傳過來，說著話時，胸膛細微的震動也輕而易舉地傳達到另外一個胸膛："我是第一次與人同床共枕，不知道該如何做，你若是想幹嘛，直接去做便是，不用顧慮我。"

江澄從藍曦臣身上起身，兩人的髮絲早就糾結在一起，分不清哪邊是誰的。

藍曦臣仰望著他那張好看的臉，帶著倔強的眉峰，那雙無時無刻不帶著驕戾之氣的眼，小巧挺直的鼻樑，那淡薄的嘴唇，還有在罵人時偶爾露出的整齊的白牙……"以後，還請多指教。"

在只有藍曦臣被允許可以望見的景象中，江澄輕輕一笑，在他唇上印下一吻："請多指教。"

他們經歷過太多刻骨銘心的生離死別，都能深刻地明白想好好珍惜一個人的小心翼翼。月落日升，貪的從來是求生的順遂平穩，幸的，是擁有一個人不曾移開目光的注視。

雲中有蓮，蓮中有雲。


	6. 〈思念〉

江澄第一次送誕辰禮給藍曦臣時，是請蓮花塢弟子送去的，連帶附贈一封書信。  
藍曦臣笑著收下了禮，並未回信，只是請弟子傳話回去："謝謝晚吟。"  
江齊帆一字不缺，一字不改的說給江宗主聽，連同話語中的溫柔笑意。江宗主原本垂眉低目正在批閱公文，忽地手一頓，一滴墨汁滴落在紙白處，開出一朵小小墨花。幸虧用的是小圭筆，江澄微頓了一頓，再次下筆，將那處破綻填補。  
他抬起頭看江齊帆："要不乾脆調動你的職務，讓你專門跑姑蘇可好？"  
江齊帆換上嚴肅的面容："弟子寧願在江宗主底下做牛做馬。"  
江澄："你的意思是，雲深不知處那邊招待你不周，所以讓你半分意願都不想過去？"  
江齊帆立刻又換上苦惱樣："宗主……你知我不是這個意思的。"  
江澄揮了揮手："戲精嗎你？趕緊走去。"  
江齊帆退下："好嘞。"  
書房當中又只剩下一人。  
漸漸清淨下來。  
薰風從雕花木櫺中吹入，江澄耳邊迴盪著的是藍曦臣的低沉嗓音。  
即使江齊帆不特意去揣摩，他都能想像藍曦臣究竟是怎樣一副溫柔款款的樣子，帶笑的薄唇輕啟，眼角因而牽動上揚，說著謝謝晚吟二字。就算已經成為了道侶，藍曦臣該謝的還是會謝，一如世人評價他為正人君子時的美譽，謙謙儒雅，端正持禮。  
藍曦臣在公子榜上的首位，是無人可以替補的，他的光明磊落，他的溫潤如玉，當今世上再找不出一人得以比擬……卻並非是說，藍曦臣優於眾人，而是他自成一格，讓人如沐春風般的個性，那樣的好，再找不出比之更柔善的人了。  
然而這樣一個人，江澄卻是知道的，也有其略施妄為之處。  
比如在二人相處的夜晚裡，藍曦臣總是軟磨硬耗地將慣於晚睡的他拉上床鋪就睡。  
又比如，天冷時，二人一同蓋著厚重的羽絨被，藍曦臣會用手緊緊抱著他，深怕他受了一點風寒。天熱時，於高處雲深不知處夜晚仍一片薄涼，二人合衣而臥，藍曦臣會牽著他的手入睡；於大澤蓮花塢的夜晚，悶熱中帶有風吹的涼意，二人面對著面側躺，鼻尖相抵，聽著蓮葉聲響，輕輕緩緩入睡。  
奇怪，大白天的，怎麼就想起晚上的事了……  
江澄驀地覺得臉上燒紅，搖了搖頭，把熱氣給揮散掉。  
重新正了正身子，繼續批閱待改的公文。  
只眼中入不了幾行字，思緒又開始往外飄散……二人也約莫十幾日不見了，距離下次見面，還有一旬……那是十個夜晚、三十頓飯……奇怪日子是這麼難熬的嗎？

藍啟仁從遊廊上走過時，隨意一瞄，就見練功弟子的身法明顯錯誤。然而站邊上的藍曦臣卻並未及時出聲指點，他眉頭一皺，下了台階，走道藍曦臣旁邊："曦臣，在想什麼？"  
藍曦臣轉頭看向莫名其妙出現在他旁邊的藍啟仁，眼中疑惑叢生："先生什麼意思？"  
藍啟仁遙指一名出錯的門生："錯的如此離譜，為何不糾正？"  
藍曦臣終於明白他的意思，心生愧疚："是渙的錯，多謝先生提點。"  
他趕緊走近那門生，以二指併攏指導手勢的走向與施力。藍啟仁目光如炬，連平常人都無法看透的溫和謙遜，他卻硬是看出了些心不在焉。  
他站在邊上等。等藍曦臣巡視指導完一圈弟子，走回旁邊幾個臺階高的看臺，就見藍曦臣眼中帶著不解："先生怎麼還在？"  
"曦臣，"藍啟仁嘆了口氣，心道也不是個法子，只得鬆口道："早上江宗主命人送了禮過來？"  
藍曦臣眼皮幾不可查地微抬了抬，彷彿精神終於一全了："是的，渙命人送去了寒室。"  
"知道送的什麼？"  
藍曦臣搖了搖頭："尚未拆開。"  
藍啟仁道："今天先替你帶晚課吧。"  
藍曦臣有些不明藍啟仁的意思，替他帶晚課，那他豈不是沒事了？  
藍啟仁咳了一聲，再多的暗示便不想再說了。於這種事上，他能作的妥協，僅只這些。  
二人大眼瞪小眼了片刻，約莫陣風都起了五陣。  
"還想不明白？回寒室好好自省吧。"  
藍曦臣愣是這時候才想明白，暖心的一笑，連眼睛都瞇了起來："多謝先生。"  
藍啟仁背著手，裝作滿臉凝重轉身走人，卻在藍曦臣看不見處，嘴角也跟著沾染上了藍曦臣的笑意，原本愁眉苦著的臉，霎時煙消雲散，風清無虞……自從藍曦臣隱姓埋名逃亡江湖回來後，就再也沒見過這樣的笑容，如今能再次得見，也就無甚介意了。

那是一個風和日麗的午後，風吹蓮動，荷香隱發。  
雲夢多水澤，水道、水池能散些暑氣，江澄走在蓮池中通往湖心亭的木棧道上，周身清風徐徐吹拂，撩起落在身後的髮，露出俐落英氣的側臉稜線，挺直的背脊。遙遙望去，陡然生出天地間獨行的孤傲之貌。  
藍曦臣甫剛來到，從旁得見此景，心神一恍。  
那臨水而架設的木棧道，被滿池半人多高的蓮花給遮擋，遙遙一望，江澄便像是行走在水面之上，白氣蒸騰，駿逸飄然，恍如天上謫仙。  
藍曦臣就見他走到亭前，卻連看都沒看，便又往回走。  
他幾步走上前，來到木棧道起處。  
江澄這才注意到朝思暮想之人終於到來，腳下步伐便顯得有些急促。  
"阿澄，許久不見。"  
藍曦臣站在原地，等著江澄。  
他喜歡看著江澄朝自己走來，彷彿是被那人認同了一般，天底下之，又有什麼會比被江澄這樣優秀的人認同還要令人開心？  
藍曦臣自認不是這麼容易滿足的人，至少當家主這個責任落到當年年少的他肩上，每天無不想著要怎麼讓雲深不知處回復當初的盛況，幾乎到了苛薄的程度（這僅僅只是藍曦臣心中認為，他人無法察覺），入眠便成了疲倦之事。  
闔眼前想著門派之事，睜眼前也思慮著門派之事。  
唯有遇到了江澄之後，讓他開始思考嚴以律己這件事，究竟什麼是想要的，又有什麼是要先做至完善才能說服他人的。  
不知不覺，滿心滿眼只有江澄一人。  
闔眼前最後一眼見的是江澄，睜眼前饜足地想受著身旁人的氣息。  
"許久不見。"  
江澄顯然也是與藍曦臣同樣開心。那張好看的臉卻仍舊是憋著情緒，只是抬起來看藍曦臣的眼中微微帶著光芒。  
藍曦臣眷戀極了江澄這雙眼。  
這是他偽裝的最成功的一處，卻也是極容易洩漏情緒的一處。  
他忍不住伸手摸上江澄後腦杓，感受著掌中那髮絲的輕柔觸感，鼻尖帶著滿身荷香的氣息。略略仰起下巴來，去親吻這樣一雙透露著喜悅的眼。  
江澄眼睫在藍曦臣的唇下細細顫抖，一時間沒忍住，雙手從後攬上藍曦臣的背，回應他的眷戀。  
在藍曦臣的唇落到另一張唇上時，江澄手指一緊，不小心勾落了雲紋抹額的飄帶。  
江澄知道抹額的重要，緊緊地握在掌中，拳頭輕觸在藍曦臣背心。  
軟舌糾纏處，彷彿隔了三秋的思念纏纏綿綿，如絲繚繞，直吻得雙方都要喘不過氣來，方才作罷。額頭相抵，交換著令人心悸的喘息。  
江澄抬起手，掌中緊緊握著抹額。  
"既然來了蓮花塢，就暫且放在你這兒吧。"  
江澄點了點頭，熟練地解下九瓣銀鈴，替藍曦臣別上腰間。  
雖然抹額與銀鈴是身為一派門生的資格與辨識，並不能當作信物永遠交換，但至少，在彼此卸下身分相處的日子裡，可以當作伴身之物，以表心底那一抹不可言明的占欲。  
"去亭子裡坐？"江澄問。  
"嗯。"藍曦臣笑答。  
江澄稍稍快走在前領頭，手卻牽著後頭藍曦臣的手。  
藍曦臣隨意地垂目一撇，就見蓮荷映照的清澈水面上，倒映出了江澄此時此刻輕微帶笑的側臉。  
那樣純粹，那樣美好。


	7. 〈風邪〉

江澄睡得迷迷糊糊的。  
頭很疼，鼻子塞住了連動著頭跟著痛，昏昏沉沉，不知究竟睡了多久。  
天氣不冷，他卻蓋著厚厚的棉被。  
房門被敲響了一下，江澄口中涎水忽地漫延。姊姊最會照顧人，只要江澄難受，她彷彿也跟著難受，一大清早便蹲廚房，替他把持三餐。  
"宗主，您還好嗎？"門外傳來江齊帆的聲音。  
江澄清了清喉嚨："沒事。"  
沒他的允許，江齊帆也不敢妄自推門進來："宗主今日休息？"  
"……嗯。"  
"好的，宗主請保重。"  
江澄不滿了半會兒，才想起昨晚爬上床時，他才臉色不善地吩咐過沒事不要吵他。  
江澄聽著蓮花塢內的聲音，水聲拍岸，蟲鳴鳥叫，旭日斜曬，窗花爬上大理石地板，幾條歪曲的影兒漫過床鋪遮住江澄半張臉。  
他忽然憶起，小時候有段時間特別喜歡看水波反照在天花板的樣子。大熱天的，魏無羨躺在他身邊，二人身子拉長了不少，四仰八岔地躺在地上散熱。  
"怎麼不下水？"江澄懶洋洋地問。  
"虞夫人讓我再下水，打斷我的腿。"  
江澄嗤笑一聲："少來，你還會怕呢，還不是被姊姊趕了。"  
魏無羨道："……知道了還說。才不是被趕呢。"  
江澄躺在這兒看波光粼粼，什麼都聽到了。  
姊姊花了整上午採一盆的蓮藕，被好動成性的魏無羨弄翻，整盆又回歸池裡。他本想幫忙撿蓮藕，撿一撿又戲起水來，摸蓮葉，折蓮蓬，姊姊生怕那些藕被他踩爛，只得說道："阿羨，你去看看阿澄在幹嘛吧。"  
"……結果你到底在幹嘛？"  
江澄懶散地指著天頂上的波粼："看這個。"  
魏無羨啊了一聲："……親愛的師弟，你失戀啦？"  
"失你妹。"  
"你應該說失你弟。"  
"……要不要這麼幼稚？"  
"要……"  
天熱，地涼，驅散滿身的熱氣，有一搭沒一搭地說著沒頭沒腦的話語，沒多久，二人便呼呼睡了起來。  
時近午時，江澄又從昏昏沉沉中醒來，  
他望了一眼睡前望著的窗櫺，混濁地吐出一口長氣，身子彷彿沉在水裡不得動彈。  
時過境遷，不知今夕何夕。  
鼻子仍舊塞著，難受，不過喉嚨倒好了些，不一陣一陣的疼了。  
卻換成肚子一陣一陣的叫喚。  
江澄記起，他難受的時候總不愛吃東西，這時姊姊總會帶著溫柔的嗓音，百般勸慰他道："不管怎樣，吃飽了再說。"  
如今，再也沒人喊他吃東吃西了。  
江澄翻了個身，面朝內，把自己躲進棉被當中，縮成一個小團。他想，若不是染了風邪，哪能如此脆弱不堪，總想起從前的事……

日暮四合之際，江澄睡得滿頭大汗，全身難受，皺著眉頭不斷翻身。  
迷糊之際，忽然感到一隻手指掀開他散亂著的瀏海，接著整個掌心搭上他的額頭，冰冰涼涼，適時的緩解了不適，還帶著一股令人心安的氣息。  
驀地有淚水從江澄眼角滑落，滑過鼻樑落在床榻上。  
……他期望聽見姊姊的聲音、娘親的聲音、父親的聲音、魏無羨的……  
那隻手抹去江澄眼角的濕潤，一陣撲鼻的檀香忽然就竄進了江澄逐漸清晰的思緒間，江澄猛然睜開眼，就見藍曦臣坐在床緣，正低頭看著自己。  
"……你怎麼來了？"他不會仍在做夢吧？  
江澄聲音沙啞乾澀，眼中充滿驚愕不信，藍曦臣這時心裡才泛起了疼。他在這兒守了有小半個時辰，便聽了小半個時辰江澄的夢囈。  
直到看進江澄的眼裡，為他對於這突如其然的喜悅感到患得患失而心疼不已。  
他的江澄，要有多脆弱，就有多堅強。  
"吃些東西吧。"  
藍曦臣從桌上拿出一碗瓷碗，瓷碗隔著熱水放置以防裡面的粥冷掉。藍曦臣拿了快巾帕擦乾碗上的水珠，掀了蓋子，正拿著湯匙攪清粥，便聽江澄問道："藍渙……有水嗎？"  
"有，你等等。"  
藍曦臣一時沒注意，當他來到聽說江澄從昨晚便沒吃東西了，心裡就焦急著讓他吃東西。趕緊起身給他倒水，江澄也自己坐了起來，靠著床頭。  
江澄喝著無味的水，看藍曦臣給他吹著熱粥，心裡也默默地靜了下來。  
他們之間早就過了愛得濃情密意的時期，不論是因為經歷過太多的波折起伏，再興不起半點波瀾，或是兩個家主的身分讓二人都顯得過於拘謹小心，只要待在對方身邊，便能讓過去的心殤，有了捨棄的理由。  
在任何一個平凡的午後，有彼此相伴，四處漂流也有了個寧靜歸處。


	8. 〈香爐〉

雖然江澄從小就一板一眼，小心翼翼從不逾了矩。  
可他可也有過傲氣四溢，滿胸豪情壯志的少年時期。  
那時一群年少氣盛的少年們，彷彿天從他們頭頂上塌下來，他們也有能力可以從縫隙中爬出升天，再拚闖出另外一片光華榮景。

藍曦臣捧著一支形狀怪異的香爐。  
這香爐的模樣參雜著許多異獸的特徵，如熊身、如象鼻、如犀眼、如牛尾、如虎足，江澄見著這麼一個模樣，又想起這是魏無羨拿來的，便心生忌憚起來。  
"忘機說，這能讓我們帶有自身意識，進入彼此最渴望的夢境當中。"  
"幻術？"  
江澄看著那圓滾滾的肚子，中間挖了個空用來焚香，若煙燃起，便會順著來到似象鼻的吻部，輕輕飄出。  
"不知道。"藍曦臣將他置放於床頭櫃上，"晚吟要不要試試？"  
江澄仍留了個心眼："你弟弟有沒有說，他們夢見了什麼？"  
藍曦臣摟著江澄，讓他枕在自己臂上："想聽？"  
"難不成還是什麼害臊的事？"  
江澄抬起頭看藍曦臣，只是隨口說說，沒料到藍曦臣竟含笑著對他點了點頭，那隻在背後亂爬的手，頓時像薄紗輕撫一般，輕輕撩撥著背上每一寸肌膚，若有似無，彷彿暗示著些什麼。  
江澄面頰生紅，蹙起眉來："我先說，我夢裡可不會有那樣的……"  
藍曦臣攬著江澄的頭，在他額上印下一吻，道："無論是什麼，我都想知道得更多。"

他們錯過了彼此最是輕狂的韶光年華。

昔年的雲深不知處，風景美好，安詳寧靜，朗朗書聲迴蕩在山谷當中，清脆如天邊高鳴的飛鳥。  
藍曦臣醒來時，一股孰悉的書香撲面而來，他揉了揉眼睛，覺得自己似乎只是睡了一個很長很長的夢。就連自己現在這身裝束也並非家主的服制，而是尋常的學子之衫。  
身形同樣也回到了少年時，個頭矮了不少，卻渾身輕了許多。  
他正處於一間年少時經常待著看書的書房。  
書櫃一層一層排列，常翻閱的卷軸、書冊擺在最右邊一排，筆墨紙硯則是在另一側圓形書架當中，中央是榻墊與一張平桌。而自己不知從何時起，趴在矮桌上睡著了。  
窗外雲淡風輕，一片湛藍天空，偶爾幾十隻白鳥飛過，起起伏伏乘風飛翔。  
而掌中現正翻閱著的，是雲深不知處歷代家主的傳記，旁有一本小本記事用的隨身冊子。自從父親閉關前與他說過那一席話，他便經常翻閱歷代家主的傳記，去詳記他們的優處，若有缺失處便借鑑之。  
藍曦臣備感懷念地翻著這本冊子，在當年溫氏的劫掠當中這冊子早就遺失找不回了。如今再翻，發現當中竟不知不覺記下許多年少時的美好願景，也原來自己曾有過許多不切實際的想法。翻著翻著，忍不住笑了起來。  
"澤蕪君。"有人從外疾步走來，腳步聲躂躂躂的。藍曦臣見是個年輕許多的熟面孔，現時仍是剛入門同學的弟子，十幾年後卻是能掌握族中內事，有聲望的人了，眼中笑意忍不住更溫暖些。只聽他出現在敞開的大門當中："雲夢蓮花塢的江澄不知為何四處在找您！"  
一聽到江澄，藍曦臣心中一動，嘴上卻平淡地問道："為何如此？他在哪我去找他。"  
弟子答道："平常念早課的蘭室。這魏無羨才剛走，還以為蓮花塢的少宗主至少比他還穩重一些的……"藍曦臣含著笑意，拿食指抵在嘴前："背後不可語人是非。"  
弟子面頰漲紅，低下頭來："是，弟子知錯了。"

江澄一如他們去彩衣鎮時那般，一身蓮花塢屬紫，俐落的裝束，綁著高高的束髮，意氣風發，英姿卓越。只是那樣一雙倔強的眼，睜得更圓潤可憐了。  
他正等在一棵桃花樹下，一邊站著一個雲深不知處的弟子正在看守著他。二人甘瞪著眼。  
藍曦臣逆風而來，衣襬飄飄，踏雲而出。  
江澄轉過身來便見到他這一副模樣，微一征楞，隨即不滿地皺起了眉。  
藍曦臣見他嘴巴動了動，卻沒張開，立刻便明白了他為何不滿。不過他卻不著急，先喊他人退下，等到周邊再無其他人時，才解了江澄嘴上的禁言術。  
不過江澄卻也不知道該說什麼了，好半天，才擠出一句："這是你的夢境？"  
藍曦臣搖搖頭："不是我的夢境。我覺得這倒像是帶著我們原本的靈魂，回到了過去。"  
"我也這麼覺得。"  
江澄說著一口少年稚嫩的嗓音，頂著一張少年稚嫩的臉龐，卻帶著幾十年後沉穩的神情，藍曦臣忍著把他擁入懷裡擁抱的衝動，拿拳頭抵在了嘴前，清咳了幾聲。  
"怎麼了？"江澄緩了緩口氣問道，與藍曦臣同床共枕無數個日子，就算換了副年輕的皮相，對於他的一舉一動仍是犀利敏感的，"有事就說。"  
"……想抱晚吟。"  
江澄微一抿嘴，杏目片刻不眨地看著藍曦臣，沒遲疑多久，下一刻便撲進了藍曦臣懷裡。  
藍曦臣穩穩接住江澄的身子，下巴抵在江澄頭頂上，溫暖真實的觸感就在自己的雙臂當中。這一個擁抱彷彿穿越了時光的隔斷，拋棄了流年的殘酷，讓二人在最無憂無慮的年紀重逢，相知並且相惜。

藍曦臣帶著江澄走過這一個過往的雲深不知處。一一細數著哪些變，又有哪些不變。  
藍曦臣指著一畝野花草田："那裡，後來成了兔子園。"  
江澄隱約可以判斷出，他摸著小徑邊上一棵古老的楠樹："這楠樹我認得。"  
"嗯。"  
藍曦臣輕輕一笑，牽起了江澄的手。  
此時二人的手仍舊細嫩好摸，就連練劍，也僅只薄薄的一層繭，半點傷痕都沒有。藍曦臣拇指摩娑著江澄手背，覺得他的手掌細瘦的好像只有皮包骨："怎麼這麼瘦？"  
江澄不置可否。  
"……可是姑蘇的齋食吃不習慣？"  
"這年紀少年誰不愛玩好動，能肉呼到哪裡去？"  
"這樣抱起來才舒服。"  
"……你夠了。"  
江澄被藍曦臣逗笑，清脆的聲音裡滿含笑意，藍曦臣執起江澄的手，在上面輕輕一吻："晚吟這樣子也很好。"  
"那跟之後的我比呢？"  
興許是二人都是翩翩少年的模樣，江澄也不把他當雲深不知處的家主，只道是當年那個溫潤如玉，待人清徐的澤蕪君。在彩衣鎮當中，站在舟船之上，昂首挺立，自有一番氣宇不凡的風骨，讓人望之總不禁生出傾羨之嚮往。  
江澄自小就明白自己將會接掌蓮花塢，是以對於有同樣肩擔的澤蕪君，更抱有另外一種仰慕——當初還以為會是淡如清水的二人。  
"與之後的你……有何不同？"  
江澄奇怪地看著藍曦臣，藍曦臣摸了摸自己臉上，轉了轉黑白分明的眼，沒發現自己臉上有什麼東西，倒看見雲紋抹額從身後飄來的白色飄帶。  
"怎麼了，阿澄？"  
江澄忍住心中那彷彿無數小鹿亂撞的慌亂悸動，搖了搖頭："我當真是你……"脫口而出時又覺得怪異至極，還是抿了抿嘴："算了，沒事。"  
江澄感覺自己的掌心被另一隻手捏了捏，抬頭就見藍曦臣正低頭看著自己："有事要說。"  
"……"  
江澄忽然扯過二人相牽的手，把藍曦臣拉得只得微彎下腰，二人鼻尖差點相撞，江澄微蹙著眉，有些大義凜然地把心一橫道："……你這麼會說話，我都以為你是不是、是不是對其他人，有過不一樣的感覺——喂！藍曦臣，你放手——你抱得太緊了——"  
藍曦臣欣喜之情難抑，江澄少年模樣又太過可愛，他一時不想再管那些應當遵循的禮數，或是品行端正的矜持……赤裸地坦誠相待、推心置腹，說的便是這樣一種感受吧。  
"阿澄，我心悅你，從來只有你一人。"  
那些成年之後，以為不必說出口的情投意合，卻原來說出之後這麼令人感到滿足。過往曾經藏得太深，以為越是沉默不已，越是能體現那些珍貴的本質……才不會輕易被辜負、被捨棄。  
他們都沉默慣了，甚少開口互訴情意。  
可果然，還是得說出口啊——  
"阿澄，我想聽你說說。"  
藍曦臣話語中充滿著期待，江澄別無他法，藍曦臣既已向他走來，他怎還能停留在原地？  
"我也心悅你，藍曦臣，從今往後，你可不許說一句後悔的話。"  
"嗯，我絕不會背棄你。"

"……藍曦臣……"  
江澄衣衫盡退的站著，日光灑落半邊身子，彷彿白皙無瑕的軀體自己散發著迷人的光芒，藍曦臣跪在地上，口中吞吐著少年稚嫩的器物，兩隻手往後罩在細嫩的臀部上，一陣揉揉捏捏後，便掰開臀辨，一隻食指仔細探到緊閉的穴口前，來回頂弄按壓。還順帶壓著江澄的下半身，讓他更往自己嘴裡送。  
江澄低著頭，手輕輕地搭在藍曦臣頭上，指尖纏繞著黑墨般的髮絲。  
藍曦臣高挺的鼻尖，隨著動作，一下一下頂入不算濃密的恥毛裡。十五、六歲的年紀，才方是長成成人模樣的年紀，這時候的恥毛沒像成年之後那樣濃黑蜷曲，細小稀疏地長在那一塊三角區域。  
藍曦臣退出口來，轉而去舔弄底下的兩個囊袋，然後用一隻手套弄著柱身，拇指在頂端的小孔上來回戳弄。  
"嗯……啊嗯……"  
江澄皺起眉來，不知是這身子太過敏感，還是藍曦臣太理解他的身子……被弄這麼幾下，便已有了要去之勢。  
"藍、不行——就要——嗯！"  
江澄抓著藍曦臣的髮，鼻哼出像小貓般的輕吟，忍不住雙腿一抖，來到了快感頂峰。  
藍曦臣撐著江澄的身子，等他緩過來之後，才讓他岔開腿，跪坐在自己屈起的腿上。醮著些許白濁，來到後面小巧緊緻的穴口。  
江澄臉頰潮紅，微張著嘴調息，他任憑藍曦臣動作，自己則是去解他的腰帶，藍氏的衣服繁複難解，江澄卻特別喜歡一層一層解開的感覺，藍氏的裝束一如家風，規規整整，不容玷汙般的純真無染……解開到剩最裡一層輕柔順滑的布料，已經可以清晰看見抵下那早已勃發的形狀。  
江澄微一無言，好像跟成年後差不了多少了啊："你怎麼長這麼快？"  
藍曦臣身不由己笑道："因為我比阿澄大了幾歲……"  
江澄雙手覆上那有些巨大的東西，兩隻手並用才勉強可以照顧到所有地方……忍不住喃喃道："還是我幫你弄出來就好……"  
藍曦臣眨了眨眼，那半截指尖在江澄體內動了動："都已經進去了——"  
江澄輕吐出一口氣："你別亂動！"  
藍曦臣傾身舔上江澄的一邊的乳首，舌尖舔弄著堅硬挺立的小丘，江澄微瞇起眼，覺得身上的火又被點了起來……其實他方才只是隨口一說，身體還是很誠實地渴望藍曦臣的進入。  
他看著藍曦臣的模樣，忍不住道："那你求我。"  
……好像有什麼不對。  
藍曦臣抽出手指來，兩隻大掌從下而上往江澄背後滑去，然後攬著他的肩膀，把少年往下壓，仰起頭來便吻了上去，藍曦臣舌頭闖入江澄嘴裡，直吻得江澄喘不過氣來。  
藍曦臣鼻尖抵著江澄鼻尖："阿澄，我想進去，讓我進去……"  
江澄見著藍曦臣仰頭求著自己的模樣，墨色眼瞳裡昭然若揭的渴望，還有故意參雜進的懇求語氣……少年白皙的臉瞬間漲紅發燙："行啦，隨便你！"

擴充花了些時間，好不容易才能讓三隻手指自由進出，江澄緊咬下唇，好不容易才在那幾乎把他逼瘋的快感中忍住幾次射精的衝動，他彎下腰去，張口含進藍曦臣的男根，舌頭舔弄柱根，好讓自己的涎水可以把那早就粗壯硬挺得不行的東西弄的濕潤些。  
藍曦臣用另一隻手摸著江澄的眉眼，看他被撐得紅腫的嘴角，感到從未有過得一股瘋狂，他當真愛極愛煞了這個人。  
江澄一手扶著藍曦臣肩膀，一手扶著那濕滑的硬挺；藍曦臣則托著江澄屁股，讓他自己調整舒服的姿勢一點一點坐下。只是光是吞進前端的傘頂，圈口彷彿已經被撐道最大，再撐不開了。江澄便滿頭大汗，語氣略帶不滿地道："你、怎麼能那麼大……"  
藍曦臣也深怕一個沒注意，讓身上這具少年的身子受了傷，輕吻啃咬著江澄的胸膛，他知道江澄喜歡他碰他的乳首，通常這時候總讓他轉移些注意力，放鬆身體。  
除卻不知道怎樣才能更進入的煩躁之外，江澄更是沒那個耐心，長大後的他們早就已經熟稔對方的身子，如今倒像是又再經歷了一次初夜……對了，可這是夢境啊，要不乾脆……  
江澄咬牙，深吸一口，直接坐了下去。  
只是一股期望中不會感受到的劇痛感瞬間從交合的那處傳來，江澄忍不住痛呼出聲："啊——！啊嗯……好疼……"  
"阿澄！"藍曦臣一個沒注意，肩膀就被江澄吃痛抓緊的指尖刺入，他趕緊摟抱著江澄搖搖欲墜的身體："退出去吧，會受傷的……"  
江澄紅著個鼻子，零散的髮絲被汗水沾黏在臉頰邊，他淚眼婆娑道："不要……好不容易進來了……"  
藍曦臣哭笑不得，穴口緊緊圈著自己的下面，其實也不太舒服，他只得用手在江澄身上繼續撩撥慾火："阿澄，你放鬆些——乖，把自己交給我——"  
江澄臉頰貼著藍曦臣臉頰，耳邊是他溫柔勸慰的嗓音，還有不時啄過來的輕吻，整個人在他懷裡，漸漸地便也覺得後面不疼了。後面緊緊包含著藍曦臣的男根，想要它不只是插著，而是動起來……  
"嗯……藍渙，可以了——你可以動了……"  
不知是什麼液體分泌而出，不過藍曦臣也覺二人交合之處濕潤了些，便緩緩地上下起伏著，深進淺出，讓後穴裡裡外外都能適應他的硬挺。江澄閉起眼，感受體內的那貫穿自己堅硬如鐵的東西，就在頂入深處時，總覺得被填得滿滿的，全都是藍曦臣……  
"啊……啊……啊哈、嗯……"  
江澄喉中開始發出舒服的聲音，藍曦臣扶著他的後腦，把他往後一放，架起他的腿，便開始頂進抽差。  
"嗯！啊——啊——啊嗯、哈啊——"  
江澄皺著眉喘息，紅色的舌頭尖從張開的口中微微吐出，搭在雪白的牙齒上，更顯小巧可愛。身上因為情潮紅了起來，尤其是往後仰起的脖頸臉頰，藍曦臣用嘴唇貼著那處，也微微喘息著。少年江澄的後穴溫暖至極，又吸得緊，慾望暴漲讓他幾乎瀕臨失控邊界。  
藍曦臣一個深挺，停了下來，江澄抓著他的手臂雙眼失神，喘息著，在藍曦臣雙臂當中，好像更顯得他身板窄小。江澄回望藍曦臣的目光："……怎、怎麼了？"  
"這似乎是我的夢境……"藍曦臣胸膛起伏著，聲音帶著情慾侵染的暗啞："在很久很久以前，我都快忘了。"  
江澄順著藍曦臣話語問道："……那怎麼突然想起來了？"他的手在藍曦臣胸前小腹上來回游移，後穴忍不住一下一下收縮著，想要讓藍曦臣繼續動作。  
"叫我一聲哥哥，我說給你聽？"  
江澄有些不敢置信藍曦臣居然也能有說出這種話來的一天，勾起嘴角笑道："那哥哥要阿澄怎叫比較好？曦臣哥哥？渙哥哥？"  
藍曦臣給他一個溫潤的笑容，下半身卻開始猛烈衝撞起來，直頂得江澄覺得自己好像要被頂穿了一樣。那巨大的陽根填滿了後穴，每一次動作都擦著他後穴內的媚心，洶湧如潮水的快感幾乎要將他滅頂。  
"啊、啊——哥、哥哥……太深、唔——啊哈、慢……慢點啊——！啊——啊哈……"  
江澄眼角擠出幾滴淚水，往下滑落到鬢角深處，他手再也忍不住緊緊握成拳，抵在身下的榻上，雙腿也緊緊夾著藍曦臣的腰。  
"啊、啊——慢……唔嗚——不行、渙、藍渙、我不行——啊……不——啊啊！"  
江澄哭著被操射，藍曦臣也隨即深深埋入江澄體內，射了出來。藍曦臣抱著他經歷高潮後抽動的身軀，聽他無意識地發出小動物般軟綿綿的嚶寧……

醒來後藍曦臣發現懷中同樣抱著江澄。  
他一動，江澄眉頭也微微動了一下，隨即便睜開了眼。看著這青年的模樣，果然還是最順眼不過。就見他眨了眨眼，好像還沒弄清楚狀況，藍曦臣在他額上吻了一下："早，阿澄。"  
不過江澄也指朦朧了幾個片刻，他瞬間就睜大了眼，問了藍曦臣一個問題："你說那是你的夢？"  
"嗯。"藍曦臣笑道，"那是在你們剛離開雲深不知處之後不久，某一個晚上我夢見的……因為太過驚悚，我花了好久才遺忘它。想來是看見阿嬰總是叫你喊他師兄，於是……"  
江澄捏著藍曦臣臉頰："這跟那有什麼關係？"  
藍曦臣笑道："或許早在那時候，我就對阿澄……"  
江澄不領他的情，撇過頭道："就算是，你也花太久才發現了……"  
仔細算起來，那也得是一切都還未變調的十多年前……  
藍曦臣笑著摟緊江澄："是啊。"  
江澄輕嘆一口氣，卻忽然想起一事，他拉了拉藍曦臣衣襟，眼中閃過促狹的笑意："渙，我想起一件好笑的事。"  
"什麼事？"藍曦臣被那聲渙喊的心中酥麻難耐，忍不住想，果然還是現在的這個在自己懷中的江澄最好。  
"你知道我為什麼會被禁言嗎？"  
藍曦臣搖搖頭。  
江澄道："因為我喊著'藍渙呢？快找他出來'，結果你們弟子說'無禮！你怎麼能直接喊藍渙的名諱！'於是他惱羞成怒，把我禁言了，哈哈哈哈。"  
江澄說著這話時，眼睛晶光閃閃，瞇起眼來，露出一口好看的白牙，當真是在與他分享一件好笑的事。  
藍曦臣被他笑意感染，含著一雙晶亮的眸子跟著江澄笑。  
江澄深吸了一口氣，緩過笑意："雖然只是夢境，卻也像真實的一樣。"  
"不如香爐就一直擺這兒吧？"  
"不要！那得累死。"  
"不過……"藍曦臣的手悄悄爬上江澄胸膛，忽地沉下聲來，咬著江澄的耳垂啞聲道："那說到底也是夢境，阿澄，我們直接來一次吧？"  
江澄被挑逗的臉頰微紅："……你求我？"  
藍曦臣摸著他堅實窄小的細腰，與少年那般似乎亦於折斷的柔軟不同，他低下頭來與夢境中百依百順不同，而是略帶霸道之意，笑道："求多少次都行，阿澄想要我如何求你？"  
江澄拉過被單，擋在自己與藍曦臣中間，江澄趁機從他手中脫身，跳下床，藍曦臣追了過去，在窗前摟住了江澄，江澄笑著讓藍曦臣摟著，雙手搭著他環抱自己的手，正等著他的下一步。  
不過那人卻是伸手推開了窗戶。  
窗外一片碧空如洗，一行白鳥飛行而過，清風吹來，揚起二人髮絲糾纏。  
江澄轉頭去看藍曦臣，就見他面帶笑意，望著這藍天靜靜看了半晌，隨後回應了他的目光，低頭吻上了自己。  
藍曦臣解著江澄衣衫，輕聲言道："至少我們沒有錯過……"  
江澄笑著答道："是啊。"


	9. 〈俏君子〉

溫潤如玉君子。  
說的正是雲深不知處家主，澤蕪君藍曦臣。

江澄雖說不討厭他這般凡事毫無脾性的溫柔，也可以說是喜歡極了。但唯獨在某件事上，他卻不好說了。比如說在這個夜黑風高的夜晚，十里荷香清淺，蓮池葉動如波，隱蔽在雲層後的月，終於透出足以使人看清望月亭中兩個糾纏身影的稀薄月光。

"藍、啊……不——"

那處羞恥的圈口被突破時，江澄下意識地抓緊了藍曦臣，但他並不是因為痛，而是因為這種被侵入的動作而本能地喊出口——藍曦臣停下了動作，輕聲問道："阿澄？"

那東西要進不進，卡著一半，讓"不"也只喊了一半的江澄覺得難受。或許是第六次、也或許是第七次，好不容易找到了些雌伏於藍曦臣之下的樂趣——想要被滿滿地填滿，想要一次被搔到癢處——不過這樣卻搞得好像是他欲求不滿一樣。

江澄就著仰望的姿態，有些難看困窘地瞪著藍曦臣："我說過——"

是的，江澄說過。

我不疼的，如果你真的擔心的話，不如我們做個約定，我踢你才是真的要你停下，行嗎？

藍曦臣一生沒做過什麼強人所難之事，就連感情之事，也只是看得多了，所以掌握了些訣竅。那些不曾去過的紅袖樓、煙花柳地所浸淫之事，他也只是隱隱約約略作瞭解罷了。彷彿盲人摸象，他知道所有部分的詳細，卻無法將它們拼出個真實的過程。

江澄被逼得有些急了，也不顧著是否有損身為男子的尊嚴，扯下藍曦臣的頭髮，在他嘴前，狠狠地道："真想給你下春藥。"

藍曦臣無奈地笑，他只是還沒習慣。畢竟床笫之事怎麼可能可以無師自通，便能得心應手……他只是在江澄面前真誠地做自己而已："阿澄真想要，便下吧。"

江澄嘁了一聲。

藍曦臣總是這副模樣，總以為他似乎不諳世事到天真無邪的地步，卻又在下一刻，彷彿被他掌握了所有事一樣，那樣從容不迫，鎮定自在。

"行了，我也不是什麼怕痛之人，別把你那對其他人款款的憐憫用在我身上。"江澄帶著藍曦臣的手，往自己什麼遮蔽都沒有的身上摸去，上頭只有無數年月艱辛的醜陋疤痕。在那身光鮮亮麗的家主制服底下，是新與舊攀爬的斑駁痕跡。

誰人能憐憫？  
唯有江澄自己而已。

藍曦臣低頭親吻這副軀體："我不憐憫，是心疼。"

江澄摟著藍曦臣的脖子往下壓，在他耳邊低吟道："那就好好地安慰我吧，用你的……"

圈住自己的地方忽然縮緊，藍曦臣呼吸一滯，忍不住跟著一動，將江澄所指之物深深埋入，直探入最溫暖的裏處。

"霸佔我吧，藍曦臣。"江澄微皺起眉，帶著哀求："只有你了……"

這世上，唯一帶有愧疚之心，弄疼我的人——

"啊——啊、啊哈、啊——"

藍曦臣聽不得江澄任何似痛苦似啜泣的聲音，就在眼淚落下之時，他看見江澄微瞇起的眼正盯著自己，在迷離的喘息當中，嘴角略帶笑意。藍曦臣竟讀懂了他的意思，俯下身來，雙手從他背後穿過，緊緊抱住了他。

"藍、曦臣——啊、啊……就這樣、別停——唔……嗯——"

月亮又隱蔽在雲層後面，江澄披散著黑髮，躺在藍曦臣的衣服上面，靜看藍曦臣望著深夜中蓮池的側臉。用手撐起了身，就在靠近藍曦臣，正欲開口之前，藍曦臣忽道："你不開心吧……為什麼想起過去的事？"

江澄怔愣。

明明都隱藏了十多年了，照理說假的都該變成真的了……為何藍曦臣卻會發現？

"是啊，原本只是想告訴你，床鋪之上的疼，通常伴隨著愉悅的——"藍曦臣回望江澄，江澄卻只是苦笑："後來卻忍不住想到，那些在我真正的感到痛楚的時候，卻從沒有人停下來，問過我一句痛不痛……你說真可笑，是吧？"

悄無聲息地，起了夜風。

藍曦臣拉上江澄身上單薄的裏衣："從今往後，能痛弄你的只有我。"

江澄忍不住笑："你知不知道自己在說什麼？"

終於雲深不知處溫潤如玉、情竇未開的君子，也會說如此渾話了？雖然江澄覺得聽到這樣的話只感到滿心開心的自己，似乎有些荒誕。

但他卻不在意這些了。

月下沒有君子，只有一心向著愛人的人。


	10. 〈小吵〉

蓮花塢安穩之後好一段日子，房亦明老早回了他隱居的深山當中，再次不問世事。當年修仙界的慘事，烈日焚燒大地，十多年後他仍舊歷歷在目。年少江澄跪拜在山門下的身影，他亦不曾片刻忘過。

那眼角仍舊過於鋒利，山風吹過，揚起鬢邊狼狽的青絲，他面色蒼白，毫無血色，從第一日起就搖搖欲墜隨時會傾倒的身子，硬是撐了一個多月。

直到那一個颳起大雨的午後，江澄昏厥過去，不知過了多久才被他發現，抬回了屋子裡去。他探他的脈，脈象虛浮無力，就連靈力也斷斷續續，似乎接續不上——原以為是經脈受損，只是專心把了半刻鐘，他才隱約參透其中怪異。

……莫不是被人換了金丹？！

不可能，這絕對不可能，若真的換了金丹，那也是得拿另一個活生生的人的金丹來換。

他將目光重新投注到江澄臉上，發現他面如死灰——糟糕，太過在意靈力的異常，倒一時忽略了最為重要的表徵。那脈搏此刻再探，幾乎已是探詢不到。

房亦明想，可不能讓這孩子就這樣死在這裡，緩緩捋起袖子，將江澄靠著他的雙手而坐，開始運行靈力……只少得把這混亂的靈脈給整正，那被人安進去的金丹自然就會護體了。

五日過後，江澄終於醒了過來。

"江少宗主，你不回蓮花塢沒關係麼——"房亦明問道。

江澄仍有些恍惚未明，他模糊不清道："回……沒有人的地方，可怎麼回去……"

房亦明那時遁隱深山亦有十多年了，分離時，故友江楓眠仍是個至高氣昂的少年郎，著一身足以羨煞雲夢有所姑娘的風雅紫衣，年少便接掌了仙門大派蓮花塢……"令尊——"

江澄忽然一槌床板，打斷房亦明的話語："就說了只剩我一人了！"

他眼角泛淚，那一雙帶有戾氣的眼透漏著滿滿的逞強，房亦明聽得心頭一震。在過故的流年當中，山腳下的繁花似錦，也就唯有江楓眠仍舊會惦記隱居的友人，隔個三五年差人送信來寒暄問暖——

"老朽看你身上傷得不清，到底發生什麼事了？"

江澄顯然對於這一段回憶有些記不清了，花了好久，才勉強統整出來龍去脈："我被化丹手打中，散去了金丹，昏了過去……然後，魏無羨、魏無羨居然投靠那群溫狗！——他又說、又說他能有辦法找到抱山散人……或許能救回我的金丹——只是我醒來後，卻也怎樣都找不到他的人，我想，把蓮花塢重建好之後，他就會……出現了……"

"出現？你的意思是他正躲著你？"

江澄咬牙切齒道："那混蛋總是愛逞英雄，我猜他是不想讓身受重傷的我與他一同冒險犯難，於是拋下了我，獨自去找溫狗報仇！"

房亦明道："等等，你說他投靠了岐山溫氏，卻又是為何？"

江澄緊抿著嘴，半晌方自嘲笑道："我怎能看不出來，那對溫氏姊弟與那些殘暴的溫狗不一樣……房老先生，我求求你，助我一臂重建蓮花塢吧——這樣，魏無羨也不至於沒有地方可以回去……只要家仍在，我們肯定可以替死去的人復仇，還他們一個公道！"

房亦明極力掩飾眼中的悲憫，他想，無論他們找到抱山散人了沒有，魏無羨這會兒肯定凶多吉少——"好吧，老朽隨你入世去。"

 

世事多舛，房亦明直到下了山後，才發現，自己並非放下俗世情緣，才得以安然入山遁隱。

 

不過是他見的少，攪和的渾水也少罷了。

 

只是他想，當初他亦是為了魏無羨的生死與否才決定隨江澄回到告別已久的故鄉雲夢，既然魏無羨事已了，他也是時候該回山上了。更何況……這流年變幻，他都有些心疲力竭於一驚一乍於那些詭譎之事。

是年立春，他下山回了趟雲夢蓮花塢。

卻見姑蘇的宗主澤蕪君一人面對著一池新荷恍神。房亦明問了遙遙站在一旁的江衡怎麼回事，江衡道："似乎是吵架了。"房亦明抬了抬眉毛，多大孩子了，經歷過多大風風雨雨了，還拌嘴吵架？！

"幾時的事？"

"澤蕪君站這兒有兩個時辰了。"

"那小——江宗主呢？"

"書房裡批閱公文呢，方才還命人去搬帳房的帳冊。"

"……"

房亦明捋了捋袖子，發現不對，放了下來，抖了抖袖子，拉起長拖於地的衣襬，緩緩朝藍曦臣走過去。

"澤蕪君。"房亦明上前揖禮，道："盯著這滿池蓮花看，在想些什麼？"

"我不知道。"藍曦臣微蹙著眉，亦不見素日裡的溫文和淡。

房亦明長嘆口氣："發生什麼事了？"

藍曦臣："……"

 

藍曦臣是昨日傍晚來到的。

江澄正趴在桌上休憩，藍曦臣推門而入時的聲響正好喚醒了他，他微瞇了瞇眼，雖然知道能直接入房走到他面前的人，只有藍曦臣，他將下巴抵在手肘上，仍是下意識地問道："曦臣？"

"我來了。"

藍曦臣雙手背在身後，將門掩闔實了。夕霞透過菡萏窗花照進橘紅的光，恍得江澄目光當中那逐漸朝自己走進的身影有些模糊，直到影子壟罩自己全身，藍曦臣的手輕柔覆上江澄的臉頰，揉了揉壓出細碎髮絲紅印的臉："昨晚又熬夜了？"

江澄歪頭閉眼，回道："睡不著。"他深吸了一口氣，終於肯從桌上爬起來。藍曦臣道："既然疲憊，就多休息吧。"

"餓了。"江澄起身道，"去逛燈會嗎？"

"嗯，順便走走也好。"

藍曦臣拉過江澄的手，把他攬在懷裡好好地抱一抱。江澄聞著他身上檀香的味道，緩解了些沒睡好的頭疼，思緒又漸漸昏昏欲睡起來，他循著孰悉的親暱，去親咬藍曦臣的嘴唇。藍曦臣收緊了抱著那窄腰的手，把人往自己這邊更擁緊了些。

江澄手不閒著，拉扯藍曦臣的後髮，讓想更進一步的他無法如意，只讓二人的雙唇之間保留一個欲拒還迎，似挑逗非挑逗的距離。

"阿澄，別玩。"藍曦臣低聲道，再多一些，他連晚飯都顧不得了，直有在這書房裡要了江澄的衝動。江澄點到及止，依言放開藍曦臣，幫他理了理歪掉的抹額，低垂著眼，忽然便止不住衝動，脫口而出："真想為了你放棄一切——"

藍曦臣疑惑道："什麼意思？"

江澄正為自己的失言感到羞赧不堪，隨口推託道："沒什麼，沒別的意思。"

藍曦臣抓住江澄欲走的手腕："阿澄，我並不值得你放棄一切。"

江澄神情微動："……為什麼？"

藍曦臣不解："並沒有為什麼……這是你半生的心血，怎可因為我一人，說捨棄便捨棄——"看見江澄眼中的不滿與不快漸生，話說到一半便停了下來。

"……"

二人乾瞪著眼，江澄似有話要說，卻始終開不了口，最後只是一把掙脫開藍曦臣的手，道："我回房了。"

藍曦臣回房後，江澄已經合衣睡下了，他站在床邊許久，仍是沒有想明白。為何方才江澄的神情，他居然從中讀出了一些難過失望的情緒來。

翌日，江澄起的比他還要早，聽江衡說，江澄自盥洗出房後，便把自己關在書房裡，並叫人送一堆又一堆待閱的東西進去。連早飯沒有吃。

他進了書房，江澄低垂著的眼晃動了一下，但並沒有理會他。

"阿澄，至少吃些東西。"

"嗯。"

藍曦臣不知該如何去替二人之間的誤會開解，因為就連他自己也不知道，究竟是哪裡出了差錯。他別無他法，只得走出書房，去面對滿池含苞待放的蓮花，理清思緒。

只是這一理，他只等來了房老先生。

房亦明順著自己的鬍子，他沒想到自己只是問了一句，藍曦臣便鉅細靡遺地全盤托出，讓他年事已高的心臟差點負荷不過來。他簡直難以想像那樣一個江澄會說出那樣一句話——幸好他經歷太多，看淡太多，要不然這幾十年輔佐的心血被這位宗主這樣一語帶過……

"仍是想不明白為何他要冷淡對你？"

藍曦臣搖了搖頭，愁容滿面。他想跟江澄說說話，聽他的聲音，更想讓他看著自己……如今被這樣對待，他自也是心如亂麻，什麼都想不明白。

房亦明忍不住揶揄，道："都共枕……共枕眠這麼些日子了，還不了解他嗎？"藍曦臣看著房亦明，眼中殷殷期盼，懇求之意盡顯，倒也讓房亦明不再賣關子，直說道："阿澄這孩子，從來都把他認定的人看得比自己重要。從前，他是為魏無羨，可如今雲夢雙傑早就分道揚鑣——你便要曉得，他說那句話的意思其實是——"

真想為了你放棄一切。

江澄想要說的，其實是，我所做的一切都是為了你。

藍曦臣微微瞪大眼睛，若是江澄是此番意思，那他回覆他的話語——我不值得你放棄一切——便如同是把他的真心給推了回去……也像是，把他又一個人留滯在蓮花塢裡……

難怪他會露出如此難過的神情。

一股痛猛地刺進心尖，藍曦臣眉頭深深鎖緊。

房亦明見他一臉焦急，便道："去吧，他不是個聽不進話的人。"

藍曦臣匆匆道過謝，轉過蓮池西邊，就見江澄正好推門而出，窗花的影子打在他有些落寞的臉上，藍曦臣心中一緊，原本疾走的腳步不自覺地跑了起來。江澄沒見過藍曦臣如此失態的樣子，微愣了一愣，眼前白色還未看分明，便被抱了個滿懷。

"晚吟，對不起。"

"藍曦臣——你不必道歉，是我——"

"這次是我的錯。"

藍曦臣耍賴地搖著頭，江澄被他後髮搔得鼻子臉頰都微微發癢，忍不住笑了出來："行啦，又不是狗，蹭什麼。"

藍曦臣道："覺得不夠，想好好還你。"

"要還什麼？"江澄笑道，"夠了，藍曦臣，還要不要臉，要是讓別人看見你這樣子——"

"要看給他們看去。"

藍曦臣收緊了手臂，像是不願再放江澄離去，江澄無奈抬起頭，任他抱個心滿意足。卻忍不住脫口道："幾歲了都？"

藍曦臣好不容易收回失控的心緒，長吁出口氣，側過頭，壓著髮親吻上江澄的耳朵。

"晚吟，你再多說些話，我想聽你的聲音。"

"為什麼？"

藍曦臣微微一笑："好聽、想聽、只要是晚吟，都好。"

江澄突如其來被他一撩，臉頰發燙，主動牽起藍曦臣的手："突然膩歪什麼——我們去城裡逛逛不？我餓了。"

"嗯，我也餓了。"

"聽說開了一間不錯的……"

二人邊說邊走遠，房亦明看了看身邊的江衡，江衡看了看房亦明："……要不房老先生先休息一會兒？等宗主回來再敘舊？"

房亦明滿是皺紋的臉上，隱隱透出屬於長輩的慈愛，他微瞇起眼，輕聲道："隨他們去罷。"

年少輕狂時的任性，就僅止於站在對方面前的時候了，那麼，就隨他們去罷。

好好地做彼此的江澄與藍渙。


	11. 〈無為本心〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是一篇錯過的文

終於……還是錯過了。

江澄看著蓮花塢內一片春意盎然，梨花落了滿地花白，新的一年，他的身子早已經不起年華催老，青絲染白。再多的譏誚嘲諷，都隨著時光沉澱，興不起任何波瀾壯闊，漫天渾水。

姑蘇的雲深不知處，宗主之位早已傳給了藍思追，雖然落後幾個年頭，但到底與金凌可以互相照應，兩位年輕的宗主自是有一番風骨。與聶懷桑獨自抱守的清河聶氏一族，即使不張揚，仍是默默成為修仙界三大頂立的門派。倒也一時相安無事。

那些大風吹落的花瓣，也該是時候，承認早已爛泥如許，該退隱江山了。

話說那位藍曦臣，澤蕪君……

自那年出關，他打理一切事物，積極帶著藍思追參與各大家族的盛會，拓展人脈，傳位之意昭然若揭。再不出七年，澤蕪君又回了姑蘇的深山當中，閉關不問世事——直到去年，有消息傳出，他已然坐化，飛升成仙。

江澄手中搖著紙扇，莫名想到三十多年前，那一場早已忘記地點目的的清談會，隱約只能記起，那是在魏無羨死後的某一年裡，一個悶死人的三伏天。

那一張張模糊的面孔，無不指責著自己，就算是邪魔歪道，也不可以殘殺生命，更何況是那些，只是沾了個邊，狐假虎威的。不需要如此風吹草驚蛇，見一個滅一個。

江澄睨視著全場在座的所有門派宗主。

他笑，笑他們無知愚蠢。

當初誰說可以控制得住，結果卻害死了那麼多人的？

曾經的信任早就隨著某人的身亡，消失的無影無蹤，理智同樣也是。但見座位上的家主，一個個起身高論，仰仗著人多勢眾，把江澄數了個遍，說他的不是，更說要不是當初他縱容魏嬰，哪能落得這個一個落魄的下場。

"你以為如此做，就能還那些逝去的人的公道嗎？"

江澄藏在袖中的食指摩娑著紫電，他譏笑道："你們哪隻耳朵聽見我要還他們公道？我這麼做，不過是，看那些邪魔歪道不順眼罷了。"

"豈有此理！竟為你的一己私利，去決定他人生死！"

是啊，江澄想起來了，那不是清談會，是一場公審。

那位被他殺了親屬的修士發了消息給各大家族，要告發他的罪行。

所有家主都為他而來，或為他而侃侃而談，爭論不休；或旁觀他遭受非議，得到報應。在那面紅耳赤，誰也分不清誰是敵對，誰是我方的嘈雜聲中，澤蕪君出聲了。

姑蘇雲深不知處的宗主藍曦臣，即便沒有特定委派，他早就是這場公審會的主導，說的任何一句話，都格外有份量，不容忽視。

他道："就藍某所聞，江宗主非是不分青紅皂白之人。"

江澄這才從遠離的思緒當中回過神來，彷彿靈魂飛繞，在所有人喜怒哀樂的面容前晃過了一圈，最終才落在藍氏那身披麻戴孝的家服身上。他眼神微歛，不明白澤蕪君的意思，只得默不作聲地盯著那人。

只聽他又道："既已危害他人，那必是得除之的存在，藍某覺得……江宗主本心，並無錯處。"

江澄偽裝的笑意塌了一些，面色仍是不善，彷彿藍曦臣開脫的話語當中的主角，並不是他。藍曦臣目光亦不在江澄身上，面對著滿座的家主，他只是實事說事，沒有什麼好隱瞞而已。

見底下人微有動容揭過此事的神情，那主告修士不滿了，大聲喝斥道："人命都沒了，就算本心無錯，好得也給個交代吧？這麼囂張的態度，要我們如何心甘情願？！"

那這便是江澄的問題了。

他緊抿嘴嘴，開口諷道："既然你都心甘情願讓姪子墮入外道，又有何顏面來正道求情？"

那這便是修士的問題了。

那修士氣得滿臉脹紅，底下好不容易被藍曦臣壓下去的躁動又隱隱蠢動起來，只是這次風向微亂，不知誰又倒戈，誰又只做壁上觀。只是既是動手的那人，態度斷不可如此毫無悔改之意，藍曦臣輕嘆一口氣，問江澄道："江宗主，說的可是本意？"

江澄不滿他那副彷彿掌握所有事情一般的臉，即使被他說中，嘴上仍是不承認，道："藍宗主要的本心本意，我這兒從來都沒有。"他抬起下頷，給藍曦臣一個極盡嘲諷的笑意，看他又要如何把場子圓回來。

"是麼——若這世上，有本心本意，我等也就不必這麼汲汲營營於活著了。"江澄略微皺眉，藍曦臣起身道："都散了吧。此事便這麼打算，若再有下次，江宗主必定會再次出面說明的。"

江澄面色陰騭地盤胸坐在座位上，身旁的人紛紛推椅而走，就連那主告也敵不過藍曦臣溫雅卻不容拒絕的笑意，碎罵著離去了。

餘室，只剩江澄與藍曦臣。

"藍某亦是不知，江宗主此番為難的究竟是他人，或是自己？"

"不重要。"

江澄將頭撇往外處，藍曦臣順著他的目光，看見外頭有白蝶撲閃而過，翅膀上的粉映透著光的白斑，一開一闔，直叫人分不清哪處是塵埃，哪處又是光點。

"江宗主該是最明白的，一個杯子再大，所承受的茶水，也是有極限的。"藍曦臣望著對面仍舊不動如山坐著的江澄，"清河……聶氏的事，還望江宗主放在心上。"

赤峰尊走火入魔，最終招致身亡的後果，誰人不知誰人不曉。那更是清河聶氏一族代代相傳的終途陌路，即便為人正義，即便看清多少前後事，一旦刀下罪孽滿溢了，過多了，便只有消亡一途。

"依你我二人交情，澤蕪君不必勸說這麼多。"

"江宗主既然都留了下來，難免多嘴。"

藍曦臣笑道，他有心在江澄面前釋放善意，破解他重重心防，直探那心底，最深的本願。江澄回望藍曦臣，見他眼中笑意分明與之前在人前的有所不同，更為澄澈、更為暖心。他明白這才是，當年那個，他在彩衣鎮所見的澤蕪君。

"怕我成為第二個夷陵老祖……又或者是，赤峰尊？"江澄道，"也是，那將來麻煩的，的確也是澤蕪君。"

藍曦臣想要引江澄走上正途，縱然他不走邪魔歪道，但那偏激的作為，又有何差異？於他看來，只不過是手中拿的武器不一樣而已。

"若是真有那天，藍某手上的朔月不會留情。"

"也罷。"

江澄笑了。

歲月不饒人，究竟又有哪道劫難，於他留過情了？讓他有得以喘息的機會？涸轍鮒魚就算有過滴水之恩，卻仍舊困於一個難保自身，終將走向滅亡的處境。

"我這條苟延殘喘的命，由光風霽月的澤蕪君來了結，也算是積了陰德了。"

藍曦臣神情微動，因為他從江澄眼中，當真看見了。

那樣明確的死志。又或者說生無可戀。光彩退去，只剩下滿滿不知所謂的嘲笑與輕蔑，與當年彩衣鎮的江澄不可同日而語——當真經歷過太多事變。他們在成為宗主的道路上，互相觀望，卻只是拚盡全力把持著底下門派中大大小小的事務，再無心去他顧周遭的繁花葉落。

極少有如此只有二人，可以靜心而談的時刻。幾乎沒有。

他們不談魏無羨。畢竟死了的人無法辯解，更何況在生前，魏無羨什麼都不肯說，只說著只要人平安活著就好，沒事了、沒事了。

藍曦臣道："不到最後，無人可以定奪是非對錯。"

江澄拇指與食指來回摩娑幾次，終於還是忍不住問道："那澤蕪君覺得，對於魏無羨來說，可算是可以定奪的時候了？"藍曦臣搖了搖頭："於你來說，卻未算最後。"

亡者沒有定奪的權利，只有生者才能張揚亡者或顯赫或屈辱的生平。

"那麼究竟誰可以定奪是非對錯？"

"但憑本心。"

藍曦臣指著自己的心臟："若自認沒錯的事，便一心向前，哪管的著旁人的流言蜚語？"

江澄笑了："說了這麼多，還是回到了原點。"

藍曦臣道："望江宗主能更珍愛自己一點。"

江澄疑道："澤蕪君……向來這麼愛多管閒事？"

藍曦臣搖了搖頭，雲紋抹額在他腦後輕輕飄盪："說到底也是出於我自己的私慾……過去的日子寂靜美好，卻幾乎要消失殆盡……是以我盼望，你可以永保初心不變。"

"過去的——就讓它過去吧。"

藍曦臣閉嘴不言只是看著江澄，江澄笑道，"不那麼做，你會一直困在過去的。"他又忽然沉靜下來，神情嚴肅地看著藍曦臣："況且，我並沒有那個責任，要迴護你過去的念想。"

"是麼？"

藍曦臣微愣了愣，終是歛下眼來，掩過眼中江澄刻意不去深究的失望沮喪。

這一聲"是麼？"在往後無數日子裡，最常被江澄一次次回想，一遍遍咀嚼，直叫他幾乎要分不清，這句話，究竟是出自於藍曦臣之嘴，還是自己之嘴了。

再後來。

江澄才發現，藍曦臣當時看見的，並不是他所看見的那樣的當下，而是久遠久遠的未來……忘不掉過往的，卻原來是他自己。想來，觀音廟中，藍曦臣在旁觀望，除卻被金光瑤背叛的失意難過，不知道他是否在心裡嘲笑過自己。

想當然爾，怎麼可能，他可是那向來善解人意的澤蕪君。

到頭來，卻是他拒絕了藍曦臣並肩而走的邀請。

為什麼會拒絕？

因為他害怕了呀。

當時的他肩上有太多太多的重責大任要去擔，有太多無解的仇恨要去追尋，是以也沒那個閒心，可以去與一個新的過客慢慢磨耗，慢慢拾起信任重新安放在新的過客身上——話雖如此，直到好久好久，事情彷彿都早已在不知不覺中定奪下來，就連仇恨都足以一笑泯滅的一個午後，江澄終於承認，他早就在不知不覺當中，喜歡上了藍曦臣。

他若是迷惘，總會想到藍曦臣，想到他同樣也是從深淵當中一步一步，慢慢往上爬的存在……藍曦臣早已沐浴在陽光之下，只要他持續努力不懈，終將也能享受到陽光溫徐的照撫。

"宗主，請您去阻止魏公子吧。"

門生小跑步趕來了江澄面前，江澄這才從梨花上移開目光。

是了，仇恨退盡之後，魏無羨回來了，還連帶稍上一封信，說是來自於澤蕪君。

魏無羨聽聞他也有傳位的意願之後，立刻跳出來，說要替他把關弟子。這一年多來，在蓮花塢與雲深不知處中來來回回，也不知在瞎忙碌什麼。

"他又怎麼了？"

"魏公子說在一堆蓮蓬當中藏了宗主的銀鈴，若是找到了，必能成為下一位家主。"門生雙手畫圈，比出好大一堆蓮蓬，"還說快手剝蓮，是成為宗主必然習得的技術，把底下人呼嚨的一驚一乍的，都想看宗主好好演示什麼叫做快手剝蓮，現在正往這兒過來！"

"讓他丫的滾犢子去。"

"喂！喂！喂！江澄你說讓誰滾犢子去？我好心替你選人，有你這樣辜負於我一片心意的？"魏無羨渾身濕淋淋的轉進了院子裡，身後跟著一大片同樣濕淋淋的弟子，江澄看了就頭疼："就是讓你丫的滾！誰給我湊熱鬧，罰抄家訓三十日！"

眾所皆知蓮花塢家訓：明知不可為而為之。  
而江澄在幾十年後，又多加了另外一條：無違本心。

兩句都短的可以的家訓，讓人日夜不輟，罰抄三十日，簡直比罰抄雲深不知處那五千條家規還要折磨人。好歹五千條不帶重複，還有諸多變化。這短短二句，來回反覆，若真是寫了三十日，那可也得算是明知不可為而為之了！

於是弟子們一哄而散。

因為他們早知道宗主早已有了人選，此番跟著魏無羨也只是因為好玩，想跟他一起玩兒罷了。一聽到宗主下了惡毒令，無不尖叫歡笑著逃跑。只剩帶頭的魏無羨被留了下來，他長嘆一口氣："這才幾歲，就天天躺椅上發呆賞樹？"

"也差不多了。"

魏無羨笑著笑著就不笑了："你真沒打開信過？"

他問的便是去年在澤蕪君寒室裡，找到的唯一一封遺書。遺書上端正的寫著：蓮花塢江澄 親啟。江澄琢磨著這幾個字，不知為何，他就是一眼就能明白，藍曦臣是故意不加上宗主二字的。

於是他更沒有勇氣打開這封信了。

"沒有。"江澄不理會魏無羨，想來他三翻多次賴在這兒久住不走，或許有一大部分是因為這個原因："難不成信裡畫有雲深不知處的藏寶圖？"

"少來轉移話題，你好久不說渾話了。"魏無羨笑罵江澄，"是說你也挺行的，澤蕪君留在這世上最後的消息，居然還是給你的。說，你們到底是何時勾搭上的！"

"藍二若是聽到你這番話，不給氣死。"

魏無羨在江澄的躺椅旁邊席地而坐，水氣清涼的味道飄了過來："此時不開，你又要等到何時，難不成要等到半隻腳也踏入棺材？"

江澄驀然發現他們二人的談話居然三句不離死，忽然便心慌起來："不然你們就給個明確的要求，我再拆開來看。"

"……你……"

"……我不想讀信，是因為我還在等他。"

"等？"魏無羨眨了眨眼，差點就要誤以為澤蕪君真的沒死。

"等他用朔月一劍刺穿我的心臟。"

"等、等等，你這進展太快，我什麼都還沒明白過來！"

江澄彷彿旁邊沒有坐著個魏無羨，只是尋常的自言自語，自那句話後，再沒更多的話語了。魏無羨看著他難得從神情當中透露出些許的迷惘徬徨，怔愣了一會，忽地伸出手來捏了捏江澄的手："我也在的，不如就現在打開吧？"

江澄抬了抬眉，沉默了半晌，才不發一語地起身，回了寢室翻找出那一封書信。

藍曦臣的字依舊挺拔俊秀，一如他的人，即便明知不在了，卻彷彿隨時隨地都能在一個風光明媚的午後，見到他足以消融一切的笑容。

半生倥傯　謹悉一切

此生一幸得結識晚吟此生不幸得困於三面玲瓏  
千言萬語來世再敘

望自珍重

江澄在樹下佇立許久許久，方才在一陣挾帶著荷香的微風當中回過神來，回望魏無羨定定看著他，略帶憂慮的雙眼。

眨了眨眼抹去當中的溼意，江澄輕笑道："看來你要失望了。"

"什麼意思？"

"澤蕪君當真已經不在這世上了。"

魏無羨皺著眉，上前拉住江澄："此事……本與我無甚大干係，倒是你，還好嗎？"

"澤蕪君既不在意，我又要在意什麼？過去的，就讓它過去吧。"

江澄又看回那梨花白樹，說到底，這些日子以來，他只是愧於面對當初拒絕藍曦臣的那句話，事到如今，既然他無意追究，更無意責怪於他。

那麼……錯過的，便讓那些過往隨風而逝吧。


	12. 〈端午〉

姑蘇雲深不知處宗主與雲夢蓮花塢家主成為道侶的事，不用特地奔走告密宣傳傳誦，不出一年，其火熱程度已經賽過夷陵老祖復活並且與藍忘機私奔一事。畢竟比起那段玄幻難解的斷袖之癖，還是這兩位宗主的喜事要來得無庸置疑，受人祝福。

雖然說書人的故事，更多跌宕起伏的還是澤蕪君整拯救了即將墮入魔道的三毒聖手，最終皆大歡喜的結局。一如二位灑脫的個性，並肩走在路上自是不會遮遮掩掩，藍曦臣是一副笑著看淡花花綠綠，江澄則是一副視若無睹花花綠綠。

兩位仙們首府的家主登臨用餐，對於這間小小餐館的老闆來說，簡直要了他老命的驚喜。蓬蓽立刻生了輝，陋室立刻顯了明，還偷偷吩咐人去請人寫一張紅帖，諸如兩位宗主曾經光臨云云，準備貼在一樓大堂當中，炫耀大眾。

江澄見著空蕩蕩的三樓廳間："是把我們當什麼了？皇帝陛下微服出巡？"藍曦臣道："也是店家的一番心意。"江澄走到臨街的窗邊往外探了探，藍曦臣跟隨他，在窗邊的位席入座："若是阿澄喜歡熱鬧一些，不如下樓去？"

"都上來了，下次吧。"江澄擺了擺手，拿起藍曦臣替他倒好的茶水，"這次總不會真的要來遊玩的？"藍曦臣笑道："好聰明。"

江澄捏了一下他那張處變不驚的笑臉，棄嫌道："難不成我一直都是笨的？"藍曦臣拉下他真使力勁的手，白皙的臉上很快泛起一塊小小的紅痕，"阿澄一直以來都很聰明。"

"這還差不多。"

江澄哼哼笑了兩聲。他不是特別找碴，也不介意什麼聰不聰明的問題，只是想作弄作弄藍曦臣。藍曦臣故作委屈，把江澄的手拿來嘴前吻了吻，還伸舌頭舔了一下："下次我會注意說話的。"

手指的皮膚上微一濕熱，江澄的心臟如遭猛擊，侷促地眨了眨眼睛，迴避掉藍曦臣過於炙熱的目光："好、好哇！藍曦臣我都不知道你是這樣的人！"

藍曦臣一派從容溫和地望著江澄，眼波沉靜深邃，嘴上卻開始更過份了。舌頭伸了出來，又溫軟又濕熱的舌腹鑽進食指與中指的縫隙，引得那纖白細長的手指忍不住抽動一下。江澄呼吸一亂，皺起了眉。藍曦臣的鼻息就噴吐在手背之上，這樣的光景，怎麼看都是一副引人遐想的邪惡策略。

不巧，藍曦臣聽聞一連串的腳步聲往三樓上來。他舔去江澄指間的涎水，用自己的衣服擦拭乾淨，再把那隻不曾使力掙脫的右手還與主人。

原來是店老闆並遣三人一同送菜上來。

江澄一手支著半張臉，從頭到尾都轉頭看著窗外，只露出那俐落高束的後腦勺。幸虧他性子冷淡偏執，是一般人都曉得的，店老闆也不以為意，面對著藍曦臣容光煥發的請他們好好用餐。

藍曦臣眼角目光不離那微微泛紅的耳尖，等到三樓又只剩他們二人時，伸手把故作鎮定的江澄臉擺正過來，滿意地笑看著他這副模樣。指間還殘留著舌頭挑弄的觸覺，藍曦臣每一次觸碰，都讓江澄感到一股又麻又癢的感覺流竄過全身。

垂著眼皮，江澄抵禦不過心中的渴望，拉著藍曦臣的衣襟，仰頭吻了上去。藍曦臣微訝地看著江澄，現在可是在光天化日之下——就見他緊閉雙眼，秀氣的眉峰還有一絲倔強，雙手卻已經不自覺地勾上藍曦臣的脖子。

藍曦臣放在腰上的手漸漸地收緊，江澄身上一直有種讓他瘋狂的味道，唇間、耳垂、脖頸處都有一股淺淡清麗的荷香，那是只有接近江澄如許，才能體會到的春風沐人。

江澄眼睫輕顫，忽然伸手推開藍曦臣，藍曦臣還有些恍神，便聽耳裡又傳來一陣的腳步聲——是店老闆拿著一罈酒上來。藍曦臣眼尖，瞄見江澄眼裡那一抹薄怒，輕笑一聲，轉向店老闆道："我們並沒有喊酒？"

店老闆熱情得很："這是我們店裡，也可以說是整個鎮裡最為珍藏的，唯一一罈的酒！"

聽聞這名號，江澄眼裡不滿減退了些，朝店老闆瞥去一眼，只見那酒罈上，寫著：瓊林……難不成真是傳說中的那只有神仙佛陀才能享用得到的美酒？酒經野史都中曾經有云道，瓊林堪比西王母的蟠桃，是千年釀一罈的難得。

店老闆見引起江宗主注意，忍不住侃侃而談："這酒出身說來奇詭，當初我們在建這飯館時，不知為何地下的土鬆軟異常，地基一直無法固定，只得不斷地往下打……直到挖到這罈瓊林！瓊林以下便堅硬堪用。再者，我們這鎮子向來有個傳說，便是那人稱的酒匠仙，曾經在此地停留過數年，期間不斷地造酒，傳聞他所造之酒能汲取天地精華，於修仙之人諸出多益處用途——只是這些酒酒匠仙從未告知他人藏於何處，若不是這罈瓊林出土，我們還當作只是傳說呢！"

江澄道："既然這酒這麼珍貴，為何偏偏拿來給我們享用？"

店老闆理直氣壯道："放眼鎮裡望去，不是不識字的粗人，就是沒名沒望的官人，想想也就兩位仙家宗主配得起這罈只有神仙佛陀才能享用的瓊林！"

江澄第一次被人吹捧得不知所措，不知當受不當受，當罵不當罵，求救似地看向藍曦臣。藍曦臣倒從容自在，起身回握店老闆的手謝道："多謝老闆的讚賞，那我們便收下了。往後有所困難，直截通知雲深不知處或是蓮花塢便是。"

"多謝、多謝……"店老闆樂呵呵地邊傻笑邊退到樓梯邊，"二位大人慢慢享用、慢慢享用……"

很快就又安靜下來，藍曦臣看著桌上那罈約莫一尺高的酒罈："阿澄，晚些再開吧。"江澄疑道："怎麼了？"藍曦臣摸了摸江澄的鬢髮，笑道："等等會用到，我們先吃飯？"

喊不出名兒的雜草長了半人多高，那條曾經被走出過的羊腸小徑又再次湮滅在蔓延的綠草當中。藍曦臣走在前頭，順著那條幾乎就要不見的路，順手撥開叢生的百草前行。江澄也得一手撐著，才能避免那回彈的草打著自己。

都走了近小半個時辰，江澄見不到前路，只有源源不絕的雜草以及藍曦臣抹額垂墜的白色背影，"到底要去哪？"藍曦臣頭也不回道："找一個老先生。"

多日前，魏無羨帶著這個消息回來，他笑嘻嘻地說："大哥，給你和阿澄一個出遊的機會！"藍曦臣當時正批閱著公文，也是差不多的時候突然想到，再過幾日便是端午了。

他想他了。

便笑問道："什麼機會？"

魏無羨跟藍曦臣說他和藍忘機途經哪處鎮子，又聽聞哪些軼聞，聽說有上等的美酒可以品嚐，他便忍了下來，哀號了一整路，才抑制著自己的興奮將消息帶回了雲深不知處。藍曦臣聽出其中意思，問道："阿嬰是說，晚吟喜歡喝酒？"

魏無羨在塌上坐沒坐像，雙腿搖呀搖的："大概是吧。那也是很小時候的事了，我們曾經偷喝過江叔叔的酒，那時地窖裡只有我們拿進去的一盞燭光，江澄雙眼發亮，亮得就跟倒出來的酒液一樣，雖然那時候我們第一次喝酒，除了嗆之外，再品嚐不出些什麼。"

原本昏暗的視野忽然一片開闊明朗。

藍曦臣往旁騰出一個空間，讓江澄可以前來與他並肩。那一處開闊的草原之上，莫名建著一間破爛的木屋，屋外本是放柴火的地方，正堆滿著大大小小的酒甕。不遠處是方方格格的晾堂，此刻正曬著酒糧。木屋外圍著一圈柵欄，柵欄內種著各式藥草，整齊不雜，顯然有人長年費心照顧。

藍曦臣上前去敲了敲門，沒人回應。又敲了敲，屋子裡頭這才傳出有人拄著杖，緩慢行走的聲響。等到喀、喀、喀的聲音走到了門邊，門鎖被揭開，從門的縫隙當中，除卻那一股濃厚酒香，隨之露出的是一張面容清癯，枯瘦佈滿皺紋的老人臉："什麼事？"

"冒昧打擾老先生了。"藍曦臣抬起用麻繩吊著的那罈瓊林，"敢問這可是出於老先生之手？"老人目光閃爍了一下，忽然一蹬拐杖，怒道："這罈還沒足年呢！把它挖出來作甚！"

"這是一位店老闆送給小生的。敢問老先生是否就是酒匠仙？因為小生曾經聽聞傳言，說是瓊林乃出於老先生之手，原本想帶來請老先生看看，是否為真品……"藍曦臣謙遜說道，十句裡五假五真參雜，聽在江澄耳裡莫名覺得好笑。

酒匠仙卻只是忿忿道："這才剛埋下百年，根本還不能取出！"顯然與傳聞中的愛酒如命相符相合，只關心著這罈"未足年"的酒，不關心其餘。他伸手要去截取藍曦臣手上的瓊林："快給我！給！快！"

藍曦臣偏生不讓他拿，用另一手虛掩著："這已經是小生的了。"酒匠仙驀地從門後竄出，只見他身量極矮，頭大身小，小小身子輕輕一蹬便足以與藍曦臣一般高，而且手勁極大，藍曦臣差點護不住那罈瓊林。江澄微微一抄，便從藍曦臣手中取過。

酒匠仙目標滿心只有瓊林，氣得大罵道："那酒不得喝！還未釀好，喝起來無味無道，喝了壞了我名聲怎辦？！我也不允許有這樣的酒出自我手！"

"那作個交換吧？拿你已經釀好的酒？"江澄道。

藍曦臣不敢出手貿然頂撞這位稱謂裡有"仙"字的前輩，江澄卻用食指壓在他額頭頂上，欲使亂蹦亂跳的他安分下來。酒匠仙嘁了一聲拍開江澄的手，江澄頓覺手上的力道無處可施，差點就要往前撲倒，幸虧臨時搭著藍曦臣的肩才不至於失去平衡。

然而手中的瓊林卻被趁隙奪了過去。

"哼哼。"酒匠仙笑了兩聲，卻把門推開，一副相邀藍曦臣與江澄入座的模樣。看來是奪回了未完成的酒心情好了許多，江澄附在藍曦臣耳邊道："早知如此。"藍曦臣笑著勾了勾江澄的手。

"雲深不知處、蓮花塢的，來我這意欲如何？"酒匠仙坐在桌邊，忽然變了個模樣正經地問道。裡頭是很尋常的屋間，向東的窗子，簡陋的床榻，一方櫃子。藍曦臣作揖道："聽聞酒匠仙處有美酒可品嚐，於是來碰碰運氣。"

"空手而來？"

藍曦臣從腰間一個小小的囊袋裡拿出一罈姑蘇特產的天子笑，道："不知酒匠仙是否嚐過天子笑？"酒匠仙略帶嘲諷道："天下哪有我沒喝過的酒？""這天子笑卻不一般。""何來一說？"

"這罈天子笑乃取用雲深不知處內冷泉源頭的清水所釀製。雖與酒匠仙所釀造的仙酒不堪一比，卻也是世間罕有的酒品。"

酒匠仙一聽來了興致，眼睛放光，準備伸手拍開泥封，又被藍曦臣微一阻擋："先問酒匠仙，換是不換？"酒匠仙哼道，同樣使巧勁揮開藍曦臣的手："如果是上品，那自然換得。"藍曦臣笑道："好。"

江澄見著酒匠仙快速俐落地清除泥封，竟直接用手去舀酒水，在嘴裡咂吧幾下，忽然大笑起來："好哇！當真世間罕有！哈哈哈，這百餘年來雲遊四海，我道喝遍世間所有的酒，卻沒想到獨獨漏了這佳品！"

酒匠仙一揮手，那原本空空如也的南牆，突然顯現出一道酒牆，上面林林總總共有二十多罈的酒甕："隨你們挑吧，這一罈的酒量，足你們凡人喝上十來年！"

換了一罈真正的瓊林，出了酒匠仙的屋子後，二人恍然發現，竟直接回到入了羊腸小徑前的路口。回首，背後仍是那片高過於人的百草叢生之景，時已日薄西山，晚霞紅光照耀大地，他們趕著太陽下山之前回到了入住的旅館。

盥洗一番，江澄將那一罈瓊林置於桌上，問藍曦臣道："看不出來你這麼執著於酒？"藍曦臣道："聽阿嬰說，你說不定會喜歡。"聽了藍曦臣的解釋後，江澄才恍然大悟道："無論誰第一次偷喝酒都會興奮的吧？是那傢伙想太多！"

雖然江澄嘴上是一番責備，嘴角卻微微上揚著，顯然阿嬰這次終於將自己的關心傳達到了江澄身上。藍曦臣見他這副模樣，心中溫暖非常，覺得將自己半生修為全拿來換取此人在身邊的日子，也是值得的。

望著一桌熱菜，藍曦臣問道："那阿澄還喝嗎？""這可是仙酒，腦袋撞壞了才不喝。"江澄道，"重點是，你喝嗎？"

藍氏家傳的一杯倒，其效用也多大同小異，無不是返璞歸真，卸下一身禮義道德，只愣愣追隨著心中愛慕之人——只是藍曦臣卻有些出人意料。江澄憶起他上次喝醉了之後霸道不容分說的模樣，忍不住心跳加速起來。

雖然說隔日起床後，他撐著副全身痠痛無力彷彿散了架的身子，曾經悲憤地起誓過再不讓藍曦臣喝酒……看著藍曦臣那副等著他定奪的樣子，吞溫恭良彷彿待嫁閨女，江澄狼心一起，狠下心道："好不容易取得了，一起喝吧！"

於是在約莫三刻鐘後，江澄視線一歪，被喝醉了的藍曦臣推倒在地上親吻，又是另一夜狂風驟雨的後話。


	13. 〈極短篇〉

大部分時候，藍曦臣會選擇緊緊抱著江澄，將滿心柔情傾洩進那處溫軟。  
江澄亦回應藍曦臣，雙手有時被壓在兩人胸膛之間，有時從後攬著那人的臂膀，雙腿則是因為快感夾著那勁瘦的窄腰細細顫抖。雙眼微闔，裡頭濕意輕淺，他把鼻尖探入藍曦臣的鬢髮當中，檀香充盈，一時間剎那混和了一夜雲雨的黏膩腥羶。  
深嵌入體的東西抽動著，因為情動的巔峰，唯有在這個時候，才可以聽見藍曦臣用著低沉好聽的嗓音，失控地粗喘了幾聲。  
一點都不溫文爾雅呢。  
江澄輕笑，在藍曦臣吻過來的同時，閉上了眼。  
他喜歡餘情未了時的親密。  
他們同時將最為脆弱的時刻，展現在彼此面前，毫無任何防備與警惕，把自己交付於面前的人。再不愁天地是否惶惶然無所終，再不愁春秋是否望眼欲穿不透，一生多舛落魄，若是將後半生全消磨於此，不枉矣。  
江澄十指纏繞進藍曦臣的髮當中，但聞他略帶激奮卻又脆弱不堪的喘息，餘韻處淺淺地又抽插了幾下，將那菁華一滴不錯漏的留在裡面。  
忽地便能明白，似乎什麼叫做柔情似水。  
藍曦臣回過神來，親了一下面前鎖骨處白皙的肌膚，像是虔誠禱告，像是伏地跪拜，他滿心鍾情於身下的這副軀體。  
他知道，這次江晚吟又妥協於他了。  
"你的身子尚未好，我不應該……"藍曦臣皺了皺眉，江澄幾日前夜獵，被邪氣侵染，雖說修仙之人自然有辦法護體，然而這段期間仍是容易被天之風寒的危害。是以本不該隨心所欲地完完整整要了這個人。  
"我自己的身子我知道。"江澄回道，嗓音猶自軟糯可憐。  
藍曦臣愛極了這樣子的江澄。  
雖然一副倔強固執的模樣，卻在開口的那瞬，掩飾不住外貌之下的體貼與包容。  
藍曦臣恍惚想起，他初與江澄孰識起來的那段日子，那人不愛惜身子，往往只知道舅甥責任與家主重擔。全心全意在扮演世人給他的角色，以至於連自己真正想要什麼都快遺忘了。  
他記得，那時他對江澄說了一句："天下角色的百百種，就算失卻了自己，何不做一個自己也喜歡的角色？"  
江澄恍恍然地看著藍曦臣，微皺起眉，像是在責罵他：你到底想說什麼？  
他笑答道："做我的江晚吟。"  
江澄這下愣神的更驚訝了，下巴微啟，不知眼前的澤蕪君究竟說了些什麼。

勻過氣來，江澄細細把玩藍曦臣的髮，不知什麼時候他才要從自己身上起來。  
他憶起，在與藍曦臣深交前的那段日子，竟連自己也不曾察覺，在過去，他習慣地以痛楚來證明自己的存在，不然……或許早就沉淪在一層一層的劫難當中，萬劫不復。  
他記得，與藍曦臣確定道侶關係的那天，藍曦臣的手居然細細在顫抖著，江澄疑惑地看著，卻不知該說些什麼。  
他已經很久沒有去揣測顧慮他人的心思了。  
藍曦臣長舒一口氣，那種饜足直達江澄內心，連帶著也心滿意足起來。  
時至今日，根本不用猜測，而是一種心心相印的默契。  
"……晚吟？"  
"讓我抱會兒。"  
"嗯。"  
"曦臣，做我的藍曦臣……"江澄在他耳邊低語，抱著藍曦臣的頭，毫無保留地暴露出最脆弱的地方。  
藍曦臣雙唇印在一處脈搏明晰跳動的肌膚上，情潮過後的肌膚仍舊泛著微紅濕氣，就連聞在鼻尖的腥羶味都捎上一股甜味。  
"早就是了。"  
藍曦臣寵溺地笑道，從江澄身上起身，額上的抹額早就卸下藏進了櫃子裡，那一張白皙俊逸的臉，頰邊搭上幾絲垂落的黑髮，襯著那一雙星辰般的黑眼，更溫潤燦爛。  
江澄在那樣一雙眼中，看見了自己的模樣，赤裸裸，毫不裝飾……隱約感覺到右頸上傳來熱燙的感覺，江澄伸手一摸，那塊地方傳來孰悉悶痛感……  
"你做什麼把印子留在那裡！！！"


	14. 〈逢冬〉

那一年，雲夢下起了大雪。  
銀裝素裹，把片片水澤都掩藏了起來，一眼望去，彷彿只是一片皓白的平原。

「太陽出來，雪就會融了。」

江澄道。  
身後摘月亭裡，藍曦臣正候著小火爐，等著待會兒沏熱茶。

「雲深不知處裡的積雪，都得積上數個月。」

「若只是飄雪那還好。雲夢的百姓面對如此大風大雪，尚不知如何應對。」

江澄望著眼前高低起伏，被茸茸白雪給遮住的住宅，只露出一方一方窗口的深黑。門扉起處，大片白雪傾落屋簷，落了滿頭滿身。誰都沒料到一夜大雪，許多東西還擺在外頭來不及收，就連只有棚子遮擋的牲畜都因大雪受凍受困，瀕臨垂死。

「晚吟擔心的話，不如我們待會兒去看看？」

江澄笑道：「我不過是一修仙之人，還是別搶了太守的戲份吧。」

當年江澄支手重建蓮花塢，其不只是將家法門派傳承下去，更為要緊的是衣食穿著——藍曦臣曾聽一個老門客說，江澄年少時，甚麼都肯學，埋頭苦幹，還曾深深涉及過行商一事，才替後來的蓮花塢打下長年穩固的財富基礎。

老門客當時頗有感慨地說：「江宗主……雖說不上專才，但也是個百年難得的通才了。」

江澄少年到青年，自絕望到富強，自孤獨到形影不離，最是脫離不了蓮花塢，脫離不了雲夢。他對這一片土地的感情，藍曦臣想，肯定比所有人都還要複雜，還要放不下心。

「別一直站著吹風，進來喝茶暖暖身子。」

「嗯。」

江澄漫不經心地回道，漫不經心地稍稍向後踏出半步，沒注意到藍曦臣已來到他身旁，把身上披穿的大氅撐開，直接從背後包裹住了江澄。

江澄覺得有些好笑：「你在幹什麼？」

「覺得你冷。」藍曦臣把雙手圍繞得更緊，把江澄因吹風而冰冷的身子整個抱在懷裡。

「那是你覺得。我不冷。」

江澄把自己正面轉向藍曦臣，下巴搭在他肩膀上，感受著滿滿的暖意洋洋，饜足地閉上了眼。

「我看著都替你覺得冷。」

「你是有多怕冷？」

「我就怕你冷。」

「那我說我好冷，你不就心疼死了？」

「……」藍曦臣道，「有我在身邊，我不會讓你冷的。」

江澄從大氅裡伸手抱住藍曦臣，前前後後都是藍曦臣身上令人安心的味道，就連凍得僵硬的鼻尖，都漸漸回暖回來，帶著點刺刺的搔癢感。

日光從層層灰雲當中透出，將這雲夢的景昇華成一抹寧靜深遠的莊嚴。小火爐上燒著的陶壺，響起咕嘟咕嘟水滾的聲響，藍曦臣把大氅脫了，披在江澄身上，順帶笑問道：「你要喝濃茶還淡茶？」

江澄這下真不覺得冷了，可是看著眼前單薄衣衫的藍曦臣，又覺得冷了。

從一邊拿起自己脫下後摺疊整齊的大氅，與藍曦臣那件是同樣款式，不過上頭一件繡的是暗色雲紋，一件繡的暗色蓮花。江澄把那繡著蓮花的大氅，披在藍曦臣肩上：「若是你著涼了，我可不讓你跟。」

藍曦臣收緊肩上的大氅，雖然少了體溫，卻依舊暖心。

江澄喝了口茶，把茶盞捧在手裡暖和，隨意地說道：「沒有酒？」藍曦臣自己也呷了一口，呼出的氣息化作團團白煙：「待會在城裡買？」

「嗯。」江澄道，「順便給塢內備置些禦寒之物吧。」

二人肩挨著肩，一盞茶的時刻，厚雲已然散去，露出一輪白光明日。  
積雪透著水反射的光，晶瑩剔透，似乎隱約能聽見底下未凍的水流湔湔聲，江澄望著城裡開始有人出門掃雪的景象，生機悄然甦醒，他所看著的雲夢，又是一天細水長流的日子。

而他，亦是有了能細水長流的相伴。


	15. 〈清夏〉

這一日，江澄自己帶了塊如手掌般大小的白色青石，便拿著鑿刀席地而坐。

藍曦臣在菡萏亭裡吹簫，徐徐風清，吹來萬里雲夢午後的寧靜祥和。大山傍水，深淺不一的碧綠色折射著太陽的光點，至遠至深處，彷彿能看見蜿蜒的山峰之上，幾隻猿猴跳動的黑影。藍天澄澈，晴朗無雲。

柔水潺潺，另一面如高參天的竹林，瀰漫著一股冷氣。那是他們來時的路，青石階道上滿是青苔綠痕。時日尚早，竹林不密，間或著投射出一道一道筆直的斜光。有半道斜射在江澄半邊肩膀，藕紫暗蓮輕袍之上。微鬆的領口，昭顯著此間二人的愜意。

咚咚的敲擊之聲不斷，與藍曦臣的簫聲並沒有違和。

響徹在這天地蒼茫間。

魚戲蓮葉，荷動飄香，藍曦臣半倚在菡萏亭的紅漆柱子邊，伸手去撥一池的清水。江澄專注了有一個時辰的目光微微一抬，看見藍曦臣素手攪進那清澈透明的池裡，紅白相間的鯉魚從他指尖旁溜過，如弦月半是清透的尾翼輕輕掃過。

那指尖在水中微微一動。

霎時間，江澄覺得有熱氣從脖子後便冒出，悄悄延伸上耳垂。

幸虧藍曦臣專注於戲水樂魚，並未發現他的異常。

藍曦臣彷彿一個好奇的稚兒，對荷葉上的絨毛忽然感了興趣，抬起水中的手，讓指尖的水珠低落在荷葉當中。無數顆晶瑩剔透的小水珠打著圈兒，滾滾轉進荷葉的中心，融合成一顆大水珠。藍曦臣嘴角微彎，如此重複了好幾次，直到荷葉承載不住，彎下了腰，將那一捧的水全傾回了池子裡。

池裡的鯉魚以為有食物落了下來，著急著擺尾游了出來，卻見半分食物都撈不著，擺著尾又遊走了。

如鎏金般，藍曦臣未束起的髮隨風而飄。風弱時僅能撩起，長至臉頰的額髮，露出那張舉世無雙的盛世美顏。微微揚起的淺色雙唇如畫，似是被沾了丹砂的圭筆勾勒出鬼斧神工一般的嘴。那樣一張嘴，曾經驕傲過，曾經隱忍過，曾經無語過，也曾經悲泣過。

如今卻只為一人，半生喜怒，盡付一片驕矜得意。

溫潤的眸光被掩映在低垂而下的眼皮當中。

藍曦臣不知不覺倚著柱子睡著了。

江澄仍舊專注於手中的活兒。那上揚的杏眼，緊蹙的眉頭，這樣一張顯得有些緊繃的顏，仍是這世上諸多人難以媲美的雋朗。藍曦臣便是看著這張臉，微微笑著，不知不覺便睡了過去。

藍曦臣醒來時，約莫是半個之後，朝江澄望了一眼，發現他盤坐的腿旁邊莫名多出了墊著白布的一堆紫黑桑葚：「方才有人來過？」

江澄頭也沒抬：「一個老人，住在水陰處，被簫聲吸引來的。」

藍曦臣替那位老人家感到可惜，從他家裡步行而來，或許再加上採了桑葚的時間，自己便精神疲乏，小睡了過去。忽而又聽江澄道：「他說菡萏亭是他的亭子，他經常在裡頭拉二胡。」

這位老人家或許是被絲竹聲給吸引，然而到了此處，卻又見到自己常年的坐席被他給占了去，既討不了好，又白跑了這一趟，藍曦臣不知該笑還是該無奈。

藍曦臣深了個懶腰，起身信步走了過去，白色水袖道袍輕盈盈地飄，來來江澄旁邊，捻了個桑葚入口，多汁的清甜味便在嘴裡散了開來：「吃嗎？」

「等會兒，快好了。」

藍曦臣在江澄身邊坐下，好奇打量他究竟刻了些什麼，見是一個山嵐瀰漫的群山之景。細膩之處，又有個凜然磅礡的蒼勁，層巒疊嶂約莫有三層，尤其是山嵐處那一個鄰崖的小人，更是有畫龍點睛之仙意。藍曦臣靜靜等著江澄刻完，這才開口問道：「是雲深不知處？」

江澄因為害羞遲疑了一下，才點了點頭：「嗯。」

那麼這矗立在仙境當中的小小人兒便是藍曦臣了。

江澄的裝束都是俐落不拖泥帶水，一如他的人一樣坦蕩蕩。而這雕刻的，就像是如今他身旁的藍曦臣一樣，水袖散逸，長髮自隨風而動。藍曦臣靠江澄靠得很近，清淺的呼吸就在耳旁，他手裡輕揀著一顆桑葚，直遞到江澄嘴邊。

江澄張開嘴迎接，小心翼翼地不讓牙齒咬到藍曦臣的手。

「甜嗎？」

江澄笑了：「別說的好像是你摘的一樣。」

囫圇中，把那石刻塞到了藍曦臣手裡：「……送你。」

藍曦臣把石刻捧在手中，細細地看著，嘴角帶著那副江澄喜歡極了的笑意。江澄心滿意足地長出口氣，果然一件物品的價值，不在究竟費了多少心思去工匠，而是送到了想要送的人手裡之後，看一看那人的笑容罷了。

「多謝晚吟。」

藍曦臣趁其不備，輕吻上江澄的臉頰。那一聲故意發出的「啾」聲，從左耳清晰地傳了進來，江澄大紅著臉推開藍曦臣：「大庭廣眾之下！」

「晚吟太得人喜愛。」藍曦臣收到這份大禮，當真是意外之外，此刻有滿滿喜悅湧上心頭，當即抱住了江澄：「與你相伴一生，實為渙之幸也，大幸。」

「說話越來越不著邊際了。」江澄被藍曦臣感染笑意，語氣微微上揚。

他拉著藍曦臣的後髮，令他直起身來。手指輕輕撫過他的眉骨、眼尾、鼻樑、乃至嘴唇，那雙生動靈活的杏眼隨著自己的手指一一掃視而過，最終抬起視線來四目相交，回應藍曦臣言中之大幸一樣，將嘴唇覆了上去。


	16. 〈人生若只如初見〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有兩種結局，這篇是BE

三載過去。

藍曦臣出關，迎面而來的是滿山滿谷眼花撩亂的碧綠、鋪天蓋地而來的山嵐、沉靜且深遠的寂靜，以及，雲夢蓮花塢的家主江澄已經死了兩年的消息。

 

藍曦臣滿臉凝重地看著藍啟仁：「怎麼回事？為什麼好好的一個人……」

 

不，也許不能說好好的一個人。

 

觀音廟當晚所發生的事，仍舊歷歷在目，藍曦臣回想起來時，腦仁又有些發疼了起來。他揉了揉太陽穴，對藍啟仁投過來擔憂的眼神，給了一個無須介意的手勢：「所以忘機跟魏公子現在正在去往梵音寺的路上？」

說到魏無羨，藍啟仁臉上仍有些忌諱，皺著那雙別有英氣的眉峰：「魏公子自己去過了好幾趟，這一次偕了忘機，在半個月前剛下的山，剛好與你錯過了。」

藍曦臣此次出關並非給過既定時辰的，而是他自己有了感應。或許是今朝的晨曦透過岩縫傾瀉而下得太過耀眼，又或許是萬里山風捎來了什麼消息，讓他終於肯走出山洞，重新迎接這俗世的紛紛擾擾。

「魏公子可有說，為何帶著忘機一起？」藍啟仁搖了搖頭：「回來得匆忙，走得也匆忙。」藍曦臣道：「或許有了法子。」藍啟仁垂首沉吟，只要跟死人、跟魏無羨扯上關係，那畢竟不是什麼可以攤在陽光底下的好事。

藍曦臣知道藍啟仁在想些什麼，於是話又說回來道：「江宗主是如何……」藍啟仁這倒回答得快：「自盡。」

林中的蟬彷彿頃刻才全部不安地躁動起來。

藍曦臣在震耳欲聾的蟬鳴當中，想道：自盡？

那樣一位總是昂首睥睨他人，心高氣傲的宗主，人生的終局，竟然是自盡而亡？

藍啟仁搖了搖頭，有些嘆息。似乎是對這位聲名不太好的宗主，也不知該做出怎樣合適的評論：「那也是我無意間聽到魏公子與忘機之間的談話……原來在少年時，江宗主的金丹便被化丹手化去，還是魏公子瞞著江宗主把自己的丹剖給了他。可本來就不是屬於自己的那顆金丹，在江宗主體內不斷地運轉使用，這麼多年過去，那樣一副身體自然也超出了負荷。眼見著就要吹燈拔蠟，江宗主那樣一個驕傲之人，如何能承受這樣的苦果？於是便自行了斷……」

陡然間藍曦臣生出無限唏噓。

或許不能說過有何深交，但也是在無數大大小小的清談會上、亂世脅迫中，曾經有過無數次面緣的人。從同樣的過去，堅毅又殘破地渡了過來——卻最終沒能挺過大道無常。

「叔父……卻是為何，首要與我談論此事？」

連日滿面的陰愁，藍啟仁終於因為藍曦臣的聰穎而有了些微鬆動：「江宗主一倒，蓮花塢或許根基足深，可以支撐個幾年半載，可這修仙界卻同樣相安無事，安穩了兩年。尤其是金家，金少宗主扶搖直上，已然能獨當一面……我也是這半年來，才隱隱也感覺到一些莫名的擔憂。曦臣，有些事你不得不去深思，去防範。」

藍啟仁說的，自然是肚皮底下的那顆人心。

藍曦臣斂目頷首道：「我知道了，我會多加留意的。」

 

魏無羨驚慌地看著藍忘機。

江澄……這是活過來了麼？

藍忘機伸出二指去探，確實鼻前有細微的氣流流動，帶著令人心驚的冰冷——但也確實如此，在江澄自盡的那晚，幸虧魏無羨來得及時，利用傳送符將江澄的屍首一併帶到了梵音寺。

梵音寺在姑灌山內，是傳說中的仙山，山頂的雪經年不化，深埋底下靈動的萬物精華，經常孕育出無常生命的奇跡。

當初魏無羨知道江澄的身體狀況之後，便馬步停蹄的去尋找傳說中的梵音寺，等到他好不容易找到了仙山的所在位置，正想捎回消息。不想，剛回蓮花塢，就見到無頭蒼蠅一般的蓮花塢主事們，說是江澄將自己關在祠堂，在前宗主與虞氏的牌位前長跪七天之後，毫不猶豫將全身筋脈震斷。

魏無羨瞪大了眼睛——不過才半刻前的事！

為什麼他就晚了這麼幾步！

魏無羨跌跌撞撞地衝去了祠堂，那一層半透明流轉著靈力的屏障在他面前崩解消散。

祠堂門口內，是江澄跪得筆直的背影，魏無羨覺得四周的景色都在倒轉，但他知道，他沒有可以害怕畏懼的時候。

是活是死，也要見了才可以決定下一步。

「藍忘機！」

但真正等到魏無羨繞到江澄面前，看見他七孔流血的樣子，他感到一股從來沒有過的手足無措過，彷彿接下來所做的一切都是錯的，都是無法挽回的。

然而他卻不得不做，如果不做，他絕對會後悔死：「快！梵音寺！」

藍忘機本想安慰魏無羨，畢竟江澄這個樣子，他看在眼裡，也是震驚得難以言喻，或有雜揉有更多的同情。江澄這個人，三十多年漫長的人生，已經受不起再多的屈辱了。

就連向來冰冷不動容的他，都有些不忍目睹。

魏無羨卻抓著他的衣擺，這時才想起過往的種種：「求你了……藍忘機！我、我求你了……我答應過江叔叔和虞夫人……要好好保護江澄的……！」

藍忘機看著跪在自己身前的魏無羨，眼底有無盡的哀傷與感嘆。

他想，江晚吟，對不住了。

就算是為了魏無羨，讓你再委屈一會兒，等他面對現實之後，捨得放手了，必然會替你辦一場隆重的葬禮，好好送你一程。

 

沒想到三人傳送到梵音寺之後，竟落腳於一處靜謐的禪房中。

門外有五名僧人在打坐念經。

天邊只見積雪松樹，皓皓白白，層層疊疊的不知是被山嵐遮蔽的蜿蜒山頂，抑或是飄渺無邊的幻景。

庭院裡卻是常綠一片。

誦經聲低沉呢喃，卻如折騰了萬巒大山，才又反覆回來一般，在耳膜裡打轉，深根種於大腦深處，久久徘徊不去。

老杏樹正飄落幾片金黃的銀杏，落在其中一名僧人的肩上。那名僧人放下了五指併攏的手，背對著他們緩緩起身，丹紅沙黃的僧袍沒有一絲摺痕。

僧人回過身來，朝他們輕輕一揖：「不染一切境，名為無念，無念能入萬境，亦能入梵音。二位施主，為的是何來？」

僧人說的奇怪。

說他們無念，卻又問他們為了何事而來。

魏無羨卻管不了這麼多：「拜託你！救救我師弟！」僧人看了江澄的屍首一眼，細長的眼睛裡什麼情緒都沒有，當即搖頭道：「自殺罪不可赦。」

「我知道啊！」魏無羨激動地吼：「他在人世間不曾有過輕鬆，會選擇自盡，也是因為看透了世間無常，才不是因為要逃避什麼！他只是……他只是累了啊……！」

藍忘機扯著魏無羨的手，以防他做出什麼踰矩的動作。

僧人靜靜不動，就像是寺廟裡，每一尊慈眉善目的佛像一樣。

良久，抬起了眼：「既是如此，施主為何要救他？」

「我——」魏無羨無語凝噎，十指緊緊嵌進掌心肉裡，鮮血流了滿地，咬牙切齒：「他本可以逃過一死的……卻因為我擅自作主——讓他自始自終，都活在痛苦當中。」

「那麼你願意用自己的性命換回他的性命嗎？」

魏無羨怔愣。

他的命。陰錯陽差之下，再次獲得的性命。

明明都選擇交付到藍忘機手中，還起誓過，生生世世都是藍忘機的人……魏無羨不敢置信地朝藍忘機看去，只見藍忘機深深地皺起了眉。

接著魏無羨笑著哭了出來，那樣子悽慘得就連藍忘機都在同一時間避開了目光。

他看出來了，魏無羨捨不得。

僧人念了聲佛號：「唯心所觀，唯心所變。凡所有相，皆是虛妄。」他輕嘆了一聲，從袈裟裡取出一位藥草：「既入梵音寺，貧僧們便不會坐視不管。只是想讓這位施主明白，不強求不妄取的道理。把這個放入他嘴裡，能互助他心脈，接著隨貧僧來吧。」

 

魏無羨後來也是付出了許多，才得以換得江澄血肉之軀的重生。

 

不過江澄的樣子卻很不對勁。

 

他的記憶回溯到了很久遠很久遠的日子以前。

但是他記得他主掌了蓮花塢幾十年，只是對於這段時間內的記憶有過缺失，就像是被刻意割斷的一段時間洪流。

那晚，江澄望著天花板，臉頰上是不曾乾過的淚痕，雙手任意地垂在腿間的那副樣子，恍惚之間，與某個小屋裡的少年江澄身影重疊——魏無羨終於想起來了。

江澄的意識全停留在了換丹之前。

又或者說，在他人生這三十多年的光陰裡，只有在換丹之前的記憶是鮮明活躍的。

 

江澄醒來之後，愣愣地看著魏無羨，眼裡有那些拋棄在經年裡的擔憂、驚疑、不解、不敢置信，甚至是那簡單到令人想哭的單純癡傻。

「我……我不是死了嗎？」

魏無羨當時誤會了，還以為江澄說的死，是兩年多前在江氏祠堂裡尋的一死。可當他看進江澄眼裡時，那久違的孰悉感，令他心臟瞬間彷彿被一隻手扼住了，片刻無語凝噎：「你……」

江澄忽然想起什麼事似的：「魏無羨！溫狗要來抓人，我不是……你、你在這就表示你也被抓了？不——等等——」江澄像是等然看見了什麼惡鬼羅剎一樣，手腳併用，往後退到了床的裡側：「你不是魏無羨－－你是誰？」

魏無羨被他也搞得迷迷糊糊：「江澄，你在說什麼？我是魏嬰啊——」

江澄被說服似的皺了皺眉：「……先不說這個，溫狗呢？這裡是哪裡？蓮花塢……爹娘……還有化丹手、王靈嬌——」江澄只是把他想到的片段記憶都說了出來，不只有他，魏無羨這時才發現他的記憶是錯亂的。

江澄像是瘋魔一樣扒開自己的衣衫，低頭一望，看見胸前、腹上那些大大小小，淡紅色的肉疤，指尖無助地搭在他最在意丹田之上，怔愣許久，忽地就哭了出來。

可恨他居然記得，當初他想盡辦法，用盡一切要把這些疤痕抹消掉的不甘。

「欸喂——！」

魏無羨覺得事情亂糟糟成一團。

他原本想江澄醒來之後，跟他解釋許多許多，關於梵音寺，關於他如何天南海北的尋找僧人要的藥材，花費了兩年多的光陰才將他救了回來——他也早就做好會被江澄又打又罵，攆滾出門的皮肉痛的準備，可他沒想到——

劈頭蓋臉砸下來的，是江澄的眼淚。

 

那後半夜，倒是江澄先回過神來，看著魏無羨瞪著自己出神的樣子，擦了擦眼淚：「既然——既然你沒事了，而且看樣子溫狗也不是個事了，那也該跟我說說這到底是怎麼回事了吧？」

魏無羨沒想到自己是反過來被安慰的那個。

「我——後來溫氏被討伐，時間也過去有了十五年了，這之間發生過很多事——」魏無羨結結巴巴，手腳都不知該怎麼擺了：「我想你的記憶會慢慢回來的，你先好好休息，什麼都不要多想……」

不要多想的，到底是誰——

他就快搞不清楚了啊，明明江澄那對他憎恨有加的眼神都還歷歷在目，怒視而對。

江澄覺得眼前的魏無羨很不對勁，他覺得自己應該好好振作，爹娘不再了，蓮花塢只剩下他雲夢雙傑倆跟姊姊而已，而自己身為宗主的繼任者，自然而然該有些擔當：「看樣子真的發生很多事，明天一早，魏無羨你可得詳細地說給我聽。」

「好吧，我也挺累的——」江澄自己整了整被子，對魏無羨的話即使抱有存疑，仍是先選擇全盤接受：「有什麼事一定要跟我說，姊姊只剩我們可以依靠了，二個人承受好過一個人承受。」

魏無羨覺得自己才快要承受不住此間的荒謬。

他以為那些隨著他前世的消亡，遺忘了的過去，卻原來真的只是遺忘了——恍惚間，醍醐灌頂，他有些懂得了，那些致使雲夢雙傑分道揚鑣的，是一人的背道而馳。

 

隔日，魏無羨輾轉反思了一夜，搬出了藍忘機。

 

藍忘機推開門，江澄已經盥洗完，梳好了頭，正坐在窗台前的椅子上發呆。

沒有那死灰般的臉色，那雙精亮的杏眼也像是不曾流過痛惡的鮮血一樣，不知是不是沐浴在陽光下的錯覺，他覺得江澄變得他都不認識了。

江澄本有許多事要問魏無羨，但轉頭一見藍忘機的臉：「含光君？」

藍忘機淡然地點了頭。

江澄遲疑了一會兒，與藍忘機面面相覷，各懷心思。

半晌，他才緩緩開口道：「雖然魏無羨說事情過去很多年了，可對我就像是昨天才發生的事……我聽溫狗說，蓮花塢接下來之後就是雲深不知處了，我不知道他們是否也要將雲深不知處據為溫氏的據點，你們那兒……」可還好？

江澄輕嘆：「看你這個樣子，應該是沒事的吧。」

藍忘機搖了搖頭：「雲深不知處被烈火燒去大半，先父重傷身亡，家兄抱書落難，歷經了十多年，才終於有了起色。」

江澄怔愣，確實面前的藍忘機跟記憶中日前的模樣，好像成熟了不少，帶了些年歲的風霜，那雙淡泊淺色的眼，已經不像是澄澈見底的清水，而是如鏡的池水。有什麼隱藏在了過往的日子，不必再提，也不必再為之悲歡憂喜。

「是嗎。」江澄問道，「那魏無羨呢？」

「……」藍忘機垂目眨了一下眼皮，這才想到，江澄或許並不知道他跟魏無羨的關係。並沒有回答江澄。

在江澄認知中，藍忘機就是這般摸不著底細，聽魏無羨說有時候還特別難搞，像瘋狗一樣亂咬人，於是並沒有往心裡去：「……這裡是哪裡？」

「雲深不知處。」

藍忘機沉默下來。

他看著眼前這個，他曾經在心裡道歉，說要給他隆重辦一場葬禮的人，退去記憶中大半伶牙俐齒，陰騭危險的模樣，眉頭雖然仍是緊緊皺著，卻不見裡頭滔天卻無處發洩的仇恨。

他對少年時的江澄，並沒有多大的偏見，只是個有些傲氣的少宗主而已。又或者說，那些都被魏無羨遮去的光芒，如今正面審視，他才好像重新認識了江澄這人一樣。

面對眼前沒有任何敵意的江澄，他想，這或許是他唯一一次的落荒而逃：「我去拿早膳。」

 

江澄覺得這一切很不對勁。

 

在藍忘機出去之後，他悄悄的出了門。

雖然是全然陌生的景色，但不同於蓮花塢的氣息，讓他暫且相信這裡是雲深不知處。他想，或許這裡是雲深不知處外人一般進不來的地方，放眼望去，一如仙風道骨的樓房，稀稀落落的掩映在碧綠的山林之間。

 

藍忘機哪兒都找不到魏無羨，卻沒想到魏無羨去尋了藍曦臣。

 

藍曦臣撞見了江澄在林中小心翼翼的身影，多少聽魏無羨說了緣故。

老實說，江澄在他過往的日子裡，確實沒什麼出色的印象。射日之爭時，他多半跟大哥、阿瑤在一起，關於江澄都是聽說來的。

但他並不是一個會聽信謠言的人，所以江澄的身影始終都是朦朦朧朧的。

「……澤蕪君？」

江澄吃驚是大過於其他種種的。

藍曦臣記得過往時候，江澄口中的澤蕪君，都是帶著冰冷又命令的語氣。他從小就被揠著長大，看明白的事不算少，忘機那份執拗，也是他從小看明白，可以去體諒的。

所以江澄那些冷言冷語，他都能明白是出自於心裡那些無法控制的悲憤。

不過這樣子的江澄，他還是第一次見到。

在那一層層向著外人的荊棘之下，居然是這樣猝不及防的一抹色彩。

「江宗主怎麼自己跑出來了？」

「江……宗主？」霎時間與澤蕪君平起平坐的感覺，讓江澄驚訝沒有發現自己竟然愣愣地張了嘴：「啊——我——魏無羨沒跟我說過我當宗主了？」

藍曦臣忍不住笑意：「你自小便是江少宗主，自然都是要成為宗主的人。」

江澄看著藍曦臣這副和善可親的樣子，忍不住與彩衣鎮當時對比起來。

當時的澤蕪君，雖然還沒繼位，但那身風骨與擔當，卻足以讓江澄暴有滿心憧憬與景仰，沒想到……諸多年過後，他們竟也是互稱家主，可以這般自然談話的對象了？

「既然我是家主了——」雖然江澄心裡有個聲音，讓他不要多事，不要多問，但他還是忍不住脫口而出：「那魏無羨呢？是我的下屬對吧？」

有太多太多疑問要問出口，可魏無羨不說，藍忘機不說，他也只能去問眼前對自己發出善意的澤蕪君了。況且這裡是雲深不知處，而魏無羨在這裡也似乎是來去自如，那麼依照他們的這層關係，眼前的澤蕪君應該是可以去信任的。

藍曦臣看著江澄：「怎麼不自己去問魏公子？」

江澄眉頭微微向眉心靠攏，神情染上一絲倔強，卻不是那帶有彷彿風雨欲來的蔑視：「他又不說！」

江澄孩子氣的話語令藍曦臣怔愣。

這是當年那個，在觀音廟裡，滿臉猙獰逼問著魏無羨的江澄？

江澄看見藍曦臣的表情，這才回過神來，在心裡告訴自己，你已經不是當年的孩子了、你已經不是當年的孩子了！故作鎮定，挺了挺胸膛，有心解釋道：「昨日我才醒來……什麼都不知道，什麼都不記得，我跟魏無羨約好了，今天要把一切告訴我——」

有太多疑惑存在心中，江澄看著藍曦臣，莫名其妙就想把心裡的一切，都傾訴給這人聽：「我想——我是死過的對吧？我以為是被化丹手殺死的，畢竟是那種椎心的疼，後來還昏死了過去——可不是這麼回事，對吧……」

江澄一手放在自己的丹田，他昨天看著那些大大小小的傷疤，還有魏無羨的欲言又止：「魏無羨這人總是把一切扛在肩上，他不想讓我擔心，哪怕打我，也必定要千方百計的讓我停止去追尋真相。」

藍曦臣聽著江澄一口一個魏無羨，忽然有個荒誕的想法：是不是抽去江澄口中的魏無羨，他就會變成那個做事狠辣，口不擇言的江宗主了？

他甩去心中這些想法。

背後不可語人是非，用想的也不行。

不過既然魏公子都來託付他了，他也只好接下這個任務：「不如我們先去用早膳吧？用完了再一一告訴你。」說完，又似是想起了什麼，補充道：「我不會食言的。」

 

江澄不知為何，藍曦臣那句我不會食言的，竟然讓他產生了莫大的依賴。

 

聽藍曦臣將直到觀音廟的一切說與了眼前的人聽。約莫有小半個時辰，江澄發現自己竟然平心靜氣地聽完了所有，尤其是聽到魏無羨跟藍忘機牽手，然後自己跟他們大吵那邊。

他就像是在聽別人的故事一樣，竟也默默地接受了。

彷彿處於一個溺水的終程，他已經在水裡掙扎耗盡肺葉中所有的空氣，最終只能帶著渾身冰冷的水，沉到水深深處。如今的他，不過是短暫昏迷過後，重新回魂過來，再次好好審視自己的終局。

接著，只有喟嘆著接受。

然後迎接死亡。

藍曦臣看著江澄，一反原本還有些少年氣性的臉龐，瞬間沉凝了下來，好像想起許多舊事，重新把那令人沉重的色彩，一把糊在了臉上。

「後來……我又是如何死的？」

藍曦臣搖頭道：「後來我閉關了。聽先生說，那之後過去一年，你選擇自盡。再過兩年，魏公子藉助於梵音寺聖僧的幫助，才將你救了回來。」

消化著這些，江澄默然無語了很久很久。

藍曦臣莫名讀出這人表情中滿懷的失落，若不是見過他早上那副單純的樣子，他或許還不會憐憫眼前的人。輕聲問道：「可是想起了過去？」

江澄下意識地不想去接觸關於自盡，也是關於最後一段的日子，他反而問道：「你說……魏無羨把他的丹剖給了我？」

藍曦臣大掌往旁一揮，掌風推開了木窗，魏無羨的身影就在一排碧藍如潭的龍膽花叢中，後髮隨風而動。

江澄驀地站起身，動作之大椅子被推的喀登一聲，他下意識地朝藍曦臣走了一步。他明白魏無羨為什麼要站在那裡，可心裡的驚慌無措還是需要一個倚靠。

低頭朝藍曦臣看了一眼。

藍曦臣微微一笑：「解鈴還需繫鈴人。」

江澄收緊了手，原本想追問一句能嗎？不過看見藍曦臣眼底清風和徐的溫意，那些惶惶不安，瞬間就沉到了底，有了滿滿底氣。

 

魏無羨沉澱了整夜，最令他在意的，果然還是江澄剛醒來那句：「溫狗要來抓人，我不是……你、你在這就表示你也被抓了？」

 

也被抓是什麼意思？

 

他與江澄能安放進這一段話的過去，也就是他們二人原本要逃去眉山時，江澄卻趁他去買糧食，偷偷跑回蓮花塢去偷回江叔叔虞夫人的屍首……難道不是這樣嗎？

江澄有什麼事瞞著了他？

「你去買糧食的時候，我碰見幾個出來找我們的溫狗——」江澄道，「原本我逃了開來，可我忽然想起你還不知道有追兵追來，於是我往他們身上撞過去，我就想——」

就想什麼？

魏無羨比自己聰明，若是帶著自己，指不定還逃不到眉山，不如就讓他出去拖住溫狗——況且在玄武洞中時，魏無羨犧牲自己拖住千年玄武，讓他有機會可以逃回蓮花塢搬救兵。

他當時想，這回，換他等魏無羨了。

魏無羨聲音帶著顫抖：「想什麼？江澄！你就想了什麼？」

江澄回過神來：「……等你……來救我。」

像是被人當頭澆下一盆冷水，魏無羨忍不住想，這金丹不僅僅是他要還給江澄的，而且還得還得明明白白的。

可他都做了些什麼？

自以為懂了江澄，將秘密守住十多年，最終竟像是還債一樣，選擇以此跟江澄兩清。

因為魏無羨的怒吼，江澄覺得自己的腦中撞進了許多聲音，開始嗡嗡作響起來。伴隨著雲深不知處，滿山的蟬鳴暴起。

 

耳中響起陌生的誦經聲，與木魚聲。

彷彿經年就根深在身體裡的，令江澄有種孰悉安定的感覺。

 

在綿延的誦經聲中，江澄聽見了一聲一聲像是在宣洩的吼聲。

他不敢去深究，下意識地想逃。

 

不過逃能逃去哪兒？

 

魏無羨擔憂的眼神撞進了目光當中，視野前後搖晃著，肩膀上也傳來兩道大力，江澄眼前狂風大作，夾雜著針般的冷雨，震耳欲聾的雷鳴。

捲過孤獨走過迴廊的自己，鼻尖是滿滿濃厚的血腥氣，跫音迴盪，蓮花湖的蓮花轉瞬枯萎。

蓬葉頹喪，湖水枯竭。

這是他的過去。

無路可逃的過去。

江澄揮開了魏無羨，他害怕再被他搖下去，那些過去就會全部回想起來。

「別碰我！魏無羨！」

魏無羨一時大意，被江澄推倒，重重跌在地上，藍忘機從門外衝了進來：「江晚吟！」

卻只見江澄抱頭蹲在地上，還有魏無羨一屁股坐倒在一邊的景象。

藍曦臣見的透透徹徹，藍忘機是帶著責備去喊江澄的。那些以往固成的偏見，在江澄失憶的這個時刻，仍然無法彌補，得到他人的諒解。

這是江澄過往背負的罪惡……

從江澄那兒發出了一聲：「嗯——」的低吟。

不知是哪裡感到痛了，頭嗎？舊傷嗎？還是丹田裡那顆金丹在作祟？

亦或是……那被隱藏在肚皮底下的心？

藍曦臣看見他披散著黑髮的背影，他不是沒有看見江澄倚賴他的眼神，這也才花了許多時間，回想起當年彩衣鎮時，江澄究竟是如何一副翩翩少年的模樣。

明明該是朝氣蓬勃，雖然拘謹了些，做事卻比同輩認真得多，尤其在好玩的魏無羨身旁。說起來，當年魏無羨把原本要給藍忘機的枇杷丟給了江澄，他記得，江澄似乎笑了來著？

觀音廟中，在魏無羨面前，江澄邊流著淚，邊用拳頭砸著地面：「……憑什麼……你憑什麼什麼都不告訴我？！」

……卻原來江澄只是想要知道一切而已嗎。

就跟他如今失去記憶一樣，他的不安源於那些不信任，他的自卑源於那些資質上的差距，但他仍舊想要與想要的人平起平坐，不想被人蒙在鼓裡照顧，也想用自己的力量，去守護應該守護的人。

到底——是為了什麼變成如今這副慘樣？

藍曦臣手搭在江澄肩上，江澄輕輕顫抖了一下，就像個徬徨無助的少年一樣。藍曦臣的心像是被人什麼東西揪住了一樣，微微泛起了疼。

藍曦臣輕聲問道：「有哪兒不舒服嗎？」

 

濕氣從眼眶當中湧出，江澄多少年沒有被人這樣溫聲詢問過自己的狀況。

斗大的淚水一滴一滴落在地板上，很快沾濕了一大片暗色。

 

江澄搖著頭，深深地閉上了眼：「不……好痛……如果要是就這樣死了該有多好……我一直在想啊，化丹手那一掌，打在娘身上也是這樣的疼吧……靈力瞬間從體內消散，要說不害怕、不絕望，那都是騙人的，絕對是騙人的啊……！！！」

「然後拖著個殘廢的身體，挨了打，挨了戒鞭……還因為江澄這個身分，被留了小命，要留著慢慢被溫狗玩死的啊……你們可有看過溫狗的那群嘴臉？他們讓我跪在地上，在我面前將爹和娘的屍首丟在了校場上，用踢的，用滾的，王齡嬌那婊子還甩了娘好幾個巴掌……可是我卻不能不看……你們……你們知道為什麼嗎？」

「因為再也看不到了啊——」

「因為他們有個廢物兒子，救不了他們……也救不了江家！！！」江澄哭得嗓子都啞了，把頭深深地埋了下去：「我還要……我還要記住溫狗究竟是如何對我們江家的！我做鬼都饒不了他們！饒不了他們！！！」

 

魏無羨臉色瞬間刷白。

他沒想過溫氏竟然竟然做得如此過份——這奇恥大辱，他居然還以什麼破爛藉口，讓江澄去接受溫氏的幫助？

 

「那你——」

魏無羨的話被藍曦臣打斷，藍曦臣伸出手來擋在他面前，搖了搖頭，道：「多說無益。」他朝愣在一邊的藍忘機看去：「忘機，可以麻煩你們兩個先離開嗎？」

藍曦臣顧不得那兩道視線，彎下腰來摟著江澄的肩膀。江澄的手緊緊抓著藍曦臣衣襬，方才江澄那句「等你……來救我……」忽然閃過藍曦臣腦海，他使了些力將江澄從地上拉著起來，然後把他的頭壓往自己的肩上。

江澄在他懷裡縱情地放聲大哭，哭得聲嘶力竭。

藍曦臣這才第一次感同身受，壓在江澄肩膀上的，究竟是有多沉重的一份重量。

 

魏無羨後來又去了一趟梵音寺，寺裡的聖僧告訴他們，江澄的神識會慢慢恢復，不過也要看他本人自身的意願。當初那名幫助他們的僧人垂目道：「若以空觀蕩之，則謂實之情自忘。放下我執，空萬念於救生之心，便是施主入了梵音寺之緣。」

這期間，或許說這二年半來，都是魏無羨主導的蓮花塢，繼位者還得等江澄完全恢復過來才好議論。魏無羨也挑了個時機，將江澄的事，與幾名主事、親信說明了事況。

說是再幾個月，等到江澄完全恢復了，便會重執掌權。

江澄記憶是一天一天有所好轉恢復，那樣一張臉，卻也跟著一日冷過一日。在雲深不知處住了約莫有一個半月，江澄算是完全恢復了過來。

唯獨究竟為何自盡，江澄不想想起來，也不想去問魏無羨。

不過這樣的江澄還是有所改變的。

他不再形單影隻，而是經常與藍曦臣出入雲深不知處各處地方，或許交流家主經歷，或許在亭子中下一場棋，或許吟詩作對，各種風花雪月無不嘗試了一遍。

那日，藍曦臣吹簫，江澄作畫，將這大山仙人撫簫之景以水墨現於宣紙之上，在旁提了一句：

山寺隔違人世香 今朝苦解鎖心霜

藍曦臣見之，乍停動作，江澄疑惑，手中圭筆便被拾了去。藍曦臣略作思忖，挽袖，在仙人旁加了幾筆，將江澄身影添了上去，又提道：

蓮生欲靜雲深伴，試問終期可有量

江澄抬頭去看藍曦臣的神情，霎時間卻撞進一雙溫潤的眼眸。藍曦臣抿嘴一笑的容顏就近在咫尺，江澄霎時紅了臉頰：「你、你搞什麼鬼！」藍曦臣一片真心被當成鬼，無辜地道：「我是真的想問。」

江澄咬著唇，藍曦臣一手覆上了他的手：「沒事的，等你想知道了，再去找阿嬰問清楚。」江澄點了點頭，藍曦臣續問道：「你想回蓮花塢嗎？」

江澄長嘆一口：「我想過很多次，不過卻沒有答案。」

他是想回蓮花塢的，生活了大半輩子，不是說離就能切割得乾乾脆脆的。

但內心深處，他不敢回去，不敢面對爹娘的牌位。

現在的他，彷彿抽空了軸心的樹幹，外強中乾，虛有其表，只要任何外力撞上，隨時隨地都能輕易的倒塌，碎成點點光斑，消散在這蒼茫的大千世界當中。

藍曦臣讀懂他的心緒，伸出手摟住了他。

江澄閉上了眼，果然為何自盡這回事，是他必定得跨越一道高牆。

感受到江澄的不安，藍曦臣試探的湊近了江澄，鼻息就在鼻尖交換著，江澄睫毛輕顫，沒有要拒絕的意思。藍曦臣把心一橫，低頭親了過去。

溫軟的舌互相試探著，藍曦臣捧著江澄的臉，小心翼翼地對待這個無意間闖入他心房的人。

額頭相抵間，江澄張著嘴微微勻氣，看著藍曦臣問道：「藍渙，我有哪裡好？」藍曦臣思索了一下：「倔強？」

江澄推開他，走了出去，面對著雲深不知處的山海：「蓮花塢家風素來灑脫，家主也多是遊俠出身，恣意慣了的。我隨我娘，性情偏執強勢，我自小崇敬父親，看著父親的背影長大，早就知道他不喜歡我……魏無羨總要我不要多想，爹只是對我嚴厲……可這他媽不是就睜眼說瞎話？」

「就是因為事實改變不了，才要不斷說假話安慰我麼？」江澄深吸了一口氣，「可我偏偏犯傻，還信得一蹋糊塗。」

藍曦臣看著江澄偏瘦的背影，在他閉關的期間，江澄不知遭受了多少痛苦，才憔悴成這個樣子。連在雲深不知處調養這許久了，還不見起色。

只剩他這三十多年來，徒有的堅強了。

藍曦臣不敢隨意去與他並肩。  
江澄走過的路，負過的傷，若不是由他自己說出來，並不是任何一人可以隨意去評斷的。

江澄忽然轉過頭來：「把你知道的，告訴我，可以嗎？」

 

藍曦臣忽然後悔自己愛上了江澄。

他拒絕不了江澄的要求。

 

他多希望江澄能回復如初見那時，雖然性格小有瑕疵，卻還是個能恣意歡笑的人——如果當時的他，多花幾眼去看江澄，是不是就會有什麼不一樣了？

江澄啞口無言了半輩子，似乎只有在他面前，他才會敞開胸懷。

即使江澄問的是多麼殘酷的問題，可他若沒有自盡，他們如今還能相偎一起，感嘆一句相見恨晚嗎？

藍曦臣想，他希望江澄知道所有事情。

等到下次站在他面前，江澄又會是個完整的，帶著傲氣笑容的江宗主。

「我自己的身體，我自己明白。」江澄垂下頭來，「但我想要這件事，由你來跟我說。對不起藍渙，我就是這麼自私。」

其實藍曦臣已經找過魏無羨深談過這件事，他也在無數輾轉難眠的夜晚，設想過眼下的情境，也反覆咀嚼過好多次，該怎樣出口，才會讓江澄比較好受一些。

藍曦臣走到江澄旁邊，輕輕牽起他的手：「你無須對我感到抱歉。」

「這些都是聽阿嬰說的，如今連我聽來都後怕，如果當時我在你身邊就好了。」

江澄回望藍曦臣的目光，輕輕一笑，搖了搖頭。

藍曦臣卻莫名心慌了起來，江澄的笑容很蒼白，明明他就執著於真相，可真相即將脫口而出之時，他卻如此淡然，彷彿天在眼前塌下來，他都能像石像般巍然不動。

 

那是在一個下起了白雪的日子。

魏無羨提著天子笑來蓮花塢找紫電挨，在紫電滋滋作響的那剎，血忽然從江澄鼻子流了下來。他伸手抹了一下，只是微微皺起了眉，像是習以為常一樣，隨意用袖子擦了過去。

魏無羨直覺向來很敏銳，他當即逼問起江澄：「好好地為什麼會流鼻血？為什麼你看起來像是很習慣了一樣？」江澄揮著紫電，把魏無羨撚一邊去，魏無羨還打哈哈道：「就讓你趕緊娶大姑娘！不把身體憋出毛病！」

江澄追著他要打，庭院中松樹枝枒上的積雪落了下來，發出一陣帶著白芒的悶響，魏無羨轉頭看見江澄摀著心口跪在雪地裡咳，不停地咳。

他緊閉著嘴，最後堵不住一口氣，鮮血嘩地一聲從口中吐了出來。

魏無羨這才感到害怕：「你到底有什麼事沒說？難不成是觀音廟那時，受的傷還沒好？」江澄一把推開魏無羨：「都過去大半年了，是找了什麼庸醫才醫不好？」

「那你快說啊！！！」魏無羨揪著江澄的領子，江澄的態度讓他察覺到事態似乎不如以往那般好解決：「江澄，你聽我說，你現在是家主，可不能想逃避就逃避，有什麼事，還不能找大家一起商量嗎？」

「我不知道……」江澄搖頭，一手用力抓住魏無羨的手，狠狠地瞪著他，那整張臉猙獰得魏無羨心虛了起來，「似乎是金丹——最近有些失控，我好像……快制不住……」

 

一個時辰過去，大夫滿頭大汗地搖頭道：「我一一探過十二經脈與奇經八脈，脈象幾乎都有微弱之勢，有幾處已然成了散脈。」

魏無羨瞪大眼睛：「這、這怎麼可能？他臉色看起來不是這麼回事？！」大夫道：「我也覺得怎會如此異常，才多花了些時間去探脈……」

江澄忽然冷聲插嘴：「是金丹的問題？」

大夫點了點頭：「我不知道那顆金丹是怎麼回事，不過確實與江宗主的經絡不合，就像是……」江澄道：「沒事，你盡管說。」「就像是一條河道，被沖刷進了超過容納的猛水，河道壁或許能撐上一會兒，但那終歸是勉強，還是會崩解毀壞的。」

「大夫是說，我的經脈已經開始受損，並且將會不久於世？」

「能有辦法得治的。」大夫搖了搖頭：「從現在起，不再運轉金丹，好好休養的話，可以活得與一般人長久。」他遊歷江湖多年，見識多了，抬眼見到江澄神色，一視即懂：「我見得多，至多再三個月，經脈承受不住，就會在體內全數爆裂，那是立刻的死亡，救都沒得救。」

大夫從藥箱子裡拿出一本古籍：「這書已不可考，可上頭有紀載，汾水往北四百里，有姑灌山*，姑灌山上有一座梵音寺，有多次助人重生的的例子。傳聞延靈道人走火入魔時，他的師父抱山散人曾經求助於梵音寺裡的聖僧。」

……又是抱山散人。

江澄瞠目，一把甩袖：「假的！」

魏無羨拉著江澄：「這次不是從我口中出的，哪兒有假！大夫，你那傳家之寶可借我看看？」

大夫有心要幫忙，好意不被江澄領，面色有些難看，本想直接收了起來，魏無羨趕緊又拉上大夫：「大夫！救人一命勝造七級浮屠，你也知道，誰突然聽到這種消息，都會心慌意亂的。」

好一陣勸，魏無羨才從大夫手中借到那本古籍，江澄已經不見蹤影了。

「他那表情不是一般臨死之人會露出的。」大夫卻突然說道，「我不知道你們之間經歷過怎樣的過去，但正常情況下，他應該要對我提出的建議抱有希望才對。」

魏無羨勉強笑了一下：「或許都是我……」

 

魏無羨那晚在祠堂前的小徑上被江澄喝止的腳步。

江澄從祠堂裡轉出來，惡狠狠地看著魏無羨：「我說了，你不准再進這裡一步。」

「我能找到梵音寺的。」魏無羨道，「江澄你什麼都不要多想，你這人最愛胡思亂想了，我一定會找到梵音寺，然後找到解決的辦法。這段期間，你還是暫時不要運轉金丹了，抱歉，我把這事跟房先生講了，我讓他好好看著你，你有事就找他說，聊聊也好，不要多想。」

魏無羨劈哩啪啦說了一堆，江澄其實半個字都聽不進去，他漠然地只是想道：魏無羨，你又要來做一人英雄，把一切全攬了下來……

可你有沒有問過我的想法？

魏無羨焦急著江澄的狀況，以為江澄沉著臉不說話，還再生他的氣，交代完之後，心裡直惦記著：江澄肯定不聽話，三個月，頂多三個月的時間，他一定要找到梵音寺！

 

藍曦臣道：「阿嬰後來找到了梵音寺，可回到蓮花塢的時候，聽主事說，你把自己關在祠堂裡長跪七天，就在阿嬰回到蓮花塢的半刻前，你便震斷全身經脈……」

那段期間生不如死的掙扎與痛苦，江澄漸漸回想起來了。

他卻發覺，一旦丟棄過那些情感，如今重新再拾起，好像也沒那麼刻骨銘心了。

也沒什麼好執著的了。

當時的自己，實也是累了而已，把家主之責盡了之後，他忽然就想念起娘了，也想念爹了，更想念姊姊。

藍曦臣見他沒有半點生氣的眼，心裡著實慌了，明明就在身邊的，卻像是要隨著這濃烈的晚霞，散去生命最後的光彩。

哀莫大於心死。

藍曦臣低聲求饒：「晚吟，你能不能說些話？」

江澄眉頭微抬，順著聲音去看藍曦臣，淚水忽然從雙眼流了出來。

眼淚無聲地流，流得藍曦臣像個孩子手足無措，慌手慌腳地替他抹眼淚。

好半晌，江澄才笑了：「最後，不再是為我自己的不甘、為我自己的軟弱無能，而是為一個愛我的人哭，已經夠了。」

藍曦臣心臟感到一陣劇疼，抱住了江澄，把他緊緊抱在懷裡，鼻尖蹭著這人的髮，這人身上的氣息、溫度，明明這樣的溫暖，這樣的真實：「我不要你說這些。」

那個夕陽西下，江澄只是拍了拍藍曦臣的肩膀，安慰道：「我累了，先回去歇息。」

 

藍曦臣做了一個他直到身死魂滅的那刻，都在後悔的決定。

 

他拉住了江澄：「阿澄，我心悅你。」

江澄就像是少年一樣，臉頰浮起了緋紅：「藍渙，我也心悅你。」

 

藍曦臣選擇放手，決定去信任在他面前從不掩飾真誠的江澄。

 

隔日，晨曦射出山頭的那一刻，藍曦臣便推開了江澄房間的門。

他看著江澄靠著窗邊而坐，眼皮輕輕地闔著，就像是看書看得累了，微微閉目小憩一樣。一顆淚水滑落時候，他的頭只是輕輕一垂，半縷髮絲散落。

半生走得轟轟烈烈，人生的最後一刻，卻離開得如此寧靜。

 

藍曦臣他記得，江澄曾經說過，他喜歡看自己的笑容。因為他知道藍曦臣也曾背負諸多深重的過去，可他卻無法像藍曦臣這樣，笑得就跟少年時一樣。

只是在藍曦臣眼裡，那時的江澄記憶還沒完全恢復，在他面前笑得也像個孩子一樣。

強忍著淚水，握了握江澄垂下來的手，笑道：「晚吟，早安。」

 

*姑灌山：借名自山海經‧北次二經。


	17. 〈人生若還能初見〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有兩種結局，這篇是HE

三載過去。

藍曦臣出關，迎面而來的是滿山滿谷眼花撩亂的碧綠、鋪天蓋地而來的山嵐、沉靜且深遠的寂靜，以及，雲夢蓮花塢的家主江澄已經死了兩年的消息。

 

藍曦臣滿臉凝重地看著藍啟仁：「怎麼回事？為什麼好好的一個人……」

 

不，也許不能說好好的一個人。

 

觀音廟當晚所發生的事，仍舊歷歷在目，藍曦臣回想起來時，腦仁又有些發疼了起來。他揉了揉太陽穴，對藍啟仁投過來擔憂的眼神，給了一個無須介意的手勢：「所以忘機跟魏公子現在正在去往梵音寺的路上？」

說到魏無羨，藍啟仁臉上仍有些忌諱，皺著那雙別有英氣的眉峰：「魏公子自己去過了好幾趟，這一次偕了忘機，在半個月前剛下的山，剛好與你錯過了。」

藍曦臣此次出關並非給過既定時辰的，而是他自己有了感應。或許是今朝的晨曦透過岩縫傾瀉而下得太過耀眼，又或許是萬里山風捎來了什麼消息，讓他終於肯走出山洞，重新迎接這俗世的紛紛擾擾。

「魏公子可有說，為何帶著忘機一起？」藍啟仁搖了搖頭：「回來得匆忙，走得也匆忙。」藍曦臣道：「或許有了法子。」藍啟仁垂首沉吟，只要跟死人、跟魏無羨扯上關係，那畢竟不是什麼可以攤在陽光底下的好事。

藍曦臣知道藍啟仁在想些什麼，於是話又說回來道：「江宗主是如何……」藍啟仁這倒回答得快：「自盡。」

林中的蟬彷彿頃刻才全部不安地躁動起來。

藍曦臣在震耳欲聾的蟬鳴當中，想道：自盡？

那樣一位總是昂首睥睨他人，心高氣傲的宗主，人生的終局，竟然是自盡而亡？

藍啟仁搖了搖頭，有些嘆息。似乎是對這位聲名不太好的宗主，也不知該做出怎樣合適的評論：「那也是我無意間聽到魏公子與忘機之間的談話……原來在少年時，江宗主的金丹便被化丹手化去，還是魏公子瞞著江宗主把自己的丹剖給了他。可本來就不是屬於自己的那顆金丹，在江宗主體內不斷地運轉使用，這麼多年過去，那樣一副身體自然也超出了負荷。眼見著就要吹燈拔蠟，江宗主那樣一個驕傲之人，如何能承受這樣的苦果？於是便自行了斷……」

陡然間藍曦臣生出無限唏噓。

或許不能說過有何深交，但也是在無數大大小小的清談會上、亂世脅迫中，曾經有過無數次面緣的人。從同樣的過去，堅毅又殘破地渡了過來——卻最終沒能挺過大道無常。

「叔父……卻是為何，首要與我談論此事？」

連日滿面的陰愁，藍啟仁終於因為藍曦臣的聰穎而有了些微鬆動：「江宗主一倒，蓮花塢或許根基足深，可以支撐個幾年半載，可這修仙界卻同樣相安無事，安穩了兩年。尤其是金家，金少宗主扶搖直上，已然能獨當一面……我也是這半年來，才隱隱也感覺到一些莫名的擔憂。曦臣，有些事你不得不去深思，去防範。」

藍啟仁說的，自然是肚皮底下的那顆人心。

藍曦臣斂目頷首道：「我知道了，我會多加留意的。」

 

魏無羨驚慌地看著藍忘機。

江澄……這是活過來了麼？

藍忘機伸出二指去探，確實鼻前有細微的氣流流動，帶著令人心驚的冰冷——但也確實如此，在江澄自盡的那晚，幸虧魏無羨來得及時，利用傳送符將江澄的屍首一併帶到了梵音寺。

梵音寺在姑灌山內，是傳說中的仙山，山頂的雪經年不化，深埋底下靈動的萬物精華，經常孕育出無常生命的奇跡。

當初魏無羨知道江澄的身體狀況之後，便馬步停蹄的去尋找傳說中的梵音寺，等到他好不容易找到了仙山的所在位置，正想捎回消息。不想，剛回蓮花塢，就見到無頭蒼蠅一般的蓮花塢主事們，說是江澄將自己關在祠堂，在前宗主與虞氏的牌位前長跪七天之後，毫不猶豫將全身筋脈震斷。

魏無羨瞪大了眼睛——不過才半刻前的事！

為什麼他就晚了這麼幾步！

魏無羨跌跌撞撞地衝去了祠堂，那一層半透明流轉著靈力的屏障在他面前崩解消散。

祠堂門口內，是江澄跪得筆直的背影，魏無羨覺得四周的景色都在倒轉，但他知道，他沒有可以害怕畏懼的時候。

是活是死，也要見了才可以決定下一步。

「藍忘機！」

但真正等到魏無羨繞到江澄面前，看見他七孔流血的樣子，他感到一股從來沒有過的手足無措過，彷彿接下來所做的一切都是錯的，都是無法挽回的。

然而他卻不得不做，如果不做，他絕對會後悔死：「快！梵音寺！」

藍忘機本想安慰魏無羨，畢竟江澄這個樣子，他看在眼裡，也是震驚得難以言喻，或有雜揉有更多的同情。江澄這個人，三十多年漫長的人生，已經受不起再多的屈辱了。

就連向來冰冷不動容的他，都有些不忍目睹。

魏無羨卻抓著他的衣擺，這時才想起過往的種種：「求你了……藍忘機！我、我求你了……我答應過江叔叔和虞夫人……要好好保護江澄的……！」

藍忘機看著跪在自己身前的魏無羨，眼底有無盡的哀傷與感嘆。

他想，江晚吟，對不住了。

就算是為了魏無羨，讓你再委屈一會兒，等他面對現實之後，捨得放手了，必然會替你辦一場隆重的葬禮，好好送你一程。

 

沒想到三人傳送到梵音寺之後，竟落腳於一處靜謐的禪房中。

門外有五名僧人在打坐念經。

天邊只見積雪松樹，皓皓白白，層層疊疊的不知是被山嵐遮蔽的蜿蜒山頂，抑或是飄渺無邊的幻景。

庭院裡卻是常綠一片。

誦經聲低沉呢喃，卻如折騰了萬巒大山，才又反覆回來一般，在耳膜裡打轉，深根種於大腦深處，久久徘徊不去。

老杏樹正飄落幾片金黃的銀杏，落在其中一名僧人的肩上。那名僧人放下了五指併攏的手，背對著他們緩緩起身，丹紅沙黃的僧袍沒有一絲摺痕。

僧人回過身來，朝他們輕輕一揖：「不染一切境，名為無念，無念能入萬境，亦能入梵音。二位施主，為的是何來？」

僧人說的奇怪。

說他們無念，卻又問他們為了何事而來。

魏無羨卻管不了這麼多：「拜託你！救救我師弟！」僧人看了江澄的屍首一眼，細長的眼睛裡什麼情緒都沒有，當即搖頭道：「自殺罪不可赦。」

「我知道啊！」魏無羨激動地吼：「他在人世間不曾有過輕鬆，會選擇自盡，也是因為看透了世間無常，才不是因為要逃避什麼！他只是……他只是累了啊……！」

藍忘機扯著魏無羨的手，以防他做出什麼踰矩的動作。

僧人靜靜不動，就像是寺廟裡，每一尊慈眉善目的佛像一樣。

良久，抬起了眼：「既是如此，施主為何要救他？」

「我——」魏無羨無語凝噎，十指緊緊嵌進掌心肉裡，鮮血流了滿地，咬牙切齒：「他本可以逃過一死的……卻因為我擅自作主——讓他自始自終，都活在痛苦當中。」

「那麼你願意用自己的性命換回他的性命嗎？」

魏無羨怔愣。

他的命。陰錯陽差之下，再次獲得的性命。

明明都選擇交付到藍忘機手中，還起誓過，生生世世都是藍忘機的人……魏無羨不敢置信地朝藍忘機看去，只見藍忘機深深地皺起了眉。

接著魏無羨笑著哭了出來，那樣子悽慘得就連藍忘機都在同一時間避開了目光。

他看出來了，魏無羨捨不得。

僧人念了聲佛號：「唯心所觀，唯心所變。凡所有相，皆是虛妄。」他輕嘆了一聲，從袈裟裡取出一位藥草：「既入梵音寺，貧僧們便不會坐視不管。只是想讓這位施主明白，不強求不妄取的道理。把這個放入他嘴裡，能互助他心脈，接著隨貧僧來吧。」

 

魏無羨後來也是付出了許多，才得以換得江澄血肉之軀的重生。

 

不過江澄的樣子卻很不對勁。

 

他的記憶回溯到了很久遠很久遠的日子以前。

那晚，江澄望著天花板，臉頰上是不曾乾過的淚痕，雙手任意地垂在腿間的那副樣子，恍惚之間，與某個小屋裡的少年江澄身影重疊——魏無羨終於想起來了。

江澄的意識全停留在了換丹之前。

又或者說，在他人生這三十多年的光陰裡，只有在換丹之前的記憶是鮮明活躍的。

 

江澄醒來之後，愣愣地看著魏無羨，眼裡有那些拋棄在經年裡的擔憂、驚疑、不解、不敢置信，甚至是那簡單到令人想哭的單純癡傻。

「我……我不是死了嗎？」

魏無羨當時誤會了，還以為江澄說的死，是兩年多前在江氏祠堂裡尋的一死。可當他看進江澄眼裡時，那久違的孰悉感，令他心臟瞬間彷彿被一隻手扼住了，片刻無語凝噎：「你……」

江澄忽然想起什麼事似的：「魏無羨！溫狗要來抓人，我不是……你、你在這就表示你也被抓了？不——等等——」江澄像是等然看見了什麼惡鬼羅剎一樣，手腳併用，往後退到了床的裡側：「你不是魏無羨——你是誰？」

魏無羨被他也搞得迷迷糊糊：「江澄，你在說什麼？我是魏嬰啊——」

江澄被說服似的皺了皺眉：「……先不說這個，溫狗呢？這裡是哪裡？蓮花塢……爹娘……還有化丹手、王靈嬌——」江澄只是把他想到的片段記憶都說了出來，不只有他，魏無羨這時才發現他的記憶是錯亂的。

江澄像是瘋魔一樣扒開自己的衣衫，低頭一望，看見胸前、腹上那些大大小小，淡紅色的肉疤，指尖無助地搭在他最在意丹田之上，怔愣許久，忽地就哭了出來。

可恨他居然記得，當初他想盡辦法，用盡一切要把這些疤痕抹消掉的不甘。

「欸喂——！」

魏無羨覺得事情亂糟糟成一團。

他原本想江澄醒來之後，跟他解釋許多許多，關於梵音寺，關於他如何天南海北的尋找僧人要的藥材，花費了兩年多的光陰才將他救了回來——他也早就做好會被江澄又打又罵，攆滾出門的皮肉痛的準備，可他沒想到——

劈頭蓋臉砸下來的，是江澄的眼淚。

 

那後半夜，倒是江澄先回過神來，看著魏無羨瞪著自己出神的樣子，擦了擦眼淚：「既然——既然你沒事了，而且看樣子溫狗也不是個事了，那也該跟我說說這到底是怎麼回事了吧？」

魏無羨沒想到自己是反過來被安慰的那個。

「我——後來溫氏被討伐，時間也過去有了十五年了，這之間發生過很多事——」魏無羨結結巴巴，手腳都不知該怎麼擺了：「我想你的記憶會慢慢回來的，你先好好休息，什麼都不要多想……」

不要多想的，到底是誰——

他就快搞不清楚了啊，明明江澄那對他憎恨有加的眼神都還歷歷在目，怒視而對。

江澄覺得眼前的魏無羨很不對勁，他覺得自己應該好好振作，爹娘不再了，蓮花塢只剩下他雲夢雙傑倆跟姊姊而已，而自己身為宗主的繼任者，自然而然該有些擔當：「看樣子真的發生很多事，明天一早，魏無羨你可得詳細地說給我聽。」

「好吧，我也挺累的——」江澄自己整了整被子，對魏無羨的話即使抱有存疑，仍是先選擇全盤接受：「有什麼事一定要跟我說，姊姊只剩我們可以依靠了，二個人承受好過一個人承受。」

魏無羨覺得自己才快要承受不住此間的荒謬。

他以為那些隨著他前世的消亡，遺忘了的過去，卻原來真的只是遺忘了——恍惚間，醍醐灌頂，他有些懂得了，那些致使雲夢雙傑分道揚鑣的，是一人的背道而馳。

 

隔日，魏無羨輾轉反思了一夜，搬出了藍忘機。

 

藍忘機推開門，江澄已經盥洗完，梳好了頭，正坐在窗台前的椅子上發呆。

沒有那死灰般的臉色，那雙精亮的杏眼也像是不曾流過痛惡的鮮血一樣，不知是不是沐浴在陽光下的錯覺，他覺得江澄變得他都不認識了。

江澄本有許多事要問魏無羨，但轉頭一見藍忘機的臉：「含光君？」

藍忘機淡然地點了頭。

江澄遲疑了一會兒，與藍忘機面面相覷，各懷心思。

半晌，他才緩緩開口道：「雖然魏無羨說事情過去很多年了，可對我就像是昨天才發生的事……我聽溫狗說，蓮花塢接下來之後就是雲深不知處了，我不知道他們是否也要將雲深不知處據為溫氏的據點，你們那兒……」可還好？

江澄輕嘆：「看你這個樣子，應該是沒事的吧。」

藍忘機搖了搖頭：「雲深不知處被烈火燒去大半，先父重傷身亡，家兄抱書落難，歷經了十多年，才終於有了起色。」

江澄怔愣，確實面前的藍忘機跟記憶中日前的模樣，好像成熟了不少，帶了些年歲的風霜，那雙淡泊淺色的眼，已經不像是澄澈見底的清水，而是如鏡的池水。有什麼隱藏在了過往的日子，不必再提，也不必再為之悲歡憂喜。

「是嗎。」江澄問道，「那魏無羨呢？」

「……」藍忘機垂目眨了一下眼皮，這才想到，江澄或許並不知道他跟魏無羨的關係。並沒有回答江澄。

在江澄認知中，藍忘機就是這般摸不著底細，聽魏無羨說有時候還特別難搞，像瘋狗一樣亂咬人，於是並沒有往心裡去：「……這裡是哪裡？」

「雲深不知處。」

藍忘機沉默下來。

他看著眼前這個，他曾經在心裡道歉，說要給他隆重辦一場葬禮的人，退去記憶中大半伶牙俐齒，陰騭危險的模樣，眉頭雖然仍是緊緊皺著，卻不見裡頭滔天卻無處發洩的仇恨。

他對少年時的江澄，並沒有多大的偏見，只是個有些傲氣的少宗主而已。又或者說，那些都被魏無羨遮去的光芒，如今正面審視，他才好像重新認識了江澄這人一樣。

面對眼前沒有任何敵意的江澄，他想，這或許是他唯一一次的落荒而逃：「我去拿早膳。」

 

江澄覺得這一切很不對勁。

 

在藍忘機出去之後，他悄悄的出了門。

雖然是全然陌生的景色，但不同於蓮花塢的氣息，讓他暫且相信這裡是雲深不知處。他想，或許這裡是雲深不知處外人一般進不來的地方，放眼望去，一如仙風道骨的樓房，稀稀落落的掩映在碧綠的山林之間。

 

藍忘機哪兒都找不到魏無羨，卻沒想到魏無羨去尋了藍曦臣。

 

藍曦臣撞見了江澄在林中小心翼翼的身影，多少聽魏無羨說了緣故。

老實說，江澄在他過往的日子裡，確實沒什麼出色的印象。射日之征時，他多半跟大哥、阿瑤在一起，關於江澄都是聽說來的。

但他並不是一個會聽信謠言的人，所以江澄的身影始終都是朦朦朧朧的。

「……澤蕪君？」

江澄吃驚是大過於其他種種的。

藍曦臣記得過往時候，江澄口中的澤蕪君，都是帶著冰冷又命令的語氣。他從小就被揠著長大，看明白的事不算少，忘機那份執拗，也是他從小看明白，可以去體諒的。

所以江澄那些冷言冷語，他都能明白是出自於心裡那些無法控制的悲憤。

不過這樣子的江澄，他還是第一次見到。

在那一層層向著外人的荊棘之下，居然是這樣猝不及防的一抹色彩。

「江宗主怎麼自己跑出來了？」

「江……宗主？」霎時間與澤蕪君平起平坐的感覺，讓江澄驚訝沒有發現自己竟然愣愣地張了嘴：「啊——我——魏無羨沒跟我說過我當宗主了？」

藍曦臣忍不住笑意：「你自小便是江少宗主，自然都是要成為宗主的人。」

江澄看著藍曦臣這副和善可親的樣子，忍不住與彩衣鎮當時對比起來。

當時的澤蕪君，雖然還沒繼位，但那身風骨與擔當，卻足以讓江澄暴有滿心憧憬與景仰，沒想到……諸多年過後，他們竟也是互稱家主，可以這般自然談話的對象了？

「既然我是家主了——」雖然江澄心裡有個聲音，讓他不要多事，不要多問，但他還是忍不住脫口而出：「那魏無羨呢？是我的下屬對吧？」

有太多太多疑問要問出口，可魏無羨不說，藍忘機不說，他也只能去問眼前對自己發出善意的澤蕪君了。況且這裡是雲深不知處，而魏無羨在這裡也似乎是來去自如，那麼依照他們的這層關係，眼前的澤蕪君應該是可以去信任的。

藍曦臣看著江澄：「怎麼不自己去問魏公子？」

江澄眉頭微微向眉心靠攏，神情染上一絲倔強，卻不是那帶有彷彿風雨欲來的蔑視：「他又不說！」

江澄孩子氣的話語令藍曦臣怔愣。

這是當年那個，在觀音廟裡，滿臉猙獰逼問著魏無羨的江澄？

江澄看見藍曦臣的表情，這才回過神來，在心裡告訴自己，你已經不是當年的孩子了、你已經不是當年的孩子了！故作鎮定，挺了挺胸膛，有心解釋道：「昨日我才醒來……什麼都不知道，什麼都不記得，我跟魏無羨約好了，今天要把一切告訴我——」

有太多疑惑存在心中，江澄看著藍曦臣，莫名其妙就想把心裡的一切，都傾訴給這人聽：「我想——我是死過的對吧？我以為是被化丹手殺死的，畢竟是那種椎心的疼，後來還昏死了過去——可不是這麼回事，對吧……」

江澄一手放在自己的丹田，他昨天看著那些大大小小的傷疤，還有魏無羨的欲言又止：「魏無羨這人總是把一切扛在肩上，他不想讓我擔心，哪怕打我，也必定要千方百計的讓我停止去追尋真相。」

藍曦臣聽著江澄一口一個魏無羨，忽然有個荒誕的想法：是不是抽去江澄口中的魏無羨，他就會變成那個做事狠辣，口不擇言的江宗主了？

他甩去心中這些想法。

背後不可語人是非，用想的也不行。

不過既然魏公子都來託付他了，他也只好接下這個任務：「不如我們先去用早膳吧？用完了再一一告訴你。」說完，又似是想起了什麼，補充道：「我不會食言的。」

 

江澄不知為何，藍曦臣那句我不會食言的，竟然讓他產生了莫大的依賴。

 

聽藍曦臣將直到觀音廟的一切說與了眼前的人聽。約莫有小半個時辰，江澄發現自己竟然平心靜氣地聽完了所有，尤其是聽到魏無羨跟藍忘機牽手，然後自己跟他們大吵那邊。

他就像是在聽別人的故事一樣，竟也默默地接受了。

彷彿處於一個溺水的終程，他已經在水裡掙扎耗盡肺葉中所有的空氣，最終只能帶著渾身冰冷的水，沉到水深深處。如今的他，不過是短暫昏迷過後，重新回魂過來，再次好好審視自己的終局。

接著，只有喟嘆著接受。

然後迎接死亡。

藍曦臣看著江澄，一反原本還有些少年氣性的臉龐，瞬間沉凝了下來，好像想起許多舊事，重新把那令人沉重的色彩，一把糊在了臉上。

「後來……我又是如何死的？」

藍曦臣搖頭道：「後來我閉關了。聽先生說，那之後過去一年，你選擇自盡。再過兩年，魏公子藉助於梵音寺聖僧的幫助，才將你救了回來。」

消化著這些，江澄默然無語了很久很久。

藍曦臣莫名讀出這人表情中滿懷的失落，若不是見過他早上那副單純的樣子，他或許還不會憐憫眼前的人。輕聲問道：「可是想起了過去？」

江澄下意識地不想去接觸關於自盡，也是關於最後一段的日子，他反而問道：「你說……魏無羨把他的丹剖給了我？」

藍曦臣大掌往旁一揮，掌風推開了木窗，魏無羨的身影就在一排碧藍如潭的龍膽花叢中，後髮隨風而動。

江澄驀地站起身，動作之大椅子被推的喀登一聲，他下意識地朝藍曦臣走了一步。他明白魏無羨為什麼要站在那裡，可心裡的驚慌無措還是需要一個倚靠。

低頭朝藍曦臣看了一眼。

藍曦臣微微一笑：「解鈴還需繫鈴人。」

江澄收緊了手，原本想追問一句能嗎？不過看見藍曦臣眼底清風和徐的溫意，那些惶惶不安，瞬間就沉到了底，有了滿滿底氣。

 

魏無羨沉澱了整夜，最令他在意的，果然還是江澄剛醒來那句：「溫狗要來抓人，我不是……你、你在這就表示你也被抓了？」

 

也被抓是什麼意思？

 

他與江澄能安放進這一段話的過去，也就是他們二人原本要逃去眉山時，江澄卻趁他去買糧食，偷偷跑回蓮花塢去偷回江叔叔虞夫人的屍首……難道不是這樣嗎？

江澄有什麼事瞞著了他？

「你去買糧食的時候，我碰見幾個出來找我們的溫狗——」江澄道，「原本我逃了開來，可我忽然想起你還不知道有追兵追來，於是我往他們身上撞過去，我就想——」

就想什麼？

魏無羨比自己聰明，若是帶著自己，指不定還逃不到眉山，不如就讓他出去拖住溫狗——況且在玄武洞中時，魏無羨犧牲自己拖住千年玄武，讓他有機會可以逃回蓮花塢搬救兵。

他當時想，這回，換他等魏無羨了。

魏無羨聲音帶著顫抖：「想什麼？江澄！你就想了什麼？」

江澄回過神來：「……等你……來救我。」

像是被人當頭澆下一盆冷水，魏無羨忍不住想，這金丹不僅僅是他要還給江澄的，而且還得還得明明白白的。

可他都做了些什麼？

自以為懂了江澄，將秘密守住十多年，最終竟像是還債一樣，選擇以此跟江澄兩清。

因為魏無羨的怒吼，江澄覺得自己的腦中撞進了許多聲音，開始嗡嗡作響起來。伴隨著雲深不知處，滿山的蟬鳴暴起。

 

耳中響起陌生的誦經聲，與木魚聲。

彷彿經年就根深在身體裡的，令江澄有種孰悉安定的感覺。

 

在綿延的誦經聲中，江澄聽見了一聲一聲像是在宣洩的吼聲。

他不敢去深究，下意識地想逃。

 

不過逃能逃去哪兒？

 

魏無羨擔憂的眼神撞進了目光當中，視野前後搖晃著，肩膀上也傳來兩道大力，江澄眼前狂風大作，夾雜著針般的冷雨，震耳欲聾的雷鳴。

捲過孤獨走過迴廊的自己，鼻尖是滿滿濃厚的血腥氣，跫音迴盪，蓮花湖的蓮花轉瞬枯萎。

蓬葉頹喪，湖水枯竭。

這是他的過去。

無路可逃的過去。

江澄揮開了魏無羨，他害怕再被他搖下去，那些過去就會全部回想起來。

「別碰我！魏無羨！」

魏無羨一時大意，被江澄推倒，重重跌在地上，藍忘機從門外衝了進來：「江晚吟！」

卻只見江澄抱頭蹲在地上，還有魏無羨一屁股坐倒在一邊的景象。

藍曦臣見的透透徹徹，藍忘機是帶著責備去喊江澄的。那些以往固成的偏見，在江澄失憶的這個時刻，仍然無法彌補，得到他人的諒解。

這是江澄過往背負的罪惡……

從江澄那兒發出了一聲：「嗯——」的低吟。

不知是哪裡感到痛了，頭嗎？舊傷嗎？還是丹田裡那顆金丹在作祟？

亦或是……那被隱藏在肚皮底下的心？

藍曦臣看見他披散著黑髮的背影，他不是沒有看見江澄倚賴他的眼神，這也才花了許多時間，回想起當年彩衣鎮時，江澄究竟是如何一副翩翩少年的模樣。

明明該是朝氣蓬勃，雖然拘謹了些，做事卻比同輩認真得多，尤其在好玩的魏無羨身旁。說起來，當年魏無羨把原本要給藍忘機的枇杷丟給了江澄，他記得，江澄似乎笑了來著？

觀音廟中，在魏無羨面前，江澄邊流著淚，邊用拳頭砸著地面：「……憑什麼……你憑什麼什麼都不告訴我？！」

……卻原來江澄只是想要知道一切而已嗎。

就跟他如今失去記憶一樣，他的不安源於那些不信任，他的自卑源於那些資質上的差距，但他仍舊想要與想要的人平起平坐，不想被人蒙在鼓裡照顧，也想用自己的力量，去守護應該守護的人。

到底——是為了什麼變成如今這副慘樣？

藍曦臣手搭在江澄肩上，江澄輕輕顫抖了一下，就像個徬徨無助的少年一樣。藍曦臣的心像是被人什麼東西揪住了一樣，微微泛起了疼。

藍曦臣輕聲問道：「有哪兒不舒服嗎？」

 

濕氣從眼眶當中湧出，江澄多少年沒有被人這樣溫聲詢問過自己的狀況。

斗大的淚水一滴一滴落在地板上，很快沾濕了一大片暗色。

 

江澄搖著頭，深深地閉上了眼：「不……好痛……如果要是就這樣死了該有多好……我一直在想啊，化丹手那一掌，打在娘身上也是這樣的疼吧……靈力瞬間從體內消散，要說不害怕、不絕望，那都是騙人的，絕對是騙人的啊……！！！」

「然後拖著個殘廢的身體，挨了打，挨了戒鞭……還因為江澄這個身分，被留了小命，要留著慢慢被溫狗玩死的啊……你們可有看過溫狗的那群嘴臉？他們讓我跪在地上，在我面前將爹和娘的屍首丟在了校場上，用踢的，用滾的，王齡嬌那婊子還甩了娘好幾個巴掌……可是我卻不能不看……你們……你們知道為什麼嗎？」

「因為再也看不到了啊——」

「因為他們有個廢物兒子，救不了他們……也救不了江家！！！」江澄哭得嗓子都啞了，把頭深深地埋了下去：「我還要……我還要記住溫狗究竟是如何對我們江家的！我做鬼都饒不了他們！饒不了他們！！！」

 

魏無羨臉色瞬間刷白。

他沒想過溫氏竟然竟然做得如此過份——這奇恥大辱，他居然還以什麼破爛藉口，讓江澄去接受溫氏的幫助？

 

「那你——」

魏無羨的話被藍曦臣打斷，藍曦臣伸出手來擋在他面前，搖了搖頭，道：「多說無益。」他朝愣在一邊的藍忘機看去：「忘機，可以麻煩你們兩個先離開嗎？」

藍曦臣顧不得那兩道視線，彎下腰來摟著江澄的肩膀。江澄的手緊緊抓著藍曦臣衣襬，方才江澄那句「等你……來救我……」忽然閃過藍曦臣腦海，他使了些力將江澄從地上拉著起來，然後把他的頭壓往自己的肩上。

江澄在他懷裡縱情地放聲大哭，哭得聲嘶力竭。

藍曦臣這才第一次感同身受，壓在江澄肩膀上的，究竟是有多沉重的一份重量。

 

魏無羨後來又去了一趟梵音寺，寺裡的聖僧告訴他們，江澄的神識會慢慢恢復，不過也要看他本人自身的意願。當初那名幫助他們的僧人垂目道：「若以空觀蕩之，則謂實之情自忘。放下我執，空萬念於救生之心，便是施主入了梵音寺之緣。」

魏無羨又問：「那他身上……」

聖僧道：「江施主自斷全身經脈而亡，貧僧這二年來，便是為了讓他那些被損壞嚴重的筋絡，重新長好，才將他喚醒。」

魏無羨愁容滿面：「可他身上本就有傷——他體內那顆金丹不是他原本的，換了新的之後，他的身體會承受不了，如果沒有解決，那他還是會遇到同樣的問題。」他想求聖僧幫幫忙，可是他卻有些遲疑了……他想救江澄沒錯，可他不能再憑衝動做事……

聖僧笑道：「無甚大礙。他的身體之所以承受不住，是因為舊疾、與心力交瘁，加之遭逢了事變，一時竭盡心力導致。養傷這幾年間自是不必擔憂，再往後，就得看江施主個人的造化，境隨心轉，俗世可以困難，也可以簡單。」

 

這期間，或許說這二年半來，都是魏無羨主導的蓮花塢，繼位者還得等江澄完全恢復過來才好議論。魏無羨也挑了個時機，將江澄的事，與幾名主事、親信說明了事況。

說是再幾個月，等到江澄完全恢復了，便會重執掌權。

江澄記憶是一天一天有所好轉恢復，那樣一張臉，卻也跟著一日冷過一日。在雲深不知處住了約莫有一個半月，江澄算是完全恢復了過來。

唯獨究竟為何自盡，江澄不想想起來，也不想去問魏無羨。

不過這樣的江澄還是有所改變的。

他不再形單影隻，而是經常與藍曦臣出入雲深不知處各處地方，或許交流家主經歷，或許在亭子中下一場棋，或許吟詩作對，各種風花雪月無不嘗試了一遍。

那日，藍曦臣吹簫，江澄作畫，將這大山仙人撫簫之景以水墨現於宣紙之上，在旁提了一句：

山寺隔違人世香 今朝苦解鎖心霜

藍曦臣見之，乍停動作，江澄疑惑，手中圭筆便被拾了去。藍曦臣略作思忖，挽袖，在仙人旁加了幾筆，將江澄身影添了上去，又提道：

蓮生欲靜雲深伴，試問終期可有量

江澄抬頭去看藍曦臣的神情，霎時間卻撞進一雙溫潤的眼眸。藍曦臣抿嘴一笑的容顏就近在咫尺，江澄霎時紅了臉頰：「你、你搞什麼鬼！」藍曦臣一片真心被當成鬼，無辜地道：「我是真的想問。」

江澄咬著唇，藍曦臣一手覆上了他的手：「沒事的，等你想知道了，再去找阿嬰問清楚。」江澄點了點頭，藍曦臣續問道：「你想回蓮花塢嗎？」

江澄長嘆一口：「我想過很多次，不過卻沒有答案。」

他是想回蓮花塢的，生活了大半輩子，不是說離就能切割得乾乾脆脆的。

但內心深處，他不敢回去，不敢面對爹娘的牌位。

現在的他，彷彿抽空了軸心的樹幹，外強中乾，虛有其表，只要任何外力撞上，隨時隨地都能輕易的倒塌，碎成點點光斑，消散在這蒼茫的大千世界當中。

藍曦臣讀懂他的心緒，伸出手摟住了他。

江澄閉上了眼，果然為何自盡這回事，是他必定得跨越一道高牆。

感受到江澄的不安，藍曦臣試探的湊近了江澄，鼻息就在鼻尖交換著，江澄睫毛輕顫，沒有要拒絕的意思。藍曦臣把心一橫，低頭親了過去。

溫軟的舌互相試探著，藍曦臣捧著江澄的臉，小心翼翼地對待這個無意間闖入他心房的人。

額頭相抵間，江澄張著嘴微微勻氣，看著藍曦臣問道：「藍渙，我有哪裡好？」藍曦臣思索了一下：「倔強？」

江澄推開他，走了出去，面對著雲深不知處的山海：「蓮花塢家風素來灑脫，家主也多是遊俠出身，恣意慣了的。我隨我娘，性情偏執強勢，我自小崇敬父親，看著父親的背影長大，早就知道他不喜歡我……魏無羨總要我不要多想，爹只是對我嚴厲……可這他媽不是就睜眼說瞎話？」

「就是因為事實改變不了，才要不斷說假話安慰我麼？」江澄深吸了一口氣，「可我偏偏犯傻，還信得一蹋糊塗。」

藍曦臣看著江澄偏瘦的背影，在他閉關的期間，江澄不知遭受了多少痛苦，才憔悴成這個樣子。連在雲深不知處調養這許久了，還不見起色。

只剩他這三十多年來，徒有的堅強了。

藍曦臣不敢隨意去與他並肩。  
江澄走過的路，負過的傷，若不是由他自己說出來，並不是任何一人可以隨意去評斷的。

不過那僅止於外人的遠觀而已。

藍曦臣不知什麼時候，心緒早就隨著江澄一顰一笑，而有所牽動顫抖。他想拯救他，想見他能回復如初見那時，雖然性格小有瑕疵，卻還是個能恣意歡笑的人。

藍曦臣決定走上前去與江澄並肩，並拉起了他的手，道：「若是拋棄那些信任被踐踏的不甘，你也能瀟灑一回了。」

江澄征愣，藍曦臣的意思，是讓他接受過去的缺點，放下執著，或許自己曾經嚮往的日子，就……藍曦臣又道：「其實我一直挺敬佩你的。」

江澄這下完全懵了：「你什麼意思？」

「我並不是多麼光明磊落的一個人，接下來我說的事，你可不要生氣。」藍曦臣摸了摸鼻子，「當時射日之征後，我曾有過一段消極，不知該如何去做下一步的時候，那時我下了山，打算去姑蘇城內散心，偶然間卻聽到蓮花塢的消息……我便想，我回了雲深不知處，還能有叔父、能有其他前輩們替我分擔家責，就連忘機也全心全意地助我，讓我可以執掌家權。這樣的我，怎麼還能消極，還不替雲深不知處多做一些事……」

「當真是被你給鼓勵了，這麼厲害的一個人。」藍曦臣笑道，「只可惜，後來也沒能相識、深交。不過幾年來，卻又一直聽聞你的傳言，說是多麼毒辣狠絕的一個人。」

那樣一個人，剛才居然還問他，他有哪裡好？

「晚吟，你哪裡都好，」藍曦臣道，「比起阿嬰，你或許真有不足之處，可你沒有哪怕一次灰心，仍舊努力不懈地活著，嘗試著想要瀟灑一回。」

江澄看著藍曦臣，覺得又有一股熱意情不自禁地湧上眼眶，快速地用手背抹掉了：「你找揍是嗎？還拿魏無羨跟我比。」

藍曦臣抱住了江澄：「比又如何？在他人心中那是一回事，但在我心中，你比任何人都還要好。況且，你已經替蓮花塢做下那麼多的事，你別只看阿嬰啊，好好看著你自己。」

雙手被壓在藍曦臣胸前，江澄想抹眼淚也沒辦法，只能閉上眼，任憑淚水滾落。

他在藍曦臣耳邊，帶著哭音輕輕說道：「活了這大半輩子，還是第一次因為別人的話感動流淚。」

這個啞口無言了半輩子的人，只有在他面前，才會這般敞開胸懷。

藍曦臣深深抱住了他，把這遲來的、想要好好珍惜的人擁抱在懷裡，再不讓彼此錯過了。

 

在月華傾落山頭的夜晚。

江澄終於恢復了藍曦臣所樂見的樣子，他那雙銳氣的眉尾上挑，身後是一輪滿月，讓他整個人像是描了銀邊一樣：「我得回蓮花塢一趟。」

 

江澄想起一切的時候，藍曦臣緊緊握住了他的手。

 

其實早在觀音廟結束後約莫半旬，江澄便察覺到身體的不對。

傷口復原的慢，靈力流轉起來也特別滯澀不通，不過那時修仙界的事情太多了，不得不去處理，他又得常常應付無緣無故跑來的魏無羨，即便上過心，也隨後便拋諸腦後了。

直到那一個下雪的日子。

一股疼痛從丹田處如洪暴蔓延一樣，瞬間如火燒的疼鑽過全身大大小小的脈絡，他在魏無羨面前，狼狽地咳出一大攤血後，他終於有些明白，自己身體的不對勁是怎麼回事了。

大夫的話只是應證了他的猜想而已。

 

那是魏無羨請來的江湖神醫，老大一個鬚髮斑白的人了，卻直挺挺地滿面肅容地把了一個時辰的脈，最後搖了搖頭道：「我一一探過十二經脈與奇經八脈，脈象幾乎都有微弱之勢，有幾處已然成了散脈。」

魏無羨瞪大眼睛：「這、這怎麼可能？他臉色看起來不是這麼回事？！」大夫道：「我也覺得怎會如此異常，才多花了些時間去探脈……」

江澄忽然冷聲插嘴：「是金丹的問題？」

大夫點了點頭：「我不知道那顆金丹是怎麼回事，不過確實與江宗主的經絡不合，就像是……」江澄道：「沒事，你盡管說。」「就像是一條河道，被沖刷進了超過容納的猛水，河道壁或許能撐上一會兒，但那終歸是勉強，還是會崩解毀壞的。」

「大夫是說，我的經脈已經開始受損，並且將會不久於世？」

「能有辦法得治的。」大夫搖了搖頭：「從現在起，不再運轉金丹，好好休養的話，可以活得與一般人長久。」他遊歷江湖多年，見識多了，抬眼見到江澄神色，一視即懂：「我見得多，至多再三個月，經脈承受不住，就會在體內全數爆裂，那是立刻的死亡，救都沒得救。」

大夫從藥箱子裡拿出一本古籍：「這書已不可考，可上頭有紀載，汾水往北四百里，有姑灌山*，姑灌山上有一座梵音寺，有多次助人重生的例子。傳聞延靈道人走火入魔時，他的師父抱山散人曾經求助於梵音寺裡的聖僧。」

……又是抱山散人。

跟金丹有關，彷彿是一生災厄的開始的金丹，江澄聽了，隨即瞠目甩袖，駁道：「假的！」魏無羨拉著江澄：「這次不是從我口中出的，哪兒有假！大夫，你那傳家之寶可借我看看？」

大夫有心要幫忙，好意不被江澄領，面色有些難看，本想直接收了起來，魏無羨趕緊又拉上大夫：「大夫！救人一命勝造七級浮屠，你也知道，誰突然聽到這種消息，都會心慌意亂的。」

 

後來江澄待不下去，獨自去了祠堂。

 

祠堂裡，他長跪在蒲團之上，看著爹娘的牌位，被無數滔天而來的怒意與恨意淹沒了腦海。跪倒在地，不斷地拿拳頭砸著地面。

……為什麼！

為什麼、為什麼、為什麼、為什麼、為什麼、為什麼啊！！！

可在強烈的掙扎過後，望著眼前地面上的斑駁血跡，江澄忽然想通了。

岐山溫氏不在了、魏無羨死了、金凌也能獨當一面了，或許……這多出來，十多年的光陰，真是自己被施捨的。自己的命，早應該丟在化丹手手上。

如今只不過是完成了應盡的責任，被要了回去——

江澄愣愣地抬起頭來，兩塊木牌此刻就像兩座山一樣，壓在他的頭頂上，他忍不住問道：「爹、娘……你們想阿澄了嗎？」

或許，比起去期盼那一點點的希望，還不如自盡的好。

至少還死得有尊嚴一點，而不是都要到這個時候了，還得去依靠魏無羨的幫助……明明就已經打破了誓言，魏無羨就該去過他新生、與藍二逍遙的日子，而不是跟著自己，還在這兒做無謂的折騰！

身後忽然有腳步聲走近，江澄從祠堂裡轉出來，惡狠狠地看著魏無羨：「我說了，你不准再進這裡一步。」

「我能找到梵音寺的。」魏無羨道，「江澄你什麼都不要多想，你這人最愛胡思亂想了，我一定會找到梵音寺，然後找到解決的辦法。這段期間，你還是暫時不要運轉金丹了，抱歉，我把這事跟房先生講了，我讓他好好看著你，你有事就找他說，聊聊也好，不要多想。」

魏無羨劈哩啪啦說了一堆，江澄其實半個字都聽不進去，只是漠然地想道：魏無羨，你又要來做一人英雄，把一切全攬了下來……

可你有沒有問過我的想法？

 

藍曦臣緊張地看著江澄。  
他們已經站在祠堂裡有小半天了，江澄卻一句話也沒說。

 

伴隨著無處都有的潺潺水聲，藍曦臣目光一直都落在江氏的牌位上。

但是江澄仍然一動不動，他擔憂地開口：「晚吟……有什麼事，都跟我說。」

江澄這才回應了他的目光，手一直被藍曦臣牽著，牽到都沒有了感覺，像是融在了一起。江澄輕輕地「啊」了一聲，像是想起了什麼似的。

他雖然想念爹娘還有姐姐。

但他更想念藍曦臣。

「怕我承受不了，再次尋死？」

藍曦臣瞪大了眼：「你會嗎？」江澄笑了，看著世人口中的澤蕪君擔心迫切的樣子，便也忍不住心臟怦怦直跳起來：「那麼多年都走過了，況且還遇到了你，我若不再珍惜生命，怕是會下十八——」

「不會的。」為了江澄，藍曦臣少有的捨去了君子自持，打斷了他，再一次強調道：「你人這麼好，從不居功，只是默默地完成自己的肩責……所以不會的。」

江澄眼泛淚光，點了點頭。

他拉著藍曦臣：「不如順便跟我爹娘說一聲吧。」藍曦臣思緒沒有江澄那麼跳躍：「嗯？」江澄道：「來，快，跟著我跪。」

江澄把祠堂裡唯一的蒲團給了藍曦臣，與他並肩長跪，然後雙手合十，對著牌位，認真地道：「爹、娘，二年前是孩兒不孝，在你們面前做了傻事。也多虧了魏無羨，他把我救了回來，所以娘，你也別生他的氣——瑣事就不多說了，現在我要說的才是正事。是在我旁邊這位是姑蘇藍氏的家主，澤蕪君藍渙，也是我已經託付終身的人了。爹、娘，就讓阿澄任性一次吧，這次就不過問你們意見了。也請保佑我們，身體健康，萬事平安。」

藍曦臣稀里糊塗間雙手合掌，目光卻忍不住一下一下往江澄身上飄，直到那人以三叩首，代替沒有拿香的準備時，才被他拉著一起跪拜了江氏夫婦的牌位。

 

藍曦臣想，自己是不是在一個不經意間，把自己給賣了？

不過這不是太重要的事。

 

祠堂外，藍曦臣喊住了跪拜完之後，就紅著一臉悶頭先走的江澄：「晚吟，接下來打算怎麼辦？」

「不知道。」江澄乾脆地道。

「或許四處走走吧，逛得盡興，再想要回哪兒。」他回過身來：「你要跟著我嗎？」藍曦臣略做思考，他並不能說走就走，可他確實是想跟在江澄身邊。

江澄卻替他做了答復：「那好，眼下我們還是先回雲深不知處吧。」

藍曦臣笑了：「都聽你的。」

他幾步上前，才發現江澄方才是在等他，等他走到他身邊，便抬步走了。

「藍渙，方才我只是在想，說不定我爹，也並不是個有多瀟灑的人。」江澄道，「他執著於『明知不可為而為之』的道理，所以才會困於在我娘身上所得到的『不滿足』，長年以來，他卻或許只是在逃避而已。」

「可我遇見了你，你選擇去接受我的這些缺點……」江澄的臉微微地紅了，顯然這話讓他鼓足了許多勇氣，才得以衝破心中的矜持，說了出來：「或許，我也只是需要個理解自己的人而已……」

藍曦臣聽了卻有些不大樂意了：「知己與戀人可不一樣，晚吟，我心悅你，你呢？」

江澄見藍曦臣說這話說的乾脆俐落，還不帶羞恥的，臉刷地更加的紅了：「當、當然是不一樣的……對你，我……我也心悅你。」

藍曦臣沉著冷靜地看著江澄，那一雙漆黑如墨的眼，帶著繁星般璀璨的笑意。

若說知己與情人不一樣的一點，最直白地來說，就是看著眼前的人，會忍不住產生亟欲親近的衝動。

不打一聲招呼，藍曦臣伸手把江澄拉扯過來，圈在懷裡深深地吻了上去。

 

 

*姑灌山：借名自山海經‧北次二經。


	18. 〈風已老〉

江澄來到雲深不知處的時候，正是秋收的時節。

飽滿的稻穗隨風搖曳，在一大片向陽的山谷坡邊上，就像湖水滔岸，拍打著、捲著一波又一波的稻浪。空氣中飄散著一股清晰爽朗的味道，亦同經年不變的潺潺流水，或是瞬息萬變的白雲舒捲，充滿著生命的美麗與壯闊。

那怕是千百年詩人口中蕭索沒落的季節，此時居高而遙望，竟也忽而生出一股這六合八荒其實也不過是亙古不變的一卷秋收百景圖，悲意隨風而逝，悵然如大雁遠去的彼方。

一眨眼，人生彷彿業已從少年到遲暮。

「約莫一柱香的時間，便能開飯。」藍曦臣忙完公事，在雲深不知處內轉過幾圈，這才好不容易找到江澄的所在。他迎風望著同樣一副風景，笑道：「再過不久，這片田就會收割乾淨，到時候就是一副殘敗的景象了。」

江澄責怪地看他一眼：「你怎麼總能往壞的地方想去？」藍曦臣攏袖站到江澄邊上：「那就是我自作多情了，以為你佇立這兒久久不動，是在傷春悲秋……卻原來不是這麼回事？」

「就算真是在感懷，你的說辭太不文雅了，一點意思都沒有。」江澄道，「我只是在想……這一副景象，從人之生老病死，無論什麼時候去遠觀，大抵都是一樣的。」

「蓮花塢現在又是怎樣一副景象？」藍曦臣問。江澄卻像是想起什麼似的，輕吐出一口氣後慨然道：「比這兒殘敗得還要快，蓮花都凋了，荷葉也枯了，就只差湖裡的水尚未乾涸。」「採藕嗎？」江澄奇怪地看他：「難道你們這兒不收稻？」

藍曦臣哼哼低笑了出來，彷彿問出愚蠢問題的不是自己而是眼前的江澄一樣。

藍曦臣的嗓音即便只是輕微地發出來，卻也足以讓人一葉知秋，乍聞，便能想像出主人公說話的聲音該有多麼輕潤好聽。如清晨綠草上滑落的露水，如開春從冰錐上滴落的清水，撞進耳膜，瞬間便酥軟了渾身血液，連同習慣緊繃的思緒都跟著冰消瓦解。

細細被撫平雜亂無序的躁動，最後歸於一片春風撫過的單純悸動。

「……這麼說起來，卻是如此。」

藍曦臣逕自補了一句。江澄不懂他到底被哪一句話戳中了笑穴，在秋風當中，黑髮被吹揚起露出那張白皙好看的容顏，微微低垂著，卻竟也笑得如此舒心。

「你帶著了呢。」藍曦臣微微收斂笑意，示意江澄腰間的那塊玉珮。江澄略有些不自在地將靠著藍曦臣，也就是配戴玉珮左側往後撤了半步，想是要隱藏著什麼早就昭告天下的諾言：「是你讓我帶著的，不是嗎？」

江澄是今年端午收到的玉珮。

與藍曦臣的是一對。

以「渙」和「澄」的古字，合著比翼鳥、雲紋、蓮花的紋飾雕刻而成，一人持有一個半月，併在一起便是一個飽滿的圓。自然江澄拿到的那塊是刻著渙字，而藍曦臣的是澄字。

當時月下孤舟一雙人。

蓮花湖的水被輕舟悄然劃開，滿月灑落的月華漾起一波又一波的漣漪。端午是個驅邪避凶的日子，飲雄黃，懸茱萸，配香囊，還有吃粽子。蓮花塢的所有門生與婢女僕人熱熱鬧鬧地過了一個節慶，藍曦臣還跟著去看了雲夢城內舉辦的競龍舟大賽。

在大太陽下曬出滿身的汗，晚飯時又被催促著要多吃粽子，配著雄黃酒，一番放縱之後，到得夜半，江澄便只能全身疲軟地躺在舟船裡。任藍曦臣划著槳，在蓮花湖裡擺盪，吹著夜風，好消散一些酒酣耳熱。

「好些了麼？」藍曦臣問，江澄一手搭在額頭上，壓著還有些脹痛的頭腦，搖了搖頭。

藍曦臣看他這副樣子，覺得新奇又可憐，將舟泊在湖心，四周圍繞的都是開得正盛的蓮花，還有如人臉一樣大的蓬葉。江澄的頭向著他這邊，藍曦臣一手支在舟板上，低頭去看江澄。

江澄微微移開手臂，發現視野當中，藍曦臣的上半身遮住了所有的月光、蟲鳴、以及怦然心動的脈搏聲。在一片萬籟俱寂當中，他望著那雙帶著光的漆黑眼眸，眨了眨眼：「幹嘛？」

藍曦臣沒有言語，只是拿開了江澄的手，緩緩地低下頭去。江澄閉上眼，感覺藍曦臣的鼻息越來越近，直到一個溫熱的觸感襲上嘴唇。除卻被抓著那隻手，江澄的另一隻手忍不住往上一寸一寸地試探著，直到摸上藍曦臣的後頸，把他壓往更契合彼此的方向。

夏夜的風彷彿停在這個燥熱的小舟當中，江澄覺得因酒意而熱起來的身體沒有獲得半分消暑，反而更加滾燙起來。藍曦臣的動作也更加急躁起來。

等回過神來，江澄已經整個人半摟在藍曦臣身上，他的手環抱著藍曦臣，鼻尖相抵，藍曦臣輕聲一問：「現在可以嗎？」

江澄垂下頭來，好半晌，那一張面紅耳赤的盛世俊顏輕輕地點了一下。

半縷黑髮滑落，月光下，襯得那肌膚更是白裡透紅。

藍曦臣呼吸一滯，差點溺斃在江澄難得羞赧的柔波當中。

他動作小心翼翼，未免江澄著涼，並未褪去所有，而是半敞著，讓江澄也可以分坐在自己身上。仔細地用手指做好前置，江澄微微挺直了背，將自己所有的信任與情意都託付給藍曦臣，單手搭在他的肩上維持著平衡。微閉著眼，緩緩忍受著這突如其然而有些不便的夏日夜晚的躁動。

被擁有的那一刻，江澄忍不住發出如幼貓般的嚶嚀，緊皺的眉頭微微上揚，痠脹中帶著一絲舒暢的愉悅。藍曦臣額上冒著細密的一層薄汗，雙手放在那身窄腰之上，是為讓自己、也為讓江澄不要衝動行事。

小舟當真承受不了兩個大男人激烈的晃蕩。

在衣衫的半掩之下，江澄身上的那些疤痕隱蔽在昏暗當中，藍曦臣卻愛極了這樣的身體，大手來來回回揉捏好幾次，直到江澄不滿地扭著，將他的手安放到一個亟欲照顧的地方。

「晚吟今夜好美……」

藍曦臣將鼻尖湊近他髮絲中，聞著那股清涼，最後還是受不住這股清心寡慾般的蓮香，挺身往最裏處探入。江澄仰起頭來，雙手十指用力一抓，在藍曦臣身上留下只屬於自己的傷痕。

直到湖心深處的蛙鳴蟲叫都沉寂下去，江澄倒在藍曦臣緊緊收攏的雙臂當中，大口勻著氣息。不知是誰身上的熱燙，幾乎要融了彼此相貼的肌膚。

二人衣衫都是隨意地只拿一根腰帶繫著，只著一件中衣鬆散著、輕輕掩蔽著佈著青紫的胸膛。

藍曦臣從自己的衣物當中摸索出一對玉珮，把其中一塊交付到江澄手上。江澄疑惑地看著藍曦臣，後者笑道：「信物。雖然早已是心知肚明的事，但我還是想要送你。」

江澄將那一塊刻有渙字的玉珮握在掌心，玉珮還帶有藍曦臣的體溫，就這麼帶著一股暖意一路暖進了他的心裡。

那之後，向來勁裝簡便慣了的江澄也多佩戴上一塊玉珮，就在雲夢江氏的銀鈴旁邊。

 

藍曦臣伸手去摸江澄腰上的那塊玉珮，忽而又笑了。江澄莫名其妙，忍不住問道：「這次又在笑什麼？」藍曦臣的拇指輕輕滑過那上頭的渙，「這樣大家就知道晚吟是我的了。」

江澄窘然，指著藍曦臣腰上的澄字玉珮：「你不也一樣！況且……這不是早就眾所皆知的事嗎。」

藍曦臣沒想到比起他的含蓄，江澄早已經是落落大方的一邊。他將這般的江晚吟看在眼底，似要退去五彩鉛華，窮盡人間繁華，最終在那一個湖心小舟之上，萬蓮簇擁當中，靜靜望著遠方，微微透著股人間蒼茫的側臉。

他們經歷過太多太多，直至放下的那一刻，總不免帶有化在骨子裡的惆悵。眼角細痕在不知不覺間，承載著歲月的重量，亦是在一旁望著，便能醉心的魅。

 

那還是今年正月十五的事。

正月十五，端的是新年第一個望月，也是讓未婚男女藉以賞花燈得以相見的好日子。

當時他們已有別小半年，以至於新年藍曦臣飛鴿傳信，說上元節要來蓮花塢與江澄共度時，江澄頓時有了想為藍曦臣做些什麼的想法。

蓮花塢不同於雲深不知處遠離城鎮喧囂，只隔著條清澈的渠水與鬧市相望。藍曦臣於對邊橋岸落地，新春剛過完半月，家家戶戶的大門前換上新貼的春聯，地上仍是一地的殘紅碎紙，紅梅一般，在深青色的烏石上，總讓人不忍撫去，就讓地上再增添幾天的洋洋喜氣。

藍曦臣信步走上石砌的百年拱橋，守門的門生抬頭一見到雲深不知處的家主，款款而來，隨即向裏頭匯報，接著推開大門。蓮花塢裏也是一派除舊佈新的景象，今年甚至連房頂飛簷、禿枝枯枒都掛上了大紅的花俏燈籠。

在前前後後疊踏的紅色燈籠當中，金黃流蘇隨風輕輕擺盪，襯得這本該蕭索寂寥的冬末初春，多了分過年過節的餘慶與喜悅。

守門的弟子笑著說：「澤蕪君不知還記不記得，阿春家裏去年添了個娃兒，今天滿周歲，宗主便讓我們好好佈飾了一番，這會兒大夥們正忙著準備給娃兒抓周的東西呢。」

弟子臉上紅撲撲的，看樣子在寒風中也站了不少時辰，藍曦臣笑道：「江宗主曾信中提過，孩子乳名叫做元宵對吧？」弟子左右踩了幾步：「對的！白胖胖的一個娃兒！嗨，這大冷風中的，澤蕪君還是快進去吧，別凍著了……況且我們宗主有驚喜給您呢，嘿嘿。」

藍曦臣就不多問了，只是笑著道過謝，舉步走進蓮花塢。

蓮花塢家風不嚴，不過今次今日，卻不嚴地讓藍曦臣有些意外。沿途遇到的家僕下人都滿面笑容地跟藍他打招呼，還順道讓他趕緊兒往裡邊走。

藍曦臣跟隨指點，來到平常煮飯的灶房，裏頭冒著騰騰蒸氣，走近門口邊，便覺一股熱意撲身。

「最後一次點完冷水後，再讓它滾一會兒，這樣元宵吃起來軟而不硬，沾粘甜口。」阿春穿著個圍裙，在她長年熟識的灶房裡，指點的話都不免帶著些沉威。

江澄同樣也著件圍裙，抹了把臉上的汗，緊盯著鍋裏的滾水：「眼下還須攪拌麼？」阿春道：「不必，等浮起來之後直接撈起就可以了。」

二人半是背對著門口，而阿春又正巧擋住了江澄視線。阿春回過頭來，不免吃驚了一下，藍曦臣趕緊比了個噤聲的手勢。幸好江澄專注於等待元宵浮起，並沒有發現阿春的異樣。

君子應當遠庖廚，藍曦臣環視灶房一圈，砧板一個個還掛在牆上，大桌上卻是擺放著幾盆裝著內餡的陶碗，還有一個大篩子，篩子向裏的那面滿是白麵粉——眼看江澄顧著那鍋元宵，竟是他從頭開始製作的。

忽然有種衝動，想要上前從後頭抱住江澄，然後在他耳邊傾訴一世都說不盡道不完的愛意。

不過……藍曦臣亦能冷靜地想，他若還想吃江澄煮的元宵，就需得在一旁靜靜地看，可不要那人腦羞之下將所有工作又丟回給阿春。暫且將這種浮躁在心頭壓了下來。

藍曦臣默默地想，君子就算不碰庖廚，也不應當遠離庖廚，這樣一副尋常景象，來之不易，又豈是那些繁縟的條規可以給予的安定與細水長流。

後來阿春的娃兒元宵在未時抓周，蓮花塢一幫年輕弟子手持一碗元宵，邊吃著元宵，邊圍著剛滿周歲的元宵又吼又叫。元宵大哭過好幾次，那胖嘟嘟的小手才終於抓起一柄拂塵。眾人又圍著元宵叫喚起來：師弟！小師弟！！宗主咱們又多了一個小師弟！！！

江澄在邊上看著，嘴裡還吃著半顆元宵，待嚥下之後才開口道：「你們也得看阿春的意思，指不定她才不想讓娃兒跟你們一群臭崽子鬼混，都混成一副什麼樣子了，見天吵吵鬧鬧。」阿春笑了，把又被嚇哭的元宵抱在懷裡托了托：「我覺得熱鬧一點也很好，這娃兒沒爹，正好這麼多的師兄可以照顧他……」

正是喜慶的日子加上周遭人的喜事，哪怕吵得屋頂都快被掀翻，江澄今日就由著他們撒歡，轉身往遊廊上走出去。藍曦臣跟了上去，將自己手中的空碗給江澄看：「還有嗎？」

江澄臉上一紅，想起剛才自己煮好時，捧著剛起鍋的元宵細細地瞧，轉頭卻見藍曦臣站在門邊，嚇了好大一跳，頓時掌中一輕，那碗剛撈起的元宵就這樣匡噹撒在了地上。

藍曦臣愣是看著江澄把碗元宵給抖撒了。

可卻是因那一眼瞬間，被江澄自己也沒有察覺到的笑容給震攝住了，才沒來的及接住。

「你沒事站在那兒不出聲幹嘛！」結果江澄還是惱羞成怒了。

阿春一邊可惜地收拾著元宵，一邊跟宗主勸道：「還有十顆的，宗主再煮一次吧。」眼見著那向來高高在上的宗主這麼毫無防備出差錯的樣子，阿春也只能低頭忍著笑意。

畢竟是江澄親手做的，統共也才用篩子圓好二十顆元宵，幸好當初怕第一鍋煮壞了，沒一次下完所有的元宵。其他弟子的份當然是早早就預備好的元宵，之後由阿春一次大鍋滾完所有，才發送給大家吃。

江澄橫眉把自己的那碗送到藍曦臣面前，只見裏頭還有三顆元宵。藍曦臣接過手，自己吃了一顆，然後用湯匙舀了一顆送到江澄嘴邊。

江澄看著藍曦臣，那人一副不容拒絕的模樣，況且藍家人食不言，嘴巴有東西的情況下，藍曦臣是絕對不會回話的。於是乖乖地張開了嘴，讓他餵進一顆元宵。

藍曦臣口中是顆花生餡的元宵，他一邊食不知味的嚼著，一邊想江澄吃的那顆是芝麻的還是花生的。江澄見著他目光，以為在想最後一顆要怎麼分，於是便開口：「最後一顆你吃，阿春剛剛說還有剩，不夠的話……」

藍曦臣把最後一顆又送到江澄嘴邊：「吃吧，很好吃。」江澄這次拒絕了：「是做給你吃的，你吃！」藍曦臣不依不撓：「一人一半。」「讓你吃你就吃！」

藍曦臣後來還是吃了，只不過他只咬著一半，將另外一半露在外面的部份湊近江澄。江澄不敢置信藍曦臣的恬不知恥，臉不爭氣地浮上大片紅彩。藍曦臣自然不會說話，眼睛大大地睜著渴求江澄。

江澄眼見著那一半的元宵就要掉下來，把心一橫張嘴咬去了另一半。

沒想到這顆還是芝麻餡的，在藍曦臣感到一股甜味傳到舌尖的時候，芝麻餡跟著流了出來。藍曦臣抿著嘴，伸手要去抹，卻在霎那間，手被壓下，取而代之的是一個濕軟的舌頭，探了過來，舔去嘴邊的芝麻餡。

藍曦臣傻傻地看著江澄，就連呼吸也忘記了。

想起剛才被怎樣對待，嘴角邊還殘留著溫熱的觸感，忽地就不好意思起來。

江澄也是同樣羞澀到極點，不敢再多看藍曦臣一眼。但眼見著自己終於成功撩撥一次藍曦臣，那向來從容不迫地臉上滿是紅潮，還是覺得自己的犧牲算是有回報了。

他也不知為何要佯裝氣呼呼地走開，總之藍曦臣過來拉了他一把，二人這樣一來一往的身影，在一個轉角處就拐不見了。

弟子們眼上、嘴上全摀著指間漏洞的指掌，從一旁的窗戶裡探出了頭，各個臉上都是一圈圈的紅暈，當真是喜氣洋洋的一年開春。

 

在雲深不知處用過晚膳後，江澄與藍啟仁、藍曦臣對坐一室，喫茶言談一個多時辰，直至天色全暗，應當是藍氏逐漸歇息的時候，藍啟仁推了把椅子起身，然後振了振自己身上繁複厚重的校服，卻是看了一眼二人：「也該時候回房歇息歇息……你們兩個，至少別錯過子時回來，也別被弟子們看見了。」

江澄略為有些驚喜，以往他與藍曦臣超過時辰，都得是私自破誡外出，這次有了先生的口頭允許，就像是得到什麼肯定一樣，他微微一鞠躬：「多謝先生。」

藍曦臣亦是意外，跟著江澄向叔父道過謝。

以往看著叔父的背影，都能藉以懷想父親的身影，久而久之，叔父與父親二者之間，藍曦臣自然早就同為重視，如今受到叔父首肯，不免心緒有些波動。

藍啟仁像是想起了什麼，望著窗櫺外天邊的弦月：「當年你母親也就曾經下過那麼一次山，正是在那年的七巧。」藍曦臣不敢置信地看著第一次向他提起過往的事的叔父，「你父親千拜託萬拜託我，才好不容易答應替他隱瞞這件事。」

「不過我確實直到現在仍在困惑……你父親對於你母親那份又恨又愛的感情，為何不乾脆一劍斬斷，非得時時刻刻痛苦的守護著，沉淪至斯，分明死局都已落定……！」情緒張揚處卻轉而一瀉千里，他長嘆一聲：「可就在這間房裏，他握著我的手，說想要再見一次你母親的笑容，這世上或許只剩刀山火海，他都能一併扛下，替她撐起一塊即使殘破卻足以喘息的方圓之地。」

「那種決斷我不能明白——」藍啟仁看了一眼門外的藍曦臣與江澄，忽而笑道：「但總不會因為不能明白，而否定你們眼裡的彼此。」

藍曦臣皺起了眉，拉著江澄又進得屋內。

江澄望著他的背影，心有靈犀地明白道侶想要做什麼，在一旁靜靜佇立，等著藍曦臣從桌上取過茶壺，斟茶兩杯，便與他各執一杯，並肩在藍啟仁面前跪下。

藍曦臣道：「倉促之餘，只有涼茶敬奉，還請先生諒解。」

藍啟仁吃驚江澄就這麼大大方方地跪下，望著眼前那兩杯茶水，久久怔愣不語。

靜默蔓延開來，藍曦臣這才覺得自己似乎有些太過急躁，沒得及顧叔父的心思，便開口道：「若是叔父不願……」藍啟仁這下卻笑顏逐開道：「都是沒結過婚的黃毛小子，拜堂完喝合卺酒，合卺酒喝完了才是給雙方高堂敬茶，看你急得……」

藍曦臣眨了眨眼，與江澄對望，江澄亦是三分意外，七分驚詫。

藍啟仁收起二人手中的茶盞，放到一旁桌上，在吾家有兒初長成的喜悅當中，看著這兩個後輩小心翼翼又隆重地三下跪拜，而後藍曦臣才又取回茶盞，奉到藍啟仁面前。

江澄道：「藍家人不喝酒，這合卺酒就先免了……」

藍啟仁樂呵著拿起江澄手上那杯茶，然後自己又倒了一杯，交換回江澄手上。

江澄胸有膨湃，握著茶杯的手忍不住顫抖，向藍曦臣望去一眼，只見藍曦臣伸手過來勾住自己的手，江澄也只好硬著頭皮在藍啟仁面前與藍曦臣交杯著喝。

這下……當真成了藍家人了。

 

山下姑蘇城中，夜市仍舊繁華一片，熱熱鬧鬧。他們落腳一處臨水的茶樓，江澄望著水中點點的水燈，都是百姓們祈願的冀望，還有無數少男少女青澀初萌的愛意，不過卻不是每個水燈能平安穩妥地順水流向遠方，有幾盞便受不住水流端急翻了，或是裏頭的燈燭被晚風給吹熄。

江澄看著藍曦臣心情極好地望著水燈恍神。

「剛才……你有那個意思嗎？」江澄問道。藍曦臣回望江澄，知道江澄肯定明白自己的心思，所以也不撒謊，搖了搖頭：「只是想……敬一杯孝敬茶，表達感激之意。」江澄扶額，當初就該倒一杯茶，而不是兩杯，長嘆一聲：「……到底是誰著急了啊！」

藍曦臣也忍不住虛摀著拳頭抵在嘴前擋笑，江澄有心無力：「還有你！說什麼若是叔父不願……！你到底幾個意思？啊！」藍曦臣眨了眨眼：「當時我想到，叔父說不定只是認同我們之間的事，還尚未認同你，所以有此疑慮……」

「越說越錯了！簡直！」

江澄氣得拿起桌上的巧果往嘴裡一塞。

藍曦臣有心安慰他，拉過他放在桌上的手，小力地捏了捏：「不過是拜天地父母，還有敬茶……像是夫妻之間的事，我們不也做過了不少，一樣都不缺。」

想起今年元宵、今年端午、還有方才的事，江澄鑽牛角尖糾結好一會兒，吃下五、六個巧果，這才像是放下心中矜持一樣：「怎麼看都是我吃虧！」

藍曦臣有所準備，回道：「那不如明天啟程，去蓮花塢，去江氏祠堂拜見先父先母？」

想了又想，還是把自己歸於吃虧的一方。他基本早已算做一人，就算拜了祠堂，那茶水也沒真正進到爹娘的肚子裏。倒是藍啟仁，這把年紀了居然還比他們著急！

這都是個什麼事！

江澄想了想，搖頭道：「不了。」

藍曦臣問：「為何？」

江澄轉過臉，面對著流水，似有些難以啟齒：「……好不容易才能相聚，你又要在趕路途中浪費時間？」

藍曦臣望著江澄眼角裏倒映水燈的微光，愣是世間再繁華錦簇，都不及這人的一次回眸相望。

藍曦臣牽起江澄的手：「嗯，來日方長，以後再說吧。」

這歲月輕淺，許多芝麻綠豆的小事，也在流年當中一件一件地發生，至死不渝。


	19. 〈回家〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 江澄個人短篇獨白

江澄從小不乏遭受過各種冷言冷語的惡意。  
任何嘲諷、瞧不起、唾棄、輕視、鄙夷，他都悶著頭不發一語地走過。所謂的黑路，所謂的明知不可為，就是這樣的吧。四周都是黑漆漆一片，腳下也是黑漆漆一片，不知藏著的是深淵，抑或是針尖刀斧。  
沉默、冰冷，只有無窮無盡孤獨的跫音，迴盪在殘荷敗葉的百年凋零仙府當中。  
過往的歡笑有多恣意灑脫，如今的心灰意冷就有多沉重難脫。

若說不偏執是不可能的。  
愛上孤僻也是種偏執。  
江澄自打亂葬岡大圍剿之後，便注定一個人要走完人生的後半路。  
是他親手埋葬了或許能有轉圜餘地的過去，無論是他人口中被三毒聖手逼死的魏無羨，還是江澄眼中早已被魔性吞噬的魏無羨，總之，打從爹不愛親生兒子的那一刻，他就只剩下半生的嘆息。  
小時候曾有一次，娘房間窗戶的窗紙掀了一個小縫，江澄路過之時忍不住擔憂地往裏頭望了一眼——忘記是魏無羨來到蓮花塢的第幾天了，娘天天都跟爹吵架。  
吵得天頂都快要翻了過去，盛怒之下的口不擇言，江澄聽見了娘尖酸刻薄的話語，罵著有關、魏叔叔與藏色散人的話語。江澄隱約記得魏叔叔的，在他有記憶以來，似乎還曾經被那個早已遺忘了面孔的人給抱過。  
自從這兩個人不再拜訪蓮花塢後，爹就開始跟娘吵架了。  
雖然平日也多有拌嘴小吵，不過自那之後，江澄覺得自己恍然做了一場惡夢。  
不，或許應該說，跌入一場沒有終止的惡夢。  
今天早晨同樣也是。飯桌上，不知道是自己夾菜給魏無羨的關係、還是魏無羨又把湯灑出來的關係，總之臉色已經不是很好看的娘在看見爹把魏無羨抱起來之後，又開始找爹吵架了。  
爹放下魏無羨，姊姊趕緊拉著江澄與魏無羨，笑著問：「最近天氣炎熱，阿澄、阿羨要不要喝碗銀耳湯？」  
用山泉水冰鎮過的銀耳湯很甜很順口，江澄邊吃腦海裡卻邊想著娘的表情。  
直到看見坐在梳妝台前暗自啜泣的娘，小小的肩膀縮在一起，與平時盛氣凌人的樣子全然不同，江澄才驀地心痛起來。為什麼要獨自哭泣？難過的話說出來不就好了嗎？他看了一眼銀珠，銀珠也是滿臉的愁容與沉重，對著幼年的江澄搖了搖頭。  
直到多年之後，江澄才終於明白，為什麼就連娘的貼身家僕都沒打算要好好安慰娘。  
因為莫可奈何。  
清官難斷家務事，誰心繫著誰，根本不是外人說幾句話就能讓人回心轉意的。這點江澄同樣遺傳到了虞紫鳶的敏銳。  
不過到底不同的是，江楓眠的位置。  
之於虞紫鳶來說，江楓眠是枕邊人，是原本該一起攜手走過一輩子的人。之於江澄來說，江楓眠只是父親，就算父愛難以取代，可多年以來，他已經習慣了。況且長大成人之後，是換成兒子要孝順父親才對。  
與夫妻之情本質上有很大的不同。  
雖然之後，江澄在一夕之間失去了爹娘以及蓮花塢的所有師兄師弟們。  
他自嘲地想，一人飽全家飽，就不會有那些剪不斷理還亂的糾葛了，也至少……他不會有莫可奈何的時候了。  
魏無羨懂他，這就夠了。  
就算父親更鍾愛魏無羨，可魏無羨並沒有蒙蔽於荒謬的溺愛當中。  
這就夠了。

但他忘了一件事。  
魏無羨的到來，給原本的江家帶來怎樣的一場惡夢。

獨自回到真正空無一人的雲夢。  
耳邊的冷嘲熱諷始終有著萬般變化，聽來都不會膩，倒讓他在回家的路途上，多了些趣味。諸如掃把星、魔道的繼任者、邪門外道，就算撇清關係仍舊是殺人兇手。  
雲夢雙傑從人人讚譽變成過街老鼠。  
新招募的弟子聽不慣這些閒言碎語，撸著袖子要上前與人爭辯，被江澄喊住了：「別人放出口的屁，那怕再噁心人，也不要去自找麻煩，沾了一身腥。」  
他說這話說得不愧天地，令整個飯堂裡的人都聽得一清二楚。被指責的人臉上一紅，抽出佩劍一副就是要找碴的挑釁樣：「他娘的，還以為自己是多麼崇高的一位少宗主？沒有夷陵老祖幫襯，不過就是膽小老鼠一隻！」  
莫名想起蓮花塢校場上那一堆堆的屍體。  
溫氏門生穿著一身明目張膽的炎陽烈焰服，各個身板挺直，手握佩劍。他們脅持蓮花塢的時候，手握刀柄抽出劍來的鏗然一聲。  
無論換了多少把劍，多少持劍之人，傳到江澄耳裡，都意味著死亡與絕望。  
江澄摸了摸紫電，喃喃嘀咕道：「是啊……就算再弱小不堪，也沒人會站到我面前了……那麼就只能這樣了……」  
他抬起眼，眼角閃過紫電的鋒芒。  
所有人都彷彿沒有看清，卻也彷彿全都看清了一樣。  
紫電抽上那找碴的人門面，一道白光閃過，黝黑的面皮上頓時劈開一道腥紅的血痕。那人痛得倒在地上哀號，尖叫聲霎時滿堂響徹起來，膽小的人以為江澄魔怔了，喊破喉嚨地警告大家鬼兵鬼將要出來了，快逃命啊——  
也是這時候，蓮花塢宗主言行不留情面，出手狠辣的流言漸漸流傳於眾人口中。  
朗朗上口。  
原本忿忿不平地弟子也被嚇傻了，看著江澄：「宗主……」  
江澄收起紫電，面龐一下黯淡下來，眼裡莫名多了以往不曾有過的陰騭與冷峻。斜睨地上那人，滿臉嘲諷：「既然好言相勸沒用，只好出此下策了。」  
與虞紫鳶不同的是，江澄身邊再沒有可以讓自己內心軟弱下來的威脅了。

自回到蓮花塢的路上，一眾弟子都相覷無言。  
他們知道自從夷陵老祖死後，宗主就有什麼地方不一樣了，而且是無法挽回的那種。  
江澄卻在踏進蓮花塢之後，沒了方才那幾乎要吞噬人心的壓迫感，變回原本他們所認識，有點冷淡，卻還是會替人著想的宗主：「這段時日，先好好歇息養傷吧。」  
方才那位弟子上前喊住了江澄：「宗主——那個，您沒事吧？」說不清緣由，不過他心中確實有一股惶惶不安盤踞著，令他坐立難安。  
「沒事。」江澄看了弟子一眼：「出此下策，諒以後外人都不敢再輕易看輕蓮花塢的弟子。若是以後有任何委屈，來找我便是。」  
「是……多謝宗主……」  
陰冷的風從蓮花塢廣袤頹敗的蓮花湖身處吹來，揚起江澄衣襬聯袂翻飛，弟子看著他的背影，忽地便感到一股空虛。  
明明是回家了呀……


	20. 〈回家〉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 藍曦臣個人短篇獨白，後有曦澄

藍曦臣深知這世上有許多無端的惡意。  
年輕時候，他或許會僥倖自己只是與這些流言蜚語擦身而過。  
有些遺世而獨立之蒼白。  
不過他仍是謹記著母親曾經說過的一句話：「有些話語，出於眾人之口，其中虛實難辨，便不要全然信之。渙兒，」母親的手那樣柔軟，輕輕搭在藍曦臣小小的肩上，「娘只希望你能用一生明白一件事。」  
「什麼事？」  
「……人都是需要陪伴的。」  
年幼的他只隱隱約約知道母親的出身不一般。  
不然父親在外頭受人景仰，受人尊敬，坦蕩蕩地沐浴在陽光之下，卻為何母親只能鎮天被關在那樣一個小小的又昏暗的斗室之內？唯一的光明，還是門扉敞開之時，且從那長方的洞中，窺那麼一眼，屬於外面世界的風光明媚。  
他試圖追問過父親、母親，卻只得到緘口不言的苦澀笑容。  
後來轉而去問當時只敢恭恭敬敬問好的嚴厲叔父，叔父深鎖眉頭的神情，不知為何在那平常不過的一眼瞬間，竟烙印進了他的眼底。  
叔父遲疑了許久許久，才長嘆一聲：「你終究會知道，不過不是現在。」  
後來藍曦臣才知道，如履薄冰一般支撐著一切假象的，唯有那些眾口鑠金的流言蜚語。  
在母親過世之後，他才有資格得知一切。  
他以為，母親所言，是告誡，是做錯了事之後的反省。  
是以寧可偏執地被人說是愚蠢，分明是人人警告過的危險人物，他都得親身會過一面，才好斷定眼前的人，究竟是好人，亦或是壞人。  
自己便是自身的繩墨。

然事與願違，他終將明白了莫可奈何的無奈。  
廢棄農舍的彈丸之地，屋頂遮不住連夜的傾盆大雨，他左躲右躲，最後發現，唯一可以躲雨的地方，竟是門外屋簷下。  
身上是未曾穿過的粗布衣，腳踩草履，磨得他細白的肌膚泛著點點紅痕。至於頭髮，他已無心整理，只是草草地束在腦後，像是眼前那顆在風雨中飄搖的柳樹。  
大雨冰涼，身上衣物根本避不住濕意，雲深不知處的深山內雖有同樣潮濕與寒涼，卻不及此刻淒涼徬徨。  
看不見來時路，也望不見下一步。  
那許久不曾見的父親如何了？  
為何兩個月都過去卻依舊沒有任何消息？  
藍曦臣望著開始泛起白光的天際，雨沒有停的跡象，道路依舊杳無人煙。狼狽逃下山的時候，叔父僅僅叮囑他人多嘴雜，要他往沒有人的地方躲，也盡可能不要走官道，避免被岐山溫氏的惡人找到。說好接應的人，也在途中失去了消息。  
他不敢隨意動作，只能漫無目的在荒郊野外徘徊。  
但此時望著那幾乎隱沒在雨簾當中的晨曦，他漸漸地明白了一件事。  
如此下去只能坐以待斃。  
忽而，遙遠遙遠地，有馬蹄聲疾駛而來，踢踢躂躂。藍曦臣心臟也跟著跳動起來，不知來者是敵是友？是來追殺他的亦或只是個過路客？  
農舍隱藏在大山之後，那是得穿越一條幾乎被芒草湮沒的石子路才能繞過來的。  
藍曦臣躲在樹後面等待著。  
只見來者一襲孰悉的紫色校服，藍曦臣心情難免激動，微微朝前踏了一步。僅只這一步也被那人敏銳地捕捉到了，勒停了馬，大喊一聲：「誰！」  
——是江澄！  
忽然有種難堪從藍曦臣心底漾起，他壓住了自己顫抖不停的手，只是靜靜看著沒有回應。  
江澄心裡雖然疑惑，不知為何卻沒有太多的戒備，駕著馬一步一步朝著那棵柳樹而去。樹旁的人影益發明晰起來。雖然穿著粗俗的布衣，卻遮不住那人一身的仙氣。  
江澄認得那眉眼。  
「澤蕪君。」他跳下馬來，牽著韁繩來到藍曦臣面前。  
藍曦臣只給了他一個淡薄的笑意。  
江澄思索了一下，嘗試著開口問道：「可是碰上什麼麻煩了？令先君——」  
藍曦臣猛地瞪大了眼睛。  
「——澤蕪君……一直都待在這裡？」  
藍曦臣搖了搖頭：「叔父讓我守著藏書，我只能不停往沒有人去的地方躲。」  
江澄明白這種無依無靠的感覺，更何況是鮮少下山的藍曦臣，自從失去了歸宿，就有如失了巢的雛鳥，只能躲著、避著，直到死亡降臨。  
藍曦臣驀地抓住江澄的手，紅著眼眶：「我知道這樣下去不是辦法——」  
江澄心頭一震，想起不知是哪次，魏無羨也像是這般，藉著動作激勵他的心情，點頭道：「不如澤蕪君與我同行吧，約莫半日就能到達下一個城鎮，那裏就有……」  
藍曦臣看著江澄忽然黯淡下來的神情，雖然明白自己不應該問下去，不過此刻哪怕是任何一點隱瞞，他都無法全心去信任。  
「有什麼？」  
「那裏有……我娘眉山虞氏那邊的人接應，到了那裡，我會想辦法替澤蕪君弄一匹馬。」  
藍曦臣點了點頭：「抱歉……方才我並不是想要懷疑你……」  
江澄搖了搖頭：「是我把話說得不清不楚。來，上馬吧。」  
藍曦臣看著江澄的樣子，心中忽然疑惑叢生。  
為什麼江澄此時此刻會出現在這裡？又為何要與母親那邊的人接應？魏無羨呢，他倆不應該是形影不離的嗎——？  
「連夜趕路，濕了一身，望澤蕪君不要見怪。」  
藍曦臣上了馬匹之後，這才發現江澄身上衣服真的渾然濕透，原本淺紫色的地方都成了一片灰紫，緊緊貼著那身單薄的背影。  
江澄忽然又道：「澤蕪君，有些事，我想還是與你說清楚吧。雖然我知道的也都是從別人口中聽來的，但我想讓你有個心理準備。」  
「……」  
「原本只是聽聞雲深不知處遭遇大火，令先君傷重的消息，不日後，旗山溫氏廣邀各家地子去狩獵玄武兇獸。含光君……亦是有出席，不過卻是腿上負傷。」江澄緩緩地道，從那屠戮玄武當中發生的事，到岐山溫氏藉機滋事，以及期間雲深不知處家主重傷仙逝的消息。  
「從一開始的雲深不知處，外面的世界已經整個翻天覆地一樣，遍地都佈滿岐山溫氏肆虐的野火……」  
江澄忽覺肩頭一重，竟是藍曦臣忍不住悲痛把頭靠在了他肩上：「抱歉……讓我靠一下……」  
聲音暗啞著微微顫抖。  
江澄握著韁繩的手緊了又緊。

在那一個陌生鎮子，臨水的橋邊，藍曦臣和江澄別離。  
江澄心知藍曦臣的顧忌，沒有將他的事與第二人說，只搪塞了理由要來一匹馬。接著便是藍曦臣自己的路了。  
藍曦臣好不容易才有些笑意：「多謝。」  
江澄道：「望自珍重。」  
「……你也是。」

此番救助之恩藍曦臣自是沒齒難忘。  
當日不見的魏無羨後來又像是沒事一般出現在江澄左右，即便蓮花塢殘破不堪，雲夢雙傑仍一如往昔。  
藍曦臣站在蓮花塢的大門外，看著一前一後進出的雲夢雙傑，淡然地一笑。  
就跟雲深不知處的藍氏雙壁一樣。  
有著這般信念，足以支撐著一夜之間便孤苦無依的他們，在各自的戰場上，廝殺出足以擊落炎陽，讓修仙界重回安寧的突破口。  
沒想到終究事與願違。  
直到許許多多戰役過後，射日、不夜天、亂葬崗，他與江澄益發成為兩座孤苦不曾有過交集的山頭。各自走上艱險又孤獨的路，繞了一大圈之後，才發現自己不過還是當初那個徬徨無助的少年。  
在那不知名的滂沱雨夜，在那沒有容身之地的破屋裡，在那進退兩難的屋簷之下。

聽著岩洞外的雨聲。  
盤膝而坐的藍曦臣想，為什麼他又把自己關進這樣狹窄不得志的空間了？

人有旦夕禍福，他忽然想起，在那個他以為是窮途末路的同時，有個人正在為了那一點渺小的希冀而破雨疾行。  
即便有要事在身，那人仍是勻出了心思，替他著想，替他分憂。  
明明就曾經與那人這麼近過——

洞外雨聲間歇，藍曦臣緩緩從冰涼的石塊上起身，裸足涉過冷冽的泉水，搬開那足有上百斤重的石門，重新面對這個讓他多次心灰意冷的世界。

備上些禮。  
藍曦臣從雲深不知處來到雲夢時，已經是掌燈時刻的晚霞。  
他想自己就連拜帖也沒投，已經足以倉促，還是別要在這個時刻去拜訪人家。在城內隨意找了一家客棧入住。  
客棧老闆見他一身仙氣超然，就算認不出來，也顯然是位不食人間煙火的仙家名門，自是想好生款待，騰出一間空的雅座好好招待這位貴客。  
藍曦臣卻心領了他的好意：「我只是以一介遊人身分來到雲夢，老闆不必費心——只不過長年茹素，還請老闆準備些清淡點的飯菜。」  
「那是、那是。」  
老闆轉身一看，卻見大堂當中的方才分明還有的位置，此刻竟然已滿。頓時焦慮又起，想著還是給仙家準備一間好的雅座吧。  
藍曦臣道：「多等一會兒就好。」  
他走出客棧外，靜靜欣賞著這一處街景。短小的街上，往來的人潮熙熙攘攘，有拉牛車的，有騎馬的，有搭轎子的。雲夢多水澤，西面盡處臨水旁有一棵大柳樹，柳葉垂墜，被風吹楊，像是布簾一樣，又像是海浪一樣，一浪捲著一浪。  
他想，在那無憂無慮的日子當中，或許那人也曾站在這個街上，這般聆聽那柳樹的聲響。  
這是江澄的出身。  
與雲深不知處有著絕然不同的景色。

自那過去，藍曦臣從完全不聞閒言碎語，到藉由閒言碎語來看清這個世界。  
也看清江澄這個人。  
無論是在雲夢裡，就連百姓也好壞參半的謠傳之下，他卻是知道，江澄究竟何許人也。  
與江澄分頭之後，他開始混跡江湖，知道什麼時候該張揚，什麼時候不該張揚。雖然以他的性子來說，似乎不存在張揚的片刻。  
然後，他才聽聞，蓮花塢究竟遭遇了怎樣的劫難。  
『那裏有……我娘眉山虞氏那邊的人接應，到了那裡，我會想辦法替澤蕪君弄一匹馬。』  
一個剛失卻了一切的人，卻因為顧及他人心緒，強壓下自己悲傷的，彷彿虞夫人還在世那般，挑著高傲的眉眼，輕描淡寫地陳述著。  
只為抹消眼前，藍曦臣比起他來更懸在心上的不安。  
藍曦臣近乎有種偏執，不管江澄究竟做了多少虛實難辨的壞事。  
他都已經不會再去揣度了。  
因為最真實的江澄，或許已經遭那人掩埋殆盡的少年江澄，還活在他的心裡。

一如再平凡不過的馬蹄聲踏踏。  
迎風吹來一股帶著涼意的風，柳樹枝條搖擺，藍曦臣遙遙望見江澄牽著馬繩走過街口的身影。  
那一身紫更映襯著那人膚色的白。  
眼角眉梢都與十年前那昏昧又狼狽的早晨不一樣。  
藍曦臣抬腿便跑。  
上下搖晃的目光當中深怕在一個轉瞬間，又將這人給看丟了。

江澄注意到有個人正朝自己跑來，沒有惡意，卻顯得過於突兀。  
那身白的衣服由遠即近，帶著一絲強自鎮定的慌亂。  
他驚訝地看著一點也不像澤蕪君的澤蕪君。  
「……澤蕪君？」  
藍曦臣遊刃有餘的緩過一口氣，笑道：「真是好巧，江宗主。」  
江澄不明白為什麼這個時刻，會在雲夢碰見這位「尚在閉關」的宗主，並且那人還一副有話欲說的樣子朝自己跑來。  
「可是發生什麼事了嗎？」  
藍曦臣搖搖頭：「沒事。本來今天想拜訪蓮花塢一趟，原本顧及時間太晚，此刻恐怕是蓮花塢用飯之時，打算明天再去拜訪……卻不想在這兒遇到了江宗主。」  
拜訪蓮花塢？  
找我？  
為什麼？  
有太多疑問在江澄心頭湧出，他們不是應該在觀音廟之後就不再有交集的了嗎？為何澤蕪君此刻沒有閉關，卻跑來雲夢找自己？  
藍曦臣讀出江澄眼中漸起的猜疑：「我是想來……還江宗主一個恩情。」  
「……恩情？」  
「還記得嗎……」那樣的一個時間點，有太多使人心傷的事件，藍曦臣猶疑了一下不知道該提起哪件是比較不會傷了二人各自的舊疤——「十多年前，我曾抱書逃亡……若不是那時江宗主出手相助之恩，我只怕回不去雲深不知處。」  
江澄遲疑了片刻，眼中的疏離這才微微鬆懈幾分下來：「我記起來了……」  
這麼久遠的事，此刻回憶起來，江澄還以為是上輩子的事。  
藍曦臣想起方才在客棧裡還請老闆煮了飯菜，於是便開口相邀：「江宗主吃過了嗎？我在前邊的客棧裡有點了菜……」  
這麼說起來倒有些唐突了。  
分明他們之間的關係還不足以在檯面下這般往來親密。  
江澄卻從不介意這些：「也好。」  
二人一同進了雲夢一間再平凡不過的客棧，屋樑木棟呈現一種陳年的漆黑，門邊貼著的大紅春聯，也因為風吹有些斑駁。上下聯分別寫的是：莫笑陽春供一飽，須知風味有三鮮。  
與江澄面對而坐，藍曦臣謹慎地問道：「江宗主怎麼在鎮裡閒晃？」  
他本是不想因為自己盛情的關係，而讓江澄耽誤了什麼才好。卻不想江澄聽聞之後，只是輕輕一哂，自飲了一口酒入喉，「也沒什麼……只是不想那麼快回去罷了。」  
該說是回家嗎？  
江澄只覺得每一次踏入蓮花塢，都彷彿要用盡他所有的心神一樣。  
藍曦臣心知江澄的心傷，雲夢雙傑早就在魏無羨死後，成為不可追逝的過往。  
在射日之征挺過最艱險的部分時，他曾經因為想要答謝江澄的救助，而來到雲夢一趟拜訪蓮花塢。當時的他遙遙望見雲夢雙傑進出的身影，便忽然作罷，往後還有機會可以報答，不必趕在這一時。  
緊接著趕來的卻是那個失序的亂葬岡大圍剿。  
藍曦臣此刻回想起前因後果來，只剩萬分孤寂。  
『渙兒，』忽然，那個好多年好多年不曾在入夢的聲音忽然在藍曦臣耳畔響起，『娘只希望你能用一生明白一件事。』  
『什麼事？』  
『……人都是需要陪伴的。』  
藍曦臣收緊了放在膝上的拳頭：「……有個冒昧的要求。」  
江澄疑惑：「什麼？」  
「用完膳後，可否讓我陪你一同，回去蓮花塢？」

回去蓮花塢？  
回到那個每每一想起就心痛得要命的……家？

江澄不著痕跡地一笑：「有何不可？」


	21. 〈心池〉

藍曦臣坐在床邊。  
他靜靜望著窗外的白雲舒捲。

寒室在雲深不知處裡最靜僻的位置，雖非極高處，但身處其中，卻是最能感受其寒涼程度的所在，經年都只有他一人，以往偶爾忘機還會過來一趟，如今他陪著魏公子到處跑跳，幾乎不曾來過，有也是在底下辦公的書齋裡。

這麼嫻靜的片刻，忽然有種不知今夕何夕的錯覺，藍曦臣望了望自己的掌心，總覺得陌生了些，與幼年時蘭室裡獨自持著簡書的手好像有那麼些不一樣了。

蘭室裡也經常只有他一人。

說來老套，自幼聰穎，就連叔父在旁觀看，或是翻閱他寫的文章，也不免提及幾句讚賞，與他從同學那兒聽來的，先生總是板著一張極為嚴肅的面孔，彷彿一開口便是一道驚雷那般的令後生敬畏的風評，完全不一樣。

獨自走來也這許多日子了，已經到了一閒下來就開始追憶過往的年紀了嗎。

藍曦臣自嘲地摸了摸手臂，前臂那有道約莫一個指掌長的傷口，是方才下山替村民除魔時，為保護一個孩子不被神智不清的無辜民眾給砍傷，不過一路上山到現在，也有小半天，血已經止住，原本包紮的布條也被拆卸下來，拿去扔掉了。

忽地聽聞腳步聲，藍曦臣抬起頭，發現是他等著那個人回來了。

「還疼？」見藍曦臣神情有些恍惚，江澄問道。

邊把一個盛著水的小盆子，還有一個小木盒放到桌上，邊將盆裏泡著的布條擰了些水，保有一些濕意。藍曦臣認得那小木盒，是雲深不知處的大夫慣用的，裏頭有許多他獨門的配藥。

「大夫呢？」

「……」

江澄沒有回他，只是走到他身邊，將布條掩蓋在傷口之上，藍曦臣輕輕吸了一口氣，才發現用的竟是冷泉的泉水。

「刀子一般都很骯髒，還是先清理吧。」

乾涸的血跡很快被沾濕抹掉，暴露出底下足有半指寬的刀傷，刀口兩旁破綻的皮肉紅腫著，露出其中蒼白的組織，在這白皙勻稱的手臂上，大概也稱得上一句上驚心動魄。江澄微微皺了眉頭，幸好血已經止住了，接下來就按照大夫說的，替傷口敷上金創藥。

「大夫在替你熬藥。」

藍曦臣本想開口說，無甚大礙，在以往他無數次說與大夫聽，大夫無數次焦急地吹鬍子瞪眼，罵道，若是門生如此說他當真提著藥盒子走人，可眼前的是雲深不知處的家主，澤蕪君藍曦臣，真有個什麼萬一，那絕對是砸了自己招牌，砸了自己的醫生。

「有勞了。」藍曦臣微微頷首。

他知道江澄擔心他，從那人全身上下的一舉一動，他都能明白，江澄心裡一定不好受，既然如此，他就不能在這人面前逞強，那只會讓他更難受。

「到底為何挨了這刀子？功力退步？」江澄責備道。

他今早才方到得雲深不知處，他前腳剛進，恰好碰見藍曦臣領著弟子疾步出山門，只簡單交代幾句，他便在雲深不知處裏歇息，等著藍曦臣回來。沒想到一次簡單的除魔，藍曦臣卻帶著傷回來，聽聞藍景儀來報的消息後，他在房裡來回踱步幾次，便直直去找大夫。

「為了救一個孩子。」藍曦臣輕笑著搖頭。

「剛到得村口那時，見他一人蹲在大石邊，我隨口問了一句，村民們便說，五、六天前出現的，不知打哪來的野孩子，偷吃了他們的東西，被村民們打暈了丟在那兒。我見那出現的日子詭異，便上前詢問孩子，孩子說，邪祟毀了他們的家，他是要來通知村民們有危險的，可這麼多天以來，沒有人相信他的話。」

藍曦臣仍舊是微微彎著嘴角，眼裡帶著遺憾，帶著沉重。

「後來門生們困住了邪祟，讓我去降伏，沒人發現邪祟控制一個村民的神智，要去殺那孩子，等到發現時我想也沒想便衝了過去，當時剛除去邪祟，靈力來不及恢復，只好拿手擋了。」

「……那孩子呢？」江澄問道。

「村民們也明白自己的愚昧，好生招待著他。」

「是我就不留下來了，看著一群假慈善的嘴臉，飯也吃不下。」

江澄向來喜惡分明，藍曦臣拉著他的手，輕輕握著。

「任何人都會犯錯，就連我也曾經……」

「那不一樣、你那是……對於親近之人太無防備之心了。」江澄說到一半，本想說他太單純，後來想想似乎有損那人的顏面，只好改口委婉說道，撇開頭不去看藍曦臣。

「不經一事，不長一智。」藍曦臣道。

「況且我跟那孩子說，日後他不想待在村子裏，隨時可以上山來找我……若他真滿足於那小小的村子，也是他自己所選擇的。」

江澄輕輕應了一聲。

這半生走過，他最是能明白這個道理。

若是在他少年，能有人給他選擇，或許他就不用走得這般辛苦。

藍曦臣用手捏了捏他的後頸，低頭湊近，在他唇上落下一吻。

「可這傷——」受過如此多傷，他能明白這傷口復原後，該留下怎樣難堪的肉疤。

「無甚大礙。」

藍曦臣先是安慰他道，接著一手緩緩探上江澄胸口，在那裏，更有一道讓他每每回想起來都難受得難以釋懷的疤。這人當真是剖了真心，卻換得無情背離——若換作是他，恐怕只會是一輩子的痂，再不能在他人面前露出擔憂皺眉的神情。

「我與你同樣，亦是凡人。」

輕淺的話語輕吐在鼻息之間，藍曦臣望著江澄那雙俐落好看的上挑杏眼，映著自己一身白，其中毫無掩飾的、千迴百轉的情緒，令自己沉靜了一生的心池，蕩漾起無數漣漪的，正是因那不知不覺間，悄然開出的一枝傲骨凜然的淨蓮。


	22. 〈誓言〉

藍曦臣在蓮花塢賴著不走。

江澄好笑地看著這位溫文爾雅的家主，抹額的帶子隨風而飄動，掌中那碗蓮花茶的蓮花已經全然泡開，在熱水當中舒展潔白如玉的花瓣，暈染著茶水呈現出一股明黃透徹的色澤。

在遇到藍曦臣之前，他當真從沒見過配得上這蓮花茶的人。

任何人喝來都像是暴殄天物，尤其以往經常鬧哄哄的江家，茅頭小子們哪等著了這些時間，蹬開長靴，撒丫子便又在蓮花塢裡上竄下跳，通常這時候，江澄總是最拖延的那個，既想等蓮花開展，又想跟魏無羨他們玩兒，時而翹首，時而低頭，在位子上坐立難安。

通常這時候姊姊總會問他：『阿澄不一起去嗎？等花開了我自然會喊你們。』

被姊姊輕柔的嗓音喚回神，江澄搖了搖頭：『娘說過，泡茶也有學問，尤其是這蓮花茶，比之一般茶道，更多了等待欣賞的時間，看著花從乾燥的樣子，漸漸吸滿滾水，在水裡再一次『重生』，成為每一個碗中，獨一無二的存在。就跟每一家的家主一樣，更尤其對這依傍在雲夢大澤的蓮花塢，有著不一樣的意義……我得細細品嘗出來才可以。』

江厭離提手擋在嘴邊笑：『阿澄還小，說的話卻已經像個宗主，發人省思。』

江澄覺得自己既被讚美，又被嘲笑，頓時紅了臉頰：『都是娘說的，我不過是重新說了一遍！……況且我本來就是要成為宗主的人，魏無羨他們愛跑哪兒跑哪兒，我就在這裡等著！』

藍曦臣終於將那白瓷碗托了起來，放在掌心觀看那茶湯中的蓮花心。

須臾，他低頭輕呷一口。

從輕微揚起的嘴角，江澄看出來藍曦臣很滿意這杯蓮花茶。

「該是最後一杯了吧？不是說好三日前就要走的，藍先生的飛鴿傳書已經到了。」

「叔父寄給你的？裡頭都寫了些什麼？」

那一抹薄紅輕揚在端正白皙的臉上，大小穠纖恰到好處的高挺鼻尖，一直到深邃明亮的那雙眼，雅正一詞用來形容藍曦臣，端的就是一個量身訂做，江澄微微出神片刻，隨即正色過來。

「望我不要怠慢蓮花塢裡的事物，也望你不要任性太久……趕快回你那山裡做猴子大王。」

最後一句顯然是江澄臨時起意笑他的，藍曦臣嘴角噙著不服輸：「你當我這猴子大王不回山裡，待在這兒幹嘛？」江澄沒想到藍曦臣居然順著揶揄反問回來，出乎意料之外，沒來得及反應過來回話，就又被藍曦臣搶先一步：「當然是陪雲夢的……鯉魚大王？」

江澄沒忍住笑，無論是藍曦臣嘗試著說混話卻不得要領，又或者是他在說這話的時候，那挑起的眉眼，那勾起的唇齒，無不溫和得令他覺得違和至極，笑了出來：「你是在逗樂我的吧？」

藍曦臣沒回應，只是又啜了一口蓮花茶。

「怎麼了嗎？平時不見你這樣子。」江澄還是問了出來。

藍曦臣是千金一諾的君子，更是嚴以律己的君子，幾乎不會做出這般孩子氣的行為——至少在江澄與他結為道侶前後是如此——他就是擔心這人是否壓著什麼心事不明說，自個兒煩惱，他最是不希望看見藍曦臣強顏歡笑的那個人。

藍曦臣左手五指紛紛輕點在冰涼的石桌上，似雜亂無章，又似井然有序：「今日是十五，今晚有滿月。」

一年四季當中，會碰上滿月的節日大致上只有元宵、中元以及中秋三大節日，而在其他月份裡，十五是個再平凡不過的日子，只是偶爾推開窗子，站在熙攘的街上，抬頭能望見一輪滿月，不外乎如此。

可也就是在這稀鬆平常的日子裡，藍曦臣也想待在江澄身邊。

「就為了這個？」

江澄微抿了抿唇，他不知道自己想的是否就是藍曦臣的言下之意。

「就為了這個。」藍曦臣語畢，又追問一句：「今晚一起去賞月，可好？」

「當然。」

江澄立刻便答應了，雖然隨即想起書房裡那一摞一摞的公文，但眨眼間，他又想起這近十日，夜夜在房裡的春宵無度，腰疼得也不知道是好了，還是習慣了，邃想也沒想便答應他。反正也不是在雲深不知處，沒什麼五千家訓、吃人宵禁。

等到那一杯蓮花茶見底，日頭才剛到巳時。

江澄原本想回書房裡繼續公事，無奈藍曦臣賴定他了，拉著他到處走，到處問，還到處找人坐下來聊天。江澄半是無奈，半是好氣又好笑，他們相處不外乎一個模樣，無論是哪人到哪邊去拜訪，至多只有一天的時間得以空閒下來，再多的，就只有在一旁靜靜等候。

批閱到眼睛酸澀之時，邊揉著眉心，邊跟對方說一些趣事，一些舊事，或是一些芝麻蒜皮卻希望對方知道的小事。

可這近一年的習慣，這一次卻被藍曦臣打破。

「你到底想幹嘛？」江澄在青石階道上停住了腳步，以免被藍曦臣帶出蓮花塢外。

雖然蓮花塢家風確實鬆散了些，可這並不代表家主江澄可以鬆散到哪裡去。

藍曦臣因為江澄驀地停下而往後頓了一步，剛好停在一處種滿海棠的路上，眼角餘光處是一堆粉紅的花影，他轉過頭來回應身旁江澄的目光：「聽門裡的孩子說，北柳街上有一家好吃的糕餅店，想給他買一個。」

江澄不爭氣地笑了：「所以？到底為什麼？」

藍曦臣轉過身來，面對面江澄：「你也知道，忘機回來了，我才能來找你。」

似乎又是要與不想扯上關係的人扯上關係，江澄有些遲疑：「……嗯？」

相距近乎一年，藍忘機終於攜著魏無羨回姑蘇，魏無羨拿出許多新奇不曾見的東西，一一跟藍曦臣說那其中的故事，藍曦臣其實並沒有多大的好奇心，這世上有喜歡漂泊的人，自然也有喜歡恬靜的人。

只是他聽著這些小故事，忽然想起了一件事：『不知道晚吟……會不會喜歡這樣的日子？』

魏無羨停頓一下，似乎在努力憶起那些即將忘卻的舊事：『不好說——雖然他會跟著我們跑跑跳跳，但也有很多時候，如果我們鬧騰得不夠歡，他根本就不打算跟上。』

『這是為何？』

『嗯……大抵是他覺得這樣比較像家主的樣子吧？啊對了，大哥可喝過蓮花茶？那花不是總得等上許久，才得以泡開，我們那兒多蓮，自然從小經常喝，你知江澄那小子居然次次都能耐下心來，等待蓮花泡開——我就不懂了，這泡開了喝是一回事，看著花泡開了再喝，不也是同一回事嗎？』

等待的時間裡，藍曦臣跟江澄多說了些不著邊際的話，多看了他幾眼。

他喜歡這種什麼束縛都沒有得愜意自在。

藍曦臣撥著江澄留的額髮，他猜想，或許是因為狠戾毒辣的江宗主，其實也有柔軟脆弱的時候，而通常這種時候，他無依無靠，只能撇開頭，轉開視線，假裝什麼都沒發生一樣。

「那蓮花，就像是困於水中一樣。」藍曦臣忽然說道。

江澄怔楞。

在那一個池面閃著粼粼波光的午後，他確實這麼對娘說過。

那時娘沉默了很久。

才說道：『所以它痛苦的意義，只存在於那個懂得等待的人身上。』

「家主這個擔子，一旦扛在了肩上，便沒有任何逃避的藉口，因為無論門生的三餐溫飽，更甚至門派興盛榮衰，都是我們必須得堅持護住的……可有沒有哪怕，因為如今你我相伴，就有暫且任性地離開這個位置的時候？」

藍曦臣輕澀的一笑，江澄忽然發現，原來在心虛的時候藍曦臣會露出這般笑容。

「這可不像是你會說出來的話。」江澄抓住藍曦臣的手。

「我只是……」藍曦臣難得赧然，「希望你在我身邊的時候，能感到自由開心。」

「我也是。」

江澄在藍曦臣掌心落下一吻，接著不想再多做回應地閉上眼睛，他拒絕繼續沉溺在藍曦臣過分溫柔的眼神與話語中。藍曦臣抑是心癢難耐，望著江澄乖順的樣子，以及掌心中那柔軟的觸感與溫熱的鼻息。

他低了頭，將自己的唇印在了江澄手背上。

像是誓言，像是托付，將一輩子烙印在彼此生命當中。


	23. 〈人間無數〉

「嗯——藍渙、你別……啊慢點——嗯、嗯啊、嗯啊——啊哈……」

寒室裡素白的縵紗床罩被輕落的月華一曬，裡頭兩個糾纏的人影隱隱若現，飄著細雪的寒夜中，風雪聲中，那暗啞的低吟依稀傳出，替這凍得手腳都差點兒沒知覺的時刻，染上些急躁迫切的燥熱，彷彿枝梢上好不容易堆積的白雪都融成了一滴又一滴的春水。

江澄雙手攀著床頭櫃的木板，藍曦臣從後頭抓住他窄小的腰，動作激烈得讓他只能仰起脖子，白皙背肌上長有一條條淺紅色的肉疤，被長長的黑髮零落地掩蓋著，髮絲滑下，撩過掐在皮肉上的手背，藍曦臣眼神一暗，傾下身去親吻那人的肩頭。

一室波瀾的春宵漸漸平息於風雪漸停之時。

燭芯沒人剪，在月色中散發著微弱的黃色光圈，藍曦臣輕手輕腳地替江澄清理完身上的汙穢，拉著被褥蓋在二人身上。江澄輕閉雙眼，感覺那人的氣息就緊緊靠著自己，微微睜眼，發現旁邊一雙含著溫潤光輝的眼睛正望著自己。

「還不想睡？」

藍曦臣那雙含笑的眼，看起來像是在思考什麼，江澄將身子轉向藍曦臣，枕著自己彎起的手臂，藍曦臣順勢將他攬入懷中，抱著江澄瘦削的身子。

「在想，明天梅花約莫就開了。」

「上個月你邀我賞梅，我這都來了近十日，你才說明天約莫能開？」

藍曦臣笑笑地沒有替自己的謊言開解，這是他們心知肚明的事，江澄若是想走，沒人能留得住他。他又問道：「蓮花塢一切可安好？新收的弟子如何？」「挺耐操。」說起這個江澄頗為得意，眼角眉梢都微微往上揚了一揚，生動有神：「多虧了蓮花塢聲名遠播的惡名，膽敢來拜師學藝的，都早已抱有決心，不怕嚴厲的訓練。哪像你們這兒，偶有性格頑劣的除了抄寫、倒立之外，還能做什麼？」

話說江澄那天才狠狠喝斥了一個剛被爹娘送進來的娃，那娃躺在地上哭鬧，勸也不是，安撫也不是，你說吧，這麼小他們能懂懲罰的意思嗎？抄書，字也認不得五成；倒立，看能倒成功就足以拍手稱好。

江澄在旁觀戲觀了有半刻的時間，目光終於從藍曦臣那充滿困擾的面容上移開，幾步下涼亭，踏著破風般凌厲的腳步來到哭鬧的娃面前：「不想留就走，你要我們通知你爹娘上來領走你，還是打開山門讓你自己走下去？」

那娃性格也烈，激不得，當場起身抹去涕淚，轉身往山門走，路上那些白衣門生疑惑地看著自家宗主，藍曦臣擺手示意，就當真讓一個六、七歲的孩子自己走出了雲深不知處。鄰近傍晚，夜色昏暗，山林深深，凶狠的野獸都不曉得伏在哪顆大樹上，伺機而動。

江澄在娃轉過身的時候悄悄丟出一道符，貼在他身後。藍曦臣也認得，那是很普通的護身符咒，依照符篆上注入的靈力，可以替護身的人抵擋或大或小的攻擊。

或許此生便是無緣，那娃順利地下山回到家裡，只手腳幾處擦破了皮。

穿著布衣的爹娘打開門見到孩兒一個人狼狽下山的身影，反應過來後，好一陣碎嘴叨罵雲深不知處的不是。結果卻反到是那孩兒搖了搖頭，用著稚嫩的嗓音道：「是孩兒不孝，當真無心學道，澤蕪君與我談了條件，說是我能自個兒走下山，就讓我走。」

爹娘接著就愁眉苦臉，轉而唸他不懂事，將來肯定會後悔。

不過再之後的事，就不關他們的事了。江澄轉身就走，藍曦臣遲了些，便聽見那屋裡頭孩兒振振有詞地說想當個安身立命的平凡人，娶老婆生孩子，一家子在一起，還能照顧爹娘一輩子。與他躺在地上哭鬧的模樣一比，藍曦臣忽地明白過來，這世上沒有普世的好與壞，人心裡明白，清清楚楚，那自然沒什麼能攔的住他離去的腳步。

「聽牆角聽上癮了，還不走？」

正遲疑著，藍曦臣忽聞前頭的江澄這麼說道。

荒田上阡陌縱橫，沒有太大情緒起伏的話語隨著冬風傳入藍曦臣耳裡，只見休耕的農田盡顯蕭索，那人高束的髮尾與紫色衣襬隨風搖動，約莫一個馬車寬的路上，他側過身來，讓出右邊的位置。

藍曦臣低頭一哂，攏了攏衣袖，來到江澄身邊。

兩道人影一同踏著月色，輕緩地像是神仙一般，最後消失在靜謐的大山中。

 

隔日，江澄先醒了過來，不知為何他總覺得外頭有異，靜悄悄地下床推開門，環顧四周一圈，白衣覆蓋原本就清幽的院子，枯樹枝條上的積雪落了些下來。他發現，樹底下的青黑石桌上擺著一罈打開的酒，還有兩個白色小酒杯。走上前去，伸手一摸，那酒微溫還沒涼透。

百餘年來敢在雲深不知處仙門內大喇喇喝酒的，除了夷陵老祖魏無羨還能有誰？

「魏無羨？你回來了？」他輕喊一聲。

這人以往總是先發制人，在他開口之前便出言玩弄他，這回倒是連臉都沒見上，就不知道溜哪兒去了，留下一個斟了半杯的酒杯，與一個空的。腳印都還留在地上，來時整齊規整，離開始有些零散。

莫不是忽然想起了什麼重要的事？

不對啊，眼見著才剛天亮，魏無羨不可能這麼早起。

江澄攏了攏衣袖，忽然捕捉到一抹細微的呼吸聲。他循著腳步往外走，十幾步踩過白石平台，來到側邊的月洞門，陳情與末端綁著的紅色穗子不知是故意還是刻意沒藏好，就顯露在門邊。他總防備著魏無羨時時刻刻都想整他的惡嗜好，還沒見到人先開口：「你到底在幹嘛？」

「看不出來嗎？想找你喝酒。」魏無羨的聲音像是在自言自語喃喃道來，總是如此，帶著股從骨子裡透出來的輕佻，如白鷺鷥振翅飛掠過水面，飄飄渺渺，「但是你起太晚了，我等得不耐煩了，所以打算回去找二哥哥。」

「現在不過也才寅時，你好意思？」江澄雙手抱胸道，「別以為你失眠了，全世界都跟著你失眠。」

「什麼嘛，既然猜到了還跟我廢話這麼多做什麼。」

「你找揍是吧？」江澄穿越過月洞門，看見魏無羨背靠著白牆，一手捲著自己的紅色髮帶，看也沒看他一眼，「要說廢話，我只有現在有時間可以浪費在你身上，就看你說是不說。」

「你怎麼話說得越來越刻薄，還當不當我是師兄了？」

「你哪時有過師兄的范兒？」

魏無羨笑了一下，江澄覺得這魏無羨好像莫名多了些孰悉感，只見他鬆開指間的紅色髮帶，繞過自己，重新走進寒室的院子，邊走邊道：「我作了個夢，夢到了從前。」

「所以又滿口將師兄放在嘴邊？」江澄說著說著自己也笑了，彷彿以前真叫過魏無羨師兄一樣。

來到石桌石椅邊，魏無羨給他倒一杯酒，原先那半杯沒有倒掉直接斟滿後，二話不說一飲而盡。江澄自是有發現他的不對勁，也不甚在意他自己豪喝起來，等到酒甕都去了半罈，才開口問道：「說吧，夢見了從前的什麼？」

「聽你那口氣，就像大哥一樣。」江澄話語中的坦然，著實讓魏無羨起了滿身的雞皮疙瘩。他大概有些明白過來，為什麼之前江澄看到他貼上來都是滿腹嫌惡的表情，恨不得把他攆走拋到雲深不知處的結界外，離自己越遠越好一樣，「沒什麼，夢見少時很多的記憶……約莫是我死去的那十三年所遺忘的回憶吧。」

江澄挑眉，難怪他才會覺得今天的魏無羨比之以往有哪些不一樣的氛圍。

雲夢雙傑最後的結局可以說是慘澹無比，一個墮入魔道，一個仙氏滅門，二人各自走上邪與惡的極端，最終反目成仇，野史都說江澄在亂葬崗上親手手刃了魏無羨，夷陵老祖從此灰飛煙滅，三毒聖手從此蠻橫江胡。

「那你可還記得你怎麼死的？要不要走跳江湖的時候，替我洗刷一下惡名。」江澄道，他沒怎麼多想，卻見魏無羨聽了他的話之後神色越是不對勁起來，假裝沒看到一樣，端起酒杯，淺酌一口。

酒液早已冰涼多時，口感不那麼溫潤，卻嚐到更多的苦澀。

「好吧，那你又記得了什麼？」江澄無奈道，畢竟是他把氣氛弄僵的，總得圓回來。

「……」

這回魏無羨沉默太久太久，久到日光從厚重的雲層中輕輕淺淺地透出，帶來微薄的暖意。

三兩野鶴閑散地西渡，枝條上的積雪又落了些下來，江澄自己給自己到了一杯酒，又將魏無羨手上那杯倒滿，直到這時，他才笑了一下。

「說了——也不重要了對吧？」他自顧自地說完，將那一絲若有似無的落寞隨著酒夜嚥進肚子裡。

「如果是以前的我，當然會說不重要。」江澄轉了轉酒杯，讓酒液在杯中打轉，他抬起眼來看了一眼魏無羨：「就像以前的我看著你新的樣子總覺得特別彆扭，不過後來我就想，其實也沒什麼好執著的，不管你是哪一副皮囊，到了該走的時候，你還是會走。」

「但是我又回來了。」

「別說這麼天馬行空的話。」江澄道，「你可知我花了將近十五年時間，才能如此釋懷的嗎？不過現在回過頭去看，也不算什麼多了不起的日子，眨眼就過了，倒也是不覺得特別虧，大抵……就只是不在意了吧。」

他拿酒杯輕碰了一下魏無羨手上的，一聲脆響，像是乾淨俐落的一刀兩斷的聲音一樣，接著他仰頭將酒全倒入口中，就像他們剛入坐，魏無羨的第一杯一樣，酒液在口中打轉，苦澀全隨著嚥進了肚子裡，只留下一點酒的甘醇：「這是我喝過最難喝的酒。」

魏無羨怔愣地聽著江澄的話，被他最後一句給逗笑：「那你剛剛還放任我喝了半罈？」

「又不是我叫你一直喝的。」江澄道。

在這白駒過隙的眨眼間，他同時聽聞身後門扇被啟開的聲音，以及看見藍忘機出現在月洞門邊的身影。

他對魏無羨說：「去吧。」

魏無羨隨著江澄的目光回過頭去，看見了尋他而來的藍忘機，便聽見邊上江澄起身的聲音，說道：「那我先走了。」

他忍不住轉回了頭，卻只見江澄留給他一個走遠的背影，那人還是那般紫衣劍袖，高束起俐落的黑髮，髮尾隨著挺拔的步伐左右擺動，腰間仍舊是那顆無聲的銀鈴。

江澄仍是江澄，但他變了。

魏無羨沒有喝下任何一滴江澄給他倒的那一杯酒，他看向藍忘機，勾起一個最簡單的笑容，試圖抹去心中那被江澄留在原地的落寞，並不是什麼多麼沉重的心情，卻像是縈繞在鼻尖的煙一樣，拿它沒有辦法。

 

江澄緩步走來藍曦臣面前，隔著三個台階，抬頭望進藍曦臣眼裡。

他知道，這人總擔心他。

他也知道，自己此生再也放不下這人了。

 

金風玉露一相逢，便勝卻人間無數。

 

「什麼時候帶我去賞梅？」

江澄開口問道，藍曦臣聽聞，彎起一抹和徐的笑意：「先用過早膳吧。」


	24. 〈雲深不知〉

江澄蹭進來被子當中的時候，藍曦臣少有地怔愣住了，雖然同床共枕也不是一天、兩天的事，可他卻從未看過這樣坦率鑽入他懷中的江澄，遲疑道：「——阿澄？」

江澄埋首藍曦臣的頸項當中，深深地吸了口氣，讓鼻尖都充斥著藍曦臣身上那特有檀香的清芳。不理他。

藍曦臣不明所以，然而他並不拘泥於得知真相，反而緊緊地收攏手，使胸膛相貼，輕薄的中衣頃刻便透過對方肌膚的一絲暖意。藍曦臣以指作梳，順著江澄凌亂的髮，理順了，將頭稍稍往後一抬，便看見底下一隻些微發紅的耳尖。

輕笑著在那頭頂上烙下一吻。

「我想雲夢的蓮花了。」

「才剛謝得差不多。」

「我也許久沒吃蓮子了。」

「姑蘇能買到的。」

「我們約有一月未見對吧？我好想你，想跟你——」

「……！」

江澄慌里慌張地去摀藍曦臣的嘴，深怕他說出與魏無羨一樣沒有節操的話。藍曦臣那雙眼特別好看，特別會說話，溫潤的眸子澄澈透淨，江澄差點從裏頭看到自己那羞赧的窘樣。

掌中忽然傳來一個柔軟濕暖的觸感，隨即麻遍全身酥癢感一起，激得江澄忍不住坐了起來，驚呼道：「藍渙！」

江澄受不起別人太過溫柔的對待，那會讓他感到無所適從。藍曦臣想自己點到為止，用手撐起半邊身子，另一手壓著江澄的後腦勺，便要與他索吻。

江澄乖巧地側過頭迎接藍曦臣，讓二人的唇瓣可以緊緊地貼在一起。

濕熱的氣息交換著，不知不覺間，那隻素長優雅的手便探進江澄薄衣裏，用掌中最柔軟那處輾壓著其中一邊深色突起，恁的揉到硬挺起來。

藍曦臣放開江澄，把他留在床上單坐著，一手支著床板，一副探花問柳的樣子。自己則是躺在床面上，衣衫半敞，仰視著江澄：「阿澄方才想說什麼，說吧？」

江澄臉頰騰地一紅，被撩撥至此，也再顧不得什麼面子，拇指重重抹過那盡會笑他的嘴角，而後吻了上去：「想要你……藍曦臣。」


	25. 〈長相廝守〉

金家的少宗主又來找思追了。

藍曦臣在迴廊上遇到他，遙遙地見那金色小人兒風一樣疾行，到他面前時還緩了緩行了個禮，就算隱藏起來仍舊流淌在骨子裡的自傲讓少年下巴總是微微抬著，筆挺端正，年輕氣盛沒什麼不好。寒暄幾句後，側身而過，隨後木質地板上又傳來步伐落地的嗡嗡鳴動。

藍曦臣回了趟寒室，桌案上擺著封傳書。守門的門生接到送信人後立刻回報給他，而後又請人送來寒室，不為什麼，正是因為這是一封來自蓮花塢的書信。孰悉的字跡，蒼勁有力，筆鋒處略顯細瘦，如風中的蓮梗一般。

信中書寫也正為此。

雲夢時值大暑，蓮花塢內蓮池的蓮花陸續盛放，蓮葉漫天，菡萏碧潭——寫景約莫佔據了三行，果真是一生與蓮花拖不開關係的人所言，藍曦臣眼前立即浮現出去年所見之景，閉上眼睛彷彿能聞見蓮的清香，與江澄映著波光瀲灩的雙眸。

藍曦臣心口一緊，覺得他們彷彿很久很久沒見了，他竟如此思念他。

事不宜遲，小心收放好書信，立即下了蘭室，四處找尋先生，要與他商談去蓮花塢的日子與日程。他走遍幾處蘭室，最終在書室外撞見抱著卷軸的先生。

「瞧什麼事把你急的，把地板踩得震天響。」先生素來喜愛糾正門生的雅正，無論天塌下來、太陽出現九個、地牛翻身，都沒有一個藍家的君子失去端莊恬靜還要可怕。這回連藍曦臣也被抓到，臉上忍不住一赧：「近日我想撥空去一趟雲夢。」

「又去拜訪那位宗主？」藍啟仁眉間立刻現出不悅。不過不如一開始，藍啟仁還想盡辦法將他留在雲深不知處，幾年過去，上一次江澄來拜訪，藍啟仁終於肯正面受他禮，其接納的意味令江澄嘴巴開開闔闔幾次，都不知道該回些什麼，直到藍啟仁揮了揮手：「罷了，我還有事忙去。」

這一次不過簡單幾句家務的交接與下山的叮囑，藍啟仁便抱著他的卷軸離去。

藍曦臣目送先生離去，不輕易間，卻聽見了兩名少年的對話，就從另一頭的蘭室傳來。窸窸窣窣的不是很明顯，他卻聽出是金凌與藍思追的聲音。正待離去，忽然聽見話語中提到幾個讓他在意的字詞，一雙腳一時黏在了地上未動分毫。

「……你們這兒的蓮花也開得不凡，雖然小，但卻精緻，顏色也更鮮明了。」

「怎麼說也比不過生長在雲夢大澤的蓮花，尤其是蓮花塢裡的更勝，不是還流傳著諸多盛名。聽說以前蓮花塢每年盛夏還會舉辦賞花宴來著？」

「那也是在溫氏滅門之前的事了。我小時候聽七嬸說過，她是雲夢本地人，一甲子沒出過雲夢。她說年輕那會兒，雲夢的少男少女間流傳著一個傳說，說是蓮花塢裡有座蓮池，其間長著的都是百年大蓮，月光下還會散發瑩瑩白光。若是相戀之人能在月圓之下，取蓮瓣上的露水握在兩人掌心之間，便能長相廝守，白頭偕老。後來蓮花塢遭逢生死大劫，所有蓮池一夕之間枯萎，雖然十多年間舅舅他竭力支撐，大半蓮池都復原回原本的樣子，但唯獨傳說中的那一個百年蓮池裡的蓮花，像是死透了一般，再無任何生機重現。」

「阿凌可知那傳說中的蓮池在哪？」

「就在前宗主寢室通往虞夫人寢室的中間，有座小池塘與涼亭，那座涼亭就叫做蓮花亭。」

藍曦臣經過那座池與亭無數次，每每在花期見之，都只有幾片蓮葉漂浮，現在仔細想想，他好像真的從未見過那一池裡綻放蓮花。江澄不提，他沒注意到，便也就西哩糊塗地過去了。

就在藍曦臣即將抵達雲夢的半刻鐘前，烏雲密佈的天空下起了大雨。雨嘩啦啦的打落，地上漫起一個又一個的水坑，他策馬加快了速度，經過蓮花塢前那廣袤的大橋，只有一個人守在門口。並且，顯然的守門人不知道他要來，甫認出是雲深不知處的家主澤蕪君，登即慌亂了手腳。

「阿——這個、那個，澤蕪君請進，先換下濕衣服吧。」守門人結結巴巴道，藍曦臣把馬繩交到他手上：「我能用靈力抗雨，沒事，還是先吩咐人幫忙顧馬吧。」「是！」「怎麼回事只有你一個人守門，江宗主呢？」

「這場雨下的即時，又磅礡，大部分的人顧蓮去了。」

「顧蓮？」

「啊是、前幾日有人發現蓮花亭裡長了株花苞，這幾日還很期待花的盛開，結果沒想到……」守門人抬頭看了看天，這雨勢不小，估計可以將所有脆弱的蓮花都打落，「宗主是衝第一個的，我還沒見過他這麼心急火燎地放下手邊事務，只為了護一株蓮花。要蓮花，這兒不是遍地可見嗎。」

守門人長著一張稚嫩的面孔，年齡明顯比思追他們都還要小，不知道過去是當然的；不過若是他沒有恰好聽見金凌說舊事，也根本無從得知曉——美好的傳說會泯然時光洪流，不外乎是世人刻意選擇將它遺忘。

遠遠地就能看見蓮花亭那兒幾著幾個黑影。江澄正吩咐弟子們想盡辦法給花苞撐傘，但無奈那花苞開的太靠中央，池子裡又是泥濘一片根本下不去腳，就算下去了，第二腳也起不來。藍曦臣接過家僕遞來的油紙傘，替早就淋得渾身濕透的江澄撐傘。

江澄疑惑的往後順著傘柄向上看，發現竟是藍曦臣：「你來了。現在有點兒忙，騰不出空去接待你。」藍曦臣笑了笑，就算江澄沒言明，他知道多餘的解釋正是那人道歉的方式：「不要緊。這花比較重要。」

「你怎知這花重要？」

「出發的前一天，聽了金少宗主說故事。」

「那大致不會錯到哪裡去。」江澄多看了手忙腳亂的門生幾眼，大家都跟他一樣慌亂間根本沒想到用靈力護體，全都淋得跟落湯雞似的。猶豫了一會兒，朝他們大喊道：「得了，別折騰了，趕緊淨身去。」一個門生拿著油紙傘就像賽龍舟站船頭要搶標的人一樣：「不是很重要的一株嗎，宗主！我看咱們就這樣撐著，不行了就換人，等到這場雨過去！」

「我說去淨身就去淨身！要是染了風寒，我可沒錢讓你們看大夫！」

雨聲淅瀝，模糊了景緻，要對話只能呼來喊去。藍曦臣陪著江澄在一旁觀看，直到人都散去，原本還有紫色的人影晃動，現在卻只剩一片灰色的濛景。蓮花亭的飛簷紅角也早就不鮮明，融在雨幕裡，飄飄渺渺，若有似無。

江澄顯然心緒複雜著，眉心緊皺，薄唇緊抿，約莫是淋了雨帶走身上溫度，他的臉色比平常還要蒼白。藍曦臣也沒有勸江澄早點離去，只是陪著他心驚膽戰。蓮池中那一枝亭亭玉立的花苞，來的要比旁邊的蓮葉還要高，還要筆直，彷彿它竭盡全力，只為盛放的那一刻寧靜。但雨珠一滴滴打在它身上，幾乎要凹折了它。

「晚吟可曾看過這池蓮花綻放的模樣？」

江澄心浮氣躁地點了點頭，藍曦臣不再言語。這人為了這一刻不知道等了多少年，又或是原本早就絕望到不抱任何期待，卻在這一年這一個夏季，重新看到希望。怎樣都不願看到它還未盛開就就此消殞。

「回去吧。」

藍曦臣陪著江澄，最後等來飽含失落與惆悵的一句。

昏暗的室內點起燭光，不多時，就連走廊上點燈人也一一點起了燈籠。藍曦臣替江澄拭乾濕髮，望著一紙窗外的動靜，忽然聽聞江澄緩緩地開口：「小時候，我跟我娘一起照顧過那池蓮。我自小就像娘，連爹也這麼說，雖然她總扳著一張臉，但她說什麼我一定會聽。就連那些對魏無羨的尖酸刻薄我都看在眼裡，但你要一個孩子怎麼承受就連父母都解決不了的問題——這幾十年，我走錯過，差點也要走火入魔，我盡力過、努力過，這池蓮好不容易就要再開，可為什麼又下起這場大雨？」

「不管蓮開不開，雨都要下；不管雨要不要下，蓮都要開。」藍曦臣轉到江澄前面，半蹲下來握住了那雙冰涼的雙手，向上望著他，「蓮開了，就用心欣賞。雨下了，就找個地方躲起來。不管在哪，我都陪你，好嗎？」

江澄抿了抿嘴，回握住藍曦臣帶著暖意的手，尚未來得及開口，便聽門扉被敲響了兩下：「宗主，藍宗主，奴婢來給您們送菜了。」門外是個年輕稚嫩的嗓音，門上是個玲瓏有致的剪影。

飯菜暫且送到了目的地，沒見過臉孔的新丫鬟輕手輕腳遞闔上門扉，藍曦臣看了江澄一眼：「原本的七嬸呢？」

雖然藍曦臣的問話尋常不過，也不帶什麼特殊的情感，但江澄顯然心虛在前。原本他不以為意，也是認定了藍曦臣並不會介意。但等到這個時刻，新人都竄到藍曦臣跟前，江澄才覺得似乎需要做一些解釋，好澄清自己並沒有什麼其他的意圖：「七嬸年事已高，這個月才提告辭說要返家養老，剛剛那是她引薦的姪女。我想也沒想——」

「我只是問問，緊張什麼。」藍曦臣真被他逗樂，不過這也代表自己在江澄心中占有足夠的分量，才讓他如此患得患失。

藍曦臣探手摸上江澄的臉，那冰涼讓他心頭一顫，旋即忍不住雙手捧著便低頭吻了上去。江澄唔了一聲，雙手攀附在藍曦臣後頸上，緊緊地抱著，感受著那人始終溫暖著他的一切。

久別重逢的一夜荒唐，他們首先衝動地來過幾次，溫吞之際忽感飢腸轆轆，便來到桌邊，動箸享用早就冷掉的晚膳。飯桌間，江澄笑他沒個雅正樣，要是被先生看到澤蕪君卸下抹額，披頭散髮，只著裡衣，便上飯桌用飯，那不得給氣死。說不定說什麼還不認這人就是澤蕪君。

藍曦臣嚥下一口飯，也不惱：「待會便讓晚吟知道卸下雅正的藍渙是什麼樣子。」「唷，沒喝酒就說渾話了。」江澄不免先損一句，這才摸索出藍曦臣渾話裡的意思：「方才已經來三次了，你不會還要再來？」藍曦臣不作聲，只是露出那張在湯碗後的上半張臉，點了點頭。

「說到做到，這可是很雅正的君子——既然你要卸下雅正，可不能說到做到。」

江澄最後的掙扎顯然沒有成功，一頓飯飽後，蠟燭又給重新滅了個光。

翌日，二人都睡遲了，藍曦臣睜眼，映入眼簾的是被自己攬在懷裡的江澄，半邊黑髮墜落掩住他半張臉，伸手輕輕撥開，只見他輕閉著眼，眉間是少見的舒展，鼻息輕吐在他的鎖骨之上。被褥蓋在兩人身上，彷彿這世界小到只有他們兩個，他可以很仔細地描摹愛人的眉宇、鼻尖、以及雙唇。

門外卻不給藍曦臣再多一些的時間，被重重地拍了兩聲：「宗主！宗主！放晴了！」

江澄立刻被轉醒，他倒吸一口氣，還沒來的急聽清外頭說些什麼，便又聽見：「蓮花亭開花了，不只一株，好多株呀！」隨著話音一落，江澄登即從藍曦臣懷裡騰地坐起，然後慌手慌腳的要下地穿衣，可他一手撐在床上正要翻過躺在外邊的藍曦臣，忽然渾身一頓，倒抽一口涼氣。

藍曦臣收到面前一個惡狠狠的瞪視。

他明白江澄想責罵他什麼：誰讓你做這麼多次的！

「聽到了，我準備一下！」江澄朝門外喊道。藍曦臣乖順地替他拿好衣袍、靴子、髮帶，一一幫他穿上。期間還被江澄嫌礙事，讓他也趕緊穿好衣服，一起過去。

清晨的天空才剛放晴，雜揉著夜的冷藍與晨曦的橘紅，天際邊瀰漫著一股藕紫色的光彩，祥瑞而平靜。江澄揩著藍曦臣趕到之時，雙雙被眼前的景色給震攝住。有數朵白蓮大放，綠色蜻蜓在蓮葉間擺盪，迎著日出彷彿可以看透生機。正所謂出淤泥而不染，濯清漣而不妖。

藍曦臣的手忽然被緊緊握住，他往旁邊投去一眼，便見江澄眼中映透著諸多光芒，彷彿容納著一整個山河遼闊，江流滾滾。

他牽著江澄來到池邊，彎腰用食指接過一滴露水到指腹上。江澄直愣愣的，直到藍曦臣將那露水點到他掌心，然後重又將自己的手覆上之後，他才想起還有這麼一個關於長相廝守的傳說。

「現在可不是月圓之夜。」江澄發現自己也有不想刻意忍住笑意的時候。

「無論是不是月圓之夜，我都不會放開你的。」

在江澄身邊有許多個許多個霎那，如斯短暫，短暫到足以讓藍曦臣銘記一輩子。


End file.
